the storm
by shallimarz
Summary: when anna moves goes to japan with her new boyfriend she finds herself in over her head when he doesnt turn out to be like she thought he was.  read and let me know what you think i am new to this all and would like your feed back warning long story.


Looking out the window and around me as we drive through the snow storm lost I sigh when I cant see anything beyond the windshield but before I get ahead of my self let me explain my reasoning for being here.

Three days ago, my boyfriend of less than a month came to visit me and my foster mother being the ever-self loving woman that she is she called him inside to talk. Deciding to give them some time alone at her coaxing of course, I walk to my room but hearing her begin crying not too much later I walk quietly into the hall only to over hear some of their conversation.

Feeling tears sting my eyes also when I hear what is being said I walk to my room because according to her my foster father has decided that he doesn't want me there any more and my ever caring foster mother has just pawned me off on my new boyfriend.

Turning to my boyfriend as he leans closer towards the steering wheel to perhaps see better as I come out of thought I shake my head when the car continues making a funny noise.

"I can't see anything beyond the windshield and you should have checked the engine when I told you to back at the last town when the engine started to mess up. I don't want to get stuck out here with car problems we could be in the middle of nowhere for all we know and I don't see a single light." I say to him quietly while sighing and seeing him turn to me in anger I turn back to the window and look out lest he get more upset than he already is because for some reason after my foster mother made me leave with him he has turned out to be a very violent man then feeling the car begin to reduce speed not to much later as it gives out I roll my eyes at him without showing him when he begins hitting the steering wheel while cursing.

" Get out and pop the hood." he says out of nowhere after turning to me and looking at him in surprise that he would even suggest such a thing since I don't have a coat I feel my self back out of my seat fast when he hits me in the face for not moving quick enough only to fall into the snow under me after opening the door then getting up with tears in my eyes I walk quickly to the front of the car and do as he says.

Moving back quickly as smoke rises as soon as the hood is up I shake my head in annoyance and looking at him through the glass while I begin shivering I lean closer to the window when he points to something.

" Try moving the cables to the battery." he yells out loud and clear and looking at the battery I sigh in annoyance after wiping the tears from my cheeks then leaning towards the hood I look at him through the little crack when his phone rings.

Seeing him answer I am surprised when I can hear him clearly after he answers but hearing him talking to someone I backup a little so that he doesn't see me as he continues talking.

" We shouldn't be much longer if the snow lets up so maybe in the morning….I know that I you already paid me for me the girl and its like I told you she is young and healthy and she should please the men you have waiting…. As far as I know she is a virgin and her foster mother just gave her to me because her foster father didn't want her living with them anymore that sure beat convincing her to come with me on her own in the beginning she wouldn't hear of it." he says laughing and feeling more tears fall down my cheeks when I hear what he really wants me for and why he was so eager to take me with him I lower my head and step back from the car but seeing some head lights pull up along side us I watch as a figure dressed in black gets out of what looks to be the driver door of a limo.

" Do you need any help sir." the driver says and looking at him good as he looks at me in surprise and then concern I nod my head a little while hugging my self as I shiver only to look behind him when two more figures who are dressed in heavy black coats walk up then looking into my

" boyfriends" car I watch as he seems to be too busy on his phone to notice that we have company.

" Forgive me mam I didn't realize." the driver says bowing a little and nodding to him as I wipe my cheeks again I lower my head.

" The car started making a funny noise some time ago and then it just stopped." I say quietly but seeing the people who just walked up surround me while they look at the smoking engine I look at an older man when he puts a warm coat over my shoulders.

" You shouldn't be out here without a coat young lady you'll catch your death." he says looking into my eyes good and pulling the coat off quickly as I shake my head I hand it back to him as my boyfriend steps out of the car with a thick coat on when he finally realizes that we have company.

" Sorry to bother you man my car broke down on us and we were just waiting for a friend of mine to pick us up." he says pulling my arm towards himself and towards the car and seeing the older men look at us I watch the man who handed me the coat nod his head a little.

" I live not too far from here and you are both welcome to wait at my home out of the cold until your ride arrives." he says pulling me to his side as I am almost past him before draping his coat back over my shoulders but seeing my boyfriend look at me in anger as he shakes his head no I lower my head when the older man begins leading me to the back door of the limo anyways before looking back at my boyfriend but grabbing my bags from the car I walk with him because it sure beat standing in the cold.

" Come now boy I insist a snow storm is no place for you two to be you can call your ride and tell him to pick you up at my home in the morning." the older man says before the back door opens on its own and looking into the car at two other men without getting in when he tries to help me in I look down when he turns to me.

" No one here will hurt you I give you my word." he says making me look at him after he lifts my chin and looking at the car nervously I shake my head unsure but realizing that these men aren't the man that my boyfriend was talking to I nod my head a little and allow him to help me in then sitting down on a seat as one of the men move to another I keep my head down as everyone else gets in including my boyfriend.

Sitting with my head down with my boyfriend next to me as I hold the coat closed tight I look up at the man who gave me his coat when I hear him begin talking to some of the other men with him in another language and seeing them all look at me I turn away when I find all of their attention turn to my swollen cheek but glimpsing something silver before I look down I look at one of the men good without blinking when my vision blurs slightly.

Seeing the mans black hair turn to silver, his brown eyes turn gold while his features change I shake my head a little and sigh in annoyance because for some reason my eyes sometimes see things that aren't there since I haven't had my medication but seeing something white and fuzzy on top of his head I watch in fascination as what looks to be dog ears twitch.

" My dear are you alright." the old man says to me making me blink and seeing the silver and gold melt back to black and brown I shake my head a little and look at him.

" She's fine." my boyfriend says before I can answer and looking down when I feel my boyfriend grab my side in his fingers where no one can see I flinch when he leans into me.

" Stop staring at these men." he says quietly and nodding to him lest he do something to me in front of them I keep my head down but seeing the man who gave me his coat from the corner of my eye looking at me in what appears to be concern I watch him turn to my boyfriend.

" I am toga are you new to Japan?" he says to him as he leans back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and seeing my boyfriend nod to him I look up when he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

" My uncle lives in Hokkaido and we were on our way to visit him so that he can get to know my girlfriend before we get married unfortunately my car broke down ." he says obviously lying and seeing toga look at me like he isn't really believing him I sigh.

" I'm Anna and thank you for helping us back there it was very kind of you." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch as he motions to the other men in the car.

" This is my eldest son Sesshoumaru and my youngest Inuyasha and this is kashell ichu. It is a good thing that our meeting took too long this day otherwise you both might have been stranded there a long time not many cars pass through here." he says as each man nods when their names are said and nodding to him I look back down when I see his black hair melt to silver also but feeling the car stop a few minutes later I look out the window behind me when I see many lights of a big building come into view.

" Come my dear lets get you inside and warm I am sure that a nice warm bath will help." toga says grabbing my hand when the driver opens the door but feeling my boyfriend grab my arm also before he can help me up I watch toga step out after looking at my boyfriend in annoyance before I am pulled up and out then following behind the men when toga leads us all into his home which happens to be a mansion I stop along with everyone and remove the coat and my shoes when they do it.

Looking at these men who look kinda off or out of place in front of me after they all remove their coats I look at them all in confusion when I find all of these men even the older ones in good shape body wise they all have the bodies of young men who work out not old men then lowering my head when toga turns to me and my boyfriend I watch as he motions us to follow.

" If you would both follow me I will show you to your rooms so that you can bathe." he says and following behind him quietly with my boyfriend in front of me I look at the walls and floors in amazement as he leads us up a flight of stairs but seeing a big portrait as we turn down a hall of someone who looks like Inuyasha when I saw him with the dog ears and silver hair I stare at it as we pass by only to almost bump into toga when he stops while looking at the picture.

" One of my ancestors child." he says quietly and looking at him I nod a little before lowering my head then following him to a door I watch as he opens it.

" This will be your room for the night young man and I will send a maid to help you incase you need anything." he says motioning to the room and feeling my boyfriend grab onto my arm pulling me as he walks into the room I am stopped by toga when he pulls me back out.

" The young ladies room will be down another hall by my grand daughters room this hall is only for men and I am sure you understand." he says but seeing my boyfriend shake his head no I look at him in fear when he tries to grab at me again.

" She is my girlfriend and will be in here with me where I can keep my eye on her there are a lot of men here and I don't trust them around her." he says trying to grab me but moving away from him with togas help I see toga shake his head.

" You and your girlfriend are guests in my home boy and will follow my rules. Since the young lady isn't your wife and obviously a minor she will have a separate room those are just the rules in my home." he says before he begins pulling me down the hall and keeping my head down as he turns a few corners I look up at him when stops me in in front of a door in the hall before turning me to face himself.

" This will be your room for the duration of your stay here with us. My eldest son Sesshoumaru's guest room is next to yours and both rooms are connected by the bathroom incase you are in need of anything." he says walking me into the room and nodding lightly to him as I look around the nice luxurious room I look at him when he sits on the bed.

" Thank you for everything your doing to help sir I appreciate it." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look at him in confusion when he only sits without moving but seeing another portrait hanging above the fire place of another silver haired man who is standing _in a green field overlooking a fortress _I look at the features in astonishment because the man in the picture is beyond handsome he is absolutely amazing.

_He has long soft silver flowing hair that can easily reach his knees . On his face he has two maroon colored streak on each cheek that are only a few inches apart. He has maroon colored eyeliner above his eyes and on his forehead lies a crescent moon that is the same color as his markings and looking into his eyes I find that he has the most beautiful honey gold colored eyes that I have ever seen only they look hard and cold . _

_He is wearing what looks to be very fine white silky clothing in a style that I have seen on my computer when I was studding ancient Japan in school . He also has some kind of armor strapped to his broad chest and his pant legs which are mostly silk also are tucked nicely into his black boots ._

_On the left shoulder of his shirt is a red honey comb design that matches his sleeves and they have a pretty flower blossom in a few of the little honey combs. His sash is mostly yellow with blue at the ends complete with a sheathed sword through it. _

"_Another ancestor of mine Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands he was said to be a fair yet hard ruler." he says walking next to me while looking at the painting as well and nodding I turn to him._

" _He was very handsome sir um what color is his hair and eyes ." I ask quietly because I know that I am not seeing things now and seeing him turn to me I see him look at me in confusion._

" _His hair was a white so clean that it looked silver and his eyes were honey gold a trait that ran in his family." he says and looking at him good I look to the door._

" _Why did the other man in the other painting have dog ears." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him walk into the hall while motioning me to follow him and walking next to him I look at another painting of the dog eared man when he steps up to it._

" _As legend goes they were a high class breed of dog demons." he says looking at me and looking at the painting I shake my head a little._

" _Does the silver hair and gold eyes run in your family." I say quietly and seeing him nod to the painting I see him shrug._

" _Maybe in their family child why do you ask?" he says quietly and looking at him good I wait for my eyes to un focus only to see the same gold eyes and silver hair that I had seen in the car then blinking my eyes to make him turn back to normal I nod a little._

" If you say so sir." I say quietly as he watches me in confusion and walking back to my new room I walk over to the open bathroom door and look around the big nice bathroom before looking at toga when he walks next to me.

" To tell you the truth my dear I don't like nor do I trust your boyfriend so I will be having my son keep his eye on you since he will be staying here until the snow clears." he says looking at me and nodding lightly because I feel the same as him I walk back to the room and sit on the bed.

" If I may be so bold why are you with him when you obviously fear him." he says looking at me as he stands in front of me and looking down I sigh.

" He's different now than he was before when we were only friends. I have only known him for a few months but a few weeks back he finally talked me into being his girlfriend.

Three days ago my foster mother asked him in to talk to him alone when he came over but I over heard them talking she told him that my foster father kicked me out and that I didn't have anywhere else to go I should have known then when he was only so eager to take me to live with him that something was off but he changed that same day and I didn't know what to do." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look out the window.

" How far is the closest town from here." I ask after I look at him and seeing him also look at the window I watch him walk over to it and point to the left.

"My estate lies in the country and the closest town or house is over an hour walking. My family enjoys its privacy ." he says looking at me and nodding to him I watch him walk over to the door before he turns around.

" In that closet are a few changes of clothes at your disposal shower and change then come down and meet my family in the family room before dinner in an hour. Just knock on Sesshoumaru's bathroom door when you are ready and he will show you the way. Also to lock the door you need to push the knob in and then turn it to the left then to unlock it just turn it the opposite way." he says looking at me and nodding to him I grab his arm lightly before he walks out.

" Thank you for helping me sir ." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me before bowing a little I watch him walk out the door before locking it like he told me to do then walking to the closet I grab a change of clothes before walking to the bathroom.

" Boy this family has really nice taste." I think to my self as I step into one of the two showers in the bathroom and turning on the water I sigh when the warm water hits my head and back then scrubbing my self clean with the soap and shampoo I find in here I grab a towel when I am done and wrap my self in it before stepping out but stopping short when I see the other shower occupied by someone who by the looks of their silhouette is very much a man I go quickly to my room after grabbing all of my clothes which is next to a nice robe that wasn't there before.

" Well that was close." I say to my self as I get dressed and sitting down for a while after I braid my hair over my shoulder I walk to the window and look out while hoping for the snow to stop falling but hearing a knock on my door I walk quietly into the bathroom and to Sesshoumaru's partly closed door when I hear my boyfriend say my name quietly then knocking quietly I open the door softly after he says enter.

" Have a seat." he says motioning to his bed while looking away from me as he pulls a brush through his long black hair and nodding to him I sit on the edge and look down at my feet since he is half dressed but hearing a knock at his door a few minutes later I look at him when he looks at his door in annoyance.

" If you don't want to be found in here I suggest you step into my closet." he says pointing to a walk in closet while walking to his door shirtless and looking at him in confusion that he would even care I get up and do as he says quickly when he looks at me with golden eyes.

" What." he says in a not to friendly voice after he opens the door.

" I'm sorry to bother you but I am looking for my girlfriend have you seen her the maid said that your father gave her the room next to yours." he says to Sesshoumaru.

" I am not your girlfriends keeper nor am I her baby sitter go ask my father." Sesshoumaru says in a cold voice before closing the door in his face and walking out after a few minutes when I think that it is ok to I walk back over to the bed and sit back down while Sesshoumaru goes into the bathroom but seeing the sheets move next to me I look in surprise at a small gold eyed baby as it stares at me after it moves the blankets back.

" Oh wow your cute aren't you." I whisper to the baby as I lean down to it and seeing it smile at me with a toothless grin as it looks at me I stroke its black hair softly then seeing Sesshoumaru walk back in I sit back up and look down when he pulls on a shirt.

" Father desires your presence in the dining hall for dinner come I will show you the way." he says walking to the door and nodding lightly to him as I stand up I motion to the bed.

" The babies awake I'm sorry if I woke him." I say quietly and seeing him walk back over to the bed after glancing at the quiet baby I watch him pick it up before walking to the door then following behind him when he walks out and into the hall I follow him down a few halls and some stairs into a family room that has toga ,kashell ,and Inuyasha, sitting on a few couches and two women sitting on a cushion on the ground in front of togas couch talking in another language.

Not comfortable with being around strangers while feeling the urge to go back to the room when everyone turns to us when we walk into the room I lower my head and stay by the door and next to the wall as Sesshoumaru walks in fully but hearing toga say my name while he talks to the other people with him I turn to the hallway we just came down quickly when I hear my boyfriend talking to someone as he gets closer.

" Child why don't you come and sit over here with us while we wait for dinner." toga says looking at me and shaking my head a little I look back to the hall.

" I'm not really hungry sir would you mind if I went back to the room for the night." I say quietly while I glance down the hall but hearing him sigh as he stands up I look at him when he stands in front of me.

" It is considered bad manners to turn down a meal when your host is offering it to you. You need not worry or be afraid of anyone here under my roof I give you my word that no one here will do you harm now come and sit." he says making me look at him and nodding to him when I hear my boyfriend walking closer I allow him to sit me on a cushion on the ground in between the women then seeing both of the women look at me I watch as he motions to the woman at his side.

" This is my wife Sakura and this is kashell's wife Nanami ladies this is the young girl that I was telling you about." he says and looking down after saying hi I look around the room quietly while they all begin talking again but feeling a hand on my shoulder I pull away from kashell when I find him looking at me.

" What's this." he asks me as he looks at my shoulder and looking at him in confusion I shake my head a little.

" Um my shoulder." I say quietly as he gets the attention of every one in the room but seeing him shake his head a little I watch him look at something on my back.

" You have a small tattoo on your shoulder blade what does it mean." he asks and remembering that I have some kind of tattoo on me I shrug while fixing my shirt.

" I don't know what it means but I've been told that the orphanage that I was raised in marks their children so that we would always know where we came from that's what my foster mother told us anyways when her daughter asked her." I say with my head down but hearing my soon to be ex walk in with another man and a maid I watch as he looks at me in anger before changing his face quickly when he turns to toga.

" My uncle's here for us Anna are you ready to go." he says to toga before looking at me and nodding my head a little as the man looks me over I stand up only to have the rest of the men stand as well.

" Yeah but I need to use the bathroom first." I say quietly as I walk to the door with a totally different thought in mind about leaving but feeling him grab my arm I look at him when he makes me stop.

" My uncle doesn't live that far from here you can go when we get to his house." he says trying to make me walk to the door but trying to pull out of his hold I shake my head a little.

" I cant hold it and I wont take that long I'll be right back." I say yanking my arm from him before walking quickly to the stairs and going quickly to my room before locking the door behind me I walk into the closet and grab a thick coat then laying a fifty dollar bill on the night table I climb out the window and drop to the ground before running away from the house and in the direction that toga told me that the town was in.

" If I can get to a phone I can call my sister for help." I think to my self as I keep running through the snow but seeing two figures appear in the snow in front of me not to much later I stop in surprise and confusion when I see kashell and toga.

" How did..?" I say to my self in confusion when they both walk up to me but seeing toga look me over as kashell reaches for my arm I take a few steps back from them.

" Running is not the answer child." toga says looking at me as they continue walking to me but shaking my head a little when they get too close I hit their hands in fear when they try to grab me.

" I'm not running as soon as I get to a phone I am going to call my big sister and she will help me she told to call her if I ever needed her help." I say looking at them confused at how they are here when I had left them back at the house when I had snuck out but feeling toga grab me I try to pull away from him with out success.

" You are a guest in my home and as long as you stay there I will protect you why do you run." he asks making me look at him but feeling tears fill my eyes because no stranger could be that nice and kind I shake my head a little.

" I heard him talking on his phone right before you found us on the street he was telling someone that he knew that they had already paid him for me. That the girl he was bringing to him is young and healthy and that she should please the men he has waiting. He said that as far as he knew she was a virgin and that her foster mother just gave her to him because her foster father didn't want her living with them anymore he said that that sure beat convincing her to come with him on his own because in the beginning she wouldn't hear of it. The man who is here isn't his uncle he is a buyer for my so called boyfriend he sold me. He lied to me and he isn't my friend. I want my sister she will protect me from him and the man who came for us. You don't need to get involved let me go please before they come looking for me." I say when he wont let me go but seeing him shake his head a little I feel my self sob.

" No matter what he's done or said we will protect you ,you need not fear anything while in our care but we cant protect you when you run away from the safety of the house now stop this and calm down crying will get you nowhere." he says making me look at him and shaking my head a little I try to pull out of his hold.

" It has nothing to do with you why would you get involved." I say crying and still not understanding why they would get involved but feeling him hug me to his chest I bury my face in his shirt crying when he hugs me tight.

" I invited you into my home into my protection be it from the cold or from some bad men my offer still stands and I will not allow you to come to harm." he says and looking at him and then around me in confusion when I find us back in my room I try to pull out of his arms in fear.

" Calm your self I told you that you had nothing to fear while you were in my home." he says making me look at him and shaking my head a little while still confused I lay my head on his chest when he hugs me.

" I want my sister." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me before he lets me go I watch him when he unzips the coat I am wearing before he pulls it off of me.

" You will have all the time in the world to call your sister but now it is almost dinner time so come my wife is waiting." he says pulling me to the door and walking behind him and kashell quietly while having no choice but to trust them I watch toga pull out a cellular before dialing a number then listening in curiosity as he says something in another language I watch as he closes it before we walk down a different hall.

Following behind them into a room after toga opens the door I watch as my boyfriend looks at me in anger when we walk back into the room then sitting next to Sakura who is holding Sesshoumaru's baby and Nanami with the help of togas hand on my shoulders I watch as he and kashell stand in front of us when my boyfriend walks over.

" Anna my uncle is in a hurry lets go." he says looking at me since toga wont let him close and shaking my head a little I watch as toga motions to the door.

" I am afraid that she wont be accompanying you again boy and if you know what's good for the both of you ,you will both be on your way. I have already alerted the cops to you being here and they are already on their way." toga says motioning to the door but seeing my boyfriend look at me in anger I watch as Inuyasha walks up to him.

" We know who your uncle is his face is plastered all over the countries most wanted for kidnapping and extorting as well as human trafficking. I am afraid that you will be leaving here without your prize now get out." he says as he and Sesshoumaru walk up to them and seeing my boyfriend look at me I see him stop.

" Anna get up please you cant let what these people say get into your head their trying to confuse you and take you from me come here I don't want you to get hurt." he says as if he actually cared but shaking my head I look at him.

" Maybe I would have believed you before but I heard you when you kicked me out of the car to pop the hood. I am not a piece of property to be had or sold and I wont fall for your lies." I say before looking at him good and seeing his so called uncle grab his arm I watch as he looks around the room as if he is afraid.

" Joe let it go we don't want to mess with the tashio's it will only be bad for us this isn't just a normal family." he says pulling him out the door and looking at toga in confusion when he only stands in front of us I watch as the door closes after they leave.

Later that night after dinner I am laying in bed under the blankets in my room when there is a soft knock on the open bathroom door frame and turning to the door I watch as toga and Sesshoumaru stand there looking at me then sitting up I look at them.

" Do you need something Mr. tashio?" I say quietly and seeing them walk in and over to the bed I watch as they stand in front of me.

" Sesshoumaru and my self have been called away to the office for an emergency we will be leaving the estate and need you to stay inside until we come back?" he says quietly and nodding to him because he and Sesshoumaru did just help me I look at them in awe when their black hair and brown eyes melt away into the spitting image of the demon Lord that is in the painting and someone who looks just like him only a little bit older then shaking my head and blinking my eyes a little to make it change back I look away from them when it wont go away.

" Are you unwell child." toga asks me as he watches me and shaking my head a little as I look down I rub my eyes.

" No I'm tired and my eyes are playing tricks on me." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I lay back when he pushes me down on my side but feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn to Sesshoumaru when I find him looking at my tattoo.

" Do you remember anything when you were given this mark?" he asks me and shaking my head no I watch as toga also looks at it.

" It appears to be some kind of illusion charm or a concealing charm father I have seen the same symbols in one of my books although I have never heard of it being etched into the skin." Sesshoumaru says quietly and looking at him in confusion I sit up.

" You know what it means?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch as he grabs a book from the shelf by the bed before opening it.

" It is said to conceal ones real self along with what one see's. Do you remember where you came from or where this was placed on you at." toga says showing me the book after Sesshoumaru hands it to him and looking at the identical mark on the paper good I shake my head a little.

" I don't know all I remember is a man with warm violet eyes looking down at me but other than that I don't remember anything also one of the ladies at the orphanage told me that I was brought there when I was about three or four I was too small to remember . What is it supposed to hide and how." I say quietly as both men look at me good .

" Do you know what country you were brought from or the name of your birth parents, your fathers first name." toga says not answering my question while watching me and shaking my head no I reach for a folder that is in my bag then handing it to him I watch as he opens it.

" Who is Maya?" he asks as he looks at my orphanage papers and seeing Sesshoumaru look at the papers also I lean on the head board.

"Me or at least it was me before my benefactor changed it. When my foster mother gave me to that idiot I took the papers with me to find out who I really am but that's the only thing that is on the paper it has no date of birth, no place of birth ,no last name, no birth parents names, no nothing just a name and my injection dates nothing that can help me sometimes I think that who ever gave me up didn't want me to be found." I say quietly and seeing both men look at me I shrug.

" Don't feel bad it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter now." I say quietly but seeing toga look at my shoulder I see him turn to Sesshoumaru and hearing them both begin talking in another language I look at toga when Sesshoumaru leaves the room then seeing him stand up I lay back down.

" We need to be on our way now but I will see you tomorrow at breakfast maybe then we can talk more about your mark sleep good my dear ." he says looking at me and nodding to him I watch him walk out the door but sitting back up I open the book that Sesshoumaru was showing me and look at the page that he was showing me but finding it in another language I just look at the other pages before laying down when I get too tired.

Waking in the morning early I look around the barely lighted room and getting up I get dresses quickly and go down stairs then finding a maid walking around I stop her.

" Excuse me but can you help me with something I need to call a cab but I don't know the address here and I don't want to impose on anymore of Mr. tashio's time." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I watch her bow.

" If you would like I will call them for you it will take them about twenty minutes to get here so you can shower or eat if you would like." she says and nodding to her I walk back to my room to get my stuff ready then walking into the bathroom after I am done I wash my face and brush my teeth quietly so that I don't wake Sesshoumaru who left his bathroom door open and who is still sleeping facing me.

Walking back into the hallway when I am done and ready I walk to the main doors when I hear the cab pull up and turning to the maid I hand her an envelope that has a thank you note and a hundred dollar bill for the coat that I am taking.

" Can you give this to Mr. tashio for me its only a thank you note and money for the coat I am taking." I say and seeing her nod to me before shaking her head a little I look at her in confusion.

" He wont be happy that you are leaving like this in fact he is going to be very upset. When he takes a person into his care he becomes very protective over them and he wont be happy that you are leaving after what happened last night but you are your own person and you can do as you will just be aware that I will see you again he will go looking for you and he will be bringing you back here." she says quietly and nodding to her I sigh.

" If it wasn't for the car breaking down on us last night I wouldn't even be here but I will thank god every day for the car dying on us and for him being there when he was its just that I cant impose on his time anymore it isn't fair to him thank him for me though and apologize to him for me for leaving like this I know that he doesn't deserve it after he helped me but I cant stay and cause him any more problems." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I walk out side and get into the taxi then looking back at the house as we drive away I sigh and look down.

" Sir there should be a car that is broken down up the road some can you stop at it so that I can collect my belongings." I say to the driver and seeing him nod to me I sit back in the seat then taking all of my stuff from the car after we reach it I smile a little when I find Joe's wallet and his stash of money then putting all of my stuff in in the taxi I look at the road as he takes us into a town.

" Excuse me but what town is this?" I say quietly and seeing him look back at me I see him nod ahead of us.

" This city is Tokyo mam where would you like me to take you?" he says and looking at him I shake my head a little unsure.

" I'm not sure but if you could take me to a place that has apartments for rent that would help." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look around me as he drives us through the streets of Tokyo.

Finding an apartment that same day with difficulty about my age but with the help of Joe's money and then a job a few days later it isn't long before I am working steadily to help pay my rent and one day after I get off of work almost a month later I am walking home only to stop near my door when two of my neighbors stop me and looking at them I watch as they giggle while holding up a paper.

" Look Anna a new club is opening up tonight will you come with us my friend is the owner and he will get us in for free." my friend kagome says smiling and looking at her unsure since I don't like to go out much after almost being sold only a month earlier I feel her and sango grab onto my arms before they drag me into their apartment.

" Come on you never get out and you are always working we will all go together stay together and then come home together we wont leave you there I swear." she says trying to convince me and nodding a little to them I sigh when they both begin screaming in joy.

" Look at this place its amazing." sango says as me her kagome and another girl walk up to the club later that evening and following behind them as they walk to the front of the long line I look around me at the people who are watching us cut to the front of the line but feeling kagome pull me inside the main doors of the club I look around me in awe at the amazing club her friend owns then following them to a private balcony I stand next to the balcony and watch as all of the people dance.

" Isn't this place amazing by the gods your inu has good tastes kagome." sango says walking up to us and seeing her nod to her we look at the dance floor at everyone dances but looking behind us when someone grabs kagome from behind I look on in confusion when I see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looking at me in surprise.

" Anna your ok father is going to be so relieved." he says letting kagome go and hugging me and standing frozen at the unexpected feeling of his hug I watch as Sesshoumaru glares at him.

" Have some class Inuyasha you look like a child who lost its mother let the girl go." he says pulling him back from me and seeing kagome and sango looking at us in confusion I look down.

" Good evening Mr. tashio its nice to see you again." I say quietly and seeing him nod a little as he walks up to me after I look up I look at him in confusion when he just stands there.

" You do know that it is considered ill behavior to disappear in the middle of the night without saying anything to your host do you not." he says looking at me and looking down in shame I nod a little but feeling sango grab my arm I look at her in confusion when she stares at me and Sesshoumaru.

" Oh my god did you walk out on him after sleeping with him." she practically yells out but looking at her with wide eyes as Sesshoumaru glares at her I shake my head hard.

" What the hell.. No I didn't sleep with him where did you ..why would you …I would never sleep with him." I say so quickly that I stumble over my words but seeing everyone look at me I huff in annoyance.

" And why not he's handsome and rich who wouldn't." the other girl with us says looking him up and then down as she pulls me aside and glaring at her I pull my arm free.

" Who cares if he is rich I am not like that I don't just jump into bed with people no matter how handsome they are." I say in anger as I move away from her but feeling a hand grab onto my arm I look at Sesshoumaru when he pulls me away from them and down the stairs.

" Look I'm sorry that I left like that but I didn't know what to do your family had already helped me and I didn't want to impose any more than I already had I just didn't want to cause any of you any more problems." I say quietly after he pulls me out of the club and trying to pull out of his hold when he makes me walk towards a black Ferrari I look at him in confusion when wont let me go but seeing kagome and sango running over to us I watch as Sesshoumaru unlocks the door before pushing me into the passenger seat.

" Wait Anna where are you going." kagome says as Inuyasha runs up behind them but seeing him also stop in front of Sesshoumaru I watch as he looks at me.

" What's going on Sesshoumaru where are you taking her?" he asks and seeing Sesshoumaru look down at him I see him keep on walking to the driver side without stopping.

" Father wants to see the girl so I am taking her to him. Besides a night club is no place for a girl her age " he says getting in and sighing as he starts the car I watch as kagome and sango look at me in concern when he pulls out of the parking lot then sitting in silence as he drives us towards the center of town I look at him in confusion when he pulls into the underground parking lot of a big tall building.

" Where are we?" I ask quietly as he opens the car door for me and seeing him look at me as he grabs my arm lightly I get out of the car with his help.

" Tashio inc mine and fathers building." he says leading me into an elevator and looking around me as the doors close I sigh when it begins taking us up to the main floors then walking through a nice lobby after he leads me off the lift I look down when every one watches us when he stops in front of another elevator.

"Why does everyone stare at us." I ask quietly and seeing him turn around I watch as everyone turns away quickly when he glares then stepping into the lift after the door opens I watch as the numbers go up as we pass each floor.

Standing in silence as the lift reaches the top floors I look around me as he leads me off the lift and into another lobby that has one desk and a woman sitting behind it and lowering my head when he pulls me past the desk and to a big double door I sigh when he knocks lightly before pulling me in when toga says enter .

" Well done Sesshoumaru." toga says quietly as he walks up to us after he sees me and looking at him in confusion when he stands in front of me I look down when he shakes his head a little in disapproval.

" My dear you do know that it is considered ill mannered behavior to sneak out of the house in the wee hours of the morning with out saying good by to your host don't you." he says making me look at him as he lifts my chin and nodding lightly to him I look down when he lets me go before pulling me to a couch then sitting down I watch as he walks over to his desk before pulling out a big yellow envelope.

" The night before you left I had called an emergency meeting with my lawyers and after getting a hold of the child protective services in the united states and explaining what happened we have come to an arrangement. Until the time that you are no longer a minor you will be in my care." he says handing me the envelope and looking at him in surprise that he would put me into his care without even knowing me or asking me I shake me head a little confused.

" I don't understand why would you do this my foster mother and foster father sent me away I am no longer a ward of the state." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head a little I look at a paper with my picture on it in confusion after he pulls it out of the envelope.

" The same day that your foster mother sent you away your foster father filed a missing persons report. According to him he never sent you away and he wanted you back but after finding out what his wife did he has decided to keep things as they are with you here with me." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I turn to him.

" Why would you do this in a few more months I will be fifteen and then in another three years I will be of legal age to be on my own. I have an apartment and a job and I can take care of my self it isn't unheard of for girls my age to be out on our own. Why waist your time?" I ask in confusion as he looks at me and seeing him shake his head a little I watch him even more confused.

" In the united states yes eighteen is considered being of legal age but you are in Japan and the legal age in Japan is twenty one. The apartment that you are staying in could get sued for renting to a fourteen year old and the place you work can get sued also for the child labor laws. If you were found out you would be taken away by the state again and put into a group home until you are no longer a minor." he says walking back over to his desk and looking at him hard while not being angry at him only confused I stand up.

" I don't understand why waist your time taking me in and why would you do this you don't even know me why would you take me into your home into your care when I don't really need it." I say quietly as I hold up the envelope but seeing him shake his head I see him sit down while looking at a paper.

" I have my own reasons for doing what I do but rest assured that I am not wasting my time." he says quietly but shaking my head I look down.

" Although you and your family have been very kind to me I am not too sure that I agree with you on this Mr. tashio I think that it would be for the best if you just left things as they are." I say quietly as I look back at him and seeing him nod to me I see him motion to Sesshoumaru.

" I must agree with you and I will be leaving things as they are my dear. You are in my care and in my care you will stay until you are no longer a minor now go with Sesshoumaru he will be taking you to collect your belongings and then he will be taking you back to our home." he says before turning to his computer and looking at him like he's lost his mind since he just told me to do something like he was my boss or my father I shake my head and stand.

" Although you have been generous to me when I needed it most I am afraid that I must decline what ever it is that you are doing I have a job and I have an apartment I no longer need your help but thank you anyways and good by I have to be in to work early in the morning and a long day of work afterwards." I say bowing before turning to the door but feeling a hand on my arm as I am almost out the door I look up at Sesshoumaru in slight anger that he would stop me.

" Unfortunately you do not get a choice in the matter my dear and that is just the way that things will be from now on. Sesshoumaru take her to her old apartment deal with the lease and then take her back home." toga says and seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him I can only look at them as Sesshoumaru drags me to the door.

" This isn't fair I didn't ask for this and I don't want to go to any more homes." I say in anger and seeing toga look at me I see him nod.

" Many things in life aren't fair little one but this is for your own good be good for Sesshoumaru and I will see you at home when I get off of work." he says before turning back to his desk and huffing in anger I follow at Sesshoumaru's side as he pulls me into the elevator.

" This isn't fair ." I say in anger as the lift takes us down but seeing Sesshoumaru look down at me after he sighs I turn away from him before he turns to the doors as they open and walking out with everyone watching us I sigh and look down as he leads me through the lobby and into the other lift that goes to the underground parking garage.

Later that night at togas estate I am unpacking my stuff in my new room when a maid walks in and seeing her bow to me I roll my eyes when I recognize her as the maid who had called the cab for me the day I had left .

" I guess saying I told you so wouldn't make you feel any better right now would it?" she says and shaking my head a little I finish hanging up my shirt.

" Not really but what does it matter now you did tell me." I say quietly and seeing her reach for my clothes that are on the bed I look at her when she takes a hanger from me.

" I'm to finish this up for you my Lord has summoned you for dinner." she says and nodding lightly to her I walk out of my room and down to the family room then sitting in a chair on the other side of the room by my self as toga talks with Sesshoumaru I watch as Sakura walks in.

" Well it took you long enough to find her toga I was beginning to doubt your abilities at finding one child." Sakura says in a serious tone after looking at me and looking down I look at my hands when she walks over to me then feeling her hug me I hear her sigh in my hair.

" Cheer up young one it isn't as bad as you seem to think it will be who knows you might even come to like us we really aren't that bad." she says quietly and nodding to her since I really have no choice but to get to know them I see her smile at me after she lets me go then walking with her into the dining room when she pulls me up I sit in my new assigned chair at her left.

Looking at the door when a maid walks in as our food is being served I watch as she bows to Sesshoumaru and toga before motioning to the door.

" My Lords miss shuron is here to see Lord Sesshoumaru." she says and seeing toga nod while his eyes narrow I watch as he tells another maid to set up another plate next to Sesshoumaru before telling her to send her in then watching the maid leave it isn't long before a woman walks in but looking at the woman good I find that she looks different than everyone I have ever seen when my vision isn't acting up.

Although she looks like any other person her hair and eyes are different her hair is a blue color and her eyes are pink and looking at her good when I see her stop when she see's me I look to her ears in confusion when I see them pointy like an elves ear when she pulls her hair behind her ears.

Lowering my head and rubbing my temple because there is no way that I am seeing what I am seeing I shake my head a little and look back up only to find everyone looking at me but looking down figuring that my imagination has gone haywire like always I sigh when she sits in front of me before everyone begins talking quietly.

" So who is this sessy I don't think that I have seen this girl here before." shuron says looking at me with annoyance and looking up I watch as toga motions to me.

" Forgive me for forgetting this is Maya she will be living with me and Sakura from now on." toga says and looking at him in confusion that he would use my old name I look back down when Sakura pets my hair.

" Another pet project Lord toga certainly you can find something better to do with your time than take in stray humans." she says laughing and looking up and at her good at the mention of pet project and stray humans I stand up while glaring at her.

" And certainly you can find something better to do with your time than stick your nose where it doesn't belong." I say before leaving the room and walking up to my room with tears in my eyes I lay on my bed after locking the door behind me.

" Stray human pet project." I mumble to my self in anger as I wipe my eyes and hearing a knock on the door a few minutes later I look up.

" I'm tired and going to sleep." I say looking at the door but hearing the door knob turn anyways I sigh and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Open the door Maya I would like to talk to you." toga says quietly but shaking my head no I lay my head on my knees because I may have to be here but it doesn't mean that I'll just do as he says since he isn't giving me a choice.

" My name isn't Maya and go away I don't want to talk to anyone and I'm no pet go find your self another hobby." I say without looking up but hearing the footsteps walking away from my door I sigh in relief only to glare at him when he walks into my room through the bathroom then turning away from him when he stands in front of me I turn away from him when he wipes the tears from my cheeks after sitting next to me.

"You are not some kind of pet project and I would never do that to you. I call you by your given name because in my home we have a belief that if you are given a name at birth that that name is to be your name throughout your life it is our beliefs that the gods write each souls names down in the book of life after birth and that when you pass on they call out that name for you to be reincarnated but if you do not hear your true name being called because of it being changed you will wonder lost for eternity . Also do not let the words of those beneath you get to you she is just jealous of you nothing more " he says making me look at him and turning away from him I shake my head a little.

" I could care less what she says none of it matters I am only tired and I want to go to bed." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him shake his head a little I lay my head on his chest when he pulls me into him.

" You can try to convince me that it doesn't matter but the one that you need to convince is your self my little one I can see it in your eyes that you feel bad. You will learn that it isn't easy to lie to me even if you are convinced you are telling the truth." he says stroking my hair then inhaling deeply after I yawn I close my eyes but remembering something I look back at him.

" I think that I should see an eye doctor or something I think that there is something with my eyes Mr. tashio." I say quietly and seeing him look down at me as he pulls the hair from my face I watch him look at me in concern.

" What's wrong." he asks me and looking at the painting of the Lord Sesshoumaru that is above the fire place I sigh.

" I was planning on making an appointment next week because sometimes when I am looking at someone they seem to change in front of me I don't know why but my vision blurs and then the person looks different like the night I met you all when we were in your limo on our way here.

Inuyasha changed he looked just like the Inuyasha in the painting and so did you but I didn't look long because Joe pinched my side and I blinked and it went away then that night when you and Sesshoumaru came in he looked just like him .

When I was living in my other foster homes a woman and a man would come about every six months and give me a shot they told me that I was sick and that the medicine would make the hallucinations stop. I didn't get the shot when I needed it because I was sent away. " I say quietly as I motion to the painting on the wall before looking down and seeing him nod to me I watch him also turn to the painting.

" Then you can see through the cloaking charms." he says quietly and laying my head on his chest again in confusion I hear him sigh.

" You need not see any eye doctors or get any shots little one there is nothing wrong with you I think that you see things the way you do is because of the seals on your skin. Sakura will be taking you shopping tomorrow for school clothes and while you are gone I will seek some advise about removing your sealing charm." he says looking down at me and looking up at him I turn back to the painting.

" Then what ever I see really is there I am not imaging it?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod I sigh.

" It is but you need not fear anything you will not be harmed." he says making me look up at him and nodding to him I turn towards the painting in embarrassment.

" Just don't tell him that I said that he was handsome." I say quietly as I look back up at him and seeing his eyes light up I see him smirk a little.

" It will stay in this room and be our secret." he says and nodding to him I sigh when he nuzzles my head because it felt kinda nice having someone treat me as a father would treat his kids then hearing someone clear their throat I look up only to see Sakura looking at us with a smile on her face.

" Toga dear let the pup sleep she will be having a long day tomorrow with me." she says walking over to us and feeling toga nod to her I look up at him when he kisses my head before getting up.

" See I told you child shopping it's a good thing that I am going to be busy tomorrow I hate shopping." he says and nodding lightly to him I lay down on my pillow as Sakura walks over to me and nodding lightly to her when she tells me good night after kissing my head I watch as they both walk out of my room while leaving the door open a crack,

Walking through the rows of clothes as Sakura goes about picking outfits that she likes for me while we are at the clothing store it is a few hours later before we are done and driving through a big parking lot of a private school I look at the building that will be my new high school as she parks then walking at her side when she leads me into the admissions office I watch as everyone drops what ever it is that they are doing and bows to her.

" Lady Sakura to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." one of the ladies says looking at us and seeing Sakura motion to me I watch as everyone looks at me.

" I have a new student here and need to pick up her schedule so that she can start class." she says and seeing the woman nod to her after eyeing me I follow behind them both when she leads us into an office.

" I have her schedule right here but before we do anything here today I would like to say that we are only accepting you young lady as a favor for lady Sakura and Lord toga your grades are not up to par for our school and the only way for you to continue your schooling here will be for you to get your grades up to a be plus or higher.

Since your grades are below average you will be put into a study group every Tuesday ,Thursday ,and Friday after school with Mr. onigumo and his class. We also have a strict uniform code and no fight policy so if you have any problems you will come here to discuss them with me or the vice principal do you understand?" she says and nodding lightly to her I look at a paper that Sakura hands to me after the principal hands her a folder then seeing a boy who looks a few years older than me walk in I watch as the principal motions to me.

" Tojin this is miss Maya she is new here and needs a tour of the campus before she starts her classes on Monday I will be assigning you to her see to it that she gets a tour and that she meets all of her teachers." she says and seeing him nod to her before bowing I follow behind him when Sakura pushes me lightly to go with him.

Following at his side quietly as he leads me out of the office I hand him my schedule when he asks for it and seeing him look at the paper I watch him nod to himself as he stops at a door.

" This will be your home room class." he says looking at me as he opens the door and watching the teacher turn to the door I follow my guide into the room when the teacher motions us to enter.

" Good afternoon Mr. conjenko you will be having a new student on Monday and I am showing her around meet Maya." he says motioning to me and bowing a little to the teacher I watch him smile at me.

" Good afternoon my dear and welcome to shikon high I hope you like it here and if you ever need help studying please feel free to come here I would only be too happy to help you. Every day after school I hold a study group here for students who need help with their homework for an hour." he says and nodding lightly to him I bow before my guide pulls me out and down the hall then looking out the window of the car about an hour later as Sakura drives us away from the school I sigh when she strokes my hair.

" What's on your mind pup you've been really quiet since the principal talked to you." she says pulling my hair behind my ear and looking down I shake my head a little.

" I'm not stupid I only got bad grades because my foster mother never allowed me to study before. I didn't have my own room the house was never quiet and I wasn't allowed to go out unless it was because she needed something and any time my teachers tried to keep me after class to study I was punished for causing problems in school so it was really hard to study." I say quietly as I turn to the window and seeing her nod through the reflection I hear her sigh.

" You need not worry your self with any of that here but I wont lie to you toga is really strict about good grades he wont be happy if your grades begin slipping for no reason." she says and nodding I turn to her.

" I will do my best I am not a lazy person and I like school besides my home room teacher told me that if I ever needed any help with my school work that he holds a study group after school." I say and seeing her nod after smiling at me I watch her turn into togas and Sesshoumaru's building.

" What about your teachers how do you like them?" she says as she leads me into the elevator and thinking back I shrug a little.

" Well they were all nice but to be honest Miss Sakura Mr. onigumo kinda gives me the creeps he didn't say anything bad but the way he held himself just makes me uncomfortable around him." I say quietly and seeing her look at me good I look down.

" I am sure that it isn't anything to worry about little one the school is very selective about who it hires so I am sure that they wouldn't hire someone who isn't a good respectful teacher." she says as we make our way up to togas floor and nodding to her because she is probably right I follow her to togas office after we step off the elevator then standing behind her when she knocks on togas door I walk in with her when he says enter.

" Sakura love how was the interview?" he asks her after she walks over to his desk and sitting on his couch I watch as she nods a little while smiling.

" It went well although the principal was worried about her grades my love." she says as he walks around his desk and seeing him look at me I see him nod to her.

" She'll be fine love I know that she will do good ." he says quietly as he hugs her and seeing her nod to him I look down at my hands but feeling the couch dip next to me I lay my head on togas chest when he pulls me into a hug.

" And how was your day little one did you like your school and your teachers?" he asks and nodding a little to him I hug him back when he pulls my hair behind my ear.

" I liked the school. My home room teacher seems nice and miss Sakura bought me a lot of clothes and all of my books." I say quietly and feeling him nod I watch as he looks at my schedule without letting me go after Sakura hands it to him.

" And your teachers what of them?" he asks as he reads the paper and shrugging I look towards the window.

" They all seem nice but one kinda gives me the creeps the way he looks at me makes me uncomfortable but Sakura says that if he works there he has to be respectable and a good teacher." I say quietly and seeing him nod I watch him turn to me after he hands Sakura back the paper.

" What is his name?" he asks as he pulls Sakura down next to him and seeing him kiss her head I sigh a little in content I liked having him for a father figure so far.

" Its Mr. onigumo." I say and seeing him nod I watch as he lays his head back on the seat after kissing my head.

" I am sure that it is nothing but nervousness little one a new family a new home and a new school you will get used to it." he says and shaking my head a little I look down at the floor.

" I am used to being sent to new homes and new schools and new families its nothing new for me I'll adjust." I say quietly and feeling him tighten his hold on me I close my eyes when he kisses my head again.

" Come my little ones lets go to lunch." he say and getting up so that he can get up also I follow behind him and Sakura when they walk out of the room and down the hall but walking behind them when they both walk into another office I watch as Sesshoumaru types away at his keyboard.

" Sesshoumaru take a break and join us for lunch." toga says and seeing Sesshoumaru look up at us I watch as he shakes his head a little before he turns back to his monitor.

" Not today father I have to finish this contract for…. .

" Now pup." Sakura says interrupting him while pulling the keyboard away from him and seeing him glare at her I watch as he gets up anyways before grabbing his coat then following at Sesshoumaru's side as toga walks with Sakura in front of us I keep my head down and follow my new family to the parking garage.

Sitting in Sakura's car in the back seat after Sesshoumaru opens the door for me I watch as Sakura sits next to me after toga opens the door for her then watching both men get in the front seats I watch the buildings pass us as toga drives us down a few streets then seeing a nice restaurant come into view as toga pulls into the parking lot I get out with Sesshoumaru's help after he opens the door.

Walking into the main doors behind toga and Sesshoumaru with Sakura's arm around my shoulders I watch as toga asks for a table and looking around the elegant restaurant as the waiter leads us to our seats I sit next to Sesshoumaru at the big table then looking at the doors when I hear some one talking I watch as Inuyasha walks in with a woman.

" Father ,mother ,Maya ,Lord of the fluff." he says as he walks around the table to one of the open chairs and looking at him in question at his statement of the Lord of the fluff I smile a little when he motions to Sesshoumaru then seeing the woman sit next to Sesshoumaru I watch as she kisses him on the lips.

" Maya you remember shuron Sesshoumaru's fiancé don't you?" Sakura says and looking at the woman who now looks different I nod a little to Sakura before looking away from the glaring harpy.

Sitting quietly as toga orders for me and Sakura it isn't long before we are all eating as the men talk about work and excusing my self when I am done to wash my hands I walk down the hallway to the women's room but feeling someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth when I am on my way back to the table before feeling a sharp prick on my shoulder I can only look around me in confusion and fear when I am dragged out a back door and to a black older car.

" Let me go let me…." I barely get out as I am forced into the trunk and looking around me in fear when I see two other girls my age who aren't moving or even conscious I try to push open the trunk door when the car begins moving but feeling my self become heavy and groggy like when you just wake up after only sleeping for a few hours I wipe the tears from my cheeks when my eyes become heavy.

Feeling a vibrating on my side about half an hour later as my head and body spin I lower my hand as best I can since they don't seem to want to do as I say and finally pulling out the cellular that toga gave me the day I came to live with him I open it as best I can and try to bring it up to my ear but hearing toga over the line I only manage to get it to my chest.

" Maya answer me right now where are you and why did you leave the restaurant." he says angrily over the line and turning to the phone I blink my eyes and try to clear my head.

" Toga." I say quietly as I try to focus and hearing him sigh over the line I try to pull it closer.

" Maya you have everyone here worried about you ,you don't just leave everyone like that with out a word about where you are going where are you." he says still in an upset tone but shaking my head a little I feel more tears fall down my cheeks.

" I..I don't feel good toga my head keeps spinning." I say crying and hearing him sigh over the line I try to calm down.

" In the future Maya you don't leave us even if you are feeling sick let us know so that we can help you. Tell me where you are and I will come get you." he says in a calmer voice and feeling my self cry harder I shake my head.

" I ..I don't.. they gave me a shot in the arm when I came out of the bathroom and now I feel funny I'm scared toga there are two other girls here and they aren't moving." I say crying and hearing only silence over the line I try to focus on my phone.

" Toga ,toga please I wasn't trying to leave I swear…"

" Maya calm down little one tell me where you are so that I can come for you. Where did they take you?" he says in a calmer but hard voice as sounds of movement come over the line but looking around me for any holes I cry more.

" I..I don't know where I am and I cant see anything ." I say crying but hearing movement over the line I shake my head hard when it gets hard to stay awake.

" Maya calm down we cant help you if you don't. Tell me what you see." Sesshoumaru says taking togas place as sounds of toga yelling in the background come through but shaking my head I wipe my eyes.

" I don't see anything Mr. tashio they put me in the trunk and I'm tired its hard to stay awake." I say closing my eyes but hearing more yelling over the line I try to turn on my side.

" Stay awake Maya and keep talking to me what did you see before you were put in the trunk." he says and closing my eyes I yawn.

" It ..it was a ..a." I say quietly as I feel my self drift off only to hear a few loud beeps in my ear.

" Maya wake up what did you see." he growls over the line and shaking my head I try to sit up only to drop back down.

" Black car older four doors Oldsmobile I think." I say quietly and hearing him pass the phone to someone else I try to keep my eyes open.

" Maya stay awake little one you need to do me a favor can you see your phone?" he toga says and looking at the phone on my chest I nod.

" Yes." I say quietly.

" You need to push a button on the pad for me look for a key that looks like a closed lock can you see it." he says and looking at the phone I shake my head.

" No I'm tired toga can I go to sleep now." I say quietly as everything becomes fuzzy but hearing him growl like a dog I close my eyes only to open them again when another beeping comes over the line.

" Do not go to sleep Maya look at your phone and look for the lock." he says in a hard voice and trying to do as he says I finally manage to see it when the car stops.

" The car stopped and I hear a man walking close to the trunk why aren't the other girls moving toga I'm scared." I say as the footsteps get closer.

" Push the button now Maya push it until the screen turns blue." he says and focusing my eyes again I do as he says until the trunk lights up with a blue light.

" Did you push it Maya." toga says after a few seconds and nodding I yawn.

" I pushed it can I sleep now toga." I say quietly and hearing people talking outside of the trunk I close my eyes.

" No little one not yet now did the screen turn blue ?" he says and nodding I open my eyes.

" Yes it's…it' bright." I say quietly

" Good girl now don't close your phoneI am coming for you right now." he says.

" I'm tired toga." I say quietly and hearing him sigh over the line I try to stay awake.

" Stay awake little one you can sleep when I get there talk to me so that I know that you are ok." he says as the sounds of sirens come through the line.

" Why aren't the other girls moving toga I'm scared." I say quietly but hearing the trunk open I slide my phone into my pocket before anyone can see it then seeing two men looking down at me I try to move back.

" Why isn't this one out." one of the men says looking at me and seeing the other man look at me also I try to pull back when he reaches for my face.

" The flask was almost empty but it was enough to make her manageable she wont give us any trouble." the man says to the other and looking between both men I see the other man nod.

"Good work Lau these girls will do just fine lets go minoru is waiting for us." he says before he closes the trunk and pulling out my phone again I put it to my ear.

" Toga." I say quietly only to hear nothing then wiping the tears from my eyes I look at my phone to make sure that its still on.

" Sesshoumaru." I say when I see that it is and hearing some noise like someone is arguing in the back ground I feel more tears fall from my eyes .

" Hello are you still here miss." someone I don't recognize says and wiping my eyes I nod.

" I want to talk to toga or Sesshoumaru." I say crying and hearing some noise in the background I wipe my eyes when someone else grabs the phone.

" Maya are you ok." toga asks over the line and nodding I sigh.

" Yes but were leaving again the man said that someone named minoru was waiting for us that he did a good job on the girls." I say.

" Maybe but he will not be receiving what he ordered we are close little one do not fear." he says and nodding to him I close my eyes.

" And then I can go to sleep?" I ask quietly.

" Yes but only then." he says as the sounds of sirens become clear and feeling the car slow down it isn't long before the sound of the doors opening and the sound of running is heard after the car stops then hearing many people shouting and yelling by the car I look up at toga and Sesshoumaru when the trunk opens.

" Now." I say tiredly as toga reaches in and picks me up into his arms and feeling him sigh into my hair I feel him nod.

" Yes my little one now." he says hugging me to his chest and holding onto his shirt when he lays my head on his shoulder I close my eyes.

Waking up sometime later in a almost dark room I sit up quickly and look around me and recognizing my room at togas house since the door is open a crack I sigh in relief then getting up to get a glass of water when I find my throat dry I walk quietly to the door and down the stairs.

Hearing talking in the family room from the cracked door as I am walking by I look up when someone opens the door and seeing Sesshoumaru looking down at me I look down.

" There are some investigators here wanting to see you and father would like to know if you are up to it." he says quietly and looking to the kitchen I nod.

" May I get something to drink first I'm thirsty." I say quietly and seeing him nod as he closes the family room door I follow him to the kitchen then looking in the cupboard for a glass I look in front of me in confusion when I see a glass of apple juice lowered into my vision.

" Thank you." I say quietly when he hands me the cup and taking a drink after he nods to me I drink it all in one breath then walking into the room behind him I walk over to toga and Sakura when toga holds his hand out to me.

" Are you alright little one?" he asks me quietly after he pulls me to sit in between him and Sakura and nodding to him I lay my head on his shoulder when he puts his arm around my shoulders the hearing someone clear their throat I look at two American men who I assume are the investigators and one American woman who by her looks is a social worker from child protection service.

" Hello Anna we are here because we need you to tell us what happened today when you were in town." the worker says opening a folder that has my photo on it and looking up at toga I turn back to her after he nods lightly to me.

" Well I had got up to use the bathroom and when I got out someone grabbed me from behind and gave me a shot in the arm the next thing that I knew I was being shoved in a trunk with two other girls that weren't awake." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I watch as she looks at toga and Sakura.

" And what happened before you went to the restaurant what did you do after you woke up and how are you being treated here?" she asks me while she writes something in a note book and looking at her in confusion I turn to toga and Sakura only to find them looking at her with narrowed eyes.

" What does that have to do with me being taken?" I ask quietly and seeing her look up at me I see her narrow her eyes.

" We will come to that later but right now I would like you to tell me what I ask you." she says but shaking my head a little I glare at her.

" If this meeting isn't about me being taken then what is it about no one from your offices came to check on me when I actually needed it and I wont allow you to meddle now I think that you should leave." I say looking at her and seeing her look at me in anger I turn back to my new father.

" If this isn't important can I go back to my room I still need to put my clothes away." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I stand up with his help.

" Go on little one I will be up to see you later." he say and nodding to him I am about to walk out only to stop when the investigators step in my way but seeing toga and Sesshoumaru stand up also I watch as the worker looks at toga.

" It is not for you to interfere sir these meetings are for the welfare of our children and it would help if you all cooperated instead of slowing things down I just flew eight hours here to go over this case and I need to be back in the states tomorrow evening so if you will step aside." she says but seeing toga glare at her I look at him.

" If you are here to talk to her about what happened after she was taken talk but if not I would advise you to be on your way you are not in the united states you are in Japan and have no rights to demand anything . Your country lost all rights to her when the foster family your country sent her to handed her over to a person wanted for human trafficking further more you have no business being here if it has anything to do with child protective services since as of last month she was legally adopted into my family." toga says and seeing the worker look at me I shake my head a little.

" You people aren't with the police and you have no business being here asking me questions I have nothing to say to you even if it is about what happened after I was taken good by." I say walking back to the door only to stop when the worker turns to me.

" Actually sir she is a united states citizen and until my government ok's the adoption you don't have any say about these visits …"

" That's where you are wrong mam she is in Japan which has its own set of laws and since she came into my country legally with the permission of your country you have no rights as to what happens here go check your government info on adoption now you will do as my daughter says and be on your way." toga says and walking out the door at his nod I walk back up to my room.

Washing my face in the bathroom after I am done putting my clothes away I look to my room when the door opens and seeing toga walk in I walk into my room and up to him.

" Thank you for coming for me ." I say quietly and closing my eyes when he hugs me I lay my head on his chest.

" There is nothing to be thankful for I am just glad that you are ok I am also glad that you listened to me and kept your phone on you." he says into my hair and nodding to him as I hug him back I look up at him.

" What happened to the other girls that were there are they ok?" I ask and seeing him nod I walk over to my bed and sit down after he lets me go after kissing my forehead then looking at the painting of Sesshoumaru I get a thought.

" You and Mr. tashio look like that right?" I ask and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me I turn back to him.

" Then why don't you look like that now or ever." I say quietly and seeing him sit next to me on the bed I see him look at his ring that is on his finger.

" Many beings fear what they don't understand Maya and to not cause any problems we try to fit in with the world around us." he says looking at me and nodding in understanding I look at his ring.

" But your at home do you not like to be as you were made to be. You know that if instead of the gods calling out our names to be reincarnated they looked at you ,you'd be screwed." I say and seeing him laugh I watch as he holds out his hand to me.

" We usually remove our sealing charms when we are at home but we haven't because we don't want to frighten or make you uncomfortable." he says and nodding lightly to him as I look at his ring when he lays his hand in mine I pull it off.

" I'm not scared and it would probably be easier if my vision wasn't always trying to adjust to see things that aren't there." I say as black hair turns to silver and seeing him nod to me I look at him in confusion.

" Why do you look so young?" I ask and seeing him smile a little I look at his hair when he lays his head on my lap.

" We are demons little one we age differently than humans I will continue to look like this for many ,many, many ,many years to come." he says with pride and looking down at him I look into his golden eyes.

" How old are you then?" I ask and seeing him look at the ceiling for a few seconds I see him shrug.

" I lost count after I turned two thousand." he says and looking at him in surprise I look at his ears.

" Well I guess its ok to say that you look good for your age then." I say smiling and seeing him looking at me I see him nod.

" Naturally my little one as do most high level demons." he says and looking at him in confusion I see him wave it off.

" Later you will be schooled in demon heritage and rank ." he continues and nodding to him I get a thought and reaching to my shoulder that has the tattoo on it I look down at toga.

" You and your family wear your concealing charms to keep your selves hidden why do I have one if I am human?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me I watch him sit up.

"And what makes you so sure that you are a human I don't know what kind of demon that you are yet but a human you are not." he says looking at my shoulder and looking at him good I turn to the floor.

" Are all demon fathers like you toga?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod to me I look back down.

" There are the select few lesser demons who are no better than your mortal dogs but the majority of us are very affectionate and protective towards our children." he says watching me and looking at him I shake my head a little.

" Then if I am a demon why am I not with my real parents?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head a little.

" I am unsure Maya but to be honest I don't think that the orphanage papers are legal. As you have witnessed this day kidnapping is very real and quiet easy to do unless you have help. Many people take children for many reasons. To hurt their parents ,to acquire a child when they aren't able to have one on their own ,or for money it happens every day. In fact a very good friend of mine lost his daughter some years ago when some one stole into his home and took her. This mark is a sealing charm that is made to hide ones appearance it is usually worn on a necklace or a ring I think that with it being tattooed into your shoulder it along with the papers was not only to hide you permanently but to keep anyone from finding you ." he says and looking down I shake my head a little.

" Like finding a needle in a hay stack ha." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him pick up a shirt off of my floor before setting it on my chair then seeing him walk back over to me I lean my head on his shoulder when he leans down and hugs me.

" Don't think of the what if's and what could have been. Your life is here now with me, Sakura, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha things aren't always as bad as they seem." he says stroking my hair and nodding lightly to him I look down.

" I wont but I was just thinking that if my real parents didn't give me up did they look for me and was the man with the warm violet eyes my father?" I say quietly and seeing him look at me I see him look at my window.

" This man do you remember any features from him do you remember what he looked like." he asks and looking at him a little I shake my head.

" No all I can remember are his eyes as he looked down at me. His eyes seemed kind." I say quietly and seeing him look at me again I see him nod.

" We will talk more about this tomorrow its late and you need to sleep." he says kissing my head and nodding to him I lay down as he pulls my blankets up and over me then watching him walk to the door I hug my pillow when he turns off the lights.

" Good night toga sleep good." I say and seeing him nod I watch as he walks out the door but hearing Sesshoumaru typing in his room I get up and walk into the bathroom then knocking on his door I walk in and up to his desk after he says enter.

"Are you busy." I ask quietly so that I don't wake his baby and seeing him turn to me I see him nod.

" What do you need Maya?" he says he says in his deep voice while watching me and looking down I shrug a little.

" I just wanted to say thank you for helping me today." I say quietly and seeing him look me over I see him nod to me.

" No thanks are required Maya ." he says quietly and nodding to him I smile a little.

" Well all the same I want to say thanks and if you ever need anything of me just ask. I cant do much for you in your office but I can baby sit I can cook I can clean and I can do the dishes or be an errand girl if you ever need it." I say quietly and seeing him nod I watch him stand up.

" I will keep that in mind ." he says as he walks by me to his dresser and nodding to him I walk towards the bathroom door.

" Good night Lord Sesshoumaru sleep good." I say quietly but feeling a hand on my shoulder before I am out the door I look at him in confusion as he stares at me.

" What do you speak of ?" he says looking at me good and shaking my head a little I take a step back.

" Well good night usually means sleep good ,sweet dreams…"

" You called me Lord Sesshoumaru explain." he says and looking at the picture that is in my room through the open bathroom door I point to it.

" Toga said that he was the Lord of the west and he's you." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him look at the picture also I watch him turn back to me.

" I wont say anything." I say looking down and seeing him take a step towards me I look at his hand that has a ring on it.

" Of that I have no doubts how did you know ?" he says walking back to his desk and walking back over to him when he sits down I stop at his desk.

" Well I saw you the night you and toga came into my room and you weren't you how you are now." I say looking at him and seeing him look at me good I hear him sigh.

"Your eyes were playing tricks on you." he says quietly and shrugging to him I grab his hand lightly.

" This is a seal like the one in the book you had only you and toga can change back when ever you want." I say pulling the ring off of his finger and laying it on the desk I let him go.

" Thank you again for helping me and sleep good." I say quietly as he watches me with golden eyes and seeing him nod to me I walk back to my room and lay down.

A few days later I am getting up early for my first day of school when my maid walks in with my uniform and thanking her when she lays it on my bed I walk to the bathroom and get into the shower then scrubbing my self quickly I dry my self off and get dressed when I am done.

" Do you have everything you will need today Maya." Sakura asks as I walk into the dining room and nodding to her I sit in my chair at her side.

" Yes but I don't like the skirt so much it's a little too short." I say quietly before I take a drink of my orange juice and seeing her look at my thigh that is a little too exposed I see her nod.

" After school I will have kiade let the hem out some just be careful how you sit today and be sure not to bend over." she says looking at the hem of my skirt while shaking her head a little and nodding to her I watch as toga walks into the room with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

" Good morning little ones." toga says kissing mine and sakura heads as he walks to his seat and smiling at him I watch as he sits at the head of the table.

" Do you have everything you will need today Maya?" he asks after he takes a drink of his tea and nodding to him I watch as he opens his napkin before setting it on his lap.

" You have your house key and your cellular?" he asks before he takes a bite of his breakfast and nodding to him I wipe my mouth.

" My key is in my back pack in a small hidden zipper and my cellular is in the pocket of my vest." I say and seeing him nod to me I finish my food while he and the men talk about work then walking to the door with my back pack when we are all done and ready to go I walk to the passenger side door of togas car and get in after he opens the door for me.

" Your not nervous are you?" he asks me as we drive into town and nodding a little to him I sigh.

" I hate starting new schools it makes me uncomfortable when people stare at me." I say quietly as I look out the window and feeling a hand on my leg where the hem of my skirt ends I see him shake his head a little while he tries to pull my skirt down.

" I am in a hurry and cant be late for work to return home for you to change but in the future any time I see you wearing clothing that is as revealing as this is I will send you back to your room to change no daughter of mine will be seen in clothing like this." he says looking at my skirt in disgust and nodding to him I try to pull it down more.

" The headmistress was the one who ordered the skirts but Sakura said that when I got off of school she would have miss kiade lengthen the hems on all of my skirts for me since she wasn't there yet." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he pulls up to the front of the school I look out the window at all of the students watching us.

" Keep your phone on you at all times and when you get off of school Inuyasha will be here to pick you up ." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lean over and kiss his cheek before getting out of the car.

" Have a good day at work toga." I say to him and seeing him nod I close the door and walk to the steps but stopping when I hear someone call my name I turn back to toga before walking back down to his car.

" Yes." I say looking into his window and seeing him holding out a card I look at it in confusion after I take it from him.

" Put this some place safe and don't lose it ,it will cover your lunch for the rest of the year." he says and nodding to him I turn around and walk back to the building after he pulls away then walking into the building I make my way to my home room class as many students stare at me.

Sitting in my assigned seat I watch as all of the students come in and looking down when many of them stare at me I try to think about anything else but them then seeing the teacher walk in I watch as he looks at me before smiling.

" Did you find your way here ok miss Maya ?" he says after he walks up to me and nodding to him I watch as he walks back up to the front of the room.

" Good morning class if you would all take your seats it is time to begin our day." he says and seeing all of the students take their seats I watch as he takes out a folder.

" Enju." he says only for a boy to say here and watching him say all of the names accept mine I watch as he walks up to my desk.

" If you haven't all noticed we have a new student here her name is Maya tashio you will all be on your best behavior when you are around her and I would like for you all to make her feel welcome. Now all of you work on your home work if you would like or talk quietly." he says and keeping my head down I sigh when I hear people begin whispering about me.

" I saw her pull up with toga tashio I didn't know that he had a daughter" they say and so on and heading to my last class of the day I am surprised to see kagome and sango sitting in the back row then sitting next to them after they wave me over I look away as Mr. onigumo walks in looking at me.

" Good morning class if you would open your books to page thirty five we can all get started." he says as he begins his lesson and following along with what he is teaching in my book it isn't long before the class is over and walking out of the building when school is over I sit on the steps with kagome and sango while I wait for Inuyasha.

" So how was your first day of school here Anna." sango says and shrugging I look at the street.

" It was ok I guess but every one kept staring at me I hate that." I say quietly and seeing sango look at me good I look at her in question.

" Why did everyone here call you Maya I thought that your name was Anna." she says and nodding to her I look around me.

" My real name is Maya but my foster parents changed it to Anna toga didn't like that so he changed it back to Maya." I say looking at her and seeing her look at me in confusion I sigh.

" Toga and Sakura adopted me almost two months ago…"

" Oh my god you live with the tashio's." they all but yell out interrupting me and nodding to them I watch as kagome smiles big.

"That means that you also live with Inuyasha." she says looking at me and nodding to her I smile big.

" You like Inuyasha." I say to her and seeing her nod to me I hear her sigh.

" Then we are going to be your new study buddies from now on. I've always wanted to see his house." she says and looking at her good I shake my head.

" If you want to study with me I don't mind but if you are only going to crush on Inuyasha I will make you clean my room also." I say and seeing her nod I smile a little.

" Do you both have homework today?" I ask and seeing them nod I pull out my phone.

" Would you like to come with me today so that we can do our homework together?" I ask and seeing both girls nod to me I open my phone and push the number one.

" Is everything alright Maya?" toga asks over the line after he picks up and smiling a little at his concern I nod.

" I'm fine toga but I was wondering if I could have sango and kagome over to do our homework together." I say quietly.

" If that is your desire little one but your homework gets done before anything else." he says as the sound of typing comes over the line and nodding to the girls I turn back to my phone.

" I will toga thank you." I say.

" Is inu there yet." he says and looking up the street when I hear a car I nod a little.

" He's pulling up right now thank you toga." I say.

" Your welcome little one I will see you tonight when I get home." he says and hanging up my phone I watch as Inuyasha gets out of his car smiling.

" Maya you ready to go?" he says looking at me and nodding to him I walk over to his car.

" Toga said that I could have sango and kagome over to do our homework together do you mind ." I say and seeing him nod to me I get in as he holds the door open for me.

Four months later I am sitting in the family library reading up on my demon history and taking notes when I hear toga talking next door in his study and hearing him say something about adoption I lay down my book.

" I know it sounds strange…. She just has something familiar about her that keeps gnawing at me and Sesshoumaru…. I would like you to see for your self…. It is too much of a coincidence that they are so much alike…. I don't want to get our hopes up but I cant stop this feeling that something about her just isn't right …Just do as I say and you will see… yes just a call. " he says talking to someone over the phone and hearing his door open I look to the door.

" Maya come here for a minute." he says calling me and walking out of the library with my book and paper in my hand I walk over to him.

" Yes papa?" I say looking at him and seeing him hold the door open for me I walk into his study.

" Have a seat little one." he says sitting back in his chair as he motions to the chair in front of his desk and sitting down while looking at his home phone that is laying on his desk on its side I hand him my study paper when he holds his hand out to me for it then watching him pick back up his phone I open my book and begin reading as he begins talking again.

" Maya answer my phone for me." he says motioning to his coat that is hanging on a hook when his cellular begins ringing and getting up I stick my hand in the pocket and pull it out before opening it then bringing it to my ear I look at toga only to see him nod to me.

"Tashio residence ." I say in a cheery voice because I just loved answering togas phone.

" Hello may I speak with toga please." a man with a deep voice says over the line and looking up at toga I smile a little when I find him focused on his phone call.

" Yes he is may I ask who's calling?" I ask.

" Tell him that it is Mr. Yakusho calling." he says as the sound of typing comes over the line.

" Um is this a business call Mr. Yakosho." I say quietly.

" Mr. yakusho child and no." he says.

" Um are you sure because my papa is at home now and when he comes home all business stays at the office so…" I say hoping that he gets the meaning of my words.

" To whom am I speaking young lady?" he says as the typing stops and looking at the phone in slight confusion that he would even ask I look at toga only to see him nod for me to continue. Man he had good hearing.

" Well you're a stranger so I am not supposed to give out my name." I say quietly since toga told me not to give my name out to anyone who isn't a close friend of the family because it may be someone trying to get information for the papers or other things that toga doesn't want.

" I am a close friend of togas and sakura child he wont get upset." he says quietly and looking to toga I look back to the phone when he nods.

" Maya ,Tashio Maya sir." I say quietly.

" Maya." he says quietly and to him self before I turn to toga while holding the phone out to him but seeing him shake his head a little while he motions me to keep talking while he points to the phone he is on I put the phone back to my ear.

" Are you still there child." he says quietly.

" Yes sir so you're a friend of my papa he told me to talk to you for a few minutes because he is on the other phone ." I say sitting in the chair.

" Very well little one toga told me a little about you but he never mentioned your age how old are you?" he says.

" I turned fourteen about five months ago sir." I say quietly kinda confused that he wants to talk to me but seeing toga reach out for the phone I nod to him.

"Here is my papa now Mr. yakosho good by." I say before handing the cellular to him then grabbing my paper when he hands it to me I look at him when he turns to his phone.

" Hello Jin… Yes… I will have a car at the strip tomorrow morning waiting for you." he says before motioning me to the door and nodding to him I get up and walk out and back to the library.

Sitting in the car with toga the next day as he drives me to school I watch the light turn red ahead of us then looking at him when he stops I see him turn to me.

" Today a good friend of mine and his son will be visiting from out of town and I would like for you to meet them so when you get off of school come strait home." he says looking at me before the light turns green and nodding to him I watch as the school comes into view.

" I will try to get out of my study class with Mr. onigumo today since he changed my study day but I am not sure if he will allow it he seems to have this air of I own the world about him and he doesn't like his students cancelling on him if I cant I will call you." I say quietly and seeing him nod I lean over and kiss his cheek.

" Have a good day little one and I will see you when you get home." he says and nodding to him I move over to my door.

" You too papa I love you and have a good day off as well." I say and seeing him nod to me I get out of the car and walk into the building then passing the day doing my studies and tests I walk up to Mr. onigumo's desk when the class is over.

" My father wants me home today after school because some of his friends are coming over…"

" You already know that there are no cancelling on my study groups unless it is an emergency Maya and so does your father it was made known when you first started coming here and your grades are still severely lacking so no." he says interrupting me and glaring at this perverted man I walk into the hall and take out my phone.

" Yes little one." toga says into the receiver.

" Papa he wont let me out unless it is an emergency he flat out told me no." I say leaning against the wall and hearing him sigh over the line I lower my head.

" Very well I will send a driver for you in an hour." he says but shaking my head a little I look at the class door only to find my teacher looking at my legs then walking away from his sight I turn back to my phone.

" He has me and two other girls for three hours today papa ,papa are my grades really slipping like he says I thought that with all of the a's that I was getting that I was doing better but he says that my grades are severely lacking." I say quietly but hearing him go silent over the line as he talks to someone else I sigh.

" No Mai your mother said that the headmistress talked to her in person about your grades last week according to her you are a strait a student. Go to this study and I will go and talk to the headmistress when I drop you off tomorrow." he says but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" Papa I really don't want to go to this study group today I cant stand how the teacher stares at me I swear that he is some kind of pedoph …"

" Maya class is starting now please close your phone and take your seat." Mr. onigumo says coming up behind me and interrupting me and nodding to him I turn back to my phone.

" I have to go now papa I will see you when I get home." I say quietly .

" I will be by to pick you up my self Maya what time does the study end." he says in a harder voice.

" Around six thirty papa ." I say before Mr. onigumo takes my phone but glaring at him I reach for it.

" That's mine give it back to me." I say in anger but seeing him shake his head no I watch as he points to the class.

" You are holding up my class Maya you can have your phone at the end of the day." he says walking back into the room before closing my phone and putting it into his coat pocket and walking back in anger I watch as he walks up to the front of the room before grabbing some of his stuff in his briefcase then watching him and the other two girls walk towards the door I stand where I am in confusion.

" On Wednesdays the study location is at my home." he says turning me around but shaking my head as he tries to make me walk I try to stop.

" My parents never okayed me leaving the school grounds let me go." I say but seeing him shake his head no I see him turn to me.

" You parents already know and if you want a passing grade for my class you will walk my patience wears thin with you girl ." he says and looking down in anger since I have no choice I follow behind them all to his car.

Watching him take his coat off and fold it over his seat I reach into the pocket and take my cellular out then putting it into my pocket quietly I sit in silence memorizing the streets as he drives us to his house because even if he doesn't like it I will be calling my father to come get me.

" Were here Maya get out." he says holding my door open for me and getting out slowly as I look around me I read the house number and follow behind my teacher then walking into his house next to the other girls I watch them giggle as they look around the filthy house.

" Make your self at home girls I will be back." he says and seeing the girls sit down I watch as both girls begin taking off their school coats.

" If I could do this for every class to get good grades I would be with even the women." one of the girls says as the other nods her head and looking at them in question I walk over to them.

" What do you mean by that?" I ask quietly and seeing both girls turn to me I see them both giggle.

" If you give Mr. onigumo what he wants he gives you a passing grade." she says smiling and looking at her like she's lost her mind I look around me.

" And what does he want aren't we here to study." I say looking at then and hearing them laugh I see them both shake their heads.

" We will be studding the male anatomy and he wants us to make him happy didn't you know that he has a thing for us school girls?" she says and looking at her with wide eyes I shake my head.

" He wont hurt you don't be afraid you might even enjoy your time here I know I do Mr. onigumo is a very good teacher." she says smiling and looking up when someone walks into the room I look to the door only to find it locked from the inside.

" Alright girls are you all ready to study." he says and seeing both girls nod their heads yes while they giggle I look at him in slight fear.

" Come Maya sit down and then we can begin today's lesson about easy access skirts." he says walking towards me as he looks at my skirt and backing my self into the couch as he matches me step for step I find my self sitting down when he stands in front of me then watching him kneel down in front of me I grab his hands when he lays them on my thighs.

" I want to go home my father is going to get upset that I left the school." I say quietly as I try to move his bigger hands but seeing him shake his head no I try to move away from him and close my thighs when he moves his hands higher.

" Calm down pet your father wont be expecting you for a few hours so in the mean time how about we help you raise your grades ." he says and feeling one of the girls unbutton my school blazer along with my blouse as she leans over me when he nods to her I shake my head hard while tears fill my eyes.

" I ..I need to use the bathroom please ,please." I say trying to calm down as his fingers stroke my crotch and seeing him shake his head no I try to keep my blazer on when the girls pull it off of me along with my shirt then feeling my self sob when he moves his fingers under my panties I try to stand up.

" Please Mr. onigumo I..I need to calm down before I make my self sick I wont take long please." I say crying and seeing him narrow his eyes at me I watch in relief as he moves away from me while standing up.

" Through that door and make it quick." he says and running to the bathroom after slipping my phone out of my pocket I lock the door behind myself then opening my phone I push the number one.

" Papa, papa pick up." I whisper when I get no answer after a few tries and pushing the number two instead I listen with a bated breath when it starts ringing.

" Maya I am in a business meeting and cant talk right now ." Sesshoumaru says on his side of the line in an annoyed voice as people talk and argue in the back ground and sighing in relief as I wipe my eyes I try to calm my self down.

" Mr. tashio I tried to get a hold of papa but he isn't answering his phone can you call him to come and get me please I want to go home." I say crying a little as I watch the door.

" What's wrong and where are you Maya." he says quietly as all the noise in the back ground goes quiet.

" I was at school about to go to my study group but Mr. onigumo stopped me he said that on Wednesdays the study location is at his home but I told him that I couldn't go that my parents never okayed me leaving the school grounds but he said that they did and that if I wanted a passing grade for his class that I needed to walk. He took three of us to his house he's my teacher Lord Sesshoumaru and the other girls looked ok with it like it was normal but then he made me sit on the couch and started touching me under my skirt while the other girls pulled my shirt and coat off I want to go home please have papa come and get me and I will never bother you again I swear." I whisper crying.

" Push the lock key on your cellular Maya and tell me where you are now." he says to me and looking at the door when I hear some noise I try to calm down as I push the button on my phone.

" I.. I locked my self in the bathroom I remember the street name but I don't remember the house number but its white and brown with a black car parked in front of it." I say.

" What was the street name." he says as the sounds of cars honking comes over the line.

" Beazer street and tenth." I say.

" Just sit tight and I will be there soon." he says but hearing a knock on the door I begin crying harder.

" Maya come out now I have to get you all back to the school so that your rides can pick you up and you need to earn your grade before we leave." onigumo says through the door while he tries to turn the knob but shaking my head I turn to my phone when Sesshoumaru growls.

" Sesshoumaru." I whisper crying.

" Do not open that door I am almost there." he says then staying where I am away from the door I shake my head when onigumo knocks again.

" I ..I'm almost done Mr. onigumo just give me a few more minutes please." I say crying and hearing him hit the door in anger I jump in fear.

" You have exactly two minutes girl make it quick." he says before he walks away and turning to my phone I look at the blue light but hearing a car pull up to the house a few seconds later I listen when onigumo begins telling the girls to get dressed when someone knocks then hearing him walk to the door I listen as it sounds like something gets slammed against the wall.

" Maya come out now and walk to the front door." Sesshoumaru says over the line and doing what he says as I cover my chest I walk out slowly only to see my teacher pinned to the wall gasping for breath as Sesshoumaru holds him by the throat in the air.

" Get your clothes ,go to my car and get in." Sesshoumaru says pissed when he see's me and grabbing my blouse and blazer off of the ground I go out of the house quickly and get into his car then watching as two police cars pull up I watch as they go into the house only to come out seconds later with onigumo in cuffs and the girls at their sides.

"Are you alright." Sesshoumaru says after he gets in to his seat and shaking my head no as more tears fall down my cheeks I lay my head on his chest after leaning into him.

" I didn't want to go I swear I didn't want to go I tried to call papa but he didn't answer I'm sorry Mr. tashio I don't mean to be a bother but I didn't know what else to do I was scared and now I feel dirty." I say crying and feeling him rub my back after he puts his business coat over me I try to calm down.

" I don't mind you calling me Maya I am going to take you home so that you can take a shower." he say stroking my hair and nodding to him as I hold my shirt and blazer to my chest since he came before I could put it back on I take a few deep breaths to calm down then sitting back in my seat good as I hold his coat closed I look out the window as he drives us down the street but seeing a familiar grey car coming towards us on the street I wipe my eyes when Sesshoumaru honks to make toga see us.

Seeing him turn around and follow us back to the house I look down when he parks next to us in the drive way .

" Sesshoumaru I thought that ..What happened." he says after he gets out of his car and see's me and getting out with his help as he looks at me I hug my self to him tightly when he hugs me.

" What happened to her Sesshoumaru." he says with an angry and worried tone as he tries to make me look at him but keeping my head in his chest as I cry I don't let him go then feeling Sesshoumaru pull me away from him when I calm back down a little I look at Sesshoumaru when he pushes me to the house.

" Maya I need to talk to father go inside and take a shower." he says looking at me and nodding to him I do as he says while holding my clothes to my chest and walk to the house then walking through the front door I look away from two black haired men and kiade as they step into the hall from the family room.

" Child are you alright." one of the men says watching me as I hold my clothes to my chest and walking with my head down without talking to them I go up the stairs towards my room but seeing Sakura walking towards me with a concerned look on her face when she see's me I allow her to hug me after I drop to my knees in front of her.

" What happened pup." she says in a worried tone while trying to make me look at her but shaking my head I sob into her chest.

" Mr. onigumo mother he tried to… he was touching me and I was scared I don't want to see him again mother please." I cry into her chest as she hugs me and hearing footsteps coming up the stairs I try to hold her tighter only to feel someone lift me into their arms then seeing toga I hug my self to him.

" Sakura come and help her bathe herself." he says in an angry voice while walking me into my room and through it to the bathroom and letting him go when he sets me down on the counter I put my hands through my robe sleeves and put it on after Sakura puts it around my back.

" Tell me what happened." he say in a quiet voice as he strokes my hair and looking down I shake my head.

" He took my phone from me and he wasn't going to give it back to me I didn't want to go papa but he said that on Wednesdays the study location was at his home I told him no because you and mother never agreed for me to leave the school grounds but he said that you both already knew and that if I wanted a passing grade for his class that I needed to go he was my teacher and the other girls weren't saying anything but I still didn't want to go so I took my cellular out of his coat pocket to call you to come and get me after we were in the car." I say crying as he strokes my hair and seeing him look towards the door I watch as Sesshoumaru walks into my room with two other men.

" Go on little one." toga says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I wipe my eyes as more tears fall.

" He made me sit on the couch and started touching me while the other girls pulled my shirt and coat off I wanted to go home papa but he wouldn't let me up I was crying and I told him that I wasn't feeling well that I needed to use the bathroom but he didn't want me to. He was touching me under my skirt and under my panties and I finally got him to let me go when I couldn't stop crying then I went into the bathroom and locked my self in and called you but you didn't answer me so I called Lord Sesshoumaru and he came for me. Papa I hate these skirts he called them easy access ." I whisper looking down while fisting the end of my skirt and feeling him hug me I hear him sigh into my hair.

" I'm sorry little one truly I am I should have listened when you told me that he made you feel uncomfortable.

I didn't answer your calls because I got angry and broke my phone when I heard you yell at him to give it back to you." he say looking at me and nodding to him I lay my head on his chest.

"I feel dirty papa can I take a shower." I ask quietly and feeling him nod as he lifts me off of the counter I look at Sakura who is looking at me in concern.

" I'll be ok alone mama I just want to clean up." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I watch as they both walk into my room while leaving the door open a crack before I strip out of my clothes then getting into the shower I wash my self raw as I try to wash away the feeling of his hands on me.

" Little one are you done now." Sakura says after about twenty minutes and turning the water off before grabbing my robe I walk out of the bathroom and into my room where everyone is waiting then walking over to my bed I sit down.

" Why don't you try to get some rest and I will bring you your dinner later." Sakura says making me lay down and nodding to her I turn on my side when toga covers me up.

" Sleep little one I have a school and a jail to visit and I will see you later." toga says leaning down to me and nodding to him I hug him as he kisses my head.

" I'm sorry papa I don't mean to cause problems for you all." I say quietly but seeing him lean up I see him shake his head.

" Do not bother your self with apologizing for something that is not in your control little one I do not fault you for the actions of others." he says stroking my forehead and looking past him to the men who are by my dresser by Sesshoumaru I look at them in confusion.

" Papa are those your friends that you wanted me to meet?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod as he turns to them I shake my head a little.

" I'm sorry." I say quietly and seeing him turn back to me I see him shake his head a little.

" Don't be they understand and will meet you later." he says leaning down to me and kissing his cheek when he hugs me I watch as they all walk into Sesshoumaru's room through the bathroom then laying in my bed for a while I begin to doze.

Waking some time later in a barely lighted room to a nightmare I get up and walk to my door and walking down the stairs I follow the sound of togas voice to the family room then walking in quietly I walk over to him when he motions me over.

" Are you alright little one." he says looking at me when I lower my self into his lap and shaking my head a little as he wraps his arms around me I lay my head on his chest

" I had a bad dream papa where's mama." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he stroked my hair I close my eyes.

" Mother had to go into the office for an emergency she will be back later." he says hugging me and nodding to him lightly I sigh.

" So old friend where did you get the child at ?" his friend says watching us .

" We came across her and her so called boyfriend last winter their car gave out on them and when we stopped to help them imagine my surprise when I find her out side in the snow storm without a coat shivering looking under the hood instead of the human man with her.

I brought them both home with me to get her out of the cold and later that night when a ride came for them she ran away. When I caught her she confessed that foster mother just gave her to him days before and he had sold her to the ride who came for them.

After that I called the authorities and made them both leave before contacting my layers to adopt her she just has something familiar about her and I couldn't let her go. The next day she left and it took almost a month to find her but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did and brought her back home she had her own apartment and a job she certainly is a resourceful child and smart." toga says quietly as he looks down at me.

" A boyfriend she doesn't even look sixteen yet she must not have had any guidance growing up." Jin says watching me.

" Actually she is only fourteen look at this this is what I was talking about Jin it is her information papers from the county orphanage she was raised at in the united states ." toga says nodding to a folder on the table and watching Jin grab it I watch as he flips through the pages.

" All that it says is that her name is Maya. You do know that this document isn't legal don't you toga it has nothing else no date of birth, no place of birth ,no last name, no birth parents names, not even the date she was given up or found no nothing just a name and some dates if it was legal it would at least have the day she was found or brought in." Jin says.

" Yes I also found it to be unusual the poor thing she believes that who ever gave her up didn't want her to find anything out about her past but that isn't all come here and look at this." toga says pulling my hair off of my shoulder.

" Little one do you remember when I told you that I would look into your tattoo well my friend Jin knows a lot about them do you mind if he takes a look at it?" he says quietly and nodding to him I allow him to pull the shoulder of my robe down while I lean into his chest.

" My foster mother said that the orphanage that I grew up in marks its children so that we never forget where we came from." I say quietly as he looks at the tattoo and seeing him nod to me I see him look at my shoulder

" It's a powerful sealing charm." Jin says touching my shoulder lightly.

" She wasn't meant to be found Jin someone wanted her hidden permanently we want to remove it but are unsure how to go about it I have never heard of these charms being etched into the skin." toga says petting my hair and seeing Jin look at me I see him nod.

" Neither have I toga but if you take her before the elders they will know what to do. I have never heard of humans being marked before and I don't see any reason for it." Jin says pulling my robe back up and seeing toga shake his head at him I turn back and lean back on his chest.

" She isn't human Jin she saw through my whole families cloaking spells the first night only a high level demon has that ability." toga says and seeing Jin look at toga I see him look at me.

" Do you remember your parents names child?" he says and shaking my head no I look down.

" I don't remember anything one of the ladies at the orphanage told me that I was brought there when I was about three or four I was too small to remember and the only reason that I know that my name was Maya was because she told me that I had told the lady who found me." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me good I shake my head a little.

" Its alright I am happy here and that's all that matters to me now." I say quietly as he stares at me and seeing him nod a little I see him turn to toga when toga touches his shoulder.

" How old would she be now Jin." toga says quietly while looking at him and seeing Jin look at him good I see him widen his eyes a little before turning back to me.

" Almost fourteen. You don't think..." he says watching me and seeing toga look at him as I look at toga in confusion I see him shrug.

" It is a possibility Jin she has no back ground no nothing she is a demon of that I am sure but all of her demon heritage was hidden away for some reason and there are too many coincidences ." toga says stroking my shoulder and seeing Jin look at my face I look down not understanding what they are talking about then hearing a knock at the door I get up and walk to answer it as both men watch me.

" Can I help you?" I say quietly when I see four men in suits at the door and seeing them all look at me I see one of the men nod.

" I need to have a word with a toga tashio are you perhaps Anna?" he says reading a paper before looking at me and looking at him good I shake my head.

" No I'm not and father is…." I say quietly only to go quiet when I see a familiar woman and man walk up behind them then looking at them all I begin backing away in fear while grabbing the door as tears fill my eyes.

" This is her agent sirus." the nurse who only comes around to give me painful shots says looking at me and shaking my head I make to close the door.

" Go away you cant come here." I yell trying to slam the door but feeling one of the men push the door back open I run back towards the family room only to run into toga who is already walking towards the door.

" Make them leave papa please make them leave I don't want them here." I say crying hard as he looks at me in confusion and concern and feeling someone pull me into a hug when he walks towards the men in the door way I look up only to see Jin then seeing toga look at the men in anger I watch as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the other man who was with Jin walk up.

" What is the meaning of this what did you do to my daughter." he says in anger but seeing the woman shake her head I see her step forward.

" We don't mean to intrude nor to scare your daughter sir but we are here from the medical clinic where the child you have in your care gets her medical attention from. We have only recently found her after being told of her being taken form the states which mind you should have been discussed with her benefactor. Our visit wont take long so if you would be so kind we would like to have a word with you." the nurse says looking at Jin and seeing him look at me I shake my head no.

" Send them away papa please." I say looking at him with tears in my eyes and seeing him look at me good I see him walk over to me.

" Why do you fear these people Maya?" he says quietly as he looks down at me and looking at the woman I shake my head a little.

" There here to give me a shot it hurts really bad and it makes me ill for days I don't want to forget you papa send them away." I say pleading with him and seeing him look at me in confusion I watch him look at the woman when she hands him a folder.

" We were sent here to administer her medication by our office. Since she was small she has been sick and needs booster shots every six months to control her illness unfortunately it is a life time commitment for her foster parents that's why her birth parents gave her up because they couldn't afford the cost but since she is a ward of the state it wont cost you anything. I wish that it didn't need to be this way because she hates it but there is no other way." the nurse says looking at toga as he looks through the papers and seeing him look at me good as every one looks at me I watch him turn back to the nurse.

" These papers don't say what kind of illness she has only that she needs a shot every six months. Unless you can show me some kind of evidence of some terminal illness to support your claim I am afraid that you made the trip for nothing I will not allow any stranger into my home none the less close to my daughter for anything that I am not shown proof of since my own family doctor gave her a clean bill of health last week." toga says looking at the woman and seeing her nod I watch her look at the man before he steps forward.

" She has a venereal disorder and needs the shots to regulate the hormones in her body. Symptoms of this are loss of appetite ,fever ,pale skin, tiredness , hallucinations ,and then coma this illness is not very common but it does happen if we would have caught it sooner we could have prevented it from happening but the brief pain that she will receive now will help her in the future." the man says but seeing the man who was with Jin walk forward I see him look at the man with a strange look in his eyes.

" What medicine will you be using to control this unfortunate problem sir." he asks the man and seeing the man bring out a sealed vial and a syringe as he walks closer to me I try to back away from Jin who is holding me in place.

" Let me go ,let me go ,I don't want the shot." I cry out as I try to pull out of his hold when he wraps me in his arms and seeing toga turn to me I see him shake his head a little before turning back to Jin's friend who is reading the vial.

" Tell me sir how long did you study medical school." he asks and seeing the man look at him I see him look back at the nurse for a second.

" Four years but I have had my practice for about five." he says looking at him and seeing Jin's friend nod I watch him turn to toga.

" Uncle I suggest that we take this meeting into the family room it might be easier to deal with this in there." he say giving toga a strange look and seeing toga nod to him after looking at him good I begin struggling and crying when toga picks me up and takes me into the family room then feeling him hold me in his lap when I try to get away from him I watch as the nurse walks over to the end table before pulling out a pair of white gloves.

" Let me go. I don't want it. Let me go." I scream out crying when she walks over to me with the syringe and the vial and pulling as hard as I can when the man walks over to me also to hold me still I look at Jin's friend in confusion when he and Sesshoumaru stop them as a few of togas staff block the door.

" I said that we would deal with the problem not allow you to shoot up the girl with andantino. You see I am a doctor and real one at that and I know that the illness you just described to us is not what you make it out to be in fact I don't see how any child could have that sexually transmitted disease at such a young age and if it was true that she did have it how are you planning to fix this disease that always claims the victims lives within a month of contacting it with andantino a memory suppressing drug that is mainly use on adult trauma patients who cant cope and who are often suicidal." he says to the nurse and man and seeing them both look at him in surprise I see him shake his head before turning to toga while taking out a small vial from his pocket.

" As a doctor uncle I would strongly advise against what they are planning on giving her. That drug is very painful often causing the patents to pass out from the pain after screaming for hours it leaves them in a vegetable state for days some times weeks afterwards and as much as they are planning to give her I am not too sure that any human child can survive it let alone an adult and if I am seeing this good I would also say that it has a suppressing charm mixed into it.

It is only harming her and if you were to allow them to keep injecting her with that she will never gain the memories that they are trying to keep from her. If you would like give her this it will counteract the drug that is still in her system without the painful side effects. I think that what ever they are trying to keep from her should be made known" he says looking at us before handing toga the vial and feeling toga hold me tighter I try to calm down.

" I said that I needed proof that my daughter was ill not something made up now you will tell me what a supposed child protection services nurse is doing trying to inject such garbage into the healthy child that I adopted." toga says sitting me down on the couch next to a standing Jin as he stands up and seeing the nurse look around her in fear I watch as she looks back at toga.

" I don't know what you mean I am only here to give a sick child a shot nothing more." she says backing away from toga but seeing him shake his head no I watch as he stops and smirks.

" Do any of you have any idea who any of us are because I know that you know of the existence of demons. " he says and seeing every one shake their heads no I watch as he nods a little before they all take off either their rings or watches.

" I am toga tashio Lord of the southern lands, this is my eldest son Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands and Lord Sung Jin yakusho Lord of the eastern lands and as you can already probably guess we own Japan no one will question why you all just disappeared this night without a trace my patience has been lacking for the better part of the day and as of now you all are on very thin ice you will all cooperate or I will just get on to working my anger out on you all." he says in a hard voice as they all face away from me and at them and seeing the lady nod while looking at him I watch him point to me.

" Where did she come from and be very conscious that I can smell a lie." he says looking at the lady and seeing the lady look at me I see her nod a little in fear.

" My job is only to administer the shots but I overheard my boss talking about her one day in the very beginning after she was brought in . He wanted her for his son but her father turned him down and sent him away since she was barely walking.

He got angry because he needed the connections that the girl would bring to his family should he mate her with his son.

He waited until a time that she could be taken from her home in Okinawa when her father wasn't with her because he knew that who ever he sent wouldn't make it out alive with the girl should he be around and he sent some men to retrieve her.

I don't know much about his plan but I do know that he has integrated him self into her life making himself someone who she trusts and cares for so that whenever he comes into her life she listens to him with utmost trust. He is still planning on taking the girl back when she is of age to be mated to his son to force his plans on her father.

He kept in control of everything that was happening to her ,her home ,her school ,her injections ,everything he even hid her in plain sight by putting a protection charm on her skin to keep her hidden but he lost track of her when the family she was staying with gave her away to that human trafficker " she says looking down and seeing them all look at me accept Jin I watch him shake his head a little.

" Matsuri." he says in anger and seeing the girl look at him in surprise I see her back up a step.

" How did you know my boss." she says nervously before looking between me and Jin with wide eyes and looking around me in confusion as everyone keeps glancing at me I grab onto togas hand.

" Papa what did uncle Matsuri do and if she knows all of this does she know who my real parents are was I really stolen from them did they really want me." I ask but seeing him look down at me I see him nod a little as Jin growls.

" We already know now where you came from before you were stolen away Maya you see I was with your father the day when he turned the man who stole you down and he did want you ,you and your brother were his whole world." he says looking at me and looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" If you know him than I will have to leave you wont I?" I say quietly with tears in my eyes and seeing him shake his head a little I hug him when he hugs me.

" You will never be that far away from me my little one but now you have your real father who was also missing you and who wants to be with you. Would that be so bad?" he says looking down at me and seeing Jin turn towards us I gasp when I see his eyes he has the same violet eyes that I remember from when I was small and looking at him good I take in his features.

_On his face there are two violet streaks one on each cheek that look natural. Over his eye lids is what looks to be violet eye liner that also looks to be natural and on his wrists are also violet streaks that are pocking out of his sleeve. _

_Looking at his hair as it hangs down his back I notice that although it is jet black it also has violet streaks through it that match all of his markings then seeing toga turn my face to his I look at him with wide eyes._

" His eyes papa they are almost the same only his are sad and angry." I say quietly as he looks into my eyes and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my back.

" I know that they don't look the same as they used to when you were small little one. Having your small child stolen from you and not knowing if she is ok or hurt or worse would make any father sad and angry." he says watching me and turning back to Jin I look at him .

" He's my father?" I say quietly and seeing toga nod to me through the corner of my eye I shake my head a little.

" But I don't look like him like Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha look like you papa even the other man his son looks like him." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing Jin turn back to the woman I see him take a step towards her.

" Remove the charm you put on my daughter I will not have her doubt where she belongs and to who." he says and seeing her look at me good I see her shake her head a little.

" I would love to but I can not you would need help from the elders since the charm is laced with ancient magic's. The process was painful for her to have it put on and it will be more so to remove it since the magic's are laced through her body." she says backing away from the angry demon then seeing toga look at Jin when he turns to us I watch as he grabs my hand after Jin nods towards me.

" Come little one why don't I take you to the kitchen to eat you haven't eaten since your lunch break at twelve and must be hungry." he says looking at me and nodding to him as I look briefly at Jin who is looking at me also I follow him out of the room and to the dining hall then sitting on a stool as toga warms me up some dinner and gets me a cup of juice I look down a little.

"Papa he's going to take me away from you isn't he?" I say quietly as he sets my plate in front of me and seeing him look at me good I see him sit next to me as he opens the vial.

" Maya do you remember when I said that there was something familiar about you." he asks handing it to me and nodding to him while looking at it good I see him nod also before he pulls his wallet out of his pocket and watching him take out a photo I look at it when he shows it to me.

" You reminded me of this she is Jin's daughter her name is Maya she was taken two days after Jin sent me this photo." he says and shaking my head a little I look at him.

" But I don't look like that papa how can you all think that I am her she looks like Jin she has all of his markings not me." I say and seeing him shake his head a little I watch him pull my hand that is holding the vial to my mouth.

" That tattoo that is on your shoulder hides your true self like my charm does to me. When we remove it I have no doubts that you will look like an older version of when you did when you were three and if Ki says that this will help with your memory I believe him and trust him ." he says looking at me as he tips the vial into my mouth and drinking it down since I trust him fully I lean my head on his chest.

" But I don't want to be her papa I want to be me your daughter. I've been through so many homes with so many fathers who could care less if I was alive or not and never once did any of them treat me like you do I don't want to be away from you I just found you ." I say quietly as I nuzzle his chest and feeling him nod to me since his cheek is laying on my head as he hugs me I look at him when he lifts my chin.

" I know how you feel my little one because I feel the same for you but it wouldn't be fair to keep you from your father when he also feels the same for you. You and your brother Ki are his world Maya and I want you to give him a chance for me please you both need this." he says looking at me and looking down a little I sigh.

" I will consider what you ask of me after I have proof that I am his why pass the time on what if's when we aren't even sure." I say quietly and feeling him lift my chin I see him nod to me.

" Even so little one he is my closest friend and I would like for my daughter to get to know him as I wanted in the beginning you may just find that you like him as you like me. He is a good demon with a kind heart." he says and nodding lightly to him I look to the door when Sesshoumaru ,Jin , and his son walk in then seeing them sit down in the chairs across from me and toga I lower my head and start eating when they watch me but feeling togas hand on my back I look at him.

" Maya this is my good friend Sung Jin yakusho and his son Sung Ki they are visiting from Okinawa and this is Maya tashio mine and Sakura's adoptive daughter." he says motioning to Jin and Ki before stroking my hair and looking at them good I nod to them.

" Hello its nice to meet you both." I say quietly and politely like toga likes me to do when he introduces me to his friends and seeing them both nod while Jin holds his hand out to me I lay my hand on it after toga nods to me then looking at our hands when he begins looking at my much smaller one I see him smile a little as he watches me.

" And you as well little one it is good to see you well." he says and nodding lightly to him as I study his eyes I watch as a maid comes in with a few trays of food then sitting back after he lets my hand go I begin finishing my food as they also begin eating but feeling eyes on me I look up only to see Ki staring at me with slight distrust.

Getting annoyed with all the staring as the meal wears on I look at toga and Jin only to find them both eating while talking quietly then turning back to Ki I stick my tongue out at him while making a silly face only to see him begin choking on his food.

" Ki it would help if you chewed your food instead of swallowing it whole act your age." Jin says looking at him but seeing Ki looking at me with slightly surprised eyes I shrug when toga and Jin turn to me also.

" Why are you all looking at me for I didn't do anything to him papa I am all the way over here eating my food like I am supposed to be doing. Its not my fault that he isn't chewing like he is supposed to be. " I say trying to act innocent but seeing toga look at Jin with a knowing look I shake my head a little in confusion.

" Maya I think that I will show you some of our home videos after we are done eating." toga says rubbing my back and nodding to him I smile.

" Ok papa I love seeing Lord Sesshoumaru fight and argue with Inuyasha it's some of their best moments caught on tape." I say and turning back to my plate as everyone watches me I turn back to my food before sticking my tongue back out at Ki who is still watching me while smirking when everyone starts eating again.

Sitting in between toga and Jin on the couch when we are all done eating I watch as Sesshoumaru puts on the movie and cuddling into togas side and grabbing his hand like I always do when he sits next to me I watch as the movie begins while I scratch his palm lightly then seeing the recording of someone's back yard come on I watch as the little girl that was in togas picture runs around the lawn laughing as toga chases her.

" Uncle no fair your too big." she says in a cute child's voice pouting when toga catches her and picks her up and seeing him smile at her I watch as he shakes his head.

" I'm not too big mai your too small you need to eat more vegetables." he says to her as he swings her around and seeing her look to the left I see her smile when Jin walks up to them also.

" Is it true papa will I grow bigger if I eat more veleagtables ?" she says and seeing him nod to her I watch her start laughing while grabbing at his hands when he tickles her .

" No fair papa your too big also." she says as he grabs her into his arms before throwing her in to the air and watching her laugh when he catches her I smile a little because in the movie his eyes were like I remembered them like he was happy then watching the video go black before coming back on I look in confusion when a younger version of Ki adjusts the camera as it sits on something in front of him.

" I told you mai that one day father would catch you playing around at the table now maybe you will get into trouble instead of me." he says quietly and to him self before the little girl walks over to the table with Jin, toga, Sakura ,Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha and seeing the little girl pulling the same thing that I just pulled in the dining room down to the "why are you all looking at me" speech I pulled followed by sticking her tongue put at him one last time after Jin verbally corrects him on his eating habits I look at the movie in awe because she was just like me even down to the hand thing only instead of scratching togas palm lightly she was scratching Jin's.

Letting go of togas hand slowly as I lean forward a little while the movie keeps playing on I notice that the little girl and me have a lot in common and even more in common than I originally thought the way we talk ,the way we try to get out of trouble ,the way we like to be held, the way we hug our fathers, the way we like playing tricks on Inuyasha or in her case Ki we were just so much alike maybe toga was right maybe I was her.

Feeling a hand on my back before someone begins rubbing it softly I look behind me and at toga and seeing him watching me with a concerned look on his face I sigh and lean back into him as he opens his arms to me then feeling him lean down to me a little I grab his hand when he nuzzles my head.

Watching the video for a little while longer I find my self nodding off as all of the days events catch up to me and looking at toga when he pulls me up a little after stopping the movie I see him nod a little .

" Bed time little one bid everyone good night and head to your room I will be by to say good night after you are ready for bed." he says and nodding to him I turn to Sesshoumaru who is standing up already and give him a quick hug.

" Good night Lord Sesshoumaru thank you for saving me and sleep good." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he rubs my shoulder lightly I turn to Ki.

" Good night Ki it was nice meeting you and I hope you sleep good too." I say bowing a little and turning to Jin I grab his hand when he holds it out to me only to lay my head on his chest when he pulls me into a hug.

" Good night to you too little one I will see you tomorrow and sleep well." he says nuzzling my head and nodding I look up at him a little.

" What do you want me to call you papa doesn't like me to call his friends by their last name because he says that his friends are like family to us so there is no need to be formal and you….you…..you told me not to call you by your given name and I don't want to be rude to you." I say slowly and kinda confused because when the hell did he tell me that but seeing him look at me good I see him nod while his eyes brighten up a little making the sadness go away a little.

" Your right and I nearly forgot. If you would like you can call me uncle. Would this make you happy?" he says looking down at me with his violet eyes and looking at him good because it wouldn't since it just wouldn't be right I shake my head.

" I don't know but I'll think about it." I say quietly and seeing him nod in understanding I let him go and turn back to the door before walking out of the room and up the stairs to my room then sitting in the bed as I rub my temples when I get a slight head ache I look to the door when toga walks in.

" Are you alright little one." he asks me as he sits next to me and nodding to him a little I look down.

" Your starting to remember. It wont be long before your memory comes back." he says rubbing my head with his fingertips and looking up at him I grab his hand.

" Papa if I wasn't her would you have done what you did would you have taken me in?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod to me as he lays his forehead on mine I hear him sigh.

" I would have little one no matter your origins but that doesn't change the fact that you belong to him and even if I want to with all of my heart I can not keep you away from him he is your father and my oldest and most trusted friend this is what's best for you and him he needs you and he has since the day you were taken but do not think of it as something bad he is a good demon who would give his life for you before seeing you hurt." he says looking at me and nodding to him in understanding I sigh.

" I don't want to remember papa. I don't want anything to change I like my life here with you and mother I don't like changing families and homes I thought that I finally found a place where I belonged." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me in understanding I look down as he rubs my back.

" I understand what you mean but think of it this way my home and his home will always be permanent there will be no more homes after this." he says and nodding lightly to him I lay down when he pulls the blankets down for me then watching him when he covers me up I grab his hand before he turns to walk out.

" Thank you for everything papa and I am grateful that you found me that evening." I sat quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him walk out.

Waking up early the next morning by my alarm clock I go about getting my school clothes ready while thinking about the memories that are coming back to me and stepping into the shower to wash the sleep from my body it isn't long before I am sitting in the dining room eating a piece of toast while I go over my homework.

Looking up and seeing toga ,Sakura, Sesshoumaru ,Ki and Jin walk in I smile a little at them before getting back to checking on my home work but seeing toga looking over my shoulder I smile when he kisses my head.

" Good morning papa did you sleep good." I ask quietly and seeing him nod a little I look at my paper when he points to the number three.

" You forgot to carry the three little one." he says and nodding to him as I go over the problem I fix it and hand the paper to him to check then watching him sit down in his chair at the head of the table and go over my paper I look to Jin when he looks at me after taking a sip from his cup of tea.

" What grade are you in child?" he asks as he looks at my uniform and seeing the direction of his gaze I hand him my student id.

" First year of high school ." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him turn to toga before looking at him in confusion.

" She is quiet the intelligent child when she started some months back her grades were so low that the school didn't want to allow her in but she showed them not even a month later she was one of the highest grade achieving students in over five years." he says handing him my paper and seeing Jin look at it I see him nod a little.

" Isn't she too young to be in high school?" he says looking at me and seeing toga shrug I watch as he takes the paper back.

" Maybe but she is ready for the work Jin she is quiet the intelligent child." toga says handing me my paper back and putting it back into my backpack I see toga turn to me.

" Have you remembered anything more little one." he says watching me and looking down I shrug.

" It all seems fuzzy and I'm not sure it all seems like a dream that I am remembering." I say quietly before he nods and seeing Jin look at me good I see him nod also.

" Would you like to tell us what you are remembering maybe I can help you make sense of it all." he says quietly and looking down I shrug because what could it hurt.

" Well I remember a white room like a hospital room and you were there sitting on a chair next to the bed you also looked worried. Ki was also there but he was standing next to the window holding a red ….a red and white bear only he looked angry." I say quietly and seeing him nod a little as his eyes light up I see him pull out his wallet before handing me a photo then looking at the photo good I nod it was a picture of the little girl in the same hospital bed sleeping with the same red and white bear in her arms that I had remembered.

" Ki had taken you to your riding school for your Monday lessons and went to talk to one of the instructors about the horse you were to be given. They were supposed to wait for him to get back to help you but the horse that the instructor put you on wasn't a very good kids horse in fact it hated kids and it threw you off only seconds after you were put on. You broke your arm and were taken to the hospital I was worried because you had just woken up after a few hours of being unconscious and Ki was upset because they didn't wait for him to be there to help you and they didn't give you the horse that he had picked out for you even after he told them that he didn't want you on the horse." he says and nodding to him in understanding I hand him back the picture.

" Well that explains why I don't like horses." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn back to toga.

" What else little one." he says looking at me and looking back down while I try to remember I nod a little when more memories come to the front of my mind.

" I remember a big office with a big window that over looks a river and a mountain. There was a big desk in front of the window that had a spinning chair behind it and in the corner of the room to the….the left was a soft teddy bear mat with a small desk with flower blossoms painted on it and there was also a shelf of toys and coloring books next to it." I say quietly as I look up at Jin and seeing him nod while smiling I see Ki look towards me.

" Fathers office you were too young to go to school so he took you to work with him. The mountain from the window was mount Kyoto and the river was the shonghu." he says watching me and nodding to him I look down again

" I remember seeing a nice room with a big bed next to a wall. There was some small kids stuff like toys and clothes on one side of the room and mans stuff on the other. Against the wall by the closet is a pair of big black slippers and a small pair of purple ones next to them. On the night stand by the bed side is a picture of a woman who has greenish blue eyes and curly long hair and you look sad as you look at the picture." I say to Jin and seeing him nod to me a little I hear him sigh a little as the lightness in his eyes leaves.

" Our bedroom half was mine and half was yours." he says looking at me and looking at the table I get an idea.

" If you're my father where is my mother did you leave her at your home. I don't remember her yet. Will she be coming here too?" I say quietly as I look up and seeing him shake his head no I hear him sigh.

" You never met your mother she died not to long after you were born." he says quietly and nodding to him I look down.

" I'm sorry that you lost her was that her in the picture?" I ask and seeing him nod I rub my temples when I get a slight headache from another memory then feeling a hand on my back as I feel something like betrayal fill me I look at Sakura when she looks at me good.

" What's wrong little one." she asks and looking around me a little I look down.

" Nothing mother just a headache." I say quietly but seeing toga look at me I watch him nod a little.

" Another memory little one." he says watching me leave it to him to know what's wrong with me but looking down when all of my memories come back to me I feel my hands begin shaking.

" I was laying in bed in a purple and pink room trying to go to sleep but I was scared to be alone. It was dark there accept for the hallway light but it was still too dark and no one was there with me then there were two men they covered my mouth and grabbed me from the bed and ..and. Papa I have to go to school now." I say standing up and walking out of the room after grabbing my backpack but feeling someone grab me from behind stopping me after every one gets up I try to pull out of Jin's hold when he turns me around.

" Let me go please I need to go to school." I say upset while trying to get away from him but seeing him shake his head no while he holds my arm tight I grab at his hand.

" Come back and sit down I will give you a ride to your school later." he says trying to plead with me but shaking my head as I feel my anger for him rise I shake my head.

" Let me go." I yell at him with tears in my eyes when he wont let me and seeing toga walk up to me also I pull my self into his arms when he lays his hand on my back.

" Maya tell us what happened we only want to help you understand." he says stroking my back but looking at Jin in anger I shake my head.

" I don't want to remember I don't want to know let me go I am going to be late for school." I say yanking my arm out of Jin's hold but feeling Sesshoumaru grab me before I can walk away I look at him in confusion.

" No matter what happened back then it is done and over with. The only way to deal with your hurt feelings is to talk about them so that you can understand." he says but shaking my head I glare at Jin.

" I don't want to talk about them, I don't want to remember them and what's to understand he didn't care then so why should he care now because it wasn't me that wanted to sleep alone it was my fathers girlfriends idea so he went along with it to make her happy like always even when I was afraid of the dark.

I tried to go to him that night because I had heard noises at the window but he was too busy with the same girlfriend to come and check on it for me so he sent me back to bed alone me his small daughter who was what three maybe four.

They came in through the same window that I had asked you to check on and took me and you were too busy to come and check on me even when I was crying and calling out to you do you know what going through what I went through will do to a little girl when her father her hero is too busy to save her from a living nightmare because he is too busy with his bitch girlfriend to save his only daughter.

Then to live through it only to forget about it each time those horrible doctors come to give you a shot for something that you have no idea what it was for and being too young to understand why only knowing that when ever they came it meant that you were going to be in pain. How many years was I gone and how many of those horrible shots did I have to get because you were too busy to look in on your little girl when she was scared.

Now tell me Jin does it make you happy to know that that same bitch girlfriend who you cared so much about the one that you neglected me your own daughter for was there for each and every one of those horrible shots as uncle Matsuri's wife. I hope it does because now thanks to Ki's miracle cure I remember each and every time that I had to see her laughing face when I was screaming and crying on the ground for you because of that stupid shot." I say crying and pulling out of Sesshoumaru's and togas hold as every one just stands in stunned silence I grab my back pack and leave the house then seeing Inuyasha pulling up I walk over to his car and get into the passenger side before he can turn his car off.

" Father is busy and cant take me to school can you take me please." I say after wiping my eyes and seeing him nod as he looks at me in concern I look at my lap when he pulls out of the drive way and down the street.

" What happened Mai are you ok." he says as he pulls up to the school and nodding to him I get out of the car.

" I don't have any study classes today so I'll see you after school inu." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I walk to the school and to my first class then spending the day burying my self in my school work I am in my English class the last class of the day when someone comes to the door.

" I am sorry to disturb your class jerry but I need to steal Maya for a few minutes she is needed in the office." the man says to my teacher and following out the door after the headmistresses assistant I stop shy of walking into the office when I see Matsuri and three Japanese police officers talking with the headmistress then looking at Matsuri when see's me I look at him in confusion when he walks up to me.

" Anna I am so relieved to see you well do you remember me I am Matsuri ingle and I work for the united states government." he says and remembering that after each shot he comes and introduces himself to me since I am supposed to forget him I shake my head a little.

" Well I am sorry to have to do this but I am going to need you to come with me I found the paperwork that was done here for you by your adoptive family to be illegal." he says and nodding lightly to him I turn to the hall.

" Alright sir but I need to get my backpack and coat I'll be right back." I say and seeing him nod to me I walk out of the office and to my locker but leaving the school grounds when everyone leaves the school after the bell rings I make my way to the bus stop before pulling out my cellular.

" Inuyasha where is papa." I say quietly after he answers.

" He stayed home today Maya why was he supposed to pick you up today?" he asks and shaking my head a little I look at the school.

" No you were but something happened and I left school already. I cant wait for you to pick me up today and I will just see you when I get home." I say getting on the bus .

"Is everything alright Mai." he says and nodding lightly I sit in the seat.

" I hope we'll know if I make it home." I say looking around me.

" Mai that didn't sound alright at all but I guess I will see you when you get home." he says and hanging up my phone I watch as the homes pass us by.

Walking up the driveway about an hour and a half later I watch as the door opens and watching Inuyasha come out I look down when I walk past him while he holds the door open for me.

" What happened mai kagome called me and told me that you were called from your last class by the principal and never went back. Did something happen?" he says and nodding lightly I sigh.

" Just the usual inu some good for nothing jerk wanting to take me away from here." I say quietly while shrugging and seeing him look at me good I lay my back pack down by the door.

" Mai that isn't funny what happened." he says but looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" I think that its funny I think that its hilarious what the hell is it with these people that they think that they have the rights to take me I am not some lost puppy nor am I a toy some one found on the side of the road." I say with tears in my eyes and seeing him look at me good I lay my head on his chest when he hugs me then letting him go when someone moves next to us I look at Sesshoumaru before walking to him when he motions me to his side.

"Father is in his office with some men and wants to see you." he says and looking at him good I don't move when he begins walking forward.

" Is it a man with three police men?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head.

" What happened ." he says while sighing as he watches me and looking down I sigh.

" Matsuri was at the school with three officers he said that I needed to go with him and that the family that I was with had me here illegally I told him that I needed to get my back pack and left after going to my locker." I say and seeing him nod to me I walk quietly at his side as he leads me up the stairs then walking into togas study I look at him in question when I see four new men along with Jin ,Ki, and kashell with him.

" Little one come here these men are some of the elders and they are here to remove your seal." he says looking down at me after he walks up to me and looking at them kinda unsure since it hurt like hell to get it put on I hug him when he pulls me into his arms.

"Papa Matsuri and three police officers went to the school today they said that the family that I was living here with was keeping me here illegally and they wanted to take me away." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him walk back over to his desk before picking up his phone after letting me go then seeing one of the new men walk up to me I back up to fathers desk in fear.

" Mai allow elder rye to look at your shoulder." toga says looking at me but shaking my head I back behind togas desk.

" No papa its going to hurt." I say quietly as I keep looking at the men who are only watching me but seeing the elder who was walking over to me look at me I see him nod a little.

" Child I will not lie to you it will hurt but it needs to be done you can not continue to go around with that seal on your skin the longer that it is there the higher the risk of it staying there permanently." he says and shaking my head no I stay where I am.

" I said no I don't care let it stay there your not touching me." I say from behind toga but seeing him hang up his phone before turning to me I look at him when he pulls me into his lap.

" Maya the seal needs to come off. I know that you are tired of the pain but this will be the last time. Elder rye has explained that with the seals being etched into the skin there is a possibility that if you wait too long to have it removed the changes can be permanent. You know that we all here care for you and that we don't want to see you hurt but I will not be giving you a choice this time the seal needs to come off little one." he says holding me in his lap but feeling tears fill my eyes I shake my head while I try to get up.

"Papa no don't it hurt really bad when they put it on." I say shaking my head but feeling hands on my shoulders keeping me on his lap I look at Sesshoumaru and Jin in anger when I find them to be the ones holding me down then looking at Jin I try to grab at his hand only to have Sesshoumaru hold them both.

" Don't touch me I hate you let me go." I yell at Jin and seeing him look at me with saddened eyes I see him nod.

" This is for your own good my puppy I am sorry that you have to go through this but it will be the last time I swear." he says but shaking my head I turn away from him and towards toga when he makes me look at him.

" Calm down Maya we will get this done and over with as quick as possible." he say before making me lay my head on his shoulder and jumping when I feel them begin removing my school blazer I begin crying but having no choice but to sit there as everyone holds me down I look at the elder in fear when he walks up to me with a vial and a syringe .

" Just hold her down." he says to toga and Jin and Sesshoumaru as he fills the needle then feeling pain when he pushes the needle into my shoulder before pushing the plunger I clench my jaw and cry out in pain when it feels like my whole back is being burned from the inside out but seeing my nails turn into claws while purple stripes appear on my wrists I look at my arms in fear when it begins flashing back to normal seconds later only to turn back again.

" Let me go your hurting me." I cry out in pain when they wont let me up but clenching my hands in fists as I try to pull away from them I watch in fear when my hands start bleeding from the claws piercing my palm.

" Calm down little one it wont be much longer now." toga says making me look at him and seeing him looking at my eyes as I cry I bury my face in his neck when he pulls me into a hug then sitting like this for a few hours crying as they hold me down I close my eyes in relief panting when the pain begins to fade.

" Does it still hurt Maya?" toga says as he pulls my face out of his chest and shaking my head a little as I lean on him I look at him when he looks at me.

" Now look at that you my dear are the spitting image of your mother and father like you had been when you were younger." he says stroking my cheeks and laying my face back on his chest again I yawn.

" I'm tired can I go lay down." I ask feeling kinda out of place and small against him and seeing him nod to me I get up with his help and turn to the door as I hold my now extremely big school uniform in my smaller fist but seeing Sesshoumaru and Jin in front of me before I can walk away I look down and walk around them when they just look at me then walking strait to my bathroom to see what everyone was staring at I am surprised to see a mix between the woman in the picture on Jin's night stand and Jin himself only I look a few years younger than I am.

My eyes are and colorings are like his where as my features are like hers. My nails are long and sharp and my ears are pointy like togas and Sesshoumaru's other than that I look like a five or six year old female version of Jin then walking to my room I walk over to my window and look out.

Standing in my room looking out the window for the better part of the day I look to the door when someone knocks and seeing toga standing there watching me I sigh when he walks in.

" Its dinner time Maya." he says watching me but looking back out the window I sigh quietly.

" I'm not hungry papa ." I say quietly and seeing him nod from the corner of my eye I look down when he walks up to me.

" You have found out who you are and where you are from why are you so sad Maya." he says watching me and shaking my head a little as he looks at me good I turn to him.

" I don't want this and I don't want him. I hate him and I want him to go and to never come back I want to forget again." I say quietly but seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head a little.

" I can not give you any excuses for your father about what happened Maya but from what I saw before you were taken he cared for you a great deal and he took your loss hard.

He blamed himself for your absence every day and from what you told us he had reason to but no one is perfect not even me or Sesshoumaru that is just the way we are.

No one has ever told you but me and mother also had a young daughter who was barely walking long ago only instead of being taken like you she was killed in her room while we slept only a room away from hers it wasn't a happy day for our family when we watched your mother go to wake her up only to hear her screams throughout the halls when she found her.

As the children of high lords you are the targets for many demons who wish your sires harm that is why many of the high lords have only one at the most two children even Sesshoumaru has lost a child Maya rin was a twin." he says watching me quietly and looking towards his room in surprise I look back up at him.

" He had another." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I see him pull his wallet out of his pants before handing me a photo of two babies in a bassinette one in a blue sleeper and one in a pink one.

" His name was Sachimaru he was to be his heir. In this world as lords we are lucky to see one of our children grow up to be adults but in your case even if you went through pain you are still lucky to be alive. Many times females worm their ways into our lives just to take that what we most care for to hurt us your father is no different Maya he was also fooled by a woman just like me and Sesshoumaru were." he says quietly and looking at the picture good at the babies smile I feel tears sting my eyes.

" I don't understand he was so small and innocent why hurt him." I ask quietly and seeing him look down at the picture I see him sigh.

" A fully grown demon is no easy kill especially one from this family but a baby is an easy target." he says quietly as he puts his photo away and shaking my head a little as he sits on the bed I look back out the window.

" I am sorry that you both lost your children it shouldn't have happened." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me through the reflection I lay my head on chest when he hugs me.

" Bad things happen to all of us Maya but the best thing to do is to blame the right person your father only wanted what was best for you that is why he allowed her into his home to begin with even she had me fooled I thought that she really did care for you." he says and nodding to him I sigh maybe he was right in every other memory where Jin was with me he did seem to care a great deal for me he even seemed overprotective then looking back at father as he holds me I sigh.

" You all didn't know me and yet you allowed me around rin when ever I get the desire to be around her why does he let me if he lost his son." I ask quietly and seeing him look down at me I see him shrug.

" Any female that genuinely cares for another woman's child shows it in her actions as well as her manor when she is near the child I knew that you were not like other females from the first day that I met you when you were playing with her in the family room. That is why he allows you to have your way with her and remember this when you have children of your own any female who is generally interested in spending time with a child does it without thinking as you do when you see her. She laughs and reaches out for you when she see's you and you take her in your arms like it is natural." he says looking at me and nodding to him I am about to look down only to look at him longer.

" So is that why I never see shuron near her." I ask quietly and seeing him nod I hear him sigh.

" Females like shuron are only with him for one thing only little one they want the title that they would receive should he mate them but she is more of an idiot if she believes that he will bring her into the family the way that she is Sesshoumaru is a very intelligent demon who achieved greatness at a young age. Women like her are a dime a dozen and he knows this." he says nodding and looking back to the window I turn back to the floor when I see rin crawling into the room then letting toga go I pick her up.

" Do you think that I am wrong to blame him papa?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me I see him shrug.

" You are entitled to the way you feel little one but if you blame him you will have to blame your brother for not seeing the real her and us also because we also checked her out.

I know your father and I know that he missed you a great deal but its one thing to blame your self for your daughter going missing but its another thing to know that in this life it is the males that are worth something when they are taken not the females and then to go years not knowing if she is ok or worse dead but having no body to be sure about and to mourn. Do you blame Sesshoumaru for working to support his children only for their nanny to take my grand sons life." he says looking at me and rin and shaking my head no as I look at rin also I sigh.

" Then I believe that you are wrong to blame him when he was only looking out for what was best for you. No one knew that you would be taken and the woman who came to give you your shot was right had your father been with you it wouldn't have happened he wouldn't have let them near you." he says looking at me but looking down I shake my head.

" It still hurts papa." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him hug me again.

" I know but the only way for it to stop is for you to get to know him again and then you will see that he only wants what's best for you." he says and nodding to him I follow him out of the room and down the hall to the family room then sitting on a chair with rin in my lap I watch as Ki, Sakura, and Jin walk in .

" Are you feeling better little one." Sakura asks me as she kisses my head and nodding lightly to her I look down.

"I am the rest did me good why do I look so young ." I ask watching her and seeing her look at me good I see her smile a little.

" You are a demon and with your charm being etched on you it made your cloak age as a normal human would but you are a demon you age at a slower rate ." she says stroking my hair and nodding lightly to her I look at Jin when I find him and Ki looking at a necklace that has a charm on it.

" Thanks mama." I say quietly as I turn back to her and seeing her nod to me I watch as she walks back over to the couch to sit by toga then playing with rin for a while as we wait for dinner I look to the door when a maid walks in.

" Lord Sesshoumaru miss shuron is here to see you." she says and seeing him nod to the maid I watch as shuron walks into the room with another girl who looks a little on the easy side before they walk over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sessy my love I missed you why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here today." she says pouting as she sits next to him and seeing her friend turn to Jin and Ki I watch as she begins leaning into Jin.

" So Lord toga who is your friend he's handsome?" the girl says touching Jin's chest but seeing him push her off of himself and onto the ground with a disgusted face I cant help but laugh when Inuyasha and toga begin laughing also when rin begins clapping while laughing.

" What are you laughing at you little shit." she says looking at me in anger and looking at her with narrowed eyes I shrug.

" What does it look like I am laughing at that was funny as hell and its nice to know that my father has standards about the females that touch him it looks like a desperate prostitute isn't too his tastes." I say and seeing her look at me in surprise as the room goes eerily quiet I look around me when everyone begins laughing again only harder then seeing her stand up I watch as toga motions to Inuyasha.

" Calm down bambi you did it to your self what in the world made you go and bother a man with his young daughter sitting within view." he says looking at her and seeing her huff in anger I watch as she goes and sits by shuron then seeing shuron glare at me I roll my eyes at her.

" So toga where is your pet I don't see her today has she finally got the hint and left about time her presence here was bothering me a filthy human really toga they have no place in our world." she says looking at toga and seeing toga look at her with narrowed eyes I see him get up.

" For give me shuron obviously with you not being a higher level demon like my family and friends you couldn't sense that she is sitting right in front of you only what gave you the impression that she was a human I never once mentioned it." he says walking over to me and standing up when he holds his hand out to me I allow him to help me up before I turn to her.

" Speechless I see well that would be a first." I say walking next to toga as everyone else gets up and seeing her look at me good I see her look at me in confusion.

" Didn't your sires ever tell you that its rude to insult the guests of your host when you are not in your home." she says watching me and shaking my head I shrug.

" Well than if you know that it appears that your parents failed you there didn't they because I live here and on more than one occasions you insulted me ." I say walking into the dining room next to Sesshoumaru when he walks next to me and seeing her glare at me I smile a little.

" Pretty good for a stray human aren't I." I say walking into the dining room and sitting in my chair I watch as every one else takes their seats then eating in silence as shuron keeps looking in between me and Jin I watch as she stands up after looking at rin who is still in my arms as I feed her.

" Oh Sesshoumaru why don't I spend some time with your pup it would do her well to get to know me after all I am going to be her mother after we mate." she says holding her hands out for rin while smirking at me but looking at Sesshoumaru to see what he wants me to do I hold onto her when he shakes his head no at me while wiping his mouth when he stands up.

" Shuron you know very well that I would never consider mating you especially since I have my daughter to think about finish your food or leave you have no reason to be around my daughter." he says making her move back and seeing her glare at me and him both I see her walk out of the room in anger then finishing my food in silence I hand rin to Sesshoumaru when she falls asleep in my arms.

Walking around in the gardens like I usually do before I go to bed I walk by the koi pond before kneeling down to look at the fish swimming around but hearing someone walk up to where I am I look behind me only to see Jin and turning back around since I don't know what to say to him after the way I acted I open my jar of fish pellets.

" You still like the koi?" he asks quietly as he stands a few feet away from me and nodding to him I smile a little.

" Their beautiful I love their colors and how they swim against my hands when I feed them." I say quietly as I drop a few pellets into the water and seeing him nod to me as he puts his hands in his pockets I look back to the water.

" You told me the same thing when you were younger I could never understand your fasination for these fish until I had to take care of your ponds at home now I know why you were so happy each time we went to the pet store to get you a new fish for your collection ." he says quietly as he looks at the water and nodding to him I smile a little.

" This pond didn't have any fish in it and papa took me out to get a few after he made me move in he told me that I looked like a kid in a candy store when I was picking out my fish." I say looking up at him and seeing him nod to me I see him smile a little while he looks at me then looking down a little I sigh.

" I am sorry that I went off on you this morning you didn't diserve my temper. I've just been having a hard few weeks and I didn't know how to deal with my feelings and temper at the time. I .. I don't blame you for what happened if it means anything to you and I hope that you can forgive me for the way I acted." I say quietly as I look at the water and seeing him looking at me through the reflection in the water I see him shake his head a little.

" I understand that you are upset and confused and I understand that I didn't care for you like I was supposed to do when you were small but had I known that they were plotting to take you from me I would have stopped it I swear I would have mai I never meant for you to go through what you went through and maybe one day you can forgive me for not being a better father to you.

You know you were right this morning I should have checked your room when you came to me but I had wanted to give you a mother so bad that I allowed her to do things her way so that you would get used to her and I should have known when she disappeared only a few days after you were taken that she had something to do with it but I can not change the past even if I wanted to do nothing more than that.

Ki and myself will be going back home on Saturday because I am needed at my company and since I don't want to cause you any more pain than you have already obviously had by moving you to a strange place I have asked toga if you can stay here with him and his family I know that it isn't much after all you have been through for my mistake but I hope with all my heart that it makes you happy you diserve nothing less my love." he says looking at me before looking at the stars and looking up at him in confusion I feel tears sting my eyes when I see him holding back his own tears then standing up I walk up to him.

" You would leave me after just finding me I thought that you wanted me with you?" I ask quietly and seeing him look down at me I see him nod a little as his tears fill his eyes.

" I do but I also want you happy mai and I can see that me being here is upsetting your new life here with toga and Sakura and if it would make you happy I will step aside and allow toga to take my place." he says wiping his eyes and seeing him turn away from me when he makes to go back inside I shake my head a little while grabbing at his sleeve.

" I don't want you to leave me papa I don't want to be away from you again." I say quietly and seeing him nod his head a little as he sighs heavly I look at him when he turns back to me then walking up to him I hug his waist.

" I missed you so much my love my little Mai." he says into my hair as he picks me up into his arms hugging me back and nodding into his neck as I inhale deeply I sigh when his all to familiar and missed scent reaches me then hugging his neck for a while as his shoulders tremble hard I scratch his back a little with my small nails.

" Come little one its late and you need your rest." he says situating me better in his arms and nodding lightly to him as he walks me back into the house I allow him to walk me to my room then walking in while leaving the door open for him after he stands me up I walk over to my bed and pull the sheets down before turning the lights on in the bathroom.

" Your room is connected with Sesshoumaru's?" he asks while looking around my room and to the bathroom and nodding lightly to him I look down.

" Papa gave me this room next to Sesshoumaru's so that he could help me with anything if I needed it when he is here and since I'm not to fond of sleeping in the dark still it kinda helps having him next door to me." I say climbing into bed and seeing him nod to me as he walks over to me I look at him a little when he sits next to me on the bed.

" Sleep well little one I hope that you have sweet dreams." he says watching me and nodding lightly to him I lean into his chest and hug him.

" I hope that you sleep good also maybe I will get lucky and papa will allow me to take the day off of school tomorrow so that I can get to know you better." I say quietly and seeing movement by the door I smile when I see toga walk in.

" Hi papa are you here to say good night." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I look at him when he walks by my window.

" If you would like to spend some time with your father and brother I will call the school to have you excused from classes until the weekend mai just remember to do your home work every night." he says looking at me and nodding to him I get up and hug him.

" I will papa I promise." I say looking up at him as I hug his waist and seeing him nod to me I smile when he hugs me back.

" That's a good girl mai now bid your father good night something came up at the office and we will be gone for about an hour." he says picking me up and setting me in the bed and watching Jin pull the blankets back I climb under them and watch him as he covers me up.

" Good night papa sleep good and I will see you tomorrow." I say quietly as I hug him and seeing him nod lightly to me as he hugs me back I sigh when he kisses my head.

" You as well koi and sweet dreams." he says quietly and laying back down I look at both men as they tuck me in.

" Whats going to happen now." I ask quietly as I lean up and seeing both men look at me I see them turn to each other before toga turns back to me.

" Now you will get to know your father and brother before anything is decided just don't think about whats going to happen later and enjoy your time with them." he says looking at me and nodding to him a little I grab his hand.

" But what about you and mother." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him smile a little I see him shake his head.

" Don't worry about me and mother little one if anything being your god parents comes in handy we will always be a family." he says looking at me and looking down I nod a little then laying down when both men walk towards the door I sigh and close my eyes but hearing some arguing in the hall not too much later I look to the door only to see it open when someone walks in.

Getting out of bed quickly when I see the police officers that were at the school earlier with Matsuri I run quietly through the bathroom and into Sesshoumaru's room and crawling into his closet under the clothes that he has hanging after I grab rin from his bed and his cellular off of his dresser I sit quietly in the corner and try not to cry as I open the cellular and dial the limos number but hearing talking in the hall I try to listen when it gets closer to sesshomarus door.

" I know that I saw some one run into the other room Mr. Matsuri it may have been the girl." someone says as they open the door to Sesshoumaru's room.

" Of course it was a girl you idiot you scared her now get out of my bosses house you have no rights to be in here scaring children in the middle of the night." kiade says in anger and holding the phone to my ear I listen as it rings.

" Hello." Sesshoumaru says in confusion as I rock the baby to make her go back to sleep.

" Lord Sesshoumaru are you with papa?" I whisper.

" I can barely hear you Maya why are you on my phone and aren't you supposed to be sleeping." he says.

" The men who came for me at school today are here Sesshoumaru." I whisper.

" Don't open the door Maya we will be right there." he says but shaking my head I look into the room a little.

" They are already in here Sesshoumaru they are in your room looking for me. Their messing up your room they just tore your bed up." I say when I see them looking at the bathroom door and tossing the mattresses off of the bed.

" Where's rin at Maya?" he asks quietly after the sound of tires squealing is heard over the line.

" In your closet here with me." I whisper only to hear movement on his side of the line.

" Where are you now." toga says after Sesshoumaru hands him the phone.

" In Sesshoumaru's closet hiding with rin papa please come for me I don't want to be taken again." I say trying not to cry but hearing the sound of the car door closing followed by the sound of rushing wind I look up when I hear togas voice in the door way.

" Unless you have a search warrant to be in my home I am afraid that I am going to insist that you all leave right now." he says in anger.

" We have a warrant to pick up a fourteen year old American orphan who was said to be being kept here against her will I am Matsuri uki from the united states government and you have no choice but to step aside." he says as the sound of paper being passed is heard.

" If you don't mind I will have my own attorney check this paper and in the mean time officer hitomi escort these men to the family room they are upsetting my family and staff." toga says as footsteps are heard walking up to the closet.

" Mai little one you can come out now." Jin says moving the clothes back and crawling out carefully with rin still in my arms I grab onto his hand and stay at his side when he helps me to stand up .

" Make them leave papa." I say looking at toga and seeing him nod to me as he looks at Matsuri who is watching me I watch him walk towards him.

" Is something wrong Mr. Matsuri you look like you've seen a ghost." he says looking at him and seeing Matsuri look at toga I see him shake his head a little while his eyes narrow at me.

" Officers this is the child that we are looking for take her into costudy." he says pointing to me but seeing the cops only looking at me with out moving as I grab onto Jin's hand while moving behind him a little I see them shake their heads a little after talking quietly to themselves.

" Can I get some light in here Mr. tashio?" the officer says looking at toga but seeing Sesshoumaru turn them on for him as he walks into the room I see him look at rin who is looking around at the strangers like she wants to cry.

" I am unsure what you need us to do Mr. Matsuri this is not the girl that was at the school today nor is she the girl in your picture as she only looks five or six what is it that you will have me do take her away from a man who is obviously her father if I was to go by looks." the officer says looking at me and Jin and seeing Matsuri narrow his eyes at the officer I hear him huff.

" They are trying to make her look different bring her and I will show you when we are in the car." he says but seeing toga walk foreward towards the officer I look at Sesshoumaru when he walks up to me before I hand him rin.

" This is my good friend Sung Jin yakusho and his daughter Maya yakusho they are visiting for the week from Okinawa for a business meeting and if you all have completed your business here I will ask you all to leave not only are you all trespassing on private property you are scaring the children." toga says as rin cries and seeing the officers nod to toga while bowing a little I watch as the cops lead Matsuri out of the room and down the hall.

" Are you alright mai ?" Jin asks me as he picks me up into his arms and nodding lightly to him as he walks back to my room I look at the mess that they made looking for me.

" They made a mess of my room." I say quietly and feeling him hug me I wipe my eyes when he strokes my hair.

" Are you ok Mai." he asks me again while making me look at him and nodding again I look back down.

"I'm fine I was only scared but I should be used to it by now." I say quietly but seeing him looking at me good I hear him sigh.

" No you shouldn't." he says quietly and nodding to him as I lay my head on his shoulder I close my eyes and sigh.

Walking around the giant aquarium park a few days later with Jin and Ki ,I stop at one of the tanks and watch as some big colorful koi swim by before looking at Jin when he lay his hand on my shoulder.

" Many of the fish that you used to have at home were sent here when they became too big for your ponds if you look right here it tells you their information and history." he says leading me to a info stand that is to the side of the tank and reading the page I am surprised to find my name on the books pages on the fish's info and as the fish donaters.

" How many of these were mine papa." I ask looking at the tank after I flip through the book and seeing him smile I see him point to some of them.

" Those ones little one and many of them are in a breeding program. The owners of the park were so impressed with your colorful stock of koi that they started breeding them." he says pointing to some of the fish and nodding to him I watch as a familiar fish swims by while looking at us.

" Moon papa look and he's looking at us." I say pointing to my old favorite fish and seeing Jin nod to me I watch him lay his hand on the glass only for the fish to swim to it.

" He was always intelligent for a fish wasn't he Mai." he says smiling and nodding to him I watch as the fish swims in front of me at eye level.

" He is still the most beautiful of them all isn't he papa? I always liked how he had a matching crest like you and Ki it made him unique." I say quietly as I watch the fish and seeing Ki walk up to us holding a clear bag with cotton candy in it I smile when he hands it to me.

" Here mai I hope you don't rot your teeth too much." he says kissing my head and nodding to him I open the bag.

" Yes pure sugar what's not going to rot when I eat this." I say smiling at him and seeing him nod to me I take a bite of the cottony surgery substance while they both watch me while smiling.

" Papa." I say quietly after I finish eating my cotton candy and seeing him look at me I look down.

" Yes little one?" he says looking at me and closing the bag I look back at him.

" How far is your home from here?" I ask and seeing him look at me I see him smile a little.

" A few hours flying." he says looking at me and nodding to him I walk next to him when he begins leading me towards another tank.

" What's it like at your home?" I ask looking at him and seeing him shrug a little I see him look at the other tanks around us.

" Basically the same as it was before puppy. The house is big probably bigger than togas it has a lot of tropical plants around it ,its quiet and secluded like togas house also and it has a big covered patio in the back with a big yard surrounding it. I also had many tropical plants put around your ponds and some of them I had made bigger." he says looking down at me and nodding lightly I look down.

" Mai we would like it if you came home with us when we go back it is also your home." he says making me look at him and looking away from him a little I sigh because I really did want to go back with him and Ki but I didn't want to leave toga and Sakura.

" What about papa and mother I ..I don't…"

" They will both understand little one you are my daughter and both toga and Sakura know that your place is at my side they also want you happy they will be fine." he says interrupting me as he makes me look at him and nodding a little to him I look down still unsure because I really did want to be with Jin and Ki something was pulling me to be as close to them as I could get and the pull was getting stronger too strong to ignore now but I also didn't want to hurt toga he helped me so much and I didn't want to repay him by leaving him but I also couldn't lose Jin and Ki maybe a little chat with Sesshoumaru was in order toga said that he was wise and maybe he would know what to do.

" Come mai how about we head out to eat and then we can talk about this later." he says bringing me out of thought as he hugs me and nodding to him I hug his waist.

" Where to captain papa." I say smiling up at him as he hugs me back and feeling him kiss my forehead after he leans his head down to me I sigh into his chest when he nuzzles my head.

" Any where you want to go my puppy." he says and nodding to him I follow at his side in between him and Ki as we walk to the restaurants section of the park then sitting in between them when we sit at a table I eat in silence thinking about how much my life has changed since toga found me that evening.

Sitting in togas office later that day as he and Jin talk about work while he eats the lunch that we brought him I look around the office thinking but getting up after I grab Sesshoumaru's lunch I walk to the door.

" I will be right back papa I am going to take Lord sesshoumaru his lunch." I say looking at toga and seeing him nod to me I walk out and down the hall then knocking on the door I walk in when he says enter but seeing shuron in with him I turn to leave.

" Did you need something Maya?" he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I look down after showing him the bag.

" Its nothing important I wanted to bring you some lunch and wanted someone to talk to I wasn't trying to bother you." I say going back to the door after sitting his lunch on a small table that is by the door.

" Its good that you know your place brat go seek someone else of your own status to bother and take your garbage with you Sesshoumaru's going to lunch with me." shuron says looking at me while smirking but seeing Sesshoumaru get up also I look at him when he blocks me from the door before turning to shuron.

" If you haven't noticed shuron she did seek someone of her own status which mind you is above your own and act your age at least a thirteen year old girl knows how to behave remove your self from my office I believe that what ever the lady wants to talk about needs to be in private." he says looking at shuron who looks really pissed now but seeing her walk out I walk over to his desk and sit in the chair that is in the front of it.

" What can I help you with Maya?" he says sitting in his chair after grabbing the bag and looking down a little I sigh.

" Are you sure that you aren't busy I can talk to you later after we get home I really don't want to bother you right now and I didn't mean to make her angry with you I didn't even know that she was here." I say quietly and seeing him look at me a little I see him shake his head.

" Don't worry about her she can be as angry as she wants and now is a good a time as any to talk besides I wont be returning to fathers home the weather is giving us a break I have my own to go to." he says looking at his computer and nodding to him a little I sigh again.

" I just didn't know what to do and father says that you are very intelligent and I wanted some advice on something but I don't want to talk to papa or mama about it." I say quietly an seeing him look at me good as he nods I watch him sit back in his chair.

" I don't know how much I will be of help but go on tell me what is on your mind." he says and nodding a little I get comfortable.

" The other night at home I was talking with my father in the gardens and he told me that he and Ki were going to be leaving and that I was going to be staying here with papa and mother. He said that he didn't want to distress me anymore than I already was and that he was going to leave me with papa and mother but then I stopped him when he was going to walk away I didn't want him to go I don't know why I remember him so well but I do and it hurt when he was walking away from me.

Today I went to the aquariums with my him and Ki and we were talking about his home and he told me that he wanted me to go home with him and Ki when they leave that it was also my home but I didn't know what to say to him but I don't want to let him go either .

I don't want to leave papa and mother and I asked him what about them and he said that they would understand because he was my father and that they wanted me to be happy. I feel strange when he is around me and when he isn't its like I need to be close to him and the feeling is getting stronger but how can I leave papa and mother he took me in for a reason and I cant just leave him like that I don't know what to do." I say quietly while looking down as he watches me but hearing him get up I look up and watch him sit on his desk next to me.

" I cant tell you to go or to stay but this feeling that you are feeling is natures way of fixing what happened between the two of you. As we grow up we bond with our sires it is something that takes years to accomplish and it is done by our instincts to bring us closer as a family but since you were taken from him at such a young age the bond was never formed completely and now since your instincts recognize him as your father they are working harder to fix what should have already been formed.

This feeling will not go away Maya it will only grow stronger as time goes on and it will be worse for you and him the longer that he stays here that is probably why he chose to leave you with father in the beginning but since he is staying for you his instincts are pushing him to finish the bond that should already be complete." he say looking at me and nodding to him a little I look down a little.

" Why didn't I feel any of this with papa." I ask and seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" Although father cares for you a great deal like any father would your instincts don't recognize him as your sire you may feel a small pull to be with him but it is because your instincts recognize him only as family." he says and nodding a little in understanding I look towards the door.

" But this still doesn't help me Lord Sesshoumaru I still don't know what to do." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I see him look at my cheek.

" And you wont the choice will have to be made for you there is nothing else that can be done. Both of your fathers know this and only want the best for you." he says and nodding to him I stand up.

" Thank you for talking to me I feel better now and I am sorry to bother you again." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn to the door before turning back to him.

" No matter what happens I am glad to have met you and your family Lord Sesshoumaru and thank you for helping me when I needed it the most." I say bowing before walking out of his office as he watches me and walking to togas office I walk in quietly and sit back down on the couch as both men continue to talk.

Cleaning my room later after we all go home I look up when there is a knock and seeing a maid walk in after I say enter I watch as she bows a little.

" Miss sango and miss kagome are in the family room and they would like to see you." she says and nodding to her as I put on my sealing necklace I walk out of the room and down the stairs then walking into the family room where kagome and sango are sitting I smile when they both walk up to me.

" We got a few free passes to the movie theater tonight and then we were planning on going to the mall would you like to join us." sango says smiling and nodding to her I turn to the door.

" Come on lets go ask my papa." I say and walking to togas study with both girls next to me I walk in after he says enter.

" Papa sango and kagome have invited me to the movies and then to the mall do you mind if I go?" I ask as he looks at me and seeing him lay a paper that he is reading down I see him sigh a little while looking at me.

" If you wish to go you will have to ask your father Maya it is his choice to make." he says looking at me and looking at him in confusion I shake my head a little.

" Why should I have to ask him I just asked you." I say kind confused but seeing him shake his head a little as both girls watch in confusion I grab his hand when he holds it out to me.

" You want to go you need to ask your father not me little one he is your father and you need to get used to him." he says pulling me to stand in between his legs and looking down a little I sigh.

" So you've made your choice will you be sending me away also?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me I see him shake his head.

" Maya I have made no decisions about anything yet and while he is here I would like you to respect his authority as you do mine." he says standing up before hugging me and nodding to him I hug him back.

" Alright papa if this is what you want." I say and seeing him nod to me I let him go and walk to Jin's room then knocking on the door I walk in with kagome and sango after he says enter.

" Papa these are my friends from school this is kagome and this is sango." I say introducing them and seeing him look at each girl while nodding I smile a little.

" Its nice to meet you both." he says before turning back to me then turning back to my friends I smile.

" This is my father my real father Sung Jin and my brother Sung Ki." I say hugging Jins side a little while pointing to Ki and seeing both girls looking at me in surprise I watch as they both turn to me again.

" Sung Jin yakusho?" kagome says looking at me and nodding to her I watch in confusion when they both bow to him.

" It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord ." they both say and looking at them in confusion I turn to Jin.

" Why are they bowing to you." I say in confusion and seeing both girls turn to me I see them look at me in astonishment.

" He's a cardinal Lord Maya didn't you know?" sango asks and looking at Jin in confusion I watch him shrug.

" You will get used to it my love although I would like to know how two humans know of a demon Lord." he says to me before turning to my friends only for them to nod a little.

" I come from a long line of slayers and kagome comes from a long line of priestesses. Everyone in our families know of the great Sung Jin of the southern lands. How is it that you ..you …you were the child that was stolen from him weren't you." sango says looking at me in astonishment and nodding to her a little as I am still confused I turn to my father.

" Don't worry about it I will explain it to you later." he says stroking my hair and nodding to him I look down a little.

" Kagome and sango got a few tickets to see a movie and have invited me to the movies and then to the mall may I go with them papa." I say quietly and seeing him look at them good I look at him when he turns back to me.

" Have you asked toga?" he says and nodding a little I look at them.

" I did and he told me to ask you." I say and seeing him nod to me I watch him turn to the girls.

" What time does the movie end." he says to them.

" At eight o'clock my Lord." sango says and seeing him nod a little I watch him turn to me.

" What time is your curfew?" he asks me but looking at the girls I shrug.

" I don't know papa I have never really gone out to have one." I say and seeing him nod to me I watch him look at his watch.

" Its five thirty now be back here at nine thirty that will give you an hour to go to the mall and thirty minutes to get back here." he says and nodding to him I look at him in confusion when he pulls out his wallet but seeing him pull out a few big bills before handing them to me I shake my head.

" I have money papa when an idiot tried to sell me I confiscated what he was paid to pay for my rent after toga helped me but then he brought me here to live with him and now I only have the money sitting around." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn with the girls when they walk to the door.

Walking through the mall later after the movie is over I look at kagome when she pulls me into a clothing store then looking at the clothes on the racks when one of the shirts catches my eye I pull a cream shirt off. Looking

at it good as I picture it on my father I decide to buy it then walking around the racks looking at other styles and colors I grab one for each man at the house but seeing a nice black one on one of the mannequins I go over to the rack where there are more and pick one up and seeing kagome look at me with a smirk on her face I narrow my eyes at her.

" What." I say looking at her only to see her smile.

" I know who your thinking about ." she says in a sing song voice and looking away from her after rolling my eyes I turn back to my shirt.

" Who cares he is the last one on my list of the men in the house and I like it." I say without looking at her but feeling her bump my arm I turn to her.

" Yes but even you cant tell me that you cant imagine what he will look like when he wears it." she says laying her hand on the mannequins chest and shaking my head a little I shrug.

" He is handsome I will give you that but I don't like him like that he is nice and has never been mean to me so when I think about him I don't think about what I see on the out side I think about what I see on the inside. About the shirt I have had to hide in his closet enough times to know what style of clothes he likes to wear nothing more." I say and seeing her nod to me I walk over to the women's section before turning to them.

" Do you like anything its on me." I say only to realize my mistake when both girls begin pulling shirts off of the hangers but walking over to the baby section while they pick and chose I pick out a few dresses and toys for rin.

" Well that was fun." kagome says giggling as she looks at her bag of clothes and nodding my head a little as I look down at my bags when I adjust them I look up when I bump into someone but seeing Joe looking at me with surprised eyes before he narrows them I begin backing away from him.

"Well isn't this a surprise Joe isn't it your girlfriend?" his so called uncle says as he looks at me and narrowing my eyes at both men I shake my head before turning to kagome and sango.

" Lets go." I say pulling their arms to get them walking as they look in between me and Joe in confusion but seeing both men step in my way I stop.

" If you don't let us pass I will call the police." I say glaring at him and seeing both men's faces harden in anger I make to walk around them again only to stop again when they block my way but seeing both men look behind me when I feel a hand on my shoulder I smile a little when I see Ki.

" Are these men bothering you Maya?" he says looking down at me and nodding my head a little I turn back to Joe when he steps towards me.

" This is my girlfriend and she was taken from me by a man and his family after they fed her lies about me and my uncle we were on our way to his house so that she could meet him before we got married." Joe says looking at Ki but feeling Ki hug me from behind as kagome and sango watch I watch as Joes uncle looks at Ki in slight fear.

" Married sister certainly he is mistaken." Ki says looking down at me and nodding to him I look at Joe.

" He certainly is big brother I am not old enough to marry yet. " I say before looking back at my brother and away from Joe who looks pissed but seeing him turn to Ki I see him glare at him.

" You think that this is some kind of game she's been brainwashed her name isn't Maya its Anna and she has no family she's an orphan with not even a pot to piss in. We were supposed to get married before she was taken from me." he says and feeling Ki shake his head a little I hear him laugh a little.

" That's where you are mistaken boy she may have been taken away from me and our father but she is no orphan she is Maya yakusho youngest child and only daughter to our father Sung Jin yakusho and as she is only thirteen she isn't even close to being of marring age." he says letting me go and stepping forward and seeing Joes uncle begin backing away while pulling Joe with him I look at Ki smiling.

" Are you following us big brother?" I ask and seeing him roll his eyes at me I hold my bags up to him.

" It is the least you can do Ki I mean honestly be a gentlemen and carry our bags." I say only for kagome and sango to do the same thing and seeing him grab the bags while sighing in annoyance I laugh a little before walking to the parking lot.

Sitting in my room later after we get home I am going over my finished homework when there is a knock at the door and saying enter I watch as Jin walks in then looking at him when he walks over to the bed I smile when realize that he is wearing the shirt that I got him.

" Hi papa. Have a seat." I say watching him and seeing him nod to me I watch as he sits down.

" How was the movie." he says and shrugging a little I hand him my homework so that he can check it.

" Fine I guess do you like your shirt papa?" I ask and seeing him nod as he looks at me I smile a little.

" You have good taste my little one but you needn't spend your money on me." he says after handing me my paper back and putting it back in my back pack along with all of my school books I look at him only to turn to the door when someone walks in then seeing toga I smile.

" Good evening Jin ,Maya are you ready for bed little one?" he says to Jin before turning to me and nodding my head I pull the blankets on my bed back then hearing a ringing I look at Jin when he pulls a cellular out of his pocket.

" Suma this is my private line this better be important." he says in annoyance after flipping open his phone and seeing him look like he is getting upset as whoever this Suma is keeps talking to him I watch as he walks out of the room after looking at me then looking at toga I see him shake his head a little.

" His secretary from his company do not worry about it. Tell me little one how was your day today." he says sitting next to me on the bed while tucking me in and shrugging I smile a little.

" It was good. Papa and Ki took me to the aquariums today and showed me some of my old fish that he had moved over there then we went to your office and after that me and kagome and sango went to see a movie before going to the mall how was yours?" I say and seeing him nod to me while he fixes my blankets around me I smile at him when he kisses my forehead.

" My day was busy and tiring too many meetings scheduled in not enough time and the only break that I got was when you and Jin came to see me with lunch." he says laying next to me and curling into his side as he nuzzles my head I sigh and close my eyes.

" I love you papa." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he yawns we both turn to the door when Jin comes back in then seeing him walk over to the bed as toga sits up I smile when he sits next to me also.

" Is everything ok Jin." toga says looking at Jin and seeing him nod a little I watch him sigh as he strokes my hair.

" It appears that we will be leaving sooner than planned there has been an attempt at a take over on my company and I am needed back at home." he says quietly as he looks out the window and seeing toga nod to him as he sighs I lay my head on Jin's legs.

" We all must do what we must at least something good came from this visit." toga says as Jin looks at my head and seeing him look at me good as I watch him I see him turn to toga.

" I will be taking her home with me and Ki." he says and seeing toga nod to him I see him glance at me also.

" I would expect nothing less Jin and I wish you all only happiness." he says quietly and seeing Jin look at him I see him nod.

" It appears that I am once again in your debt old friend I will never forget this." Jin says looking at toga and seeing toga wave his hand a little I hear him laugh.

" How many times over the years have we been in each others debt Jin we are family and there is no debt to be had when something like this comes to pass how many times did you save Sesshoumaru in the past." he says and seeing Jin nod to him I see him look down at me.

" Even so if not for you I wouldn't have her here with me now." he says running his fingers through my hair and seeing toga nod a little I look down I guess Sesshoumaru was right Jin had made the choice.

" When will you all be leaving." toga says looking at me as I watch him and hearing Jin sigh I turn to him.

" In the morning I have meetings scheduled all day tomorrow after noon." he says looking at me and watching toga get up I watch him walk to the door.

" Very well I will have a driver have the car ready to take us all to the air strip and have a maid pack up Maya's belongings get some rest I will see you both in the morning." he says before walking out the door and laying back on my bed when Jin moves me a little I look at him when he leans down and kisses my forehead.

" Everything will be fine little one and you aren't loosing them we are a family and we have been for hundreds of years nothing will change that sleep good." he says wiping my cheeks of the tears that I didn't know were even on them and nodding to him I watch him walk out of the room and into the hall then picking up my cellular I dial Sesshoumaru's number and listen when it begins ringing.

" Hello." he says answering as the sound of a closing door comes over the line in the background.

" Hi Lord Sesshoumaru are you busy." I ask quietly as I sit up against the headboard.

" What's wrong Maya." he says quietly.

" Nothing I just wanted to call you are you busy?" I say.

" No what can I do for you." he says as sounds of running water come from the background.

" Papa got a call from his secretary suma a few minutes ago and has to go back to his home he told papa that he's taking me with him and we're leaving tomorrow morning I guess that he has to be at a meeting at noon.

I went shopping with kagome and sango today and I got rin a few things some toys and such I left them on your bed in your room.

I wanted to say good by and I was wondering if you could give rin a kiss and a hug for me since I don't know when I will be seeing her again." I say quietly as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

" If you would like I will bring her over tomorrow morning so that you can say good by and give her your gift your self." he says but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I don't know what time were leaving and I don't want to bother you with coming here early it will only bring you out of your way. You can just hug her for me cant you." I say quietly.

" Get some sleep Maya you can hug her your self and give her your gift tomorrow." he says quietly after a few minutes of silence and nodding to him I look down.

" Alright thank you Lord Sesshoumaru and I hope you sleep good." I say smiling a little.

" You too Maya good night." he says before hanging up and dialing sangos number I listen as it rings.

" Hello." Sango's father says.

" Hello can I speak with sango please." I say.

" Its late and she's in bed you will have to call her tomorrow." he says and nodding a little I sigh.

" If you could can you give her a message for me then." I say.

" Alright. What would you like me to tell her." he says.

" Could you tell her that I'm leaving to Hokkaido with my father in the morning to live there with him and I wont be seeing her at school anymore and that I will miss her." I say quietly.

" And who are you." he asks.

" My name is Maya yakusho." I say.

" Are.. are you Sung Jin's daughter the one that sango was telling me about." he asks and nodding a little I sigh.

" Yes my father is taking me home tomorrow morning early and I wanted to say good by to my friends." I say.

" Give me a second let me see if she is awake still my lady." he says quietly and sighing I smile a little.

" Thank you." I say then hearing talking in the background I listen as he passes the phone to sango.

" Maya are you ok." she says sounding like she just woke up and sighing I nod.

" I'm fine but I wanted to tell you good by something came up with fathers company back in Hokkaido and he told toga that he's taking me home with him were leaving tomorrow morning." I say quietly.

" Your moving then." she says quietly.

" Yes but I wanted to tell you and kagome good by first I don't know when we will be together again and I wanted to tell you thank you for being one of my best friends here." I say sighing.

" Don't worry Maya and who says that you have to say good by you have your cellular and your computer we can still talk." she says and nodding in agreement I sigh.

" Your right but I will still miss going out with you both I never really had friends before and I will miss you." I say quietly.

" Look Maya don't worry about anything we can spend our breaks together and then there are the holidays besides I have always wanted to see where Lord Jin lives I heard that he has some of the most beautiful koi in all of Japan." she says.

" Your right and just let me know when you get your break and then we will go from there." I say smiling.

" Will do Maya and get some sleep we will talk tomorrow and then you can tell me all about your new home." she says.

" Alright then good night sango I am going to call kagome now sleep good." I say.

" Alright good night then." she says and hearing her hang up I call kagome and tell her good by as well before getting up then walking down the barely lighted hallway to togas room I walk in quietly after knocking on the door when he says enter.

" What's wrong Maya?" Sakura asks me as I walk into the room and shaking my head a little as I walk over to the bed where they are sitting up against the head board I hug her waist with my head in her chest when she pulls me down in between them.

" I cant sleep mama can I sleep with you and papa tonight." I ask quietly and feeling her nod to me I see her look at toga in question only for him to look down at me.

" Jins leaving tomorrow morning love he's taking Maya back home with him as well I was about to tell you ." he says quietly as he strokes my head and feeling her hold on me tighten I feel her shake her head as tears fill my eyes.

" Take her toga he cant just take her we adopted her and he has to at least discuss this with us he cant just…"

" He already made his choice Sakura and she still legally belongs to him. We both knew that the adoption wasn't legal unless she was given up legally to the state by her birthparents and she wasn't she was taken from him and you know this he would never have given her up without a fight you saw how he was after she was taken from him and I wont take my closest friends child from him and put him through that again no matter what my heart is telling me.

Remember that if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have Sesshoumaru with us now he is the one who found him when all of our scouts and solders failed to find out where he had been taken to after our little saya was lost to us." he says interrupting her while making her look at him and seeing her nod to him with tears in her eyes I feel him hug us both.

" You needn't be sad my loves we have always been a family and we always will nothing will change that and I know that Jin will never deny her ,her mother. Do not be sad my little ones." he says quietly but shaking my head a little I try not to cry.

" But I will miss you and mama ,papa I don't want to lose you both." I say quietly but feeling him shake his head I look at him when he lifts my face.

" Since the day you were born Sakura has always been your mother and I am sure you remember this. He will never take you two apart Maya. He has lived the last ten years looking for and missing you and now it is his turn to spend time with you do not deny him this. You remember how often we were together as a family back then and I will admit that he has not been around as much since you were taken but this will change you will see you will not be losing us." he says before nuzzling my nose and nodding to him I look down.

" I trust you papa but I will still miss you all I liked having you and mother as my parents and I liked having inu and Lord Sesshoumaru as my big brothers." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he hugs me I hear him sigh.

" No matter what you feel for us remember that inu and Sesshoumaru are close like family but that's where it ends they are not your brothers." he says looking down at me and nodding a little as I remember that he once told me that when I was small I close my eyes.

" Yes papa I'll remember." I say quietly and feeling them both hug me I sigh.

" Good girl Maya now sleep you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." he says laying down next to me while covering us all up and nodding into his chest I inhale deeply.

" I'll still miss you all papa." I say quietly while hugging him and feeling him nod while he strokes my hair I hear him sigh quietly.

" And us you little one." he says into my hair.

Waking to the feeling of something grabbing at my hair while something wet drips all over my face I open my eyes and look up and seeing rins smiling face above me I as she drools all over me I smile and hug her.

" Good morning puppy you didn't wake up too early did you." I say quietly and seeing her laugh while hugging me back I sit up and look around me then finding my self back in my room I pick her up and walk to her fathers room.

" I got something for my puppy do you want to see it rin?" I say sitting her down in front of the bags and seeing her smile while grabbing at the colorful paper that is coming out of the bag I pull the paper out and watch as she looks into the bag for more only to begin clapping while laughing as she grabs at the toys that are inside of the bag.

" I got those for you yesterday when I went to the mall with kagome and sango. I didn't know at the time that I would have to be leaving today but I wanted to give them to you today I hope you like them rin." I say quietly as I dump the toys on the bed around her and seeing her look at me with a saddened look on her face I smile a little.

" I will miss you though rin and don't feel bad papa says that we are a family and that we will always be together we wont be losing each other." I say quietly and seeing her nod I pick her up and hold her in my arms hugging her but hearing the door open softly I watch as Sesshoumaru comes in.

" I had left the bags in here yesterday for you to find the next time that you came over but rin was pulling at the paper so I put the toys on the bed for her to see I didn't mean to make a mess." I say putting the toys back in the bag as he just looks at the bags and seeing him nod a little as he watches me I sit rin down on the bed.

" Leave it I am sure that she will want to play with them although I don't see why you got so many toys Maya." he says looking in the bags as he pulls them back out while sitting them in front of rin and smiling a little I shrug.

" She's a baby and she has no toys here all babies like toys and now she can play with some here and some at your home." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he pulls another bag closer to himself I watch him when he pulls the shirt that I got him out of the bag then shrugging to him a little when he looks at me with his eyebrow raised I hand him another bag that has clothes for rin.

" I was in the mood to spend so I got everyone something. I left the receipt's in the bag so if the clothes isn't to your liking you can exchange it." I say quietly and seeing him nod while he looks the shirt over I watch him walk over to his closet and hang it up before throwing the receipt in the garbage then watching him walk back out and over to me while he pulls a small box out of his pocket I look at him in confusion when he holds a gold heart shaped locket up to me after taking it out of the box.

" What's this for?" I ask quietly as I look at it and seeing him point to my hair I look at him when he attaches it around my neck after I pull my hair up.

" I had originally got it for rin but I think that she would want you to have it." he says opening it and seeing a picture of rin in the locket on one side and a picture of toga ,Sesshoumaru ,Sakura ,and Inuyasha in the other as he holds it up to me I smile and hug him.

" I love it and I'll never take it off thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." I say looking up at him as he rubs my back and stepping away from him when he lets me go I look at the bed when rin begins laughing while clapping as she watches us then turning to the door when someone knocks I watch as toga comes in after Sesshoumaru says enter.

" Head down stairs and eat breakfast while the maids pack your belongings little one." he says looking at me and nodding to him as I sigh I am about to walk out only to stop when Sesshoumaru grabs my arm lightly.

" Take rin down with you." he says looking at me and nodding my head as I grab her carefully off of the bed I lower my head and walk to the door but feeling toga hug me before I get past him I look up at him.

" Don't be so sad little one." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I lay my head on him when he hugs me tight then walking down stairs and into the dining room I sit in my chair and look at Jin as he talks quietly on his cellular while fixing the tie to his business suit.

" Eat and then return to your room to dress little one we are leaving after you are done." he says looking at me without moving his phone and nodding to him when he turns back to his phone I begin eating quietly while feeding rin from my plate after the maid puts my food in front of me but finding that I have no appetite I feed rin until she is full and push my plate away.

" I'm done papa I'll be right back." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he looks up from his phone I walk up to my room and sit rin on my bed before grabbing the only change of clothes that are left hanging in my closet then changing quickly and brushing my teeth I pick her back up after putting on my necklace and walk down stair's and into the family room where everyone is waiting for us.

" Are you ready Maya?" Jin says looking at me after he closes his phone and shaking my head a little when everyone stands up while my eyes tear up I hug rin to me and look down.

" Come little one don't be sad we will be visiting again soon." he says hugging me and burying my face in his chest as I shake my head I hear him sigh.

" Maya I cant leave here without you by my side please do not do this." he says quietly as he leans his head down to me and nodding to him a little after I look at him I walk over to Sesshoumaru when he lets me go.

" Good by rin." I whisper into her ear as I hug her and feeling her hold onto me tight as I try to hand her to her father I try not to cry when she begins fussing when he pulls her away from me.

" Thank you for letting me say good by to her although maybe it was a mistake." I say to Sesshoumaru quietly when she beings wailing while tossing her head and back ,away from his grasp but seeing him shake his head a little while he hands her over to her nanny I watch as she takes her up the stairs.

" It would have been worse had I not." he says looking at me and nodding to him I walk over to Jin when he holds his hand out to me then walking out side with him after he grabs my hand I allow him to help me into the limo after toga ,Inuyasha ,Ki ,and Sesshoumaru climb in.

Sitting in silence as the men talk about Jin's meetings on our way to the air strip I look out side when we pull up to a jet that has the yakusho corp. logo on the side then stepping out of the limo with togas help I look at him.

" Where's mother papa?" I ask quietly and seeing him sigh I see him look down.

" She went in to work to take care of some business early so that she could come say good by I am sorry but she may not make it in time but don't worry she will call you later little one." he says handing me my phone and nodding lightly to him I look at Jin when he walks up to me.

" Its time to say good by Maya." he says quietly while laying his hand on my shoulder and nodding lightly to him I hug Inuyasha when he pulls me into his arms.

" Don't feel sad mai we will see each other again maybe on kagome's and Sango's break I will bring them up to see you." he says and nodding to him I look at him.

" I'll miss you inu take care of your self please and no more racing I don't want you to get hurt." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I walk up to Sesshoumaru and look down.

"Thank you for helping me when I needed it I'll miss you too and don't work to much you need to take a break every once and a while and rest." I say quietly and seeing him nod while he watches me I hug him quickly then turning to toga I hug him tight when he pulls me into his arms.

" I love you papa and please take care of your self I'll miss you a lot. Give mother a hug for me also please and tell her that I will miss her too." I say quietly and into his chest as he hugs me and feeling him nod to me I look at him when he lifts my chin.

" You as well my little one and remember to always keep your cellular on you just in case I don't want to find out that you forgot it and listen to your father I want him to tell me that you are the respectful young lady that I have come to know." he says leaning his head down to me and nodding to him I kiss his cheek when he kisses my forehead.

" I wont forget papa I promise." I say and feeling Jin grab my arm lightly when he lets me go I look behind me when I hear a car pulling up and seeing Sakura pulling up I run to her and hug her when she gets out.

" I love you mama and please take care of your self I'll miss you so much." I say into her neck and feeling her nod to me as she hugs me tight I look at her when she lifts my chin.

" I love you as well little one. Keep your cellular on you at all times and call me every night before bed and listen to your father I want him to tell me that you have been well behaved the next time that I talk to him." she says looking at me and nodding to her I walk with her back over to Jin and looking down when he grabs my arm lightly I watch my feet when he walks me to the jet the sitting in a seat after he helps me to sit down I look out the window and watch as my family gets farther away as the let takes off.

Sitting in silence most of the ride as both Jin and Ki go about their own business on either cellular's or laptops I look out the window and watch the fluffy clouds as we fly in between them but feeling the seat dip next to me I look up a little at Jin when he looks at me.

" Are you alright little one?" he asks me as he pulls my hair behind my ear and nodding a little to him I look back out the window then feeling him reach his arm around my shoulders I lean into his chest when he hugs me to himself.

" We will be landing at my building soon and then I will be going to a meeting while your brother leaves to the hospital I want you to stay in my office and study or to do your homework until I call for you." he says making me look at him and nodding to him again I look back out the window as the jet begins to descend then seeing a lot of big buildings come into view I watch as we land on a runway that is surrounded by a tall fence.

" Come little one were here." he says pulling me up while grabbing my backpack and walking next to him as he leads me off of the jet I look at Ki when a car pulls up in front of us.

" I am needed at the hospital but I will see you at home later tonight do not stray far from father and don't talk to any strangers I don't care who they are." he says stroking my hair as Jin stands at my side with his arm around my shoulders and nodding to him I watch him get into the car after he kisses my head then feeling Jin turn to a door when it opens we watch as a woman walks out and up to him.

" Good afternoon my Lord. All of the members of your board meeting are here and waiting for you in room three and Mr. ookami has been here for the last half hour waiting for you to arrive. It also appears that his son has accompanied him and is causing problems like usual." the woman says trying not to look at me and seeing Jin nod to her I walk in at his side when he leads me into the building but seeing the woman looking at me as she hands him some papers I watch her answer her cellular when it rings.

" Yes Mr. Allen he is just walking in and will be right up." she says before hanging up and seeing Jin hand her back the papers when we get into the elevator I watch him push the button for the top floor before he turns to me.

" Little one this is suma my secretary if you are in need of anything while I am in my meeting let her know and she will make sure that you get it ." he says lifting my face so that I look at him as he looks down at me and nodding to him I am about to look back down when he lowers his face to mine.

" Talk to me mai I don't like seeing you upset and I don't want to leave you like this." he says laying his forehead on mine and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I'm fine papa don't worry about me I will just do my homework." I say quietly as I hug him and feeling him nod to me as he hugs me tight I watch him turn to suma without letting me go.

" Suma I am sure that you remember my daughter Maya I will be leaving all her needs up to you while I am in my meeting today." he says rubbing my back a little and seeing her look at me while her eyes widen I see her nod.

" You found her my Lord after all this time you found her." she says in amazement as she watches me and feeling him nod to her I feel him stroke my hair.

" Actually toga found her but all the same she is home. Mai do you remember her ?" he says looking at me and shaking my head a little after I look at her I look down then feeling the elevator stop I follow them off of the lift, past a desk ,and through a big double door .

Standing by the door as Jin goes about putting papers and folders into his briefcase I watch as he turns to me and seeing him look at me I hear him sigh.

" I'm sorry that your first day home will be here in my office mai but I can not avoid these meetings." he says walking up to me and nodding to him I walk over to the window and look out then seeing the mountain and the river that I had remembered I look around the room to my corner to see what else I remember but seeing the office different than it was since it was missing my stuff I feel him hug me.

" I could not stand seeing other children touching your stuff after you were taken so I had everything moved back to the estate and to your room." he says laying his cheek on my head and nodding to him I turn in his arms and hug him back.

" I'll be fine papa go to your meeting your already late." I say into his chest and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh as he steps back from me then walking over to his desk I sit down in his chair before pulling out my notebook.

" She doesn't need a baby sitter suma and if she needs anything she will ask you go and get me some coffee." he says walking out the door and seeing her nod to him I look up and around the room after they both walk out then looking at some of the frames on the desk I sigh when I find many photos of me on his desk and walls poor man it appears that toga was right he really did miss me.

Looking at all of the pictures and out the window at the view for a few hours I look up when Jin walks in and watching him walk over to my homework I see him nod a little when he goes over it then watching him turn to me I walk up to him when he holds his hand out to me.

" Is this all of your work little one?" he asks me as he pulls me into his arms and shaking my head a little I nod to my backpack.

" No I still have my math to do but that's all I was getting tired of looking at the paper. Are you done now?" I say and seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" Not yet little one but almost I only came here to eat lunch with you what would you like to eat." he says stroking my hair and shaking my head a little as I lean my head into him I hug him back.

" Anything will be fine papa." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me I sit on his couch when he lets me go then watching him walk over to his desk I watch him pick up his phone.

" Suma is my lunch here yet?" he asks while looking at something on his computer.

" Its on its way up my Lord." she says and seeing him nod I watch him hang up the phone then seeing him turn to me I watch him sit next to me on the couch.

" I need a vacation." he says quietly as he leans back on the couch while rubbing his forehead and looking at him I lay my head on his chest and hug him.

" We need a vacation just me you and no work." he says stroking my hair and nodding lightly in agreement I sigh then eating in silence after our food gets here as he looks over some papers I watch him get up when he is done.

" It shouldn't take much longer Mai I will come back in a few hours try to finish your work so that we can watch some movies after we get home." he says and nodding to him I smile a little after he kisses my cheek before he walks out then sitting for a few more hours finishing up my work it is well past eight when the door opens again and looking up thinking that it Jin since he said that he was almost done I look up only to watch in confusion when I instead see a boy with black hair around Inuyasha's age walk in while looking at me in anger.

" What do you think you are doing in here get up get your shit and get out this is my fathers office not a study hall." he says shoving my books off of the desk and looking up at him in anger I stand up.

" I can be in here all I like and its none of your concern. If anyone needs to get out its you and who do you think you are to come into my fathers office and order me around ." I say looking at him but feeling him grab my arm hard I dig my nails into his arm when he starts dragging me around the desk.

" I don't care who you are you little bitch I said to get out of my fathers office and you will do as I say." he says grabbing my hair and crying out in pain when he yanks my head back I swing my arm back and hit him hard in the face but feeling him hit me hard in the head I stumble into the wall before falling to the ground.

" You little shit how dare you hit me." he says standing over me and reaching for something off of the table behind me I throw it at him when he is about to kick me only to hear the window behind him shatter when the stapler goes past him and through it then crying out in pain when he kicks me in the side I curl on my side crying when he doesn't stop.

" Koga what the hell are you doing." suma yells after coming into the room quickly as more footsteps are heard coming down the hall and holding my side I try to move away from the boy when he looks at the door also.

" Papa ,papa." I yell and hearing the door slam open all the way seconds later before the boy koga is shoved hard away from me and onto the ground as Jin kneels down to me I feel him pull my arms away from my face.

" What the hell is going on in here." he says in anger as he picks me up and sits me on the couch and seeing him turn to koga after he wipes the blood off of my face I see him stand up.

" I asked you a question boy what the hell is going on in here." he says walking up to him and seeing koga walk back a few steps I watch him point to me.

" It was the girl sir she was in here snooping and when I told her to leave she threw something at me out of nowhere and broke the window." he says half lying and seeing Jin take a few steps forward I see suma walk over to me.

" I heard a window shatter my Lord and when I came in I saw him over her kicking her." she says kneeling down to me and feeling her wipe the tears off of my face I hear Jin growl.

" I was doing my work like you told me to do and he came in here and pushed my books off of the desk and told me to get out then he attacked me like some kind of raving lunatic when I told him to leave instead really if you desire children you could at least teach the ones you have some manners and restraint." I say glaring at them both and seeing Jin look at me in confusion I see him turn to me.

" Of what do you speak." he says in a hard voice and narrowing my eyes I point to koga.

" He told me to get out of his fathers office twice before he attacked me and since this is your office I can only assume that the bastard is your son just wait until I tell my papa and inu and you ,you just wait you think that its ok to attack me you pathetic lunatic we'll just see if you will be able to walk after Inuyasha gets through with you." I say in anger to Jin before turning to koga as I grab my phone while wiping the blood off of my face then opening it I see toga turn to a man who is in the door in anger while a few security guards walk in also.

" I told you right before I left to keep your son in check when he came to my building I don't know how your son came to the conclusion that this is your office enough to attack my thirteen year old daughter but you both will regret it get your shit and get out I will not do business with your company and you ,you had better watch your self I may not be able to touch you but my daughter has enough friends your age who wont mind doing it for her. Shin get the cops here I'm pressing charges against him ." he says before nodding to the security guards and seeing the guards grab both the man and koga I watch them drag them out of the room.

Keeping my eyes down while I stare at my phone in anger I see everyone leave as the couch dips next to me and leaning into Jin's chest as I drop my phone at my feet I feel him hug me tight when I begin sobbing.

" I'm sorry Maya." he says quietly and into my hair as he holds me and nodding to him with my face in his neck I wipe my eyes then feeling him lift my chin a little I look away from him when he looks at my face.

" Come on lets get you washed up." he says helping me up and allowing him to lead me into his built in bathroom I lean over the sink and wash my face as he pulls my hair up but looking at him through the mirror I sigh.

" I'm sorry that I got mad at you papa." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I turn around and hug him as he lays his hand on my shoulder.

" You have nothing to apologize for Maya I would be upset also." he says rubbing my back and laying my head on his chest I shake my head a little but hearing a knock on the main door I hear him sigh in annoyance.

" You still have your meeting to go to so that we can go home go on and I will finish washing up." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn back to the sink when he walks out of the bathroom and to the door then walking back into the room after I am done I go about picking up my stuff and cleaning up the mess a little but hearing the door open after about five minutes I watch as he comes back in.

" I've settled things until tomorrow… stop that it isn't your responsibility to clean up the mess come on get up." he says pulling me to stand up since I was kneeling down picking up glass by the window and nodding a little to him I walk next to him as he puts folders and papers into his briefcase before closing it then walking at his side as he walks to the door I follow him to the elevator.

" Come here." he say pulling me into a hug and laying my head on his chest as he hugs me I sigh.

" Have you called toga and let him know that you arrived here safely?" he asks quietly and shaking my head a little I nuzzle his chest.

" No you can do it later if you want." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me as he smells my hair deeply I sigh.

" Yes later come on lets go home." he says when the doors open and nodding to him I grab his hand and follow him out of the elevator and into the lobby then walking to another lift on the other side of the lobby I stand next to him as the lift takes us down.

Following him to a black ,sleek ,expensive ,two door car I walk over to the passenger side with him and watch him unlock the door and getting in when he holds the door open for me I put my back pack at my feet and watch him get into the driver side after he closes my door then looking around me at the street lights quietly as he drives us down the street it isn't long before he pulls down a country road.

" You live far out of town like papa and mama." I say quietly and seeing him nod while he grabs my hand in his I watch as the houses begin thinning then looking at him when he lifts my hand I turn to the window when he points out side.

Seeing a really big lighted four story mansion come into view along with a long drive way I watch him pull into the drive before stopping at a security gate and seeing a guard walk up I see him bow to Jin before looking at me in surprise.

" Welcome home my Lord. Everything is in order and nothing was amiss in your absence " he says and seeing Jin nod at him I see the guard nod.

" Very good Akashi good evening." Jin says before putting the car into gear and watching the guard move back as the car pulls forward I turn to Jin when he pulls down the drive way.

" I don't remember that being there." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he kisses my hand I see him pull into the big rounded drive.

" I had the gates and the guards put in after you were taken." he says quietly as someone opens the door for him when we stop and seeing him get out I get out also and look around the front of the beautiful estate after grabbing my backpack then seeing the driver looking at me good I watch him get into the car when Jin glares at him.

"Its beautiful here papa." I say quietly as he grabs my hand and seeing him nod I walk next to him when he leads me to the main doors but seeing an older woman walk out after opening the door I see her glare at Jin as she walks up to him.

" And just what do you think you are doing pup that child is young enough to be your child or have you lost your mind." she says pulling his ear and seeing him follow her while scrunching his face up in pain I step back and away from her lest she attack me also.

" Be on your way girl honestly he be old enough to be your father what could you be thinking ." she says pulling him into the house as a few maids and guards come over and look on and looking around me in confusion and slight fear as they all watch me I reach for Jin only to get my hand smacked by the old lady.

" I said be on your way girl or I will give you another beating worse than the one you've already been given do not cross me a girl your age means nothing but trouble for a man of his status." she says nodding to one of the guards but seeing Jin trying to make her let him go without hurting her I hear him huff in anger but feeling someone grab my arm I try to pull away from the guard only to turn to Jin when he wont let me go .

" Papa." I say in fear and seeing him stop moving and look at the guard with narrowed eyes as every one looks at me in surprise including the old woman I feel the guard let me go quickly.

" Its alright Maya come here." he says quietly when the old woman lets him go and walking quickly to him I grab his hand and hug his side when he wraps his arm around me before looking at the old woman.

" Honestly grandmother is this the kind of welcome you give your grand daughter after being gone so long scaring her and trying to kick her out. All of you get back to work or you will all find your selves without work." he says in anger to her before turning to his staff and seeing her look at me good as he pulls me into the house I see her mouth open and close a few times as everyone begins whispering.

" He said Maya …she said papa …the lady Maya has returned." they say looking at us and following him to the stairs as he sighs into my hair I look at him when he looks down at me.

" She means well mai I am sure that she didn't mean to upset you." he says quietly and nodding to him as he rubs my back softly I follow him up the stairs when he grabs my hand before walking again then seeing him stop at a familiar door after we are on the second floor I see him open the door.

" It hasn't changed much I mostly left everything like it was you can change anything you want." he says showing me my old room and looking at the window I shake my head while backing to the door.

" I..I don't want this room I wont stay in here." I say quietly as I look at the now barred window that the men came through and seeing him step in front of me blocking the window from my view I feel him hug me.

" That's fine Mai come on and I will show you other rooms for you to chose from." he says quietly as he backs me out of the room without letting me go before closing the door behind us and nodding to him I turn down the hall and follow him when he wraps his arm around my shoulder then stopping at a door while he looks at me I nod to the door.

" This is your room?" I ask a little unsure but seeing him nod as he opens the door I follow him into the room and look around it from the door way but seeing a few pictures on his wall and on his night table I walk over quietly and look at the picture of my mother then feeling him wrap his arms around me from behind I lean my head back and into him while hugging his arms.

" I don't want to be alone again papa give me the room next to yours please." I say quietly as I look down and feeling him pull me down onto his lap as he sits on the bed I turn into his arms and bury my face in his neck as I hug him.

" You wont ever be alone again my love I swear it." he says hugging me to himself and nodding to him as he strokes my hair I sigh in his neck.

" I loved you so much papa I don't want to lose you again." I whisper trying not to cry and feeling him tighten his hold on me I keep my face in his neck when his door opens.

" Jin why don't you wash up and get ready for dinner and I'll take the child to her room to get ready for dinner." the old woman says but shaking my head I hold onto my father tighter.

" No grand mother I will help her get ready why don't you go down and have imsu place another plate next to mine." he says stroking my hair and hearing nothing as the woman stays there I hear her sigh.

" Come Jin you've had a hard day at work and the child has blood all over her face and clothes let me help her bathe while you get ready for dinner." she says walking over to us but feeling Jin shake his head no I feel him lean back.

" I said that I would help her go on and do as I ask." he says looking at her and looking up from his neck I watch as she shakes her head a little.

" She is no longer a small pup Jin and it wouldn't be right you bathing her now do as I say and go get ready." she says looking at him with narrowed eyes and hearing him sigh I stand up with his help.

" I know that she is no small child grand mother nor did I say that I would bathe her she is old enough to do so on her own now go do as I say and have the cook ready an extra place for my daughter." he says and seeing her look at me before turning around I watch her walk out of the room quietly then looking at Jin when he turns to me I grab his hand and walk with him when he leads me to a door that is by his fire place.

" Through that door is going to be your room. Bathe here and I will be back with a change of clothes for you." he says quietly while motioning to a door at the other side of the bathroom and nodding to him I strip down and step into the shower after he leaves then scrubbing my self clean I grab a towel and get out when I am done.

Walking into the room after I have the towel around me I lay my sealing charm necklace on the dresser and sitting on the bed waiting for Jin while I look around the room I look at the bathroom door when he comes in holding a robe then seeing him just look at me for a few seconds without moving I see him shake his head and walk over to me.

" Here you are little one it may be a little big but it will cover you until Ki gets here with your clothes." he says and nodding a little to him I grab his robe and put it on over my towel then grabbing his hand when he holds it out to me I allow him to lead me out of the room and down the stairs.

Sitting next to him and eating in silence as grand mother stares at me I look down and sigh and turning to him after I am full I grab his hand a little.

" I'm done papa are we still going to watch a movie tonight?" I ask and seeing him nod to me as he stands up I follow him out of the dining room and into another room then looking through a long list of movies as he sits on the sofa with a thin blanket next to him I hold up a Barbie movie for him to see.

" This one papa?" I ask quietly as grandmother sits down next to him while watching me and seeing him nod to me I put it in and drop into his lap then sitting in his arms after he wraps me in a blanket I lean into his chest and watch the movie.

Hearing the door open not to much later before the movie is over I watch as Ki comes in and seeing him look at me as he lays his coat on a chair I watch as his eyes widen before he turns on the lights.

" What happened to you?" he says in anger looking at my face as he walks up to me and just looking at him I feel Jin stroke my cheek.

" Koga went into my office and attacked her while I was in my meeting." he says quietly and seeing Ki look at my shoulder I hear him growl.

" Koga the boy who is the same age as Inuyasha?" he asks and seeing Jin nod to him I watch as Ki pulls out his cellular before dialing a number then hearing it ring I wince when he pokes at my ribs.

" Hey Inuyasha how long would it take you to get out here I have something that I need you to do." he says pulling my robe up a little but smacking at his hands I stop when he looks at me with narrowed eyes.

" What do you need me to do." inu says over the line.

" You remember koga ookami don't you well I need you to teach him a lesson that he wont soon forget apparently in the human world I could go to jail or lose my job if I touch him since I am over aged." Ki says rubbing my ribs softly.

" Yeah I remember the good for nothing piece of shit what did he do now." inu says.

" He attacked my sister when farther was in his meeting today." he says looking at my face.

" Is she ok." inu says quietly after a few minutes of silence.

" She's fine but she's all bruised up." he says standing up and looking at him as he walks over to the chair I turn back to the TV before leaning back into Jin.

" I am on my way apparently your father already told my father and he already packed my bags I will see you in the morning." inu says.

" My extra car is in the parking garage and you know where the key is I will see you in the morning." Ki says sitting down and yawning quietly as Jin strokes my back I watch as Ki hangs up his phone before pushing off his shoes then sitting quietly until the movie is over I stand up with Jin's help.

" Tell your brother goodnight mai its bedtime." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I walk over to Ki and hugging him tight I nuzzle his chest as he kisses my head.

" Good night big brother sleep good." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh as he leans back a little.

" You too mai I will see you in the morning." he says looking at me and nodding to him I hug Jin's neck when he picks me up and carries me up the stairs and to his room then sitting on my new bed after he puts me down while he pulls the blankets back I crawl towards the front of the bed when he motions me to.

" Come little one bed time." he says pulling the blankets over me and looking at him when he sits down next to me after tucking me in I watch him when he straitens out the blanket to my shoulders.

" Tomorrow I will be going into the office for a few hours in the morning but I will be back before noon then I will show you around the house and grounds if you would like." he says quietly while stroking my hair and nodding to him a little I hug him when he leans down and hugs me.

" Good then you can explore all you like while I am gone just listen to grand mother and stay on the estate grounds." he says nuzzling my cheek and looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" She scares me papa and I don't need a baby sitter ." I say looking at him and seeing him nod a little I hear him sigh.

" I know that she scares you mai but I also know that you have noticed that when you are in your demon form that you do not look as old as you do when you have your charm on you may be thirteen but in demon years you are in reality a lot younger that's why I was so surprised that you were in high school already. As demons we age slower than humans and I can not leave you here alone with out anyone watching you. Don't think of her as a babysitter just think of her as a more scary and annoying version of kiade." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I sit up.

" Its still a baby sitter papa and I am no baby." I say but seeing him shake his head a little I lay back down when he pushes me back on my pillow.

" Even so Maya I will not leave you here alone with out someone keeping an eye on you this is not up for debate and it is not up for discussion this is just how things are going to be just like they were before you were taken only now I have upped the eyes watching you in the house." he says standing up and shaking my head a little I sit back up.

" In all of the years I've been gone I haven't needed to be watched I don't like it and I wont allow it." I say narrowing my eyes at him but seeing him look at me hard I see him take a step towards me.

" Maya like it or not these are my rules I could care less if the humans you were sent to were careless and treated children like they don't matter or exist but here things are done differently you will not get a say in the matter so get used to it I make the rules here and I will not have you disappearing on me again." he says narrowing his eyes at me and shaking my head I glare at him.

" I don't care and whose fault was it that I disappeared in the first place. It wasn't like I went out looking for the men to take me and if you ask me the way you acted back then sounds pretty human to me." I say in anger but seeing him look at me hard before he backs up a little I watch him turn around.

" I will not change my mind on this matter and what I say goes you will come to see this again soon enough so go to sleep grandmother will be waking you up for breakfast and I want her to tell me that you were on your best behavior in my absence." he says before walking into the bathroom and looking down a little I sigh because I didn't mean to upset him then sitting in bed for a while quietly as all the noise in the house goes quiet I get up and walk to Jin's room.

" Papa." I say quietly from the bathroom door as I look into his darkened room and seeing him looking at me with glowing violet eyes I look down.

" What is it that you need Maya its late and you need to sleep." he says quietly and feeling tears fill my eyes I shake my head a little.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't mean…"

" Come here Maya." he says interrupting me while sighing as the bed shifts and walking closer to him I hang limp in his hold when he pulls me up and into his bed next to himself then feeling him curl around me I bury my face in his bare chest and cry.

" I'm sorry papa I don't blame you I didn't mean what I said I don't know why I said it I swear…"

" Shh mai calm down." he says stroking my hair as he hugs me and looking up at him I stroke his cheek.

" But I'm sorry papa I missed you so much I don't want to make you angry at me or sad." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me while he cups my cheek I feel him nuzzle my nose.

" I know pup but you're here now and that's all that matters come get some sleep my love you're tired and have had a long day." he says quietly while he wipes my eyes and nodding to him I bury my face in his chest and cuddle as close to him as I can get.

" Can I sleep with you tonight papa I don't want to sleep alone." I say quietly as I look up at him a little and seeing him nod to me while he lowers his face to mine I kiss his cheek when he pulls the covers up around us higher then feeling him stroke my cheek and hair while he looks at me I sigh and pull my self to him as he hugs me tight.

" I love you papa." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me as he hugs me tighter I hear him sigh in my hair.

" And I love you as well my puppy." he says kissing my neck and smiling I close my eyes.

Waking to the feeling of someone stroking my cheek a little I open my eyes and look up and seeing Jin looking down at me as he leans over me I see him smile.

" Good morning my puppy." he says as he nuzzles my neck and hugging him tight I bury my face in his neck as he hugs me to himself.

" I'm sorry to wake you my love but I wanted to see you awake before I go to the office." he says looking at me and looking at him good I notice that he is dresses in a business suit then pulling my self into his lap as he sits down next to me I curl into him while closing my eyes.

" Wake up little one its already late." he says in a cheery voice while making me sit up on his lap and shaking my head a little I pull at his suit jacket.

" I'm still tired papa take it off and sleep with me I missed your arms." I say quietly as I look up at him and feeling him lay me back in his arms cradling me I feel him hug me.

" I missed having you in my arms as well my puppy but now we have all the time in the world to be with each other. Sleep here for a little while longer if it pleases you but I want you to get up and eat breakfast in an hour." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I bury my face in his chest as he hugs me then feeling him lay me down in the bed I look up and at him when he looks down at me after standing up.

" I don't want you to go papa." I say quietly as he watches me and hearing him sigh I watch him lean down to me.

" I will call you after you eat breakfast so I expect you to be up. Grandmother will help you get dressed in some clothes that Ki brought here for you so I expect you to be on your best behavior for her." he says looking at me and nodding to him as I look down I hear him sigh before he sits next to me.

" I will not be gone long today mai and when I get off we will spend time together just me and you." he says making me look up at him and nodding to him I kiss his chin when he nuzzles my nose then watching him get up I watch him walk to the night stand.

" You have your cellular and are in a safe place mai please do as I ask and stay on the property. I love you and will see you in a few hours." he says walking to the door and nodding to him I watch him walk out before he closes the door then laying back down I sigh before pulling his pillow into my arms.

Laying on the bed for a while just looking around the room I get up when I get a funny feeling like I should be some where and walking quickly to the door I look up in surprise when I see grandmother about to knock after I open it then seeing her shake her head a little as she looks down at me I hear her sigh.

" Come on child your fathers room is no place to be playing lets get you dressed." she says pulling me out of Jin's room and into my new one and looking at her like she's lost her mind when she pulls my robe off of me I stand in stunned silence as she changes me then looking at the dress she put me in I narrow my eyes at her because with the way she dressed me I look like a child.

" None of that child you may be thirteen but I will not have you wearing clothes that I have not approved for your age." she says pulling my hair into a high pony tail and shaking my head a little when I get another funny feeling I smack at her hands and try to get away from her when she tries to clean off my face.

Running out of the room with her after me after I get away from her I run into the family room looking for something familiar then picking up the phone when it rings I hold it to my ear.

" Yakusho residence." I say into the receiver in a cheery voice and hearing a chuckle over the line I smile.

" Good morning papa how is work to day." I say happily as grandmother walks in and seeing her look at me while shaking her head a little I smile a big at her before turning back to the phone.

" And to you my angel have you been good for your grandmother this morning." he says as the sound of typing comes over the line and nodding to him I look at her as she sits down on the chair.

" Yes papa she just helped me get dressed and now I look like a toddler." I say glaring at her and seeing her shrug at me I turn back to the phone.

" But a beautiful toddler I am sure now have you eaten yet mai ?" he says as someone talks in the back ground to him and shaking my head a little I look down.

" Not yet papa I just finished getting dressed when you called." I say quietly.

" And I am sure that you ran away from your grandmother to answer the phone didn't you Mai." he says laughing a little and looking at grandmother I see her motion me to talk.

" Only a little bit papa besides I wanted to talk to you and she is so slow." I say smiling big at her and seeing her stand up I turn back to the phone.

" Go on with your grandmother and eat breakfast mai I will call you in about an hour ok." he says as more typing comes over the line and nodding a little I look at grandmother.

" Yes papa I love you and will talk to you later then." I say quietly.

" Good girl mai I love you too now give the phone to grandmother." he says quietly and nodding to him I hold the phone out to her then seeing her take it I walk quietly to the door as she begins talking.

" Its like she never left Jin." she says quietly while watching me as I walk out the door and walking into the dining room I walk to the kitchen door and walk in then sitting on a tall stool as the cook fries something I look at him as he looks at me.

" Good morning my lady what would you like to eat for breakfast?" he asks and looking at him good I look around me a little.

" Cookies and cream ice cream with cherries bananas and chocolate syrup please." I say hopeful while smiling a little but seeing him smirk at me I see him motion to the door behind me then turning a little I look down when I see grandmother looking at me.

" Now none of that little lady there will not be none of that for breakfast here and you know that. Imsu eggs and sweet rice balls will be fine." she says walking up to me and seeing the cook nod to her I smile a little when he puts the plate in front of me like he already knew what she would say and grabbing the rice balls first I finish it off quickly then walking around the house after I am done I look at the door to my old room when I stop at it.

Opening the door quietly as I look in I turn on the light and push open the door all the way before putting something heavy to keep it open and looking around the room at all of my old stuff I get an idea then grabbing the pillow off the bed I pull the pillow case off before walking over to my toy shelf.

Putting some of my old toys, books and pictures in to the case as I walk around the shelves I also grab my old coloring books and crayon boxes then walking quickly to my new room I go about putting my stuff where I want it.

Making a few trips back and forth I am almost done when I remember something that I had hidden and putting my old slippers and robe into the case as I kneel to get under the bed since they still fit me I lay the case down and crawl under the bed only to look out when I hear someone talking quietly in the hall.

" She changed herself and put something heavy on the ground to keep the door open so that it wouldn't close on her she's been taking things for hours from the room." grand mother says quietly from the hall as I try to grab a locked jewelry box that had once been my mothers and reaching above the boards that are under the bed I pull my self in as far as I can go into the tight space and grab the dusty box only to freeze when I feel someone grab my feet lightly.

Pulling myself all the way under and away from the hands that are touching me while crying out in fear I pull my feet up and onto the boards as I try to hide but hearing footsteps walking closer to the bed I lay my head on the boards as my heart beats fast.

" Your alright Maya come out little one." Jin says quietly as he kneels next to the bed and wiping my eyes as I try to calm down I grab my box good and crawl off of the boards then feeling Jin pull me out from under the bed I hug his neck tight when he picks me up in his arms.

" Your alright little one." he says quietly as he sits on the bed with me in his lap and nodding a little as I nuzzle his neck I wipe the dust off of the chest only to see him looking at my hands.

" I was wondering where that went to where did you have that hidden my angel?" he asks looking at the bed and looking down at the box I smile a little.

" My treasure chest. Under the bed there is a big space and I hid it there so that no one would find it but me only I don't fit as good now as I did when I was smaller. " I say quietly while looking down and seeing him nod a little as he looks around the room I get off of his lap and walk over to my tall dresser then pulling the bottom drawer out all the way until its not attached anymore I reach in all the way and pull out the key for the chest.

Seeing Jin and grandmother looking at me in surprise when I put the key in my dress pocket I walk over to my pillow case and grab it then looking the mostly bare room for anything more that I want I walk over to my closet and open the door when I remember my babies.

Grabbing a few boxes off of the ground carefully that have some of my china dolls in them I lay them on the ground by the door before going back for more but feeling Jin walk up behind me I look up at him when he looks down at me.

" Would you like some help little one?" he asks me as he strokes my hair and nodding to him I watch as he pulls a few boxes off of the shelves that are too high and looking at the boxes when he lays them down on the bed for me I look at four of the boxes in anger when I remember something that Matsuri told his wife after they had taken me then grabbing the four china dolls boxes and all I take them to the bathroom before closing the door behind me only to hear Jin knock on the door.

" Mai little one are you ok what are you doing." he asks quietly as he stands by the door but locking the door quickly I look around the bathroom.

" I'm not doing anything papa." I say looking at the tiled floor of the shower and opening the shower door as I put the dolls down on the counter after taking them out of their boxes I rip up the boxes into tiny pieces before throwing them into the toilet.

Grabbing one of the dolls that I had gotten for Christmas from Matsuri's wife I slam it hard onto the ground of the shower floor shattering it into millions of pieces then turning to the counter for another I look to the door when I hear Jin trying to get in.

" Maya open the door and let me in." he says trying to open the door but shaking my head I turn back to the dolls and grab another one then walking back over to the shower I grab its legs and swing it hard at the wall only to watch it shatter on the wall before it joins the other shattered doll on the ground then hearing Jin bang on the door I turn back to the counter.

" Maya open the door right now ." he says in anger while trying to turn the knob but shaking my head a little as I go for another I doll I grab them both and run to the shower when Jin breaks the door open then feeling him grab my arms in one of his hands while picking me up around my waist with his other arm before I can smash the last two I twist hard in his hold crying as I try to smash them.

" Maya stop this look at me." he says pulling the dolls out of my hands as I swing them towards the wall and trying to get to them when he holds them out of my reach I scream when he hands them off to Ki and Inuyasha who are right behind him.

" Stop Maya calm down." he says holding me tightly to himself as he makes me look up at him and shaking my head hard as I twist in his hold I try to pull away from him.

" Their mine she gave them to me I can do what ever I want with them give them back to me their mine." I scream at him crying and feeling him tighten his hold on me as he pulls my face to his shoulder I hear him sigh as Ki walks up.

" Give me the dolls Ki." he says quietly as he stands me on my feet and grabbing one of the dolls when he hands it back to me I walk back over to the shower quietly and grabbing it by its feet I swing it hard into the shower wall while watching in satisfaction once again when it shatters into millions of pieces then reaching my hand out to him for the other doll I grab its foot in my hand and swing its head into the corner of the wash rag rack before swinging the rest of it into the ground hard.

" Come here." Jin says quietly as he picks me up in his arms when I just stand there watching all of the broken glass but shaking my head a little I point to two thin stiff wires that are on the eyes of the glass dolls when I find what I was looking for and seeing him walking closer to the shower while looking at the wires that I am pointing to after he picks me up I watch Ki crouch down and shift through the glass after he grabs the wires.

" Cameras." he says in confusion as he looks at the wires and laying my head on Jin's shoulder as Ki turns to him I hug his neck.

" They were watching her father." Ki says in anger as he shows Jin and inu the wires and feeling Jin's hold on me tighten as he looks at the wires also I bury my face in his neck before he walks out of the bathroom then pointing to my stuff when he walks past it as he walks to the hall I watch him turn to Ki.

" Bring your sisters stuff to my room Ki and then call in a security team from the office to search the house I want it done today." he says before walking down the hall and curling into him after he takes us into his room and lays us on the bed I look at him when he lifts my chin.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to yell at you." I say quietly as he watches me and feeling him stroke my hair softly I hear him sigh.

" You have nothing to be sorry for my angel do you feel better now?" he asks and nodding a little to him as I pull my face back into his chest I hug him tight as he rubs my back.

" I never did like them anyways." I say quietly as he hugs me and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh.

Spending the next few months getting used to being home schooled while getting to know my old home and family it isn't long before Christmas rolls around and watching Jin talking on the phone as we sit in the family room watching a movie three days before Christmas I lean into him when he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

" So are they coming papa?" I ask him about his brother and sister he had invited a few weeks ago while looking up at him and seeing him nod to me I smile before I see grandmother walk in.

" Whose coming Jin?" she asks him as she sits down and seeing him turn to her I watch him turn the TV down.

" Everyone grandmother I have invited makoto ,kaori and all of their family they wouldn't leave me alone about coming." he says looking at her and seeing her shake her head a little I look at her in confusion.

" Jin couldn't you have just sent cards with pictures like a normal family I cant stand makoto's boys I swear those two kids are evil incarnate and unless you forgot they are the reason I am here now I came here to get away from them not to see them on family occasions." she says looking at Jin and turning to my father in question I hear him sigh.

" Grand mother it isn't like I could have stopped them anyways makoto called me and told me that they would be here for Christmas with kaori what was I supposed to do deny them." he says and seeing her nod to him like it was obvious I feel him sit back.

" You should have done just that Jin. You are only going to have problems with them here and I am sure that those little devils are going to mix our little mai into their mischief just you wait." she says before looking at him hard and seeing him sigh I see him look down.

" Tomorrow morning grandmother." he says as if he already knows what she wants to know and seeing her eyes narrow at him I see her get up.

" And you wait until now to tell me you ungrateful boy I didn't have any time to get locks for my room or extra eyes around the house." she says pointing her finger at him and looking at her in confusion at the hostility coming from her I hear her sigh.

" I do not mean to upset you mai but your father should have told me this sooner maybe a month ago he is just lucky that you are on his lap." she says looking at me and feeling Jin's hold on my waist tighten I see him nod.

" I've also been busy with my own life grandmother and to be honest I forgot because it wasn't like they ever made good on their plans before I wasn't expecting them to even make it." he says quietly as he looks at her and seeing her nod I watch her huff a little.

" Just don't expect me to play nanny to their kids I mean it Jin I will barricade myself in my room the whole time." she says turning to the door and seeing Jin nod a little I watch him hold up a single key on a chain.

" Here grandmother I had your doorknob changed today and this is the key." he says quietly and seeing her turn to him while nodding a little I watch her take the key before walking out then looking up at Jin I scratch his head a little when he lays his head on my shoulder.

" Come my angel bed time we have a long day ahead of us come morning." he says sighing as he helps me to stand and nodding to him I look up at him in confusion when he pulls out his cellular.

" Go on up and brush your teeth I need to make a call really quick." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I walk out of the room and to our rooms then grabbing my tooth brush off of the counter I brush my teeth and wash my face quickly before climbing into my fathers bed and under the blankets.

Watching him come in after about twenty minutes I watch him walk into the bathroom before closing the door a little then scooting over when he walks back out dressed in his sleeping pants I stretch out when he lays next to me on the bed.

" Sleep little one ." he says pulling me to himself as he yawns and nodding to him I crawl onto his chest and lay on my stomach in my new favorite spot to sleep before closing my eyes then feeling him stroke my back softly as I nuzzle his neck I hug his neck tight.

" I love you papa sleep good." I say quietly after yawning and feeling him kiss my head as he strokes my hair I move my arms and lay them on the bed.

" I love you too puppy sweet dreams." he says quietly and listening to his heart beat as it thumps under my ear I sigh softly.

Jumping awake startled to the sound of someone knocking on the door hard on Christmas eve I feel my father grab me before I fall off of his chest and off of the bed since he is laying on the edge and seeing him turn to the door with narrowed eyes I look on in confusion as a dark haired man opens the door then grabbing onto my father hard while my heart beats fast when the man walks into the room fully while watching me I wrap my arms around my fathers neck when he sits up with me in his arms while glaring at him.

" Calm down Maya your ok." he says making me look at him as he holds me in his arms but looking at the man in fear when he just stands there watching us I hear Jin growl.

" What are you waiting for you idiot I'm awake get out now." my father says to the man in anger but seeing the man only smile as he looks at me I try to back away when he walks over to the bed.

" So its true big brother. Isn't she a darling little thing." he says sitting next to us on the bed and looking at my father in confusion I hear him sigh.

" This is makoto little one he is my younger brother." he says looking at me and turning back to the man who is looking at me I see him glare at Jin.

" That's uncle makoto to you ,you old grouch." he says before standing up and looking at my father with wide eyes when makoto pulls me out of his arms and into his own I try to get out of his hold and back to the bed when he turns to the door.

" Makoto she isn't used to strangers leave her here." Jin says moving the blankets off of him self as he gets up but seeing makoto shake his head I look to my father.

" We are no strangers big brother were family and I am going to introduce her to everyone else." he says before walking out the door with me in his arms and looking for a way to get away from him as he takes me down the stairs and to the family room I look at a bunch of people nervously when he walks right into the middle of them.

" Everyone this is Maya , Maya this is your aunt kaori ,her husband and your uncle natsu and their daughter mitsu. This is my wife shi and our pups Jayle and Janus." he says motioning to everyone around the room and looking at him while I try to pull out of his arms I feel him tighten his hold on me.

" Makoto tell me that you didn't just do what I think that you did." kaori asks as she walks up to us and seeing him only looking at her with a guilty look on his face I try to pull away from him when she hits him in the back of the head before pulling me out of his arms I mean really I got used to Jin and Ki always totting me around since I'm small and I'm theirs but this is ridiculous.

" You idiot did you even give the girl a chance to get to know you before you took her away from her father who's anger I can feel right now." she says rubbing my back and seeing him shake his head no I see him look down as the door opens and seeing Jin walk in with his long hair tied in a low pony tail at the back of his head while wearing a soft black sweater and a pair of blue jeans with a hard look on his face I watch as makoto backs away from him when he turns to him then seeing Jin walk up to him I watch as he grabs him by the front of the shirt before lifting him clear off of the ground.

" My daughter was kidnapped by strangers held and hurt by strangers for years and passed around to more strangers who only hurt her more during those years use your head before you just walk into someone's bedroom as a stranger and take a scared child." he says in a hard quiet voice into his ear in anger and seeing makoto nod his head quickly as everyone looks at Jin I watch him let him go before walking up to kaori then wrapping my arms around his neck when he pulls me into his arms I watch him kiss kaori on the head.

" Good morning kaori I expect your trip went well." he says looking at her and seeing her nod to him I watch as she pushes her daughter who looks almost the same age as me maybe a little older up to him.

" Mitsu say hello to your uncle." she says as grandmother walks into the room and seeing the girl bow to him a little I watch him nod to her.

" Good morning uncle its good to see you again." she says and seeing him nod to her I watch him turn to grandmother.

" Would you like to entertain our guests while I get her dressed or should …."

" No ,no, no allow me I'll get her dressed while you entertain the guests." she says interrupting him while grabbing my hand and seeing him nod to her I look at him when he kisses my head.

" Go get dressed and then come to the dining room I will be waiting for you there." he says looking at me and nodding to him I let go of grandmothers hand and run up to my room then sitting on my bed as she goes through my closet already knowing that if I pick something out that she doesn't like that she will make me change I look at a dress as she lays it on the bed then shaking my head no I see her nod to me while motioning me to stand up.

" But I don't want that one grandmother it makes me look like a baby." I say crossing my arms over my chest and seeing her look at me like she doesn't care I stay where I am.

" It is a formal dress your father bought special for you and if you don't allow me to change you I will call him and we both know that you don't want that because either way you will wear the dress." she says looking at me and sighing in annoyance I get off of the bed and allow her to change me then sitting on the edge of the bed as she puts on my dress shoes I narrow my eyes at the white shoes.

" Now none of that Maya you will be on your best behavior today for your father." she says pulling the brush through my hair and rolling my eyes at her I smack at her hands when she puts the rubber band too tight.

" I am always on my best behavior I am never disrespectful and I always listen even if I don't want to why must you talk to me like I am a horrible child." I say looking at her and seeing her look at me good I hear her sigh.

" Respectful child don't make me laugh I admit that you aren't a horrible child but you need to improve your behavior." she says looking at me and looking at her good I shrug before running out of my room and down the hall with her behind me then walking into the dining room quietly like I didn't just run all the way here I look down in annoyance when all the adults start owing and awing.

" Oh just look at that dress natsu isn't it just adorable I have to get one for mitsu." kaori says walking up to me and looking down as Jayle and Janus begin laughing I sigh and walk up to Jin.

" Yes she just looks adorable uncle like a china doll." the older boys say laughing and narrowing my eyes at them as mitsu looks at them in confusion I sit in my chair next to Jin but next to her also then seeing her look at me I see her touch my dress.

" Well I like it and its pretty." she says smiling and looking at her in confusion I shake my head a little because granted it was a pretty dress but not for a thirteen year old then looking at the mirror when Jin turns me to it I sigh and look down because I nearly forgot that in my demon form I look around five or six and the dress looked nice on me.

Eating in silence as Jin makoto and natsu talk about work I watch as Jayle and Janus run out of the kitchen when they are done eating and look at my father when he grabs my hand lightly.

" Mai why don't you take mitsu to your room so that you both can play with your toys." he says looking at me and nodding to him I turn to her to ask her but finding her already up and waiting for me to get up I get out of my chair and lead her to my room then sitting on my bed as she goes through my coloring books I see her turn to me.

" How come we didn't see your mother at breakfast today?" she asks me and looking at her good I shake my head a little maybe she didn't know.

" My mother died a long time ago." I say quietly and seeing her eyes widen a little as she watches me I see her look down.

" I'm sorry Maya I must have forgotten I didn't mean to make you sad." she says quietly and shaking my head a little shrug.

" I am not sad I never met her so its ok." I say and playing with my toys and coloring in my room for a few hours with her it isn't long before we get board then walking to the family room I drop in my fathers lap when he holds his hand out to me.

" Did you have fun with mitsu?" he asks me and nodding to him a little I lean closer to him.

" How old is she papa?" I ask quietly.

" Fourteen Mai." he says looking at me and nodding to him I sigh because even if she was fourteen she looked five or six and she also acted five or six maybe that's why he and Ki and grandmother treated me the way they did because I also looked her age I think to my self as I watch her also sitting in her fathers lap.

" See mai there is nothing wrong with the way you act or the way we treat you most demon children your age are home schooled as you are being so that they can live normal childhoods with out the charm's forcing then to grow up before they are ready. Look at mitsu little one she has never worn a charm to hide her appearance and it is the same for all demon children her age until they are eighteen. The only reason I let you go out with the slayer and the priestess that day was because it is what you were used to but in our lives it is never done with a child your age" he says quietly as he strokes my back and looking at him I reach to my shoulder.

" Is that why Ki was following me that day and why you took my necklace from me after we came here and why you took me out of school?" I ask and seeing him nod to me as he moves my hand from my shoulder I look down a little this life certainly took some getting used to then feeling him rub my shoulder over the charm I feel him kiss my head.

" In time the mark will fade little one" he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I look towards the door when some one knocks.

" Go on Mai go answer it." he says standing me up and nodding to him I walk quickly to the door with mitsu at my side and open the big doors a crack before looking out then seeing toga ,Sakura ,Sesshoumaru , rin and Inuyasha looking at me I run into togas open arms.

" I missed you so much papa." I say into his neck as he hugs me tight and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" And I you mai you look good how have you been." he asks me as he looks at me and smiling at him I shrug.

" I've been good papa." I say as Sakura hugs me also and turning in her arms I hug her tight.

" I missed you also mama." I say quietly and in her hair as she hugs me and feeling her nod to me I look behind me when the door opens all the way then seeing Jin leaning on the door frame as he looks out at us I look at him when he looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

" Mai are you going to keep our guests out in the cold or are you going to invite them in." he says looking at me and nodding lightly to him I turn to toga.

" I'm sorry for keeping you all out here please come in." I say grabbing onto Jin's hand when he holds it out to me and standing at my fathers side as everyone walks in I smile at rin when she looks at me smiling then closing the door after everyone is in I hug Jin's neck after he picks me up.

" Come my angel." he says nuzzling my cheek as he walks to the family room hugging me and kissing his cheek hard as I hug him I smile at him.

" I love you papa." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me as we walk into the room I sit on his lap when he sits back on the couch without letting me go but seeing toga look at me I walk over to him when he motions me over.

" Yes papa?" I say looking at him and seeing him hold a paper bag out to me I reach out to grab it .

" An early Christmas present I hope I that it is to your liking." he says smiling at me as he puts it in my hands and looking at him in confusion when it feels like a bag of water I set the bag on the ground carefully before opening it then seeing two twin red , silver and blue koi swimming in a clear bag after I pull it out I get up and hug him.

" I figured that you might like them for your ponds here." he says quietly as he strokes my back and nodding to him before I let him go I walk over to my father and show him the fish.

" Look papa aren't they pretty." I say showing him the fish and seeing him nod to me as he holds up the bag I grab them back when he sets them in my hand.

" Why don't you take them to your ponds I think that the glass one would do fine and why don't you take mitsu with you and show her your fish." he says and nodding to him I walk out to the kitchen and out the back door then seeing mitsu turn to me I stop when she grabs my arm.

" If uncle Jin is your sire why do you call Lord toga papa and lady Sakura mama?" she asks before we make it to the trail leading to my ponds and looking down I shrug a little.

" About seven months ago before I knew who I was toga saved me and adopted me. I was living with him and Sakura for a few months before he called my father to go there and meet me apparently he found something about me to be familiar and wanted my father to see me. It was when he came to meet me that we found out who I was when one of the people who was responsible for keeping me hidden came to give me a shot that makes me forget but thanks to my brother and his medication I got my memories back and since I had been calling toga and Sakura mama and papa it kinda stuck." I say quietly as I begin walking again and seeing her nod a little I watch her run to keep up with me as I walk down the trail.

" So its true what I heard about you that you were forced to live as a human by someone forcing you to wear a hidden charm." she asks and looking at her good I nod my head a little.

" Kinda only the charm was tattooed onto my shoulder so that it couldn't be removed and every six months I was given a shot so that my memories stayed hidden." I say quietly as I look at her and seeing her look at my shoulder when I turn back to the pond we are getting close to so that I can show her some of my fish I stop dead in my tracks when after I turn to my pond when we reach it I find all of my fish belly up dying.

" Oh god." I whisper looking at my pond in confusion and sadness and turning towards another of my ponds that is down the trail a little I run to it only to stare when I reach it when I see that it also has all of the fish belly up.

" Oh Maya what happened to the fish their all dying." she says looking at my pond and shaking my head a little as I turn to the trail that has the raised glass pond I run to it quickly only to feel tears fall from my eyes when I find all the fish in it also belly up.

" What happened to them?" I say to my self as I look around me but seeing a box by the pond and in the plants a little I walk over to it and look at it then looking at it in confusion when I cant read the writing on it since it is in Japanese I look inside of the box only to see something that looks like my fish pellets only a different color.

" What's that Maya?" she asks me as she also looks at the box but shaking my head a little as I turn to my pond I look at the same pellets in my hand when I pull them out of the water then going back the way I had come to check my other ponds I look down when I find the same pellets littering both ponds.

" I don't know what it is but maybe papa will know." I say running back to the house with her behind me and going quickly into the house and to the family room I walk up to my father to ask him only to have him grab my hands in his hard before he begins shaking the pellets out of them before I can ask him anything when I show him the box.

" What do you think that you are doing playing with that Maya I already told you to stay out of the tool shed." he says in anger as he picks me up after making me drop the box and pellets on the ground and looking at him in confusion as he walks over to the sink in the kitchen quickly before washing my hands with soap in the sink I look at him in tears when he smacks the back of my hand hard after he looks at me in anger when he seats me on the counter.

" What were you thinking playing with that what did I tell you about going into the shed." he says making me look at him and shaking my head a little as I cry I see him narrow his eyes at me.

" I asked you a question Maya." he says looking at me but looking down as I rub the back of my hand that he smacked I look back at him in tears.

" I didn't go into the shed they were out by my ponds and I only brought them here because I didn't know what they were." I say crying as I look down and seeing him look out the window in confusion I see him turn back to me as he grabs my hand in his softly.

" You mustn't touch things that you find laying around Maya a lot of things are not good for you and if you eat it or put your fingers in your mouth with it still on them it could be bad for your health." he says making me look at him with one hand while he rubs the back of my hand that he smacked with the other and nodding a little to him since he is right I feel more tears fall from my eyes when I think of my fish.

" Is that why all of my fish are dying papa because of that stuff in the box?" I ask crying as he looks at me and seeing him look at me in confusion I feel him wipe my eyes.

" What's wrong with your fish Maya?" he asks quietly and looking at the box of those pellets when Ki walks in with it I point to it.

" Its in all of my ponds and all of my fish are belly up and dying. I didn't know what it was so I was coming to ask you I thought that they were overfed because it looks kinda like my fish food." I say crying and feeling him pick me up in his arms I bury my face in his neck when he walks out of the kitchen and out of the back door.

" Maya did you feed this to your fish?" he asks me in a hard voice after we reach one of my ponds and shaking my head a little I look at him.

" It was already in there when I got here and its in all of my ponds why are all of my fish dying papa?" I say crying as I look at my fish and feeling him pull my head to his shoulder and away from where I was looking I hear someone gasp behind me.

" Oh dear." kaori says looking at my fish as everyone walks up and feeling someone pull me out of Jin's arms as he passes me I look up at toga when he hugs me.

" What's wrong with the fish uncle Jin ?" mitsu asks looking at him and seeing him look at her I see him shake his head a little.

" They've been poisoned mitsu." he says quietly as he reaches into the pond and pulls out one of my fish and seeing Ki walk over with the grounds keeper I watch as the grounds keeper looks at the pond.

" You are the one in charge of the shed how did rat poison get into the koi ponds." Jin says looking at him and seeing him look at Jin in fear and confusion I see him shake his head.

" I don't know my Lord but I saw masters Lucian and Janus with the box not even thirty minutes ago they said that they were bringing it to imsu at his bidding." he says bowing and seeing Jin turn to makoto I see makoto look around us for his sons who have disappeared.

" Find your sons makoto and you better hope for their sakes that they didn't do this most of those fish were bought for my daughter before she was taken and as they are all rare and endangered have cost me a hefty fortune." Jin says putting the fish back into the water before walking over to us and looking at him in tears when he pulls me into his arms I turn to my fish that I love so much.

" Are they going to die papa?" I ask quietly as I watch them gasp for breath and feeling him rub my back as he looks at me I see him shake his head a little .

" Not necessarily Maya ." he say quietly as he looks at me and looking at him in confusion I watch him as he walks closer to the water but feeling someone else stroke my back I turn to toga when I see both him and Sesshoumaru walking to my pond also.

" Have you been doing your demon studies Maya." toga asks me as he looks at me and nodding to him a little not too sure why he is asking me this now I see him nod.

" I suppose that its time for a new lesson then and now is a good a time as any. Do you know what kind of powers you possess?" he says looking at me as he stands in front of my pond and shaking my head a little since I didn't know that we had any I see him nod a little.

" That's fine Maya this lesson is for older demons anyways but it will help. You and your father possess a few powers but healing is one of them." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him in confusion at why he is telling me this now I see him motion to himself and to Sesshoumaru.

" Myself and Sesshoumaru also have powers but one of the powers that the silver dog demons are special for is that we are poison masters." he say as he and Sesshoumaru hold their hands over my pond and seeing something like a brownish green cloud rise out of the water when their hands begin glowing a green color I watch in amazement when the cloud disappears when it touches their hands then seeing my fish begin moving a little as the water clears I watch as my father sets his hand on top of the water before it begins glowing a soft blue color.

" Look ,look papa." I say smiling as the fish begin moving more before they all begin pecking at his hand for food and seeing him nod a little as he watches me I hug him tight when he raises his hand.

" See my angel all better." he says rubbing my back before putting his hand into the water where the fish begin swimming against his hand and nodding to him as he walks us over to another pond I look at the fish when he stops at it then seeing Sesshoumaru and toga do the same thing that they did at the other pond I watch my father do the same thing he had done when they are done only for most of the fish to being swimming again.

" Why aren't those moving papa?" I ask quietly as I point to three fish and seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" They didn't make it mai I am sorry." he says quietly as he looks at me and looking down at my fish when he takes me to my glass pond I watch as toga and Sesshoumaru pull out the poison then seeing Jin look at me I watch him hold his hand for me to lay my hand in his.

" I want you to try now but you are going to get very tired after you are done so don't get afraid." he says looking at me and nodding to him as he lays my hand on top of the water I watch as my hand begins glowing like his had done before I begin to feel really tired then seeing the fish begin moving more as my eyes get heavy I feel him move my hand while pulling me up on his chest before laying my head on his shoulder when I fall forward towards the water drained of all my strength.

" Good job my angel sleep now and don't worry I will be punishing the ones responsible for hurting your fish personally ." he says quietly and into my hair as he rubs my back softly and just hanging limp in his hold as he walks me back to the house I yawn while closing my eyes.

Waking up alone in my fathers bed some time later to a strange and familiar feeling I look to the door when I see it open and seeing my father walk in I watch him walk over to me.

" Papa something's wrong." I say quietly remembering that on one day each year around midnight my foster families give me a shot to help me sleep because something strange happens to me that causes me pain if it takes too long to get the shot and seeing him look me over in question I see him stroke my hair.

" Of what do you speak little one." he says picking me up into his arms while looking at me and looking around me in confusion I shake my head a little.

" Something strange happens to me every year on a certain day I start to feel funny and if I don't get a shot to make me sleep then I feel pain. It's starting now papa I'm scared I don't have the shot to make me sleep and I don't want to go through any more pain." I say with tears in my eyes and seeing him sigh I feel him hug me.

" Nothing's wrong with you little one its your instincts calling out for you to transform nothing more you probably went through pain because you were forced to suppress your other side so long." he says walking me out of the room and into the family room and seeing everyone stand when we walk in I look around me in confusion when they all follow us out of the house and into the back yard.

" What's going on?" I ask quietly as my father takes us towards the back of the estate where the vegetation is thick and seeing everyone stop as toga Sesshoumaru and my father stand in a line I see my father look at me.

" On this night each year we go home until the new year comes this is one of the reasons why you were put to sleep. Our world calls out to us to return to it for some time to replenish ourselves and if we don't answer the call most times it becomes to hard to bare if we have never answered it." he says as his ,Sesshoumaru's, and toga's hands begin glowing and seeing them wave their glowing hands in front of us in strange motions I watch as the view of trees in front of us begins to ripple and distort then looking on in confusion as everyone walks in front of us and towards the ripples I watch in fear as they all disappear into some kind of rift before reaching out to my brother as he begins to pass also.

" Ki." I say in fear trying to get down and away from the rift before he turns to me and seeing him look at our father I watch him disappear when he walks through after our father nods to him then feeling my father begin walking to the rift also with Sesshoumaru and toga I begin crying as I try unsuccessfully to get down.

" Calm down Maya you have nothing to fear." he says looking down at me as his hold on me tightens but trying to pull back when he grabs my hand I try to pull it back when he pulls it through the rift before pulling it back out a few seconds later then calming down a little as I look at mine and his hands as he lets it go I bury my face in his neck while closing my eyes tight when he walks us into the rift only to look at him seconds later when he makes me look at him.

" Look my angel this is our true home." he says motioning in front of him to a different moonlit clearing and looking around us a little as he holds me in his arms I look in awe we stand surrounded by nothing but nature.

" Where are all the houses and buildings papa?" I ask looking at the trees in front of us and seeing him shake his head I stand up on my feet when he lowers me to the ground while looking at me.

" Here there are only simple villages no towers, no business buildings, no vehicles and no pollution just the way things are supposed to be." he says looking at me and nodding to him a little as I look around me I turn to him when the strange feeling doesn't go away but seeing natsu pick up mitsu and hold her up in the air while Sesshoumaru, makoto ,and shi do the same thing with their children I look at my father in confusion when he picks me up mirroring them.

" What are you…doing" I say confusion as I turn to Sesshoumaru with wide eyes when I see him begin glowing while he chants before rins features begin stretch and change something I have never seen any human being do before then turning to my father in fear after seeing natsu and everyone else doing the same thing to their children as everyone else watches I begin pulling at the hands holding me when I hear my father chanting also .

" Let me go , let me go." I cry out squirming hard but feeling his hold on me tighten as I begin to feel strange I close my eyes in fear when I see rin and mitsu change into dogs through the corner of my eye before their fathers lower them to the ground.

Opening my eyes slowly when I feel my father lower me onto my hands and knees to the ground carefully I look at my hands in confusion when I find dogs paws instead of my small hands then trying to stand up right as I look around me in confusion while everyone watches me I look at my father with helpless eyes when he kneels down to me and stands me back up on my new paws when I fall down on my back.

" Come my angel don't look at me like that its not so bad I promise you that you will enjoy your self." he says stroking my head softly but shaking my head a little when a pitiful wine comes out of my mouth when I begin crying I use him as support when as try to get into his arms but feeling him shake his head a little as he stands up I watch as he along with everyone else in the clearing begin glowing before bright lights engulf them all.

" Holy hell what is this." I say backing away from the giant black dog that appears in the place that my father was standing but seeing more black and silver dogs in the places that everyone else was standing I try to make since of what is happening only to be knocked onto my side when the giant black dog licks me.

Looking at the dog in fear while it watches me patently as I get up carefully I begin backing away while looking for my father in fear but seeing another bright light encase the black dog looking at me I watch in confusion as my father stands there in place of the black dog then seeing him walk up to me slowly as the other giant dogs just watch us I watch him kneel down in front of me.

" You need not fear anyone here little one have you never wondered why we are called dog demons." he says watching me as he strokes my head and looking around me a little as what he says sinks in I watch as the puppies that rin and the other children turned into run around chasing each other as the other dogs either watch me and my father or the other puppies then looking back at my father as one of the black dogs walk over to us I watch as papa strokes his head softly after the dog lays on his stomach in front of me.

" Can you not recognize your big brother Mai?" he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I look at the dog when he moves closer to me without getting up then feeling a cool wetness on my face I look at my "brother" in slight disgust.

" Nasty don't lick me." I say wiping my face with my hairy arm only for it to come out as a strange mix of a bark and whine and feeling him do it again while his chest rumbles I back away from him and into my fathers as he kneels behind me then feeling my father scratch my ear softly I turn to him when he turns my head.

" I need you to do something for me mai I need you to smell the air around your brother for me." he says looking at me and looking at him in confusion as to why I would be smelling my brother I shake my head and do as he says when he looks at me with a look that I have come to know as do it now because I am not asking you.

Sniffing the air lightly around my brothers huge head I look at my father in question when I am done but seeing him shake his head a little I look back at my brother with my fathers help when he just sits there looking at me.

"Deeper Mai fill your lungs." he says quietly and doing as he says as I look at my brother I look at him good when I smell a woodsy smell mixed with rain then looking back at my father after I have had my fill of him I watch him motion to the other dogs in the field before I turn back to him when he makes me look at him.

" I want you to go out and see if you can find your mother for me." he says and looking around the clearing quietly as I try to remember what she smelled like back when I was living with her I stop and look at a female dog when I smell something familiar then feeling her lick me on the back as she towers over me watching me I turn back to my father only to see him nod to me as he walks up with Ki .

"Very good my angel you've done well." he says bringing a cloth to my face and looking at him in confusion when he covers my eyes I look around me when I feel him move.

" Now I want you to see if you can find your papa toga try to smell him out." he says from in front of me and nodding lightly to him I stand where I am sniffing the air around me only to come up with many new smells but feeling a hand on my head I feel my father crouch down.

" You have lived with your papa toga to know what he smells like try to find his sent on the air then follow it to him." he says quietly and doing as he says I stick my nose in the air and inhale deeply then smelling two scents that smell alike I begin walking to them slowly but smelling the scents getting stronger as I get closer I inhale deeply when I walk into a hairy wall but backing up and looking up when I find it almost the same but not quiet I cock my head a little unsure.

" Lord Sesshoumaru." I say forgetting that it will only come out in barks or whines but feeling a giant nose in my neck as it inhales deeply I also feel a hand on my back.

" Yes you are right little one it is Lord Sesshoumaru now find your papa toga." my father says after the sniffing dog moves away from me and doing the same thing that I had done before I walk slowly to the other scent that I had smelled before then feeling another dog lower its nose into my neck as I inhale deeply when I reach the smell that I am looking for I stand still when the dog also sniffs me deeply.

" You've done very well mai now I want you to just inhale deeply and remember the scents that are around you." my papa says removing the blind fold and seeing all of the other puppies doing the something that I had just done I nod to my father when I take all of the smells in.

" Very good little one." he says before the light engulfs him and walking slowly up to him as he watches me in his dog form I inhale his scent deeply before he lowers his head and nuzzles my face.

"Come my pup shall we look around a little while the rest of the children finish up." he says amazingly clearly in smooth soft barks that I can understand and nodding to him as I look at him I follow at his side as he begins walking into the tree line then looking at him in slight confusion when he pushes me lightly with his nose when we are away from everyone I watch him as he begins circling me with a playful gate in his walk.

Feeling him push me again with his nose as he watches me like he wants to play or something I look at him as I try to keep my balance then seeing him come at me to push me again I giggle a little when he misses me when I stop walking then backing away from him when he comes at me again I laugh outright when I run through his front paws making him miss me again.

" Ah a quick puppy are we." he says turning and grabbing me quickly by the scruff of my neck before lifting me high off of the ground and laughing still when he lowers me back to the ground I run through his legs once more only to stay under him as he turns this way and that to catch me but seeing him look at me with a knowing look on his face I watch in amazement when he jumps back at least ten feet leaving me in the open.

Running over to him as quick as I can as he watches me I watch him once more when he leaps away from me while he keeps his eye on me and playing this keep away game with him for a while ,while he watches me I get an idea.

Taking off and into the forest opposite of him fast when he leaps away from me once more I am more than surprised to see him tear out of the tree line with Ki and toga in front of me not even two minutes later chasing me as their claws dig into the ground then darting in another direction and away from them laughing as they turn too, I look around me for a different place to dart to continue the chase but feeling their anger while they growl as they gain on me quickly I see something big roll in front of me and into the bushes when I lose my footing making me crash down suddenly in confusion at my fathers change of attitude.

Looking at the bushes in confusion as something big and brown gets up facing away from me I look on in confusion when I see toga and Ki leap over me and into the bushes at the thing before they all disappear in a cloud of dust and snarls but feeling my father pick me up by the scruff of the neck quickly I feel myself go limp in his hold as he moves me away from where we just were.

Looking around me in confusion as he lowers his head and drops me into a thick patch of grass as he breaths hard I look at him in confusion before I try to get up when I see him turn around and away from me but seeing him pounce over me in anger before I can get up fully I look at him in fear as he pants over me making me stay on my back while growling at me practically foaming at the mouth but looking at him not understanding his sudden change of attitude I try not to cry.

" You will never run from me again Maya especially here do you understand me not even in a game." he barks and snaps at me in anger as he hovers above me and nodding quickly in fear not understanding why he is angry since he started playing with me I try to turn over and back up and away from him only for him to growl lowly at me without letting me up then seeing him close his eyes tight as he lowers his nose to my neck while lowering himself to the ground practically on top of me I watch him inhale deeply as he tries to calm down.

" This place isn't safe like home Maya here there are other demons that would hurt you and take your life without remorse never stray from mine or fathers sides again ever." Ki says in a hard voice while looking at me with narrowed eyes as he walks up with toga looking like they had just been in a big fight and nodding to him as I feel myself sob I feel my father curl around me as he sighs.

" Calm down Maya we do not mean to upset you but you must learn had we not come for you ,you would be gone and I wont lose you not again." he says quietly as he looks at me with worried violet eyes and nodding to him as I curl into his neck I hear him take a deep breath.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to upset you I was only playing I thought that that was what we were doing." I say in a whine and feeling him nuzzle me as he looks at me I see him nod.

" Yes my angel we were but you must do as I say and never stray from my line of sight I can't lose you again." he says quietly and nodding to him as I bury my face in his neck I listen as toga and Ki walk away then feeling my father turn me onto my back again I look at him when he begins licking my face softly.

"I'm sorry my angel I didn't mean to be harsh on you or to scare you but sometimes it is necessary we have about a days travel before we reach our home and I will need you at my side at all times." he says looking at me and nodding to him without moving as he gets up I watch the ground get farther away from me when he lifts me by the scruff of my neck before walking the same way that Ki and toga had went then seeing everyone watching us when Jin walks us into the clearing I lay on my stomach quietly when he sets me down carefully as mother walks over to us with kaori .

" Is she alright?" mother asks quietly as she looks at me and seeing father nod to her as she sits next to us I see her look at him.

" What was it Jin?" she says quietly as she looks at him and seeing him shake his head I see him look at Ki.

" A lower level badger demon it must have been watching us because it was right on her." he says quietly as he looks at me and seeing her nod to him I look at her when she lowers her nose to my neck.

" Are you alright Maya?" she says quietly as she inhales deeply and nodding to her I stay where I am when she licks my face then seeing everyone walk up to us with the other puppies I see all the elder dogs make the puppies sit next to me before they all walk a little to our sides while they begin talking.

" Mai." rin says licking me as she curls into my side and laying my head over her as she falls asleep I sigh as I watch quietly while our parents talk about going home then seeing mitsu looking at me I look at her in confusion when she turns her nose up at me.

Seeing father and everyone else walk over to us I look at Sesshoumaru when he lowers his head to rin carefully only to lift her sleeping form up.

" Come on Mai time to go." father says picking me up once again after Sesshoumaru moves and looking around me when all of the males lift the rest of the pups I watch Ki walk next to us as Janus hangs limply in his jaws also.

Having no choice but to hang limp in my fathers grip as he walks with a quick gait I close my eyes when I feel myself getting really tired with the rocking feeling he is doing as he makes his way through the forest and sighing softly I open my eyes and look at my father as he looks ahead of us.

" I'm tired papa I want to sleep." I say quietly and seeing him look at me briefly before he turns back to the trail I feel him nod a little.

" Then sleep my angel we will be stopping in a few hours when we reach the caves where we will all go our separate ways." he says quietly and closing my eyes again I feel myself begin drifting with his rocking motions.

Waking to something tickling my nose I open my eyes and look around me and seeing nothing but darkness around me I am about to stand up only to stay where I am when I feel something curl around me tighter while pulling me closer to a warm body then seeing violet eyes open slowly I sigh when my father nuzzles me.

" Go back to sleep Maya its still late." he says quietly as he practically buries me in the soft hair of his tail and chest and nodding lightly to him as I yawn I curl in a small ball into my fathers side then closing my eyes when I feel a thumping against my ear I sigh softly and begin dosing at the sound of his heartbeat but feeling something trample me sometime later as it wines I look at rin and mitsu in confusion when I see them looking around them like they are afraid.

" Mitsu." I say quietly so that I don't wake my father but seeing her barrel into me crying when she see's me I look at her in confusion.

" Their gone their all gone." she says crying hard as she looks at me and looking at her in confusion I see her look around us wildly before I do the same only to find everyone else but me her and rin gone.

" What happened where's my father?" I say in confusion as I get up quickly and seeing her shake her head as she looks around us also I turn to the entrance of the cave when both her and rin begin backing away in fear then doing the same when I see a big black dog that I have never smelled or seen before I look behind me when I bump into a furry wall that keeps moving.

" Where are we?" I say quietly to mitsu as we look around ourselves when we see many other demon children of different species huddling in the back of the cave but seeing a wolf cub turn to me I see her shake her head a little.

" Don't upset her she's mad and has taken us claiming that she is our dam if you make her get upset she eats you and then goes out for another to replace you." she says quietly and looking at her in confusion I look at the demon dog as it looks at us all.

" Come my pups play nice and no fighting." she says laying down in front of us blocking the exit and seeing rin look up at me I pull her back to me when one of the other children push her forward on accident.

" Stay with me rin don't go near her." I say quietly as she looks at me and seeing her nod to me I see her look around us.

" Papa." she says quietly after looking back at me and shaking my head a little I look down.

" I don't know rin but you stay with me ok." I say and seeing her nod I walk towards the back of all the scared children then hearing something howl a name loudly some where far away as it echo's around the area I feel tears fill my eyes because who ever was howling was howling out my name.

"Maya Maya your father he's looking for you." mitsu says looking at me and nodding to her as I walk quietly around the sleeping demoness and towards the front of the cave I look at the demoness quickly before turning back around.

" Papa." I howl out as loud as I can only to feel myself get smacked into the wall when the demoness wakes up angry then seeing her turn to the front of the cave when a few more howls are heard of mine rins and mitsu's name I back away from the demoness when she turns towards me.

" Don't cry my pup the bad demons wont hurt my pup again." she says walking to me but backing towards the other children in fear I watch as she stares at me when my father keeps calling out to me then spending a few days in the cave I realize a few things one is ,is that she doesn't feed us because she thinks that if she leaves us too long someone will come and take us another thing is ,is that when one of the children becomes too weak to move she eats them also.

We cant leave the cave because when she is here she blocks the way out and when she is gone its like there is an invisible wall keeping us in then on the fifth day I am laying next to rin who has lost a lot of weight along with the rest of us as she just lays there looking at nothing.

" Rin look at me." I say quietly and in tears since she wont move accept for her shallow breathing but seeing movement from the corner of my eye and at the entrance of the cave I watch as a small red fox kit walks up while sniffing around him self then walking over to the entrance of the cave quickly I watch him as he looks at me.

" Get away from here go before the demon dog comes back here." I say looking at the fox but seeing him look at me in confusion I watch him transform into a short little red headed boy.

" Hello puppy do you want to play I'm shippo?" he says looking at me with a smile and shaking my head I look around the area behind him.

" You have to get out of here if the demon comes back she will eat you she only likes girls run before she comes back." I say trying to make him understand and seeing him look around himself good I see him turn back to me.

" Isn't the demoness your mother?" he says in confusion and shaking my head a little I look at rin.

" She took us from our families there are twelve of us here and she wont let us go you have to go before she see's you." I say and seeing him look into the cave better I see his eyes widen when he see's everyone else then seeing him look at me one more time I see him run away after transforming back but hearing some noise at the cave entrance a few minutes later I watch as a fully grown demon fox walks up to the cave while looking around himself.

" Hey girl come here." shippo says looking into the cave as he stands in front of the big fox and walking quietly over to the entrance again I watch as the big fox transforms into a demon that is a little shorter than my father.

" Hello child are you ok?" he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I feel tears fall from my eyes.

" No I want my papa and so does everyone else but the demoness holding us wont allow us out I want my papa." I say crying quietly and seeing him walk closer to the cave opening I watch him go flying back when he hit's the barrier then seeing him get up slowly as he looks around himself I watch him walk back over while looking at the cave with narrowed eyes.

" Can you tell my papa that I want to go home please and tell rins papa to come get her also she hasn't eaten in five days and she wont look at me or talk to me anymore all she does is look at the wall like most of the other children and if the demoness see's she is going to eat her." I say trying to calm down and seeing him look into the dark cave better I see his eyes widen.

" I will go gather some stronger demons child ones that can break this barrier what is your fathers name." he says looking at me again and nodding to him I watch him look at the other kids.

" My papa is Lord Sung Jin yakusho and rins papa is Lord Sesshoumaru tashio." I say pointing to rin and seeing his eyes widen as he stares at me I see him turn to shippo.

" Shippo come we have to leave." he says quietly when we hear a sound in the bushes and seeing them both leave quickly after they transform I walk back over to rin and lay down at her side then hearing a noise at the front of the cave about an hour later I grab rin by the scruff of the neck and pull her to the back of the children when I see the demoness walking in but seeing some big shadows fall over her before she is fully in I look around me in confusion as all the other children run to the back of the cave in fear when she turns around before leaping at what ever it is that came up behind her.

Hearing snarls and fighting going on outside of the cave as dust flies everywhere I grab rin and pull her back more when I see a shadow walk through the dust to the front of the cave after it all goes quiet and seeing a massive nose sniffing the barrier as many of the children begin whining I watch with teary eyes when I see Matsu ,toga ,Ki ,the fox ,my father ,and Sesshoumaru looking into the cave when the dust clears after they all transform into their human selves.

" Maya." my father says loudly while looking around the dark cave since we are all in the back of the dark cave and feeling my self begin whining when I begin crying I hear him growl as the cave shakes when he tries to get in after transforming back then grabbing rin once again by the scruff of the neck as the other children also run forward when more demons walk up I pull her towards the opening and into the light.

" Father get me out the demoness wont let us out ." mitsu says crying as she looks at her father through the opening and seeing all the men looking around the cave for a way out I watch Sesshoumaru go flying back only to land on his feet when he walks into the barrier after he see's rin then seeing toga pull out a sword from his waist I watch as it turns red before he lays it on the barrier.

" All of you back away go back to the back of the cave." toga says looking at us all and pulling rin back as all the other children do the same thing we all watch as the cave rumbles harshly as the barrier breaks then seeing my father ,Sesshoumaru ,Ki, and toga rush in and over to us I watch as Sesshoumaru picks rin up carefully while my father does the same thing with me after changing us back into our other forms.

" She wont talk to me anymore papa and all she does is stare at the wall." I say crying as everyone looks at her as she lays limp in her fathers arms and feeling him hug me tight as he buries his face in my neck I feel him growl in anger when he feels my ribs.

" Orb her to the castle Sesshoumaru and take her strait to the medical wing I will be there shortly to take care of her but go now ." Ki says looking at rin good as he feels for her heart beat then seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him as Ki rounds up about four of the sickest children I watch as he disappears into a ball of light before toga Ki and Matsu do the same thing with the rest of the children then laying my head on my fathers shoulder when he begins glowing I watch as the world begins to blur before a courtyard comes into focus seconds later.

Sitting in my fathers lap in the medical wing of the castle he brought us to I watch as Ki and three other demons go around taking care of the children then seeing Ki walk over to us I look at him when he kneels down to me.

" You did good sending the fox demon for us Mai you saved a lot of these children here today including rin." he says looking at me as he feels my ribs and leaning into my fathers chest as I yawn after he turns me to sit sideways on his legs I watch as he hands our father a cup of something steaming before he walks to another child after he nods to father.

" Here Mai drink this for me ." father says bringing the cup to my lips after he leans me back a little and doing as he asks I take a small sip only try to grab the cup in my hands when he pulls it back a little.

" Slowly little one let your stomach adjust." he says quietly when I try to grab it back anyways but shaking my head a little I try to grab it again as he holds it out of my grasp.

" But I'm hungry papa." I say crying a little as I look at him and feeling him tighten his hold on me I watch as he shakes his head a little.

" I know my angel but you must drink it slowly." he says bringing the cup back and trying to take a bigger drink I feel more tears fall from my eyes when he pulls the cup back again.

" Slowly Maya." he says quietly as he rubs my back and turning my face into his chest as angry tears fall down my cheeks I sigh then finishing up the cup after taking small sips I watch as Sesshoumaru walks by with rin in his arms as he tries to get her to drink out of a bottle.

" Come my little one." my father says standing up with me still in his arms and laying my head on his shoulder as he walks out the door I watch many demons bow to him as we pass them in the elegant halls and tugging slightly on my fathers hair I watch him look at me.

" Where are we papa?" I ask him quietly and feeling him rub my back slightly as he lifts me a little higher I tilt my head to the side when he nuzzles my neck.

" This is our home in this realm and these are my lands." he says quietly as he walks into a room and nodding to him as he sits me on a big bed I watch him walk into a closet before coming out with a small robe then looking up at him when he walks up to me I look down a little.

" I don't like it here I want to go home papa." I say quietly and seeing him nod a little to me I allow him to pull me into his lap after he sits on the bed.

" I know that you don't Mai but this realm isn't all that bad the demoness that took you was ill and needed help." he says quietly as he hugs me and nodding to him I look up at him as he looks down at me.

" Is that why she was eating the other children when they became to ill and couldn't move?" I ask and seeing him sigh as he strokes my head and hair I see him nod.

" Yes Mai that is why. Not all demonesses are like her I was told that she had a few pups and lost them to the wild and she didn't know what she was doing." he says looking into my eyes and nodding to him I sigh.

" She was going to eat rin I had to hide her under me a few times so that she couldn't find her but rin didn't move or cry or anything I was so scared." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me as he lowers his forehead to mine I bury my face in his neck when he hugs me.

" You did good protecting her my little one had it been any other with her she would have been lost to us." he says quietly as he strokes my ribs and sighing I watch as someone walks in after knocking a little then seeing a young demoness bow to my father I watch him stand up with me still in his arms.

" Bathe her and then get her ready for bed." he says before passing me to her and seeing her nod to him I try to get out of her arms.

" I can bathe my self let me go." I say as I push at her chest and feeling a hand on my back as she tightens her hold on me I look at my father when he grips my chin.

" This is asagi Maya and she is going to help you bathe your filthy and you will not get a choice tonight behave for her and do as I say." he says looking at me and nodding to him while looking down I allow her to take me to the bathroom so that I can get a bath.

Laying in bed on my fathers bare chest later that night as he strokes my back softly I sigh when he nuzzles my head and looking up at him I kiss his cheek.

" I missed you papa I don't like being away from you." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh deeply before wrapping me in his arms.

" I misses you as well Maya nor do I like being away from you I was very worried about you." he says quietly as he makes me look at him and nodding to him I scoot up and nuzzle his chin and neck then feeling him pull me out a little I kiss his cheek.

Six years later we are making our way back to the cave where we always meet before we all head home when we hear a loud howl and seeing my father ,makoto ,Ki ,and Matsu stop and turn in the direction that the howl came from I look at my father when he turns to Janus.

" Escort mitsu and Maya to the cave and await us there we will join you all shortly." he says to him and seeing Janus nod to him as he looks around also I follow behind my cousin as he leads us to the cave after father and the rest of the men take off back the way we just came from then looking at Sesshoumaru's newest bed buddy as she watches us after we walk into the cave I turn back to the opening and look out as Janus leaves.

"My my ,my where are your manners lady Maya didn't your sire ever tell you that its rude to not acknowledge someone when you enter a room." Sesshoumaru's girlfriend kagura says looking at me with her stuck up look and turning to her briefly before rolling my eyes I shrug.

" As a matter fact he did and you can remind me of this when I walk into an actual room that you are in before I ignore your existence." I say in an equally stuck up manner and hearing her huff I smirk until a smell reaches my sensitive nose then turning around and searching the cave I turn to kagura when I don't see what I am looking for.

" Where is she all's I smell in here is you and rin and I don't see her." I say looking at her good and seeing her shrug I narrow my eyes at her.

" The little brat didn't want to wait for her father here so she left to find him." she says in an off handed manner and turning to the opening while I sniff the air for her scent I turn back to kagura.

" She knows better than to leave the cave alone why didn't you stop her?" I say in anger and seeing her raise her eyebrow at me I try to get rid of my murderous thoughts of gutting her.

" I'm sorry but I seem to have missed the part where she is my concern unless you haven't noticed the little brat isn't my pup she's his and just because her mother got smart and left her behind doesn't mean that I am going to take over." she says waving her hand in a dismissing manner and feeling my anger for her go through the roof I am about to beat the hell out of her only to turn to the entrance when I hear a loud whine.

" Mitsu rins in trouble Lets go get her." I say looking out but seeing her shake her head I turn fully to her.

" She isn't my responsibility either and if I was kagura I would have gotten rid of her a long time ago who wants a child that isn't of our own blood leave her it would be for the best and then maybe Lord Sesshoumaru would finally take a mate everyone knows that the only reason why he hasn't is because of the girl you should just leave her to her fate." she says in a dismissing manner and looking at her good I shake my head because in all the years that we have been friends its too bad that its going to end like this I think to my self as I turn to the entrance again and transforming into my demon form I take off into the forest and to the whines that are echoing around the area.

Seeing three wolf demons snapping at her in front of a rock face as she cowers and tries to get away from them I run down and into the biggest one making him go down and away from her at the force then standing in front of her growling as they all look at me in confusion at first and then a totally different look that has me rethinking my whole big idea of running in with out a plan I watch as they all stop snapping as they all look at me.

" What is this that we have here koga it appears that the little small fry has a mommy after all." one of the demons says after they all transform into their human forms and seeing the demon who attacked me when I was younger looking at me I see him smirk.

" It appears that she does ginta get rid of the kid and bring the bitch to the pack we could always use another breeding female." he says looking me up and then down and growling lowly as I get ready to fight them if I need to I look down when I feel something grip onto my legs but not getting any time to have her get behind me before one of the wolves are on me I sink my teeth into his shoulder only to see him jump back and away from me in surprise.

" What are you doing you idiot did you think that she was just going to let you get close to her pup." koga says laughing as he looks at his friend but feeling rin tugging on my leg I keep my eyes on the wolves as I listen to her.

" I'm sorry Maya I was just looking for my father kagura said that he was looking for me I didn't mean to get into trouble I swear I was only looking for my father." she say crying and looking at her without taking my full attention off of the wolves I lean down a little.

"Kagura told you to go find him?" I ask unsure but seeing her nod to me I shake my head a little as more murderous thoughts of her go through my head.

" Call to your father now while you can I cant protect the both of us let alone myself." I says quietly and seeing all of the wolves look at me I nudge her as they begin circling us then hearing her howl for her father I grab her and jump out of the way when they dive at us but seeing a ledge that looks to be just out of my reach I jump up as far as I can and hold on to it with my front paws as I set rin on it before dropping back down.

Growling lowly as koga looks at the ledge that is out of his reach since he and his friends are a little shorter than me I watch as they all turn back to me in anger and looking at koga I get ready as he begins growling.

" I guess you haven't learned your lesson on beating up on kids yet have you koga maybe I should call inu once again and have him beat the lesson into you again." I say jumping out of the way when he jumps at me but seeing him stop and look at me in anger as he seems to remember the beating that inu gave him those years ago for hurting me I see his eyes narrow.

" You bitch that was your fault…"

" No you idiot that was your fault and who ever taught you that it was ok to attack children like a raving lunatic should have gotten the same treatment." I say interrupting him as he turns to me fully and seeing him bare his fangs at me I jump at him when he jumps at me knowing that there is nowhere for me to run to that would involve me saving rin and sinking my teeth into anything that I can get my mouth onto as he tries to bring me down I look up in confusion when something tears him away from me harshly.

Seeing a few demons that are bigger than me standing in front of me and in the dust separating koga who is getting up in confusion from me I sigh in relief when I smell my father ,Ki, and toga and backing up a little I give them some space.

" Look father it appears that the beating that Inuyasha gave to this filthy wolf wasn't enough." Ki says growling as he circles koga and his friends and seeing my father nod to him as he also growls in anger I watch as koga and his friends look around themselves for a way out knowing that they've already bitten off more than they can chew.

" Yes Ki it appears so but guess what we aren't in the human realm so their laws don't apply." father snaps out before they all leap at the wolves with their fangs bared and standing back panting as my father and brother teach the wolves a new lesson I back away from my father in fear when he turns to me in anger after he is done with the wolves.

" Just what do you think that you are doing out here did I not tell you to wait for me at the cave." he says growling at me but seeing toga begin sniffing the air I see him turn to me with wide fearful eyes.

" Where is she Maya tell me that they didn't…" he says looking at me as father turns to him also and shaking my head a little I nod to the ledge then seeing him look up also I sit and lower my head after turning back to my father.

" I didn't mean to go off on my own papa but I couldn't leave her like mitsu and kagura told me to do I cant bare it if she was hurt." I say quietly as he watches me and feeling him lean into me as he buries his face in my neck I sigh in relief when he nuzzles my neck.

" I understand Mai but next time ask your cousin for help that is why I sent him with you." he says sighing as toga leaps up to the ledge for rin and shaking my head a little I look at him.

" He left as soon as we got at the cave and then she was crying out mitsu didn't want to help me and I couldn't let her get hurt. If there had been another male there I wouldn't have gone but there was no one else." I say quietly as rin runs into my legs and seeing him nod to me as he watches her nuzzle my chest I hear him sigh.

" Come on then lets get back to the others." he says backing away from me and nodding lightly to him as I stand also I walk at his side when he turns towards the cave then looking at him as he looks ahead of himself I nuzzle his head.

" I am sorry papa I really didn't mean to make you worry." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he licks my head I look down at rin when I see her running a little as she tries to keep up with us but turning back to father I look at him good.

" Papa is there something wrong with me?" I ask him quietly and seeing him look at me in confusion before he looks me over I see him look at me in question.

" What do you mean little one I see nothing wrong with you." he says and shaking my head a little I look at rin.

" Mitsu didn't want to come with me she told me to leave her that she wasn't our responsibility that she was the reason that Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't taken a mate yet. When we were younger she would give me a dirty look every time that I was playing with rin and I don't understand why are other females like that with her I understand kagura being like that she has a few screws loose anyways and she only wants Lord sesshoumaru but why are other girls like that?" I say quietly and seeing him sigh I see him shake his head no.

" There is nothing wrong with you Mai we are a family and we protect those who need it mitsu is like that because she isn't apart of our family like rin is nothing more and nothing less and there is nothing wrong with you , you are the way every demoness is supposed to be." he says looking at me and nodding to him I look back at rin.

" Even so papa rin is still a child and an innocent one at that mitsu and kagura had no reason to act the way they did towards her nor to say the things that they said I wont be forgiving mitsu this rin could have been lost today and she should have said something different than what she told me as an excuse." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he nuzzles my head I lick his neck a little before looking at rin when she runs into my legs and lowering my head a little I pick her up then reaching the cave I narrow my eyes at kagura who is smirking when I see her standing next to mother.

" What happened toga." mother says walking up to him when we all walk into the cave and seeing him shake his head a little as she pats the dust and dirt out of his hair I lower rin to the ground before walking up to kagura after transforming back then grabbing her by the front of her shirt I slam her into the wall.

" You think that your little stunt was funny ha well lets get something strait you piece of shit you do all you want to her father because he disserves it for getting together with someone like you but if I see or hear of you messing with her again and putting ideas into her head to get her out of your way I will beat you within an inch of your life." I say in a calm yet forceful voice and seeing her grab at my hand in fear I hold her tighter when she tries to get away from me as everyone watches me in confusion then feeling a hand on my shoulder I let her go when my father pulls me away slowly but hearing her growl I turn back to her as father holds onto my arm.

" Who do you think you are the only reason that you are so close to the brat is so that you can worm your way into my boyfriends bed like you seem to be an expert at doing and just so you know your no better than me in fact your worse because I don't hide my real self to get what I want. Do you really think that he would look at you when he has me I …"

" You think that I am like you that I want him your out of your mind I have higher standards than to be with someone like him especially for the kind of females he likes his standards for a female are no better than if he was choosing a prostitute.

Just so you know I know him good in the area of the females he chooses to date and unless you haven't noticed he has no standards in the female he chooses to bed because they are only for bedding nothing more hence you and just for the record for anyone here I have higher standards in the male that I choose and the way he is he will never be good enough for me because I am nothing like you." I say in anger while interrupting her as my father looks at her with narrowed eyes and pulling out of his hold when he turns disbelieving eyes to me as I turn back to the cave entrance I look down when I see Sesshoumaru looking at me with narrowed eyes then walking to the entrance and past him as father makes to follow me I walk out and jump on a ledge that is above the cave after Sesshoumaru stops him and listen when she runs to Sesshoumaru crying after everyone goes to their own smaller caves and away from them.

" Did you hear what she told me sessy I told you that she wanted to split us up." she says crying.

" Shut up kagura I know her and I know that she isn't the type of demoness to just come up to you and start going off on you. You did something to upset her and you put me in the middle with your jealousy. You better hope that you didn't cause any upsets in our families over this because before I allow anything to come in between our families I will get rid of you." he says in anger before footsteps are heard coming towards the cave exit then seeing him walk out of the cave as some footsteps are heard coming out of one of the chambers I look down when I see him turn to me.

" I can only assume that this little spat has something to do with rin so I will not correct you on what was said before it some how turned to me but be assures my lady you may know me but you do not know me as well as you claim to because those standards you claim I lack are reserved for the demoness I mate not for the bitch I choose to bed." he say looking at me with narrowed eyes and narrowing my eyes at him also as he glares at me since this is all his fault I am about to say something to him to shut him up only to shut up my self when rin runs into my arms then seeing him shake his head a little while his jaw clenches in anger as she hugs me I look at my father when he steps out while looking at me.

" Maya you were out of line with your words about Lord Sesshoumaru apologize to him so that we can forget about this." he say quietly while looking at me and looking at him good I shake my head in anger that he would even ask such a thing of me.

" I will do no such thing if he desires an apology he can demand it of his bitch I did nothing wrong and having my own opinion of him is no reason for me to ask his forgiveness for anything." I say looking at him and seeing him narrow his eyes at me since he doesn't like it when I talk back to him I stand rin up and send her back to mother because it didn't look like this was going to be pretty.

" You will do as I say young lady. His taste in females are his own to have but it is not for you to criticize or to point it out just because you are upset over what was said. You are titled to your own opinion of anybody you desire but it is not for you to say." he says looking at me but shaking my head again I shrug.

" I have to apologize to him for speaking my mind yet his bitch has to do nothing after practically calling me a whore I think not and they both can kiss my ass father because if it wasn't for his horrible taste in females rin wouldn't have put in danger today by his bitch claiming that he was looking for her and you ,Ki ,and toga wouldn't have had to teach those filthy wolves another lesson on harming children because she wanted to get rid of her. " I say standing up as I glare at them and seeing my father take a step towards me I take one back knowing that I am pissing him off but seeing him disappear only to reappear in front of me I cringe when he grabs my arm hard before jumping down with me in tow.

" Must I repeat myself again Maya." he says in a quiet yet hard voice as he tightens his hold on my arm while looking down at me and shaking my head a little as I grab at his hand I look at Sesshoumaru when my father turns me to face him.

" I apologize my Lord on your horrible taste in females and please forgive me for only pointing out the obvious." I say glaring at him with tears in my eyes but seeing him looking at me with practically the same look that he gave me when he came to save me from my old teacher as father sighs in annoyance I sniff back some tears when I realize how I am behaving to one of the demons that saved me and took care of me when I was younger then looking down in shame since it really isn't his fault I wipe my eyes.

" I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru father is right and you don't disserve my words I didn't mean to let my anger get the better of me nor did I mean to take it out on you it wont happen again." I say quietly before looking up as I wipe my eyes and feeling my father let my arm go as he rubs it lightly where he was gripping it at I look down when I see Sesshoumaru nod to me.

" Very well my lady but I will only accept your apology on the condition that since it has come to my attention that you will be attending Tokyo university next week is that when you are not in classes you will be rins sitter while I am working ." he says looking at me but seeing kagura walk over to us as she glares at me before I can answer him I see Sesshoumaru and father turn to her when she steps in front of me.

" While she is at it the little shit can apologize to me as well because since I am going to be mated to Lord Sesshoumaru my station is going to be above hers and I demand that she apologize to me before she steps a foot in my home." she says glaring at father but feeling father stiffen up in anger as he stands at my side I narrow my eyes at her.

" Then you can both shove my apology I would never step a foot in anywhere she calls home nor will I lower my self to apologizing to her for something she started and just for the record you piece of shit my station, even if you are mated to Lord Sesshoumaru, will always and forever be above yours as I am the daughter to a high cardinal Lord not the loose daughter of a common cheap hooker like you." I say glaring at her and seeing her raise her hand to hit me I watch as Sesshoumaru grabs her arm and jerks her back and away from me in anger before turning to me.

" I will be at your school to pick you up and to show you to my home after your first day of school and you would do well to be there waiting for me my patents are at their limits and it would not bode well for you to cross me." he says before turning towards the forest and seeing him wave his hand to open the portal I watch as he drags her through before closing it behind himself then turning away from my father I wipe my cheeks when I feel more tears fall down them.

" Come here." father says quietly while gripping my arm lightly and turning to him as I try to stop my tears I lay my head on his chest when he pulls me into a hug.

" Try to calm down Maya you knew that talking down to him would bring you punishment even if you are my daughter just be glad that he desires you to watch rin for your punishment instead of something more physical I have seen how painful it can be for males when he punishes them and you are a female just be happy that you are not in her place right now he looked down right livid at the way she was talking to us and I am sure that he is not going to go easy on her." he says into my hair and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I doubt it papa because if what mika his maid was telling me was true then upsetting him was what she was looking for because according to mika kagura likes having angry sex with him she says that kagura says that she likes it rough what ever that's supposed to mean besides if its true what mika says about the cries of females that come from his room when he punishes them I would rather get whipped then face his kinds of punishments that he gives to females." I say quietly while shaking my head only for father to pull me back while looking at me with narrowed eyes then looking down I sigh.

" You would do well to stay clear of Lord Sesshoumaru's maid from now on Maya I will not have you thinking like those females nor will I have her putting ideas into your head and while we are on that subject you will also do well to watch what you say from now on I do not like it when you get a loose tongue nor will I allow it if I hear any more foul language from you I will punish you myself also get what she said out of your head because I know Sesshoumaru and I know that he isn't like that at all she must not value her job to be talking about him in such a manner." he says making me look at him and nodding to him as I look down I feel him let me go before he turns to walk into the caves but grabbing him on his shirt lightly I look down when he turns to me with narrowed eyes.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to upset you nor did I mean to allow my mouth to get the better of me it wont happen again." I say quietly as I bow a little and feeling him grab my hand that is on his shirt I let him go thinking that he is still pissed only to feel him pull me into his arms then hugging him with my face in his chest I hear him sigh softly in my hair.

" No I am sorry my angel she had no reason to talk down to you the way she did and she is very disserving of a lashing right now. I understand your anger as I am angry my self at what she said to you and I do not fault you for your feelings right now. Maybe a soak would do you some good to calm down while I go hunting to calm myself down." he says quietly as he looks towards the forest and nodding to him as I nuzzle his chest I kiss his cheek when he lowers his face to my neck then sitting in the hot spring that is in one of the back caverns in the cave about twenty minutes later I sigh as I lean my head back on a rock thinking that maybe it wont be so bad being rins sitter I adore her and Sesshoumaru knows it and since he wont be there at the time I wont have to worry about upsetting him.

Sitting in the dining room for breakfast as I read my school schedule two days later I look at my father when he walks in holding his cellular and feeling him kiss my head softly as he sits down next to me I turn back to my schedule so that I memorize my new teachers names then hearing him hang up I look at him when he turns to me.

" Do you have everything ready little one?" he says taking a drink of his tea and nodding to him lightly as I take a bite of my eggs I hear him sigh.

" I still don't now why you insist on going to the university and so far away from me and your brother Maya but just remember what I said. All of your holidays will be spent here and all of your weekends will be spent at togas and your mothers home and when your studies are done with you will be coming back here with me to live because you will not be going off to live in your own apartment like the humans tend to do you are my daughter and your place is here at my side as it has always been now no what?" he says in a serious tone as he looks at me and nodding to him since we have been over this almost every day since I got into Tokyo u I sigh.

" No drugs, no drinking ,no smoking ,no skipping class ,no bad influences, no parting ,no clubs ,no lies , no kissing ,no touching ,no looking ,and no pre marital consensual sex as if I would ." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me I see him turn back to his tea.

" And what happens should you break one of my rules young lady." he says looking at my schedule and sighing I look down.

" Drinking ,smoking ,skipping ,class ,parting ,clubs ,and lies wins me a one way ticket home and a sound lashing I wont soon forget and kissing , touching, and premarital consented sex wins me a one way ticket to a convent in the other realm until you find a mate for me." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him look at me I see him nod.

" Its good that you understand my rules Maya and lets see to it that you remember them when the pressure is on you to break them. I trust you to a fault but I still need you to understand that as the only daughter to a cardinal Lord you must behave in a manner befitting your station." he says quietly and nodding to him since I do understand I raise my eyebrow at him.

" Ands what are my rules my dearest papa?" I say looking at him as he takes a bite of his eggs and seeing him look at me I see him nod to me.

" Fish fed, no females in the house nor around me and a phone call every night to my most favored daughter." he says looking at me with a smirk and shaking my head I sigh.

" No loose or gold digging females for you at all and I am your only daughter how can I be your most favored." I say looking at him and seeing him reach his hand over to me I lean into his touch when he cups my cheek.

" Because I favor you over anything my angel even if you are my only daughter." he says looking at me and nodding to him as I kiss his palm I turn back to my plate and finish my food in silence then seeing grandmother walk in I watch as she sits down before turning to my father.

" Her belongings are in the car and the driver is ready to leave when ever you are." she says quietly and seeing father nod to her I grab onto his hand when he stands up while holding it out to me then standing with his help I walk in his arms down the hall and out to the car.

" You have your cellular and your credit card?" he asks me quietly as we pull to the air strip a little while later and nodding to him as lay in his lap with my head on his chest while he hugs me I sigh into his neck when he buries his face in my neck after tightening his arms around me then seeing him look at me with saddened eyes I hug him again.

" I can not lose you again my angel please return to me." he says quietly and nodding to him since he is still scared to lose me after I was taken from him so long ago I look at him as he holds me.

" I missed many years with you when I was taken from you and the only place I will be going after my studies are done is back here with you I wont be leaving you for many years to come and you will not be losing me again ever I love you papa." I say and seeing him nod to me before he hugs me tight again I sigh into his neck as I hug him back then hearing a light knock on the door I watch as father shakes his head a little.

" Go load her belonging on the jet we will be out shortly." he says without moving away from me as he strokes my hair and laying in his arms looking at him as he gazes at me I hear him sigh.

" Your right Mai we did miss many years maybe we should just go home and forget about you ever wanting to go to the university your still too young." he says quietly before he shakes his head and looking at him as he lays his forehead on mine I nuzzle his nose.

" Its your choice papa we could just go home and do this in a few years." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" No you did this you studied hard and you got into one of the finest universities in the country I couldn't be more proud of you come on little one your going to be late and the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back home." he says helping me sit up and out of his lap and nodding to him as he steps out of the car I follow him to the jet but seeing the driver walk up to us quickly I watch him hand my father a thick envelope that looks familiar then reaching for it quickly as he looks at it in confusion I try to stop him from seeing all of my other acceptance letters that I had thrown in the garbage pail.

" You ,You lied to me." he says with a disbelieving look on his face as he holds up the papers for me to see and looking down I nod my head a little as he leafs through the papers then seeing the driver walk back over to the car I glare at him .

" Snitch." I say quietly as he passes me and seeing my father step in front of me as he holds up a paper I look at him a little.

" You applied with a different last name?" he says quietly and in a confused tone and nodding to him I look down.

" I didn't want my name to affect any of the decisions that were made I wanted to get in on my own grades." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him pull a letter out of the small stack before holding it up to me.

" You got into Harvard law and Yale on a scholarship those schools are more prestigious than Tokyo university why would you turn them down to stay here." he says in a confused voice as he reads the papers over again and looking down a little I shrug.

" My tutor had me apply to them since I had finished all of my schooling and grandmother told me to apply to them all just in case I didn't get into some of them since I was home schooled I never expected to get in but it seems that my tutors name goes far in the college world." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me a little I see him hold up the paper.

" That still doesn't explain to me why you are going to Tokyo university when you could be on your way to one of those Maya." he says quietly and looking at him I shrug.

" My tutor said that I needed to go to school to further my studies but the school I go to doesn't matter so long as I am close to you so it doesn't matter to me what school I had gotten into." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh as he puts the papers back into the folder.

" I'm proud of you Maya and I appreciate it that you wanted to stay close to me I honestly don't know what I would have done had you chosen to leave the country." he says pulling me into a hug and nodding to him I shrug.

" I also looked for a university here so that I could stay here with you but there are no good ones here and the closest was in Tokyo. I am not quiet ready to leave you yet and I still share the bed with you when we sleep what am I going to do without you papa." I say quietly as I look up at him and feeling him hug me tighter I hear him sigh.

" I don't know but it wont be forever my love you'll be back home before you know it." he says quietly and nodding to him I lay my head on his chest but hearing the engines of the jet turn on I sigh when he lets me go.

" Go on now you are going to be late and I don't want to hold you up call me when you land and I will call you tonight after I get off of work." he says looking at me and nodding to him I turn to the jet and walk up after he pushes me lightly but turning back to him I run into his arms and hug him tight as he hugs me.

" I love you so much papa and please don't forget to remember me." I say into his chest in tears as he hugs me and feeling him nod to me as he hugs me back I hear him sigh when he strokes my hair.

" I love you too my angel and I could never forget you ,you are always in my thoughts." he says quietly as he makes me look at him and nodding to him as he wipes the tears off of my cheeks I kiss his cheek and turn back to the jet quickly before I change my mind then sitting in my seat as the plain takes off I watch as my father gets smaller and smaller.

Looking out the window as the jet lands I watch as a nice car pulls up and running up to Inuyasha after I get off of the jet when he gets out of the driver side I hug him tight.

" I missed you inu its been so many years." I say into his chest as he hugs me back and seeing him nod to me as he looks down at me I watch him smile.

" So I heard that you about beat the hell out of that filthy wolf how was it." he says looking at me as he pulls my winter coat closed tight and smiling at him I shrug.

" He wanted to hurt rin so I held him off until one of the men could get there but I didn't do that much damage though the ones that whipped them good was papa ,uncle, and Ki." I say letting him go and getting into the car after he opens the door for me I watch as he gets into the driver seat before putting the car into gear then seeing him look at me every once and a while, while he drives I raise an eyebrow at him in question.

" What why do you keep staring at me." I say looking at him when he stops at a light and seeing him turn to me fully I see him shrug.

" You look different that's all you don't look like you did when you were younger." he says looking at my hair and nodding to him I look at my sealing ring that my father gave me.

" My father said that that part of my life was never supposed to happen to me and that now it is over. He said that this is the way I am supposed to be in this form and that the girl that uncle found on the street that night didn't exist and that it was time for me to let her go." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me as he begins driving again I look at the sealing charm ring that my father had made special for me then looking at the university as we reach it I turn to the girls dorms when inu pulls up to it.

" Man I envy you what I wouldn't give to be placed in the girls dorm with all of these hot girls." he says looking at the girls as they all go walking by the car and shaking my head a little as he practically drools I get out of the car and walk to the trunk but seeing a hand close over the handle of my suitcase when I go to lift it up I look at inu with a raised eyebrow when I see him pull it out while smirking at me.

" Oh come on did you really expect me to pass up this chance to walk around the girls dorm. You are like my enter free pass to a dream land I cant pass this up come on I saw a really hot girl walk in maybe you can get me a date with her." he says pulling me to the doors and shaking my head a little in amusement since I know that this dorm has a strict no boy policy I allow him to pull me in but seeing an older woman walk over to us as he pulls me to the elevator after he takes my assigned room number slip from me I watch him stop when she stops in front of us blocking the elevator.

"Good afternoon may I help you." she says looking at inu and seeing him look at her in annoyance I see him shake is head no.

" No hag we got it." he says pulling me to the left as he tries to go around her but seeing her take a step to the left also while staying in our way I see him glare at her.

" Hag young man you certainly have a lack of respect for your elders now tell me can you read or are you illiterate as well." she says pointing to a sign that is on the wall in front of us and seeing him turn to the sign I see his eyes widen.

" Absolutely no boys allowed unless for an emergency trespassers will be prosecuted what the hell." he says before turning to the older woman and seeing her narrow her eyes at him I see her nod

" Good and now that I can see that you understand I will also have to tell you that this is far as you get to go. The young lady can take her own belongings to her room I am sure that she can handle it." she says pulling my suit case out of his hand and seeing him turn to me with a disbelieving look I see him turn back to her.

" Oh that's too bad mam but you see this is an emergency my friend here she is blind and she needs me to help her to her room so that she doesn't get lost or walk into a wall or a door or a person." he says covering my eyes before looking around him self at all of the girls watching us while I try to get his hand off of my face and seeing the woman look at me after she pries his hand off of my face I see her shake her head a little.

" Young lady these rules are here for a reason and if you are caught breaking them it results in immediate expulsion I am sure that you do not need any demonstrations as to how fast it can happen." she says in a serious voice and turning to inu I sigh.

" As much as you want to help me inu you cant get me expelled before I can even start classes I will call you later after you get home and tell mother and papa that I got here alright and that I will call them later tonight ok." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I smile when he kisses my head.

" Alright Mai I will talk to you tonight then unpack and I will see you later I need to be getting back to work anyways Lord fluffy bottom has been in a fowl mood ever since he came back home from vacation and will nail my balls to the wall if I am late." he says making a pained face and nodding to him as everyone watches us I watch him walk out of the building after winking at a few of the girls then turning to the woman I bow my head a little.

" I'm sorry for my friend mam he is a bit rough around the edges but he is a good honest person he hasn't seen me for a few years and he was just being a little over protective I am sure that he didn't mean to offend you." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I hand her my room slip when she reaches for it but seeing her eyes widen on me after she see's my name on the slip I shake my head a little while I grab the paper lightly.

" Don't please I only came here to study and I don't need the unwanted attention." I say quietly as she is about to bow and seeing her nod to me as she looks around us I see her narrow her eyes at the girls around us as they watch us.

" Do you have nothing better to do get to your studies the show is over." she says in a raised voice and seeing all of the other girls walk away quickly I turn to the elevator when she nods to me a little then riding the lift up to my floor I walk down to hall while looking for my room number but seeing a girl walk out of the door that has my room number on it I look at her when she looks at me.

" Hi I saw you down stairs with that man who was trying to get in I have to say that that was hilarious what room are you in?" she asks and looking at the paper I motion to the door that she just walked out of only to see her smile.

" Oh this is going to be great now you can tell me all about your friend are you two together?" she asks as she leads me into the room and shaking my head a little I smile.

" No inu is just a family friend nothing more." I say laying my suitcase on the bed and seeing her nod while smiling a little I go about putting my stuff away but seeing the girl watching me with a strange confused look on her face I look at her in question.

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare its just you look like you are going away for the weekend not away for three or four years. I brought my stereo my computer my whole wardrobe most of my room really and my parents are going to be sending me more stuff through out the year." she says looking at my clothes as I hang them up in the closet and seeing her walk over quickly I watch as she looks at some of the tags on my shirts with wide eyes.

" Oh my you have designer clothes some of these clothes aren't even on the market yet how did you get them." she says looking at me and shrugging I sit down on the bed.

" My father has friends in high places that like to give him gifts he didn't like the style of clothing for men since in our home he wears traditional kimono's and at work he wears suits and ties so he told them that if they wanted to give him gifts to make it girls clothes for his daughter." I say showing her some more of my clothes and seeing her nod to me I watch her look at me in confusion.

" That still doesn't explain why you look like you are only going away for the weekend not moving out of your parents home like you are supposed to be doing." she says looking at me and shrugging I take my alarm clock out of my suit case.

" My father is a very traditional man and in our family women don't just leave home and move out. After I am done with my studies I am going back home to him and my brother." I say pulling out a picture of my father and Ki who aren't wearing their charms out of my back pack then setting it on the night stand next to my bed I watch as she grabs it up quickly.

" Wow is this your family their really handsome." she says staring at the photo and nodding to her I grab it out of her hands and set it back on the table only to see her look at me in confusion then pulling out my phone I push the number one and listen as it rings.

" Hello Lord yakusho's office suma speaking." suma says over the line and smiling a little I lean on the headboard.

" Hello suma is my father busy." I say quietly.

" Lady Maya he is waiting for your call hang on a minute." she says before a beep comes over the line then hearing a phone pick up a few seconds later I smile.

" Maya what took you so long to call me I have been sitting here worried about you ,you should have called me over an hour ago." he says in a worried voice and looking down I sigh.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to make you worry I just decided to call you when I got to my dorm room I thought that it would be a little more private but I guess that I was wrong." I say quietly as I look at my new roommate as she sits next to me on the bed listening in on our call then shaking my head a little I sigh.

" As you will Maya but do not forget to expect my call every night." he say over the line and nodding a little to my self I bump the noisy girl next to me a little hoping that she gets the hint and moves only to glare at her when she doesn't.

" You have a class in an hour and then after your classes Sesshoumaru will be waiting for you be on your best behavior and listen to his instructions little one. Since I live too far away from where you chose to go to school I have appointed your uncle toga and Sesshoumaru your guardians so incase you are in any trouble at school they will be the ones to tell me do you understand?" he says in a serous tone.

" Yes papa I understand." I say looking at the window.

" Very good my love now how is your room is it to your liking?" he asks as the sound of typing comes over the line .

" Not really papa its small and crowded and the manners of the company I am rooming with is also lacking ." I say annoyed as the girl keeps listening in on the call.

" Well Mai you chose this it is for you to deal with I expect you to be on your best behavior follow my rules and I will be calling you tonight." he says and nodding a little I sigh.

"I will papa and I will speak to you tonight I love you and I miss you ." I say quietly.

" I know that you will my princess and I love you too have a good day at school and I will speak to you tonight around eight." he says quietly as the typing stops and nodding a little I look at the girl when I find her moving away from me and the bed.

" Alright papa good by." I say.

" And to you too Maya." he says before I hang up and getting up I go about getting dressed so that I can go to my classes then finishing all of my studies for the day I sit on the stairs of the entrance of the school after school lets out waiting for Sesshoumaru while I fix my hat to cover my ears.

" What are you doing here in this snow I thought that you would be back in our room by now." I roommate says sitting down next to me after she and two men walk up and sighing in annoyance I shake my head no.

" No someone is coming to pick me up so that I can go to his house to start my punishment." I say in a annoyed tone as I throw a rock and seeing her look at me in confusion as her friends smirk I watch her look around us.

" Why would you be waiting for a punishment I would have been trying to get out of it." she says looking at me and shaking my head a little I sigh before one of the men lean towards me.

" If you are so eager to get punished sexy we can help you." he says and ignoring him after I turn my nose up at him I look back to my roommate after she hits his arm a little.

" It will only be worse if I try to run he would look for me and he wont be so happy." I say quietly as I look down the street and seeing her look at me good I see her nod also as I ignore her friends who are staring at me.

"So what did you do wrong and what are you going to have to do for your punishment?" she asks and looking at her I shrug.

" I talked down to someone above my station and I insulted them my punishment is that I am going to be his baby sitter for the remainder of my time here." I say quietly as I look at a nice car pulling up and seeing her watch the car also I stand up and walk over to the passenger side with my back pack when Sesshoumaru gets out wearing an overcoat to open the door for me then looking at the girl I see her smile a little as she looks Sesshoumaru over.

" If you like I can help you baby sit I am good with kids." she says looking at Sesshoumaru and seeing him glare at her and her friends in annoyance I watch him get in before turning to the window when I find her standing right next to it.

" Thanks for the offer but I can handle it." I say after rolling down the window a little and seeing her nod a little I roll up the window after he pulls away the seeing him pull onto the main street I look at him remembering what he looked like with his charm on but seeing him turn to me I look down.

" You will not be inviting any of your friends especially that girl to my home for any reason I have seen the way you care for rin and I know that you can handle her on your own so I will not allow any excuses." he says looking at me and shrugging I look out the window.

" She didn't want to go for me I saw the way she was looking at you so if she happens to show up I know that it wont be for me it will be for you. I have higher standards in the friends that I choose to associate with not ones that turn into a bitch in heat at the sight of an ok looking man." I say without looking at him and feeling the car stop I look at him when he turns my face to his.

" Lady Maya do we need to go over what we talked about a few days ago I can change your punishment if that is what you are looking for." he says in a hard voice and shaking my head a little I look down.

" I'm sorry I guess that I am still a little upset about what was said I didn't mean to insult you." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look down as he lets me go and gets out of the car and getting out also after he opens my door I follow him into a big building before he turns to the door man.

" Rychu this is Maya yakusho she will be coming over here every day after school to watch rin she is to be allow entrance when ever she comes here and I will need a spare key made for her also." he says looking at the shorter man and seeing the man nod to him I follow Sesshoumaru as he walks to the open elevator the standing in silence as the lift takes us up I look around me when he leads me into a nice apartment after we leave the lift but hearing footsteps in the hall as he leaves me in the living room I watch as mika walks in.

" What are you doing here?" she asks me with a confused look on her face and looking behind her at rin as she runs down the hall and towards me I shrug while kneeling down.

" I get to baby sit rin as punishment for talking down to her father. I wonder what could be a worse punishment." I say smiling as rin runs into my open arms and picking her up as she hugs my neck I kiss her cheek before walking back to the couch.

" Hi my puppy have you been a good girl?" I ask her as I sit down with her in my lap and seeing her nod to me I see her smile.

" Rin has been a good girl mama rin listened to her papa." she says happily and looking at her in confusion I shake my head a little.

" Why did you call me mama rin?" I ask the three year old looking girl and seeing her smile I watch her lean into my chest.

" I heard my papa and my grandfather talking yesterday in grandfathers study and grandfather told papa that he shouldn't have gotten upset with you that day because of my papa's bitch because only a mother would care for me the way you do to go out and risk your self for me so you're my mother grand father said so." she says hugging me and shaking my head a little I turn a little and look at Sesshoumaru as he stands in the doorway watching us.

" I have had no luck in correcting her on what she believes deal with it as you see fit. The fridge is stocked with food and juice make your self something to eat and I will be back later." he says walking to the door and nodding to him I stand rin up before turning to the door also.

" Have a good day at work Lord Sesshoumaru and don't worry about rin I will take good care of her." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him pick up his briefcase.

" You would not be here if I did not believe that you would you have my cellular number call me if you need anything." he says before walking out and walking to the fridge with rins hand in mine I go about making us some lunch then sitting on the couch later that night doing my math home work after rin is in bed while I wait for Sesshoumaru to get home I look to the door when I hear it being unlocked.

Seeing Sesshoumaru walk in wearing his heavy over coat I turn back to my home work so that I can finish the last five problems before I go home but seeing him sit on the chair that is next to the couch that I am on after he takes his coat and shoes off I sigh and take a drink of my juice.

" There is some dinner in the oven for you I am almost done then I will go back to my dorm for the night." I say quietly and seeing him get up I go about finishing my work while he is eating then packing all of my stuff in back pack after I am done before I put on my coat I look up when I see Sesshoumaru stand as well.

" I'll see you tomorrow good night." I say quietly as I walk to the door but seeing him shake his head a little as he walks to his coat I look at him in confusion.

" I will give you a ride to your dorm. Its too late for you to be wondering around the streets at night." he says walking to the door and nodding to him since I wouldn't want to walk in the snow anyways I follow him to his car then walking into my dorm building I look at him in confusion when he stops at the elevator.

" There are no men aloud in the building inu almost got me kicked out for trying to go up." I say quietly and seeing him look at me I watch him push the button on the elevator but seeing the older lady walk over looking like she just woke up I watch as she glares at me.

"Young lady this is not the time for you to be coming in it is way past your curfew and I don't have the time to be waiting up for you to….Mr. tashio I didn't realize that it was you what can I heap you with?" she says to me in anger before turning to Sesshoumaru and seeing him glare at her I watch her back up a step.

" Miss yakusho has a job working for me after school every day and as such she will be returning at this hour and sometimes later if you do not have the time to wait up for her I can find someone else to do it for you." he says in a hard voice and seeing her eyes widen as she looks at him I watch her shake her head.

" No Mr. tashio that wont be necessary I didn't know that she was working for you it is just a misunderstanding we have a few girls who come in late from parting and it is up to me to correct their habits." she says quietly and seeing the elevator doors open I step into the lift only to see Sesshoumaru step next to me as the lady watches with wide eyes.

" Mr. tashio we have a strict policy about men in the dormitory…"

" I am well aware of the rules since I founded these dormitory's. Miss Maya is a close family friend and our fathers would not be too happy should they find out that I didn't walk her to her door at this late hour personally and you might want to get used to it because either my brother ,my self ,or my father will be bringing her home each night that she works for me." he says as she holds the doors open and seeing her nod to him as she moves her hand I look down when the lift takes up to my floor then walking up to my door after we leave the lift I take out my key and open the door but seeing him walk in to my room before me I watch as he stops when he see's my room mate looking at him from her bed.

" You share a room with this irritating female." he asks quietly and nodding to him a little I sigh.

" You don't know the half of it but thank you for walking me to my room Lord…Mr. tashio I will see you tomorrow after you get off of work." I say looking down as she looks at Sesshoumaru and seeing him nod to me I watch him turn around to leave as my room mate sits up wearing only a bra.

" You can stay if you would like there is more than enough room here for the three of us and I don't bite …hard." she says leaning forward a little making her breasts practically pop out of her bra and hearing him sigh I look at him when he turns to me again.

" I will be seeing to it that you are switched to a new room that doesn't have….her I expect you to have your belongings packed by your lunch break." he says quietly while looking at me and nodding to him actually happy since I cant stand the girl I watch him when he turns back to the door before walking out then sitting on my bed facing away from her after I remove my coat I lay down and go to sleep.

Sitting on the couch at Sesshoumaru's house doing my homework almost six months later after rin is in bed I look up and at the door when I hear it open and seeing Sesshoumaru walk in wearing his coat like he always does every night I smile a little and lay my work down.

" Another long day?" I ask quietly as he lays his briefcase and keys on the in table then seeing him nod to me I turn back to my work only to look at him when he sits on the chair next to my couch like he does every night.

" I am almost done and if you are too tired I can call inu to take me home so that you can go to bed earlier than usual." I say quietly as he leans his head back on the seat and seeing him shake his head no I nod a little.

" Alright then your foods in the microwave and its still warm." I say quietly as I get back to my reading and seeing him get up I watch him walk to the kitchen only to see him walk back over to his chair with is plate then smiling a little to my self as he begins eating I shake my head a little when I notice that he forgot his juice.

Getting up I walk to the kitchen with my empty glass and grabbing another out of the cupboard I pour us both a glass of juice then handing it to him before I sit down I look down a little when I find him looking at me.

" Where did you learn to cook?" he asks after he wipes his mouth with his napkin and smiling a bit I shrug.

" A little here and a little there I learned to make American food when I was younger before uncle toga took me in and I learned to make Japanese and Chinese food in my cooking class after father took me back home with him." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I begin putting my stuff back into my back pack so that I can go home then walking into my room after he walks me to the door I stop and look around the room carefully when I get a bad feeling that something isn't right but feeling a hand cover my mouth as someone grabs me before I can back out of my room I begin screaming while tears fill my eyes only for no sounds to come out with the hand covering my mouth as I am pushed back onto my bed.

Twisting hard as I try to get away from whoever it is that is holding me down I cry out in fear when I feel them pulling up my skirt but feeling them move away from me quickly as they are thrown into the wall and away from me I find my self looking at Sesshoumaru's back as he stands in front of me.

" Go down stairs and call the police tell them that you have an intruder in your room." he says in a hard voice without turning to me and doing as he says quickly as the man comes at him I pull out my phone and dial the number.

" 911 what is your emergency." the operator says as I reach the lobby where Olga the older woman is closing the building up and wiping my eyes I look around me.

" Yes I am at Tokyo university in the girls western dormitory someone broke into my room and attacked me I need some cops here." I say shaking and seeing Olga look at me with wide eyes before she looks to the elevator I watch the door carefully.

" We have a car on the way they should be there in a few seconds may I have your name." she says and giving her my info it isn't long before I hear the car pull up but hearing the elevator begin going up I turn back to the door when I see a few police officers walk in.

" We received a call about a student getting attacked." one of the officers says looking at Olga and seeing her motion to me I look at him as he walks up to me.

" My room is on the second floor number 153 go up please my friend is up there alone with him." I say but hearing the elevator ding as it reaches the main floor I watch as Sesshoumaru walks off of the lift with an unconscious man before he drops him on the ground then watching the police men walk over to them quickly I watch as they cuff the man.

Sitting on the couch in the main room as the cops talk to me it isn't long before I am aloud to go back to my room and looking at the mess that was made by the man as he fought Sesshoumaru I sigh as I reach down to pick up my fathers photo but seeing Sesshoumaru walk into my room before he picks up my suitcase I watch him in confusion as he hands me his cellular.

" Hello." I say quietly after I bring it to my ear only to feel more tears fall from my eyes when I hear the worried voice of my father.

" Maya are you alright." he says quietly then shaking my head a little I look down.

" No papa there was a man in my room and he attacked me I want to go home now I don't want to stay here anymore send the jet for me." I say quietly as I try not to cry but seeing Sesshoumaru packing my clothes in my suit case I look at him in confusion.

" I am on my way there right now Maya but in the mean time you will be staying at Sesshoumaru's home with him pack all of your belongings you will not be returning to that building." he says as the sound of the jets engines turn on and nodding a little to him I walk over to my dresser and stop Sesshoumaru from pulling out my bra's and panties to pack them.

" Alright papa but this doesn't count right I wasn't looking for it so are you going to make me go to the convent in the other realm?" I ask quietly only to see Sesshoumaru look at me and looking down and away from his gaze I hear my father sigh on the line.

" Of course not my angel I know that it wasn't your fault and I know that you are following my rules go with Sesshoumaru and get some sleep I will be with you when you awaken." he says as if he is holding in his anger and nodding to him I sigh.

" Alright papa I love you have a safe trip." I say quietly then handing the phone to Sesshoumaru I go about packing my stuff then sitting on the ground in front of his couch later that night in the dark since I cant sleep I look to his bedroom door when he walks out of his room.

" Its late Maya why aren't you in bed?" he asks me quietly as he sits next to me only on the couch then shaking my head a little I lay my head on my raised knees.

" I cant sleep." I say tiredly but feeling a hand on my head I look at Sesshoumaru in confusion only to close my eyes when he rubs my head in a massaging manner then leaning my head on his leg as he pulls my hair back I sigh when I remember something.

" Thank you for helping me Lord Sesshoumaru even after all the times that I upset you." I say quietly and feeling him run his fingers through my hair like he does with rin when she is sitting on his lap I hear him yawn.

" No thanks are required Maya you know this." he says quietly as he motions me to lay on the couch and nodding to him a little I climb onto the couch and lay with my head in his lap then feeling him grab at something that is back on the seat I pull a quilt tightly around my self after he covers me up.

" Did you know that boy Maya?" he asks me quietly as he strokes my head and shaking my head a little I curl my legs up.

" I have only seen him with my old room mate he acted a little to familiar with me for my tastes so I never went near him and when ever he tried to talk to me I told him to stay away from me." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I study him as he looks out the window it seemed strange he never acted like this with me he was always distant I think to my self as he runs his fingers through my hair but seeing him turn to me I look into his eyes as he looks at my face.

" Get some sleep Maya your father will be here soon." he says quietly and nodding to him I close my eyes then waking to the sound of someone knocking softly on the door some time later I look up at Sesshoumaru who is sleeping where he had been sitting.

" Lord Sesshoumaru." I say quietly while I touch his arm as I sit up a little since I am still laying with my head on his legs and seeing him look at me in confusion I motion to the door when someone knocks again then sitting down in his place after he gets up I watch as he disappears into the hall way only to come back in to the room a few seconds later leading someone in behind himself.

Seeing my father and toga walk into the room after Sesshoumaru steps aside I hug my father tight and bury my face in his neck after he pulls me up and into his arms then feeling him hug me tight as he strokes my back I hear him sigh in to my hair.

"Are you alright Maya?" he asks me quietly as everyone else leaves the room and nodding a little I look up at him.

" He was trying to undress me but Lord Sesshoumaru stopped him and knocked him out I still don't know how he got in my room papa." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" Show me to your room Mai I'm tired and would like to sleep." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I lead him to the room that Sesshoumaru gave to me before shutting the door behind us then crawling into the bed next to him I lay my head on his chest after he pulls me into his arms.

" Are we going home tomorrow papa?" I ask quietly as I rub his side lightly and seeing him look down at me I hear him sigh.

" No Maya." he says quietly as he rubs my back with his hand and looking up at him slightly confused I see him inhale deeply.

" Then do you have business here to attend?" I ask quietly and seeing him shake his head no I look at him when he cups my cheek.

" I will be staying a few days to make sure that nothing happens to you and to make sure that charges are pressed against that boy then I will be going back home." he says quietly as he strokes my cheek but looking at him good I grab his hand that is on my face.

" You said you would be going back home what about me papa I don't want to stay here anymore." I say looking at him but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" Maya you worked hard to get to where you are now will you let an unfortunate mishap like this undo everything that you have worked so hard for. Not all things in life will be easy for you Maya but if you quit at the first test you will never get through life." he says making me look at him when I try to look down but shaking my head a little I try to hold back the tears that are trying to fall.

" You can say this because you are male and you didn't almost get raped tonight what if it happens again I'm scared." I say only for him to pull me into a hug and grabbing his sides in my hands as I begin crying I feel him nuzzle my head as he strokes my hair.

" But were you little one?" he asks me quietly as wipes my cheeks after he makes me look at him and shaking my head no I look at him.

" No but only because Lord Sesshoumaru stopped him what would have happened had he not been close." I say trying to make him understand and seeing him nod to me I see his eyes flash red.

" That filthy boy would have lost his life in a very painful way that's what would have happened the price for violating a female of my house is a death sentence something that not even the humans can rule against now I have made up my mind you are a yakusho Maya and we don't quit. If I allow you to have your way now you will never learn to move past something like this.

What would you gain by going home would your fear of being on your own like you are now go away or would it reappear each time you have to go and do something that requires you to be away from home. You are strong Maya just put it behind you he didn't get his way with you and you were saved once more by Sesshoumaru do not let this stop you." he says looking at me as he strokes my cheek and looking down I sigh.

" Lord Sesshoumaru ,toga ,inu ,Ki ,and you will not always be there to save me and to comfort me papa." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head a little I watch him look at me.

" You've studied your demon history what is prized and protected most for all dog demons." he says and looking at him good I shrug.

" Our families our mothers daughters and sisters." I say quietly since he has ingrained it into my head from the time he got me back so that I don't stray from any of their sides yet also not to sure where he is going with this and seeing him nod a little I watch him motion to me.

" Our dog demonesses are the most sought after treasure for all dog demon males because our demonesses are born few and far in between that's why you will always have me ,your brother ,toga ,Sesshoumaru ,and inu protecting you now do you doubt us?" he says and shaking my head a little I look at his chest.

" I would never doubt you all but you never did explain that to me why are the dog demonesses the most sought after by demon males." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" You are of royalty and when you are of age to mate there will be many demons after your hand since dog demonesses are so little in numbers but with you, you are different than most demonesses Maya and I know that you have seen this you are loving ,caring ,kind ,and smart all of these qualities you possess are hardly ever held within one single demonesses and any male would hold a great prize should he win your hand enjoy these last years as best you can because when you turn twenty one everything will change for you, you will not have a moments peace unless either me ,toga ,or your brother are with you or unless you are mated and do not try to escape our watch because many males will try to mark you even if you are willing or not." he says looking at me and shrugging I shake my head a little.

" Who cares what the males want if what you say is true I will always have you all to care for me besides how many times has Lord Sesshoumaru saved me we're all family." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head a little as he makes me look at him.

" Do not confuse Sesshoumaru or inu as family Maya yes we are all close like a family but with you that's where it ends there is no blood connecting you and as I said you are a great prize to be had even by them do not let your naive feelings confuse you even Sesshoumaru and inu see these things in you that's why they are so protective over you." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little because my poor father is obviously tired after his long flight I lay my head on his chest only to remember that toga had also told me that same thing one time when I was younger then yawning as I blow it off as them both being tired since neither inu or Sesshoumaru has ever acted different like he is talking about I close my eyes.

" I love you papa sleep good and thank you for coming here to see me." I say quietly as I look back up at him and seeing him nod to me as he kisses my head I hear him sigh.

" I love you too my angel sleep good and I will see you in the morning." he says stroking my hair so that I can get to sleep then yawning as he hugs me to his chest I nod my head a little.

" Waking to the sound of someone running down the hall I sit up and look around me but not remembering where I am I get up and go to the door then recognizing Sesshoumaru's house as I step into the hall I pick up an over happy rin as she barrels into my legs only to see my father walking up from the kitchen.

" Come and eat breakfast Maya you do not want to be late for school." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him I go and sit at the table before eating quietly as he ,toga ,and Sesshoumaru talk quietly while watching me then finishing up I go to my room and change my clothes.

Walking into the university with my father at my side, I lead him to the deans office as every one watches us while they whisper then walking to my first class of the morning while my father talks to the dean we all get up and go to the auditorium in confusion for a assembly after some one on the speakers orders it. .

" Good morning ladies and gentle men if I could your attention for a little while I would like to talk to you all about something important…. Thank you all now it has come to the attention of this university as well as the police and the press that last night one of our ladies who are studding here at our school was attacked in her room by a man one of our very own students who had had a little too much to drink. He as well as the female student that let him in have both been expelled.

I don't know how many times that I have to stress this point on all of you that the dorms are restricted by sexes for a reason the women's dorm is for ladies only and the men's dorm is for men only and now since that student decided to disgrace him self and the girl that he attacked we have a few new rules to enforce.

Rule number one is that like always there is absolutely no boys aloud in the girls dorm.

Rule number two is that there like always will be absolutely no girls aloud in the boys dorm.

Rule number three is that there will be absolutely and positively no drinking and doing drugs for any of the students who attend here at any time.

Rule number four is that if for any reason any students are caught trying to break these rules they will be expelled immediately this academy is a prestigious well known school for giving our students the knowledge to do well in life not for training a bunch of would be drunks ,drug addicts ,and rapist now is there any one here that doesn't understand these rules." the dean says after I sit in a seat next to one of my class mates while everyone sits down also and seeing no one move as he looks around the room I watch as he nods to himself before my father come and sits next to me then sitting in one of my other lectures in my last class that day as my father sits in the back of the room watching me I get up when the bell rings only for one of the girls that I sometimes talk with come up to me.

"Hey Maya did you see that man who is in our class today listening in man what I wouldn't give to be with him he is so hot." she says motioning to my father as he talks to the instructor and looking at her good as she practically drools I turn to our other friends only to see them agree with her.

" Alright he is handsome I will give you that but drool worthy akina come on he's old enough to be your father." I say looking at her and seeing her shrug at me as she looks at me I see her turn back to my father who is walking towards us with the teacher.

" He couldn't be a day over thirty five so who cares how old he is. He's handsome ,he holds him self well ,and he looks like a proud man I bet that no boy here could ever measure up to him well him and that kid that you baby sits father." she says talking more quietly as my father gets close to us and nodding a little to her since she has a point I smile at my father when he stops in front of us only to look at akina when she nudges my arm while leaning into my ear.

" You have the kids father this ones mine turn him down so that he stops looking at you." she says as she stares at my father and shaking my head a little I grab onto my fathers hand as he holds it out to me.

" Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends my love." he says pulling me into his arms and nodding a little to him as he hugs me I turn back to akina who pulls my arm a little.

" Maya you could have told me that he was with you before I said all that stuff about him geese now I feel like an ass." she says pouting and laughing when my father turns a questioning eye to me I lay my hand on his chest lightly.

" Akina this is Sung Jin yakusho my father ,papa this is my friend akina." I say motioning to the red girl in front of me and seeing her turn even more red if it is at all possible I watch him bow a little to her.

" It is a pleasure to meet you miss akina tell me my dear why are you so red." he says a little to innocently since I know that he heard her talking and seeing her shake her head a little I watch her back up a step.

" I..I tend to get a little flushed when I am in a hot room sir." she says quietly as she stares at the ground and seeing him nod a little I watch him when he turns back to me.

" Well come on my angel we're going to be late." he says grabbing my back pack from me and nodding to him I turn to akina.

" I have to go now papa has some business to do before he has to leave." I say quietly and seeing her shake her head a little I watch her lean towards me a little.

" Try to find some one to baby sit for you tonight I want you to come to my party." she says quietly but shaking my head a little I look down.

" I told you that I am not aloud to go my father is very strict he would never allow it." I say quietly and seeing her look at my father who is talking to the teacher I see her shake her head a little.

" Your father doesn't look that strict in fact he looks hell of cool maybe if I asked he would say yes." she says quietly and shaking my head a little I motion to him already knowing that she wont leave it alone and already knowing that he is going to turn her down since he wont even allow me to go out with inu then seeing her walk over to him I watch him look at her.

" Did you need something my dear." he says looking down at her and seeing her nod a little I watch her motion to me.

" Well me and my friends are having a little get together tonight at my house and we wanted Maya to come with us but since she is always babysitting she never has any free time to just relax would you mind too much if she was to come with us providing that she found some one else to baby sit the little girl that is. We just wanted her to come with us she is always working and never having fun." she says looking at him and seeing him look at me briefly before he turns back to her I watch him shake his head.

" Maya has her responsibilities after her studies here each day she knows this and she accepts this. She didn't come here to have fun or to go out and party she came here to finish her education and nothing more. Do not try to persuade her to break my rules because it would only end bad for her. Maya come now we need to leave." he says to her before turning to me and nodding to him I follow at his side as he leaves the room then sitting in the passenger side of his car after he opens the door for me I grab my back pack and sit it at my feet as he gets into the driver side.

" You have done well with your studies here little one. Your teachers seem to think that you are exceptionally smart for your age." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him I look at the buildings as we pass them then feeling a hand on my chin when he stops at a red light I look at him in confusion.

" What's wrong Maya if this is about what your friend said…"

" Its not that papa I am just thinking about one of my assignments that's all I didn't want to go anyways." I say quietly after interrupting him as I look at him and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head.

" Your friend does have a point you are working too hard and you need a break you look tired little one." he says stroking my cheek and shrugging a little I turn back to the window after the car behind us honks when the light turns green.

" I'm fine papa stop worrying about me its just been a long few days." I say quietly when I find him looking at me through the window with a worried look on his face but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh then sitting in silence as he pulls up to Sesshoumaru's condo I get out and follow him up stairs.

Walking into the house with my father behind me I walk over to the couch and set my back pack down then pulling out a paper that one of my teachers gave me that has my new room number on it I look at my father in confusion when pulls the paper out of my hand before wadding it up in his fist.

" Papa I needed that it has my new room number on it and the DA will need to see it." I say quietly as Sesshoumaru and toga walk in and seeing my father shake his head a little I watch him in confusion as he puts it in his pocket.

" You will not be returning to the dorms. Sesshoumaru has an extra room and we have decided that since you are here for the better part of the day when you are not in class that you will be staying here under his care." my father says looking at me and shaking my head a little I look at Sesshoumaru who is just watching me.

" I wouldn't want to impose any more on Lord Sesshoumaru than I already have papa. I don't mind going back to the dorms." I say quietly but seeing them all shake their heads no I look down.

" You impose on him more with you staying at the dorms and I will not have you staying in any more places like that where just anyone can get into your room to do you harm now thank him for his generosity." he says quietly but shaking my head a little I look at Sesshoumaru.

" I really don't want to impose on you any more than I already am. I am sure that you are tired of me using your kitchen, showers and living room more than I already am." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head a little I look down.

" You know that none of these things matter Maya and if I thought that you were imposing on my time I would not have offered my home to you." he says looking at me and seeing my father nod to him I sigh and look down.

" I thank you for your generosity Lord Sesshoumaru now please excuse me I will be unpacking my belongings." I say quietly before I turn down the hall and walking into my new room I sit on the bed and sigh but hearing the door open a few seconds later I look at rin when she comes in quietly.

" What's wrong puppy." I ask her when I see her with a sad look on her face and seeing her walk up to me I pull her into my lap.

" Does mama not like it here any more?" she asks me and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" No rin I like it here just fine I just don't want to cause your papa any more problems he's been nice to me and has helped me and I can never seem to stop upsetting him." I say quietly as she lays her head on my chest and feeling her nuzzle me I hear her sigh.

" Don't all mama's and papa's have problems Yuri's mama and papa fight a lot but they love each other and they stay together why cant you and papa do the same thing with you living here with us like a mama is supposed to do mama's aren't supposed to be away from their families Yuri said so." she says looking at me but shaking my head a little since she is confused I look to the door and at my father toga and Sesshoumaru when I see someone move.

" Rin we've been over this you know that Maya isn't that kind of mother she is only the kind that cares for you when I am not here." Sesshoumaru says picking her up from my lap but seeing her shake her head a little I see her look up at him.

" Yuri says that Mama looks like me like she looks like her mother and Yuri also says that mama takes care of me like her mama takes care of her. Why can Yuri's mama be her mama but mine cant be mine." she says looking at me and hearing him sigh I get up and walk to the door because I needed to take a walk let them explain it to her but seeing my father watching me as I walk to the door I walk out of my room and leave the apartment only to look at father when he stops me after I am out of the building.

" What." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him look at me I hear him sigh.

" She's young and doesn't understand Maya just give her some time she didn't mean to upset you." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I grab onto his arm and begin walking again.

" I don't care what she calls me or what she thinks it really doesn't bother me she's young and when she gets older she will understand the one who has the problem with it is her father." I say looking around me at the stores and feeling him hug my side I hear him sigh.

" Then what has you upset Maya." he asks me as he looks at me but shaking my head a little I grab his hand.

" I'm not upset papa its just that the last few days have been long and I haven't just had any time to me. All I do is go to school and then to Lord Sesshoumaru's home to baby sit which mind you I like to do but when I am there I am not aloud to leave the house and when I am off of school I am not aloud to just walk around and clear my head because someone is always watching me and makes me go back to my dorm or they bring me to either uncle or Lord Sesshoumaru. I haven't talked to sango and kagome in months and I just feel crowded and full." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I feel him kiss my head.

" I apologize my angel this is my fault I asked everyone to help keep an eye on you so that you don't run into trouble." he says quietly and nodding a little to him since I kinda thought that it was him I shrug.

" Don't worry about it its like I said I just needed some time to walk and to clear my head." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he hugs me we walk for a while just me and him then walking back to the condo after a few hours I walk inside and go over to the couch where my back pack is sitting.

Doing my home work as the men sit at the kitchen table talking for a few hours I get up when I am done and walk into the kitchen then pulling out some meat that I had taken out in the morning to thaw out I am about to pull out the frying pan only to look at my father in confusion when he walks in to the room dresses up to go out.

" There is a dress on your bed go get dressed were going out." he says as Sesshoumaru and toga also walk in dressed up to go out also then doing as he says since I would rather go out to eat anyways I look at the dress in confusion when I see it on the bed.

" He wants me to wear this?" I ask my self since the dress is more for going out to a club than going out to eat but deciding that anything would be better than sitting in and doing nothing I get my self ready to go out as quick as I can then walking into the living room where everyone is waiting I watch as everyone looks at my clothes with a strange look.

" Are you ready Maya?" my father says looking at me and nodding to him as I grab my purse I follow them out of the apartment and to the car then looking at them in confusion when toga pulls into the parking lot of Inuyasha's club I look at my father when he holds his hand out to me after he gets out of the car.

" Why are we here I thought that you said no clubs." I say quietly as he leads me to the main doors of the club and seeing him nod as the bouncer opens the door for us I watch him turn to me.

" I did but you are here with me I brought you here there is a difference or would you like to go home." he says into my ear and shaking my head a little as I begin pulling him towards toga and Sesshoumaru I lock arms with him as he leads me up to the VIP area then sitting down at a table that is overlooking the dance floor I smile and kiss my father on the cheek after he sits down next to me.

" I take it that this is to your liking then?" he asks me as toga walks over with a few cups and nodding to him I take mine from toga after he hands it to me but feeling some hands cover my eyes I smile when kagome's voice whispers into my ear.

" Guess who." she say over the music and saying her name I hug her tight when she drops her self into my lap.

" My god I would have never thought that your father of all people would have brought you here." she says smiling and nodding to her I look around us at sango and inu who are also standing around us but getting up as both girls pull me from my seat I watch my father nod to me when they both pull me towards the stairs then dancing with them for a while as the night wears on I smile at my father when he walks up behind me.

" Come my love I've brought you here as my date now I would like to dance." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lay my head on his chest after he wraps his arms around my waist then dancing with him for a few songs I kiss his cheek when he leans his head down to mine.

" Are you enjoying your self little one." he asks me as he holds me in his arms and nodding to him a little as I hug him I sigh into his neck then dancing with him for a while longer I look behind me when I feel some one tap my shoulder.

" Can we have her back now my Lord." kagome asks and seeing my father nod to her as he lets me go I turn around and dance with them for a while as we laugh and sing but feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn around only to find my self looking at a very handsome dark haired man that I have never seen before.

" May I steal you from your friends for a dance ." he says as he leans close to me but feeling both kagome and sango let me go as they stare at him I watch as they both walk away from us after winking at me.

" I guess so my friends seem to have left me." I say quietly and to my self as he lays one of his hands on my hip then moving to the music as I keep a respectful distance from him I bow a little to him when the song is over.

" Thank you for the dance sir." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I look at his hand when he wont let me go.

" If I may ,may I have this visions name?" he says smoothly and nodding a little to him I smile.

" I'm Maya." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me as he stares at my eyes I see him smile a little.

" I'm tatsuki it was nice dancing with you." he says kissing my hand before letting me go and walking back over to where kagome and sango are dancing I blush a little when I see him sitting with two other men while they all watch us after sango nods to them.

" So who was that he was cute not as cute as Sesshoumaru and inu but cute." kagome says looking at him and shrugging I turn her towards us.

" He says that his name is tatsuki and he was charming that's all I know about him." I say before I begin swaying to the music with them but feeling someone tap my shoulder again as two men also walk up to kagome and sango I smile a little at tatsuki.

" Did you forget something?" I ask looking at him and seeing him shake his head a little I see him hold his hand out to me.

" If you are willing I would like to dance with you again." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lay my hand in his and allow him to step into my space but only dancing for a few seconds I look at my father in confusion when he pulls me away from tatsuki before pushing me into Sesshoumaru's arms.

" What's wrong I was only dancing." I say as I grab onto my fathers arm when I see him looking at tatsuki with a look on his face that has even me shaking in fear but seeing him turn to me I hear him growl which he only does when he is severely pissed .

" What do you think that you are doing." he says looking at me in anger but looking at him good I back up a step and into Sesshoumaru's chest.

" I wasn't doing anything papa he just asked me to dance that's all." I say looking at him but seeing him take a step towards me I look up at Sesshoumaru in fear.

" How long have you known him." he says looking down at me and seeing tatsuki take a step towards us I see him freeze when toga ,inu, and Sesshoumaru turn hard eyes to him.

" I..I don't know him papa I just met him not even ten minutes ago I swear." I say trying to make him calm down and seeing him look at me in confusion I see him turn to tatsuki only for him to step forward.

" I don't know what has made you so up set sir but it is as she says I only met her when I asked her to dance and we weren't doing anything inappropriate." he says looking at my father but seeing my father take a step towards him I watch him grab him by the front of his shirt in a fist.

" Inappropriate anything with you having to do with my daughter is inappropriate boy and if I ever see you near her again I will drag you to the other realm and gut you like a fish." he says in anger as he practically lifts him in the air but looking at my father in concern that he would say something like this in the open in front of humans I step out of Sesshoumaru's arms and up to my father to try to calm him down.

" Papa what's wrong with you we were only dancing nothing more why are you so upset." I say touching his arm lightly but seeing him drop tatsuki as he turns to me I look at him when he looks down at me.

" He is the reason that you were stolen away from me his father wanted you for him." he says in anger as he makes me look up at him and turning to tatsuki I shake my head a little.

" He's Matsuri's son?" I ask him quietly as tatsuki looks at my father in confusion and seeing him nod to me I back away from him and back into Sesshoumaru .

" He is Maya so I don't think that I need to tell you to keep your distance from him do I." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I grab onto his sleeve only to see tatsuki walk closer to us.

" Look sir I don't know what dealings you have with my father but leave me out of it. I saw a beautiful woman and wanted to dance with her nothing more I have no other motives." he says looking at my father but seeing my father narrow his eyes at him I see him shake his head.

" Do not play games boy your father wanted my daughter for your mate when she was younger he even went so far as to kidnap her to see it done do not test me if I see you near her again it will be the last thing you do." he says looking at him and seeing tatsuki back up and away from him I see him shake his head.

" I have had an arranged marriage to the yakusho clan since I was younger my father would not ask for your daughter when he wants me for the yakusho's air headed ,stuck up brat." he says looking at my father but seeing my father narrow his eyes at him I watch him take out his wallet before handing him his id then seeing tatsuki look at the id in confusion I see him look at my father after he hands him his id back.

" You're a yakusho?" he says quietly but seeing my father shake his head a little I watch him look at him dead in the eye.

" I am the one and only yakusho and believe me when I tell you that you have not nor have you ever had an arranged marriage to my daughter." he says in a hard voice and grabbing my fathers hand I pull him away from the confused man.

" Papa I don't think that he knew." I say quietly as he turns to me and seeing him nod to me I see him turn around with me at his side.

" Known or not Maya I will not have you near him." he says pulling me back to the VIP area before sitting me back in my chair as everyone else sits down also then sitting down for a while as my father begins drinking with toga and Sesshoumaru I look at kagome and sango when they stand up while looking at me.

" Were going to the bathroom do you want to go also." they say and turning to my father so that I can ask him I see him nod to me.

" Go on I will be here waiting." he says and walking with both girls to the bathroom it isn't long before I am done and stepping into the hall to wait for them we all walk back after they are done then spending the rest of the night either eating or dancing with the men with us I lay on my bed tiredly after we get home.

" Maybe I will rethink going out again I'm tired ." I say quietly as my father lays next to me and seeing him nod to me as he curls around me I hear him sigh.

" Get some sleep little one you will be coming to the air strip with me early to see me off." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him I cuddle up to his chest and close my eyes.

" Sleep good my love I will see you in the morning." he says kissing my head and nodding to him I sigh quietly.

Standing in front of my father the next morning as he is about to board the jet I lay my head on his chest when he hugs me and feeling him lean his head to my neck I feel him kiss my cheek.

" I will miss you little one." he says quietly and nodding to him I hug him tight.

" I'll miss you too papa have a safe trip and don't forget me I'll be home soon." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh after he inhales deeply.

" As if I could ever forget you my daughter now no more going out to clubs and no associating with strange unknown males do your studies care for your rin and then come home to me." he says quietly while motioning to rin who is holding my hand and nodding to him as he pulls back a little I wipe my eyes when he kisses my forehead.

" I will papa and I love you please have a safe trip." I say as he lets me go and seeing him walk up to the jet I lower my head and lean into togas chest after he hugs me when the jet takes off.

" Its not forever little one. When you graduate you will be back home with him once again." he says quietly and nodding to him as he rubs my back I walk back over to the car with rin at my side before getting in then sitting in silence as he drives me back to Sesshoumaru's condo I take rin out of her car seat after we get home.

Sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket with rin later that evening watching a movie we look up when the door opens and seeing Sesshoumaru walk in I watch him lay his briefcase on the in table before he comes into the living room then seeing him sit on the couch next to us but by rin I watch him pull her into his lap.

" Are you hungry?" I ask him quietly as he looks at the TV and seeing him shake his head a little I watch him turn to me .

" I had a dinner meeting at chows with a business partner save it and I will eat it for breakfast." he says quietly and nodding to him I turn back to the movie while getting comfortable again but seeing Sesshoumaru falling asleep while rin falls asleep in his arms not to much later I get up and lift her from his arms after pushing pause.

" I'll take her to bed go take a shower so that you can go to bed too." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he gets up also I walk down the hall and to her room then tucking her into her bed I kiss her forehead before going back to the living room.

Sitting on the couch watching my movie again as I brush my hair out so that I can braid it before I go to bed I look up and at Sesshoumaru when he walks into the living room wearing his sleeping pants and a towel on his head and looking at his hair when he sits down on the rug in front of the couch I tap my brush lightly on his bare shoulder.

" Do you want to use my brush my father likes it the most when I brush his hair with it he says that it doesn't scratch his scalp like most brushes do." I say quietly but seeing him take the towel off of his head I look at him in confusion when he leans his back on my legs.

" If you want you can brush it out for me I usually have my secretary brush the ends out in the mornings since its so long. She has a thing for my hair" he says quietly after he yawns and smiling since I have always wanted to brush out his silver hair I nod a little before I pull the brush through his hair softly then seeing him almost asleep as he leans his head on my knee while I run my fingers through his hair a little while later I shake him a little after I braid his hair.

" I'm done now go to bed Lord Sesshoumaru." I say quietly waking him up and seeing him turn tired golden eyes to me I nod to his room then seeing him get up after nodding his head a little I watch him turn off the TV before turning to me.

" You as well Maya and just call me Sesshoumaru." he says quietly and nodding to him as I lean forward to get up I look at him in confusion when I see him look at my chest after I am standing.

" You still have it." he says quietly as he reaches to my locket and nodding to him in confusion when he opens it I see him look at me.

" I am not careless with a gift when someone I care about gives it to me I only take it off to shower and then I put it back on." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him turn towards his room then walking to my room also I lay on my bed and look out the window.

Cleaning my room almost a year and a half later as rin sits on my bed looking at a book I look to the door when mika Sesshoumaru's maid walks in carrying some laundry then seeing her set it on my bed I look at her in question when she just stands there looking at me.

" What." I ask confused as she stares at me and seeing her shake her head I hear her sigh.

" I just don't get it you still smell pure why is he keeping you here without bedding you?" she says mostly to her self and narrowing my eyes at her as rin looks at us in confusion I motion to my door.

" I could care less what you think Mika and if you are here asking me stupid questions I can only assume that you don't have enough work to do here go away before Lord Sesshoumaru gets angry." I say as I turn to my closet but seeing her shake her head I watch her sit down.

" He's at work so he wont hear us and the brat doesn't understand I don't understand all of his nannies he beds and then fires all of his maids he does the same thing too why is he allowing you to stay here just like that I mean even kagura didn't hold out too long with him…." she says looking at me only to go quiet when she see's something behind me and turning around slowly to see what she is looking at in what appears to be fear I look down when I see Sesshoumaru who looks livid looking at her.

" Mika it appears that with the way you are in here talking about your boss that you must not value your job gather your belongings and be on your way you are no longer work here ." he says looking at her and seeing her turn to me like she wants me to speak up for her I shrug before walking into my closet then coming out after a few minutes when she is gone I look at Sesshoumaru in confusion when I see him sitting down on my bed next to rin looking at me.

" How long." he asks quietly and looking at him good I look at him in confusion.

" How long has she been telling you garbage like that." he says and looking down I shrug before walking over to him a little.

" Almost three years." I say quietly as I grab a shirt to hang up and seeing him turn to the window I hear him sigh.

" Why didn't you ever tell me of the things she said?" he asks and shaking my head a little I look at my feet.

" I wasn't too sure if you would believe me or not and my father told me to just ignore her. Me and you are friends and your sex life has absolutely nothing to do with me so it didn't matter what she said and you already know that unless it involves rins safety that I don't care what or who you do." I say quietly and seeing him stand up I look at him when he walks up to me.

" Do you believe her?" he asks me and looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" You may not look for any standards in the female you choose to bed like you said before but your nothing like she made you out to be so no I didn't and I don't believe her." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him walk past me and into the hall after he picks rin up off of the bed then following him out when he motions me to I look at him in confusion when he hands me my coat after he puts rins on her.

" I figured that since we don't have anything to do tomorrow that we would rent a few movies tonight." he says helping me into it after putting rin down and nodding to him as I smile I follow him out the door and to his car then sitting the passenger side as he drives us to the movie store I look at the new releases that are on the posters on the building.

" What kind of movies do you like?" I ask him after he helps me out of the car and seeing him look at the posters also as I carry rin I look at him when he lays his hand on my lower back when he begins to walk to the building.

" I don't get a lot of time to watch movies but I like action movies I liked the fast and the furious." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I point to one of the posters.

" Have you seen part two?" I ask and seeing him shake his head I smile.

" Then we'll get part two and part three I saw part two but not three and everyone tells me that three is really good." I say pulling him to the isle that has the action movies and pointing him to the movies I look down another isle that has a movie I had been wanting to see then grabbing the case of pride and prejudice I walk over to another isle to find a movie for rin.

" What movie do you want to see rin." I say showing her some movies with Elmo and some with sesame street and seeing her run around looking for a movie to pick out I look at her when she walks up holding a movie with my little pony on it.

" This one mama I like the ponies." she says smiling up at me and nodding to her as she hands me the case I look up when I see someone walk up behind her then seeing the dean of the schools assistant looking at me with a disgusted look on his face I look at him in confusion.

" Miss yakusho did this child just call you mama?" he says looking at me and looking at him good since it isn't any of his business I shrug.

" Good evening sir is there something that I can help you with now that I am on my time?" I ask him as I pick rin up and seeing her looking between us I watch her look at me.

" Mama what's wrong with him why is he looking at you like that?" she asks me quietly and shaking my head a little I watch as she turns back to him.

" So I did hear her right miss yakusho on Monday morning I would like to see you in my office before you go to class we have some things to discuss about your actions and how they reflect on our school." he says looking at rin briefly as I hold her in my arms and shaking my head I look at him hard.

" I've done nothing to anyone to have any of my actions reflect on the school I go to in fact it is the weekend which is my time to do as I please so long as I am not drinking or doing drugs now unless you wish to discuss the attack on me that happened in the school dorms you oversee might I add I suggest that you choose wisely what ever it is that you are going to say to me sir because I am not someone that you want to mess with and make false accusations about I do not take kindly to having mine and my fathers names smeared." I say in anger but seeing him shake his head a little I watch him look at rin.

" From what I heard from that child and from what I am seeing here tonight I can understand why you were attacked that night in your dorm and I don't see why you and your father made a such a big deal about some man feeling you up since it appears that you are no stranger to a mans touch now since we are already on the subject I might as well just do this now since I will have no desire to see you later at school your expelled miss yakusho your kind are not welcome in our prestigious school. " he says before turning around and walking away from me then standing where I am staring at him in stunned silence as he just walks away after practically calling me a whore I look around me only to find that we had an audience.

" Are you alright mam." a man says looking at me as his wife shakes her head a little while she watches him walk away and seeing Sesshoumaru walk up while looking around us in confusion I watch rin hold her hands up to him while looking like she is about to cry then seeing Sesshoumaru look at me as I clench my fist I watch his eyes narrow.

" What happened Maya?" he asks me after he pulls rin to his chest and shaking my head a little I grip my movies tight.

" Nothing the vice dean just lost his job that's all." I say in anger as he makes me look at him and seeing his eyes narrow at me I watch him turn to the woman when she steps up to him.

" That man just called her a whore and expelled her from school because he found out that she has a child." she says looking at him and seeing him look at the man who is paying for his movies after the woman motions to him I watch him turn to me.

" Is this true is this what he said Maya?" he asks me as he looks at me as I stand there in anger but shaking my head a little I grab his movies and turn to the check out counter.

" What ever he said is of no importance lets go I want to watch the movies." I say without turning to him as I am about to walk to the counter but feeling him grab my arm stopping me I look up at him.

" Allow me to deal with this and let it go please I don't want to talk about it right now ." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me good I hand him the movies and take rin from his hold when he hands her to me then walking to the counter with his hand on my back I stand quietly hugging rin as he pays for the movies.

Sitting on the couch and next to where Sesshoumaru and rin were sitting later that night watching a movie after he take a sleeping rin to bed I look at him in confusion when he pushes me on my back and under himself after he comes back to the couch then seeing him looking at me hard as he lays on top of me I try to stay still.

" I want to know what he said to you to upset you and rin I give you my word that I will let you deal with it how ever you see fit but I want to know what was said." he says staring at me and looking away from him as I sigh I nod a little.

" Rin called me mama in front of him and he got upset he said that he wanted to see me on Monday to discuss my actions and how they reflected on the school.

I told him that I've done nothing to anyone to have any of my actions reflect on the school that I go to and that it was the weekend which is my time to do as I please so long as I am not drinking or doing drugs and I told him that unless he wished to discuss the attack on me that happened in the school dorm that he oversees that I suggest that he chose wisely what ever it is that he was going to say to me because I am not someone that he wanted to mess with and make false accusations about because I didn't take kindly to having my and my fathers names smeared.

He got upset and said that from what he heard from rin and from what he was seeing that he could understand why I was attacked that night in my dorm and that he didn't see why me and father made a such a big deal about some man feeling me up since it appeared that I am no stranger to a mans touch then he said that he didn't want to see me at the school anymore and he expelled me he said that my kind was not welcome in their prestigious school." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me as he sits up I look at him unsure when he pulls me up to lay on him then sighing when he begins running his fingers through my hair as my head lays on his lap I turn back to the movie confused by why he is acting like this with me since he has been doing it often but enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my head I curl my legs up and get comfortable.

Laying on him for a while as I try to watch the movie I begin to get annoyed since my mind keeps wondering to a certain man who is acting out of place with me and turning a little towards the object of my wondering mind I watch him as he seems focused on the movie but seeing him look at me briefly before turning his full attention to me when he see's me watching him I watch him raise his eyebrow a little at me.

" Your different than I remember you being." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod a little I watch him when he strokes my hair softly.

" Is my behavior not to your liking?" he asks me quietly as he watches me and shaking my head a little I reach for his hair that is hanging over his shoulder.

" Its fine I guess my papa and Ki act like you do too well more papa than Ki but Ki also has a girlfriend so he isn't home much and papa says that dog demons are more affectionate with their females than most other demons." I say quietly as I look at his hair and seeing him nod to me I let his hair go and turn back to face him.

" And what else does your father say about dog demons and their females?" he says looking at me and shrugging I look back at his hair unable to keep looking into his eyes that seem to be swirling with some unknown feeling.

" Well the night he came here he asked me what is prized and protected most for all dog demons and since he has been strict about me learning it since he got me back because I told him that I didn't need any baby sitters I told him that it was our families our mothers daughters and sisters." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look at him when he turns my chin so that I face him.

" Did he say why the dog demonesses are the most prized and protected?" he asks me and nodding to him while I wonder why he is asking me this I shrug.

" He motioned to me then he told me that the dog demonesses are the most sought after treasure for all dog demon males because the demonesses are born few and far in between he says that that's why I will always have him, my brother ,toga ,you ,and inu protecting me?" I say before lowering my vision to his chest.

"And did he say why you were to be protected?" he asks me and nodding to him I look back up at his face.

" He said that I am of royalty and when I am of age to mate there will be many demons after my hand since dog demonesses are so little in numbers. He told me that I am different than most demonesses he said that I am loving ,caring ,kind ,and smart qualities that are hardly ever held within one single demonesses and any male would hold a great prize should he win my hand.

He told me to enjoy these last years as best I can because when I turn twenty one everything will change for me he said that I wouldn't have a moments peace unless either he ,toga ,or Ki are with me or unless I am mated." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I watch him when he rubs my cheek lightly with his thumb.

" Your father is a wise demon and I am sure that he isn't the only one to see your worth for mate come now its late go take your shower." he says helping me up and nodding to him as he stands up too I walk to the bathroom then scrubbing myself clean after I get into the shower I grab my towel and dry off when I am done.

Grabbing my brush off of my bed after I am done I pull on my robe and walk to the door then walking to Sesshoumaru's door quietly since he has been having me brush out his hair every night for over a year now I walk in when I see him sitting on his bed waiting with is hair down his back

" Why do you even have your hair this long if its so hard for you to brush out?" I say quietly as I work the brush through his hair and seeing him shrug when I part his hair over his shoulder I smile a little.

" I am male why would I cut it when I have females willing to brush it out for me." he says looking back at me with a smug look on his face and shrugging to him I tug on it a little.

" So sure are you how do you know that I am not planning to cut it all off for a trophy. I can see it now me being the envy of every female because I will have the great Lord Sesshoumaru's hair as a key ring a bracelet and what ever else my mind can come up with after I have it in my hands." I say smiling at him and seeing him look at me good I see him smirk.

" As if you could ever convince your self to do it but you see that is just something you will always lack." he says looking at me after he turns to me and looking at him in confusion I lean back on his head board.

" And what is it that I lack my Lord." I say watching him and seeing him raise his hand to my cheek I watch him in confusion as he runs his hand through my hair softly starting at the top before working his way to the bottom only to smirk at me again.

" The will." he says pulling his hand back from my hair while keeping it up and in my vision then seeing a lock of my hair still in his grasp I narrow my eyes at him when I find it not attached to my head any more.

" That's not fair I didn't cut your hair." I say reaching for my hair but seeing him shake his head a little as he watches me with a look of amusement on his face I watch him move his hand out of my grasp.

" Even so my lady it had crossed your mind so now I get the trophy." he says wrapping his arm around my middle as I lean into him to get my hair but getting an idea when he wont let me have it I lean my head onto his bare chest while pouting.

" That's not fair." I say quietly as I sigh and seeing him look at me in confusion as he lifts my chin I raise my hand to his cheek like he had done to me before running it through his hair then pulling back after I get what I want while he looks at me in confusion I hold up the pencil thin chunk of hair I just cut with my nails.

" Where there is a will there is a way." I say smirking at him and seeing him look at his hair like he doesn't believe what I just did I see him smirk at me.

" My trophy now I wonder how I should display it for all the women obsessed with you to see." I say looking at him and seeing him reach for my hand I hold the hair tight.

" Very clever my lady now would you like to see a trick." he asks me and nodding to him as he lays my hair on the bed by his legs I hand him the hair I cut from his head then watching him bring the hair to my head as he holds it in his fingers I look at him in confusion when pulls my hair to frame my face by running his fingers through it before pulling his hand back seconds later with out the hair.

Looking at him in confusion since I see no silver hair strands on my clothes or on the bed after he moves back I grip my hair in confusion when I see a silver streak through the corner of my eye but finding myself unable to pull it out when I try to grab it I look at him in awe when I find the silver hairs attached to my head as if it was my own.

" How did you do that?" I ask him quietly as I look at the hair that is now mixed in with my own and seeing him smirk at me I watch him lean his hand to my head .

" I did nothing the hair wanted to stay there and your body accepted it." he says looking at the hair in my head as he runs his fingers through it softly and looking at him good I watch him turn his golden gaze to me.

" Now you have your trophy on display for all to see." he says quietly while watching me and smiling a little at him as I nod I look at his hand that has my hair in it then grabbing my brush off of the bed I motion him to lean down a little.

Pulling his hair into a braid after he turns around for me I tie it at the end and hand it to him then getting ready to get up to go to bed I look at him when he takes the brush from my hand while pulling me to sit in front of himself.

" You don't have to I can do it." I say looking back at him as he pulls the brush through my hair and seeing him shake his head a little as he looks at me I lean my chin to my chest when he grips my face softly before pulling it down then leaning back into his chest as he brushes out my hair I sigh relaxing because now I know why he likes me to brush his hair.

Leaning into him for a while as he brushes and runs his fingers through my hair I look up at him when he hands me the end of my braid when he is done and nodding tiredly to him as I am about to get up I look at him when he pulls me back to his chest out of nowhere then feeling him nuzzle my neck softly after he leans his head down to me I sigh into his neck before nuzzling him back after I hug him.

" Sleep well Maya." he says quietly after he pulls back a little and nodding to him too tired to think I get up and walk to my room then laying in my bed while I cover up with my blankets I close my eyes and allow sleep to claim me but waking up not too much later shivering I look around me in confusion.

Getting up and walking quickly to the wall that has the thermostat I tap it when I find it off then trying to turn on the light switch when it wont come on I look around the cold dark room when I realize that there is no electricity.

" Just great." I say to my self as I walk carefully towards my bed to grab my robe then walking into the hall quietly I fall back and onto my but when I walk into a hard chest.

" Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru says looking down at me as he pulls me up and nodding to him as he holds onto my arm I look around the dark apartment unsure as I move closer to him.

" I'm cold and my room has no electricity." I say quietly as he pulls me to his side more.

" Something happened at the electric plant and there was an explosion go get rin while I will start a fire in the fire place." he says looking down at me and nodding to him I look at him in confusion when I remember something.

" Where is the fire place at I don't remember ever seeing one?" I say quietly as I feel for rins door knob.

" My room just wait here with rin until I come for you ." he says grabbing my hand in his as I feel along the wall and nodding to him I turn the knob after he puts my hand on it then walking carefully into the room I walk to rins bed.

Picking her up carefully blanket and all so that I don't wake her up I walk back to the door and standing there until I see an orange glow down the hall I look at Sesshoumaru when he walks up to me then handing him his daughter I allow him to pull me back to his room after he grabs my hand.

Looking at the fire place as he lays rin in the bed and under the blankets I look to the hall when I hear a ringing then walking back to my room as quick as I can I pull my ringing cellular out of my dresser drawer before flipping it open.

" Hello." I say quietly as I walk back to Sesshoumaru's room.

" Maya by the gods are you alright little one." my father says over the line and nodding to my self a little I walk over to the mat that is in front of the fireplace and sit down as Sesshoumaru sits in the bed leaning on the headboard.

" I'm fine papa a little frozen but fine." I say quietly so that I don't wake rin.

" Good I was worried when I couldn't get through to you on the phone Ki was working at the hospital when the power plant exploded he called me saying that Sesshoumaru lived close to it." he says quietly as he calms down and nodding to him I lay my head on my raised knees.

" Were ok here if you don't count the power outage and the sub zero temperatures so don't worry." I say quietly and hearing him sigh I pull my robe closed tighter.

" How are you keeping warm with no electricity then." he asks me and looking towards the bed where Sesshoumaru is sitting down watching me I turn back to my phone.

" Sesshoumaru has a fire place in his room I'm sitting in front of a fire right now." I say looking at the flames then hearing the bed shift I look up at Sesshoumaru when he walks up to me then seeing him hold his hand out for the phone I nod a little.

" Papa Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you." I say quietly as I rub my arms.

" Very well little one get some rest and I will call you tomorrow." he says quietly and passing the phone to Sesshoumaru I look at him in confusion when he pulls me to stand before pushing me lightly towards the bed.

" Lay down and cover up." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I move back a little.

" I can sleep on the mat so that you can have the bed with rin." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head a little I try to get up when he makes me sit down before he turns his attention back to my phone.

" Everything will be fine Jin and if the electricity isn't fixed by tomorrow night we will go to fathers estate." he says talking to my father and scooting over too tired and cold to fight him over the sleeping arrangements I watch him climb into bed next to me before hanging up my phone after he talks to my father a little then feeling him wrap his arm around my middle _I _sigh when he curls around me after pulling me back and into his chest.

Laying there just watching the fire dance in the fire place as he rubs my stomach lightly I sigh when my side begins aching and turning in his arms facing his chest I sigh when he strokes my back lightly while he tangles our legs together then feeling him inhale my hair deeply I hear him sigh.

" If the power plant exploded wont that mean that there will not be any electricity for a while I hate the dark." I say quietly as I look up at him and seeing him nod to me as he looks down at me I lean into his hand when he caresses my cheek.

" Do not fear anything I will take care of you." he says quietly as he stares into my eyes and nodding to him as he strokes my bottom lip with his thumb I watch him in confusion when he lowers his head to mine then feeling him nuzzle my nose as his breath ghosts over my lips I watch him lower his face to my neck before he nuzzles my shoulder and neck with his nose and lips.

Wrapping my arms around his middle while burying my face in his neck after he leans back up and lays his head on his pillow I sigh quietly when he tightens his hold on me then feeling him kiss the side of my head softly I hear him sigh.

" Where did you get this mattress at." I say quietly as I enjoy the soft mattress but feeling him look down a little I watch him shrug.

" Its special made one of a kind." he says quietly and nodding to him I look back down at the mattress as I push on it a little.

" I am going to trade you beds from now on you can have mine." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me while rolling his eyes at me I lift my hand back up when I remember kagura shuron and all of his other girlfriends.

" On second thought never mind you can keep it." I say quietly and in disgust while turning back around but feeling him turn me on my back as he leans over me I watch him look at me in confusion.

" What's wrong Maya?" he asks me as he looks into my eyes and shaking my head a little I look away from him.

" Nothing I just got a thought and I didn't like it." I say quietly but feeling him turn my face to his I watch him look at me.

" And does this thought involve me we haven't argued since you came here to live with me and now you look upset." he says leaning his forehead head down to mine and looking at him good as he strokes my cheek I shrug a little.

" I don't want to fight with you anymore I don't like it when you are angry at me and I like it when we get along I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head a little as I look into his eyes I hear him sigh.

" Tell me your thoughts Mai." he says calling me Mai for the first time and looking away from him I sigh in embarrassment.

" I like your bed but just the thought of kagura and shuron and the other girls being in it before kinda grosses me out especially how they are and what they used to gossip about." I say quietly but seeing him nod to me a little I watch him shrug.

" It may come as a shock to you but you are the only female that I have ever brought here to my bed . My home where my daughter lives isn't for bringing those kinds of females to that privilege is reserved only for the mate I am planning on taking. All other females are only for one thing and one thing only and that's what they have hotels for." he says looking at me in the eye as he leans up a little and feeling my self blush in embarrassment at his words I nod a little.

" If you say so its your life to do with as you will. I just hope that she isn't too disappointed that I slept in your bed before her." I say smiling up at him and seeing him smirk at me I watch him when he turns on his side again while pulling me to his chest then closing my eyes as I yawn I lay my head on his chest after rubbing my cheek on it.

Waking to the sun shining on my face ,to something hugging me from behind and to something hugging me from the front while a little face nuzzles my chest I look down a little and hug rin close to me while I cover her up better as she sleeps then looking around me so that I can see what time it is I grab Sesshoumaru's arm lightly as it hangs over my stomach and look at the watch on his wrist.

Getting up as quietly as I can I walk to the kitchen and start on breakfast then looking towards Sesshoumaru's room when I hear the door open all the way I watch as Sesshoumaru walks out of his room with his cellular to his ear then smiling a little when he kisses me on the forehead while hugging me softly after he walks into the kitchen I motion him to sit down in his chair when he moves back a little.

" I know mother… Maya just got done with breakfast and when we are done we will be heading to the estate." he says over the line before holding the phone up to me and grabbing it after I set his plate and coffee in front of him I put it to my ear as I walk back to his room to get rin up for breakfast.

" Good morning mama." I say quietly as I pull the blankets back and off of rin and seeing her look up at me tiredly I pull her into my arms before walking to her room to get her dressed.

" And to you my dear pack clothes for you and rin and see to it that Sesshoumaru packs himself something as well make sure that he brings you and rin here before he goes to work today. No one knows how long the electricity will be out and both your uncle and your fathers want you all here." she says over the line as I get rin dressed warm for the day.

" We will be there in about an hour mama I only need to feed rin and pack our clothes." I say picking rin up into my arms again before I walk out of the room and to the kitchen then handing Sesshoumaru the phone after I sit rin in her chair I set her plate in front of her before grabbing my own then looking around togas drive way in confusion after we get there later I watch Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes when we see at least eight cars that aren't his fathers of families.

" Whose cars are those?" I ask Sesshoumaru after I turn to him when he parks in front of the house.

" Some of Inuyasha's friends." he says getting out of the car and getting out after he opens my door also I pick rin up and follow him to the door after he grabs our bags then walking into the warm house I watch him stop me when I turn to the stairs.

" Go to the family room and let mother know that we got here ok I will take our bags up." he says looking at me and nodding to him I turn to the family room where voices and laughing is coming from then walking into the room quietly I smile at inu when he gets up and hugs me and rin both.

" I am surprised to see you both here I was sure that o Lord of the fluff would have gone to work." he says looking at me after he steps back and standing rin on her feet when I see mother calling her I watch her run over to mother before hugging her then sitting on the cushion on the floor next to mother as toga talks with inu and his friends I look up and at inu when one of the men motions to me.

" So Inuyasha who's the girl." he says looking at me and seeing inu shake his head a little as toga narrows his eyes at the man I watch as inu crosses his arms over his chest.

" Miroku I told you before you came here that you needed to be on your best behavior don't talk to her don't even so much as look at her and that goes for all of you ." he says looking at his friends who some have girls at their sides and seeing his friends look at him in confusion as the girls glare at me I watch miroku nod to him.

" Alright inu I didn't mean to upset you ,you know how I am I was only trying to be friendly." he says looking at him and seeing inu shrug I watch him motion to the door.

" Maybe so monk but if you don't listen to me I will tell sango that you are bothering one of her best friends." inu says looking at him and seeing

Sesshoumaru walk into the room I lean into his legs when he sits on the couch behind me then sitting in silence as all of the men talk about the electricity I watch as a maid walks in quietly before toga turns to her.

" Miss kagura and miss Kanata are here to see Lord Sesshoumaru." she says bowing a little and leaning off of his legs when toga nods to her before he and Sesshoumaru begin talking again I look at Sesshoumaru when kagura walks into the room then seeing her glare at me when she see's me sitting next to him I smirk at her when he doesn't acknowledge her.

Seeing inu looking at Sesshoumaru in confusion also when he doesn't even look at her I watch as he looks at toga unsure but seeing toga turn to her I watch him nod to her.

" Good day kagura have you come here to get out of the cold also." he says looking at her and seeing her nod to him I watch her walk up to Sesshoumaru before stroking his hair.

" Yes I saw Inuyasha today and he invited me here until the electricity gets fixed I don't mean to be a bother but no one in town has electricity." she says quietly and getting up since I don't like her I bow a little to toga only to narrow my eyes at her when she taps my shoulder.

" Again Maya come now really this is getting old where are your manners because I know that your sires told you that its rude to not acknowledge someone when you enter a room." she says looking at me with that stupid stuck up look and turning to her I shrug.

" Its lady Maya to you and yes he did." I say before turning to toga who is looking on with an amused look on his face.

" Uncle please excuse me I am going to go and put my things away." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head as he motions to a maid I watch him wave her forward.

" I am going to move you to the room next to mine so that kagura can have the room that is attached to his follow kiade to…"

" Father since Inuyasha brought her here I think it only fair that he have to put up with her Maya's room is next to mine and next to mine it will stay I wont have her moved from a room she has had since she was younger especially now since she is under my care." Sesshoumaru says interrupting him and seeing toga look at him good before he looks at me also I watch him shake his head a little.

" I am sure that she wont mind son and it will give you some time alone with kagura something you cant have while you are always with Maya." he says looking at Sesshoumaru but seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head a little I look up at him.

" I really don't mind Sesshoumaru she can have it if you want her to…"

" Kagura and my self are no longer together as my standards have changed to someone more respectable and less easy. Your room will not be changed especially for another female" he says interrupting me while looking at me and toga and nodding a little to him as toga looks at him good I sit back down on the cushion after he pulls me by the arm then leaning back onto his legs like I was before I watch as kagura glares at me in anger.

Spending the better part of the day sitting and talking quietly with Sakura toga and inu as everyone either talks also or watches we all look up when a maid walks in to announce dinner then getting up with Sesshoumaru's help before he leads me to the dining room I sit in the chair next to his after he pulls it out for me.

" So Maya how are your studies going?" toga asks me as we all begin eating and turning to Sesshoumaru unsure at how he will take it since I was expelled I turn to toga after Sesshoumaru nods to me.

" I was expelled yesterday by the assistant dean." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in confusion before he turns to Sesshoumaru I watch Sesshoumaru shrug.

" I've given her my word that I wouldn't get in the middle of it ask her." he says before taking a drink of his juice and seeing toga turn back to me I am about to explain only to turn to kagura when she speaks up.

" I heard from my cousin that she was expelled because she knew the boy that was in her room that she even had him waiting there for her." she says looking at me and narrowing my eyes at her I watch Sesshoumaru an toga turn to her in anger.

" It would do you well to not speak of things that you do not know kagura it will only leave you looking the fool." toga says looking at her and seeing her shake her head I see her shrug.

" My cousin lived next door to hers and she says that every night she would bring a man up to her room and that the da didn't say anything to her because she feared her father. That every day she would leave with a handsome man after school and stay gone until well past curfew. My cousin told me that the night she was supposedly attacked she sent one of the guys she brought home with her away because she remembered that the other guy would be waiting for her but she played the victim because he walked in to the room anyways. She also said that she moved out of the dorm after that night and moved in with one of her boyfriends. " she says looking at toga and looking at her in anger I am about to stand up and say something to her only to stay sitting when Sesshoumaru grabs onto my arm but looking at her anyways I shrug because at least I knew that it wasn't true.

" You know kagura I don't have to explain my self to you but just this once I will so that you can become wiser about who you accept gossip from next time.

According to your cousin I leave every day with a handsome man and stay gone all day well unless your air head has forgotten I've been put on baby sitting duty by Sesshoumaru until I am done with my studies and the handsome man she see's me leaving with after school every day is Sesshoumaru.

I am also out past curfew every day because I leave after he gets home and the men she always see's me coming back to the dorm with while she is snooping is either my uncle toga inu or Sesshoumaru and believe me when I tell you that it is only them.

About the man being in my room one of the other girls let him in and he got into my room a mistake on his part since he wont be able to get into a decent college now and the same goes for the idiot girl who let him in and about me not living there any more well she is right I don't and about me living with my boyfriend she's wrong I live with yours." I say looking at her and seeing her look at Sesshoumaru in disbelief I smirk at her.

" Oh my bad I forgot he's not your boyfriend anymore is he like he said his standards have changed to someone more respectable and less easy." I say while looking at her then turning to toga I sigh.

" I was expelled because the assistant dean heard rin call me mama when we went to rent a few movies last night." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me while he looks at me in confusion I watch him turn to Sesshoumaru.

" What have you done to fix this?" he asks Sesshoumaru and seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head a little I watch him nod to me.

" He offended her and she wants to deal with it." he says looking at him and seeing toga turn back to me I watch him shake his head a little.

" Maya I think that it would be best if you left it up to either me or Sesshoumaru to deal with and fix." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I take a bite of my food.

" I already dealt with it uncle I called the dean last night and had a word with him about his assistants behavior towards myself when I was on my time I am not expelled but the assistant dean will be looking for a new job come Monday morning I am looking forward to seeing his face when the dean lets him go." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I watch him smirk then eating quietly as the men talk amongst themselves I look around the room when I feel eyes on me then seeing one of the men who came here with inu looking at me I look away from him when he smirks at me.

Walking around the house later that night board since I can seem to find no one to talk to I head to the game room and finding sango kagome and all of the other girls sitting on the floor in a circle wearing their pajamas I stop in the door way and look at them all in confusion.

" What are you all doing?" I ask quietly when sango who arrived not too long ago turns to me and seeing her smile at me as she stands up I watch her walk over to me.

" Were going to have a big sleep over want to join?" she says to me and nodding a little to her I look at her in confusion when she pulls me down the hall and to my room then watching her still confused as she goes through my dresser I look at a pair of short black silk sleeping shorts and its matching sleeping shirt when she hands it to me.

" It's a pajama sleep over look at me go change so we can go back." she says pushing me into the bathroom and nodding to her since it is only girls there I change quickly and put on my robe before going back onto my room where she is waiting for me then running with her back to the game room laughing as I hold my blanket and pillow in my arms I take off my robe and hang it next to the other robes that are by the door.

Sitting on the ground on my blanket in the fire light in between sango and kagome since there is no electricity I look at all of the girls unsure when I find them all staring at me like they expect me to do something.

" Well how is it Maya?" kagome asks me and looking at her in confusion I see her smile.

" How is it living with Lord Sesshoumaru alone just the two of you." another girl says looking at me also and shrugging I look at her unsure of why she wants to know.

" Its fine I guess he works after I get out of school and he gets home late why." I say looking at her and seeing her laugh a little I see them all lean closer to me.

" You live with Lord Sesshoumaru the most wanted bachelor of all of Japan voted the most handsome man in business world how can that be just fine." another girl says looking at me but shrugging a little I turn to kagome when she touches the girls shoulder.

" Ista Maya doesn't see him like that they have been friends her whole life she probably see's him like an older brother or a father figure." she says but shaking my head a little I watch as Ista turns to me again.

" Maybe so but he isn't her brother or her father kagome and she would have to be blind to not see the incredible , edible , sexy man that he is ." she says looking at me and thinking about it good I nod a little to her when I think about him a little because even though I haven't looked at him like that he does have one hell of a sexual appeal.

" Well it wouldn't be good for me to see him in that light since I live with him but you are right he is sexy he has a nice body and he is different when we are at home together." I say quietly lest anyone else hear me and seeing them all lean closer to me while they smile I look towards the cracked open door when one of the girls nudges me.

" And body wise how is he?" she says looking at me and shrugging I try to think.

" Well he has some good sized muscles that aren't exaggeratedly big, he has no fat on him anywhere that I have seen come to think of it and he…"

" Shh someone's coming." sango says looking at me good and nodding to her we all scream and cover up when inu's friends file into the room after opening the door fully then feeling someone grab my blanket and pull it off I scream along with all of the other girls when someone takes their blankets also.

" That isn't funny give our blankets back." me ,sango, kagome and a few other girls say huddling as close together as all of us girls can get after we all stand up since our sleeping clothes don't hide too much but seeing a laughing inu and a smirking Sesshoumaru step to the front of the guys as they hold onto a few of our blankets I see Sesshoumaru look at me surprised while I do the same thing when I realize that all of the men are only wearing a pair of sleeping pants.

" Maya I thought that you were in your room sleeping." he says quietly as he looks at me and shaking my head a little I look down.

" The girls invited me for a pajama party and since I have never been to one I decided to come here." I say quietly and seeing him look me over as all of the guys wrap them selves in our blankets while they smirk I see him nod .

" Can we get our blankets back please." I say looking at a man who is wrapped up in mine and seeing Sesshoumaru turn to him also I watch him pull my blanket out of the guys grasp only to wrap himself in it.

" I don't think so I seem to prefer you like this." he says smirking at me as he looks me over and nodding a little to him since he sometimes likes to play games with me I motion to the other guys in the room.

" Yes and so do your friends." I say only to feel him wrap me in my blanket quickly and smiling up at him as he glares at his friends I sit back on the ground and in front of the fire place then seeing sango lean over to me while she gets under my blanket I watch her smirk.

" Brother or a father figure ha well if I didn't know any better I would have to swear that he was just flirting with you." she says smirking at me and looking at her good since I never once thought of his games as flirting I look back at Sesshoumaru who is still glaring at his friends.

" And he also looks jealous Maya he doesn't like anyone looking at you." kagome says sitting down also and shaking my head a little I turn to her.

" He's always like that none of them like other men talking to me none the less looking at me." I say leaning back on the couch but seeing one of the girls reach into her bag before she pulls out a bottle before showing us I watch her show the bottle to the men only for them to nod to her.

" We have girls and guys now we can play spin the bottle." she says smiling as she and the rest of the girls plop down on the ground next to us and seeing the rest of the girls and guys including Sesshoumaru and inu sit down also I look around me unsure.

" Come now Maya surely you know how to play spin the bottle dare don't you." sango says looking at me as everyone turns to me also and shaking my a little since I have never played I watch as all of the guys including Sesshoumaru smirk.

" Well the object of the game is ,is that if the bottle lands on you the person spinning gets to give you a dare and if you don't do it you kiss them that's it." she says looking at me and looking around the room at everyone in it I look down a little.

" What kind of dare?" I ask quietly and seeing her shake her head I watch her smile.

" Nothing too bad Maya it will mostly be just harmless stuff." she says and nodding her I watch as she hands the bottle to Sesshoumaru.

" He will go first since its his house." she says before sitting back and seeing Sesshoumaru spin the bottle I watch as it lands on one of the girls who is sitting next to me.

" I dare you to use your blanket for all of us to sit on ." he says looking at her and seeing her sit up as she nods to him I watch her through it to him before he spreads it out then watching her lean forward towards the bottle I watch her spin it only to smirk at me when it lands on me.

" I am dying to hear what else you were going to say so I dare you to finish telling us about you know who before the men came in." she says and shaking my head a little I look at sango when she leans over to me.

" Just kiss her cheek." she says to me and leaning up on my hands and knees towards the girl I kiss her cheek quickly before sitting back down then spinning the bottle after her I look at inu smiling since I know how much kagome wants to kiss him.

" I dare you to kiss kagome." I say looking at her and seeing him nod to me I watch with wide eyes when he kisses her full on the lips then watching him grab the bottle after he pulls back smirking I turn to look at kagome only to see her smiling at me.

" I dare you hitomi to tell us what our lady Maya was talking about." he says looking at her but seeing her thankfully shake her head no I watch her kiss his cheek before she spins the bottle then seeing it land on Sesshoumaru I watch her smirk.

" Lord Sesshoumaru I dare you to kiss lady Maya." she says motioning to me and seeing him lean towards me I blush a little when he kisses my cheek softly damn girls and their damn questions making me see something in him that I am not supposed to see. I think to my self as I watch him spin the bottle and seeing it land on imsu I watch her smile.

" I dare you to kiss hojo." he says looking at her and seeing her nod to him as she leans forward I watch her kiss him on the lips before she pulls back then watching her spin the bottle also I watch as it lands on me.

" I dare you Maya to kiss Lord Sesshoumaru on the lips." she says looking at me and looking at him unsure I am about to tell her no only to look around me in confusion and surprise when kagome pushes me into his lap.

" Come now Maya its only a game no need to be shy besides I kissed inu now its your turn." she says as he holds me in his arms and looking around me for a way to get out of her dare when I feel a hand on my chin I look at Sesshoumaru in surprise when he lowers his lips to mine before kissing me softly then getting out of his lap after he lets me go I grab the bottle and spin it with out looking up since I know that my face is red but seeing sango looking at me as she leans over I watch her laugh.

" Oh my god kagome I cant believe you just did that to her now she is never going to turn back to her real color." she says and shaking my head a little I look to the door when toga walks in holding my cellular.

" Maya phone." he says looking at us all in disapproval and getting up quickly as he looks at me I grab my cellular after he hands it to me then bringing it to my ear as he looks at the clothes rack I lower my head when he drapes my robe over me before pulling me out of the room.

" Speak to your father and then come to my room I would like to have a word with you." he says looking at me and nodding to him I walk to the family room before sitting down on the couch.

" Hello papa." I say quietly and hearing some typing over the line I bring my knees to my chest.

" Hello my angel how are you this evening." he asks me.

" I'm fine papa we were just playing a game." I say quietly and hearing him chuckle I sigh because if I don't tell him what game we were playing then toga will tell him what he saw when he walked into the room.

" And what kind of game were you playing." he asks me and sighing I lower my head.

" Well me and the girls were having a pajama sleep over in front of the fireplace since there are like five of us and we were gossiping about this and that but then the boys came in also and then sango or kagome pulled out a bottle to play a game we were playing spin the bottle dare." I say quietly.

" And judging by the way you are talking to me you think that you've done something wrong would you like to talk about it little one." he says quietly and sighing I nod a little.

" Well in the game you have to do a dare if the bottle lands on you and if you don't want to do it you have to kiss the person dealing the dares." I say quietly as I look to the door.

" And you had to kiss a boy am I right?" he asks me and nodding a little I turn back to my phone.

" Well one of the girls dared me to finish telling them about what I had been telling them before the men came in and I told her no so I kissed her cheek and a girl named hitomi dared Sesshoumaru to kiss me and he kissed me on the cheek then I dared inu to kiss kagome since she always talks about it and he did then she dared me to kiss Sesshoumaru before she shoved me into his lap and he kissed me then uncle came in with the phone." I say quietly as I look at my feet.

" Well Maya I am sure that it is just a harmless game and I appreciate that you are being honest with me. I am not upset if that's what you are wondering so ease your mind and I understand that you are no longer a small child and that the games change also . I have played my share of games like that as well and I also understand that you know what's acceptable behavior to act on and what's not and so long as you aren't doing anything that would question your virtue I will not tell you anything or stop you from having fun." he says quietly then looking at my phone good I shake it a little kinda unsure that I heard him right.

" Are you alright papa I just broke one of your rules." I say quietly as I turn back to my phone.

" I am fine and like I said I trust you ,you found a way to play your game that allows you to kiss boys on their cheeks you are a smart girl Maya and you are no longer a child my rules apply to you when it would involve you and a man in an intimate manner not a game I know that you understand now tell me what were you telling the girls that they wanted to know." he asks me as the typing continues.

" Well when it was just us girls all of the girls were asking me questions about Sesshoumaru since I live with him I wasn't telling them too much since that would be rude of me I was just telling them small things to make them wonder more a girl named Ista asked me some things personal about him and sango told her that I didn't see him like that because we have been friends my whole life that I probable see him like a brother or a father figure but Ista said that I would have to be blind to not see that he was incredible and a few more things." I say quietly.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru Maya how are you two getting along now are you two still at each others throats?" he asks me and shaking my head a little smile.

" No papa we haven't had any bad arguments in the whole time that I have been here and we are getting along really good at least I think so he likes to talks to me and he even plays with me in fact last night I cut a small chunk of his hair out after he took one from me and all he did was show me a trick with it." I say smiling.

" That's good you see I told you that he wasn't all that bad." he says.

" You were right and you did and you know what mika was telling me some more garbage about him and going on about me still smelling pure when Sesshoumaru walked in from work early he was so pissed that he fired her then he asked me why I had never told him of the things that she said and I told him the truth. I don't think that he wanted me to believe her ." I say smiling as I lean back.

" That's good Maya she diserved it after the way she acted and how is everything at Sesshoumaru's house is it hard living with someone else?" he says.

" Well its actually easy papa I get up early and make breakfast for us all then I go to school after school Sesshoumaru or uncle picks me up and takes me back home then I make food and watch rin until Sesshoumaru gets home and you know what he actually likes my cooking." I say.

" That's good In fact I miss your cooking he should consider himself lucky because you are an excellent cook I am happy to hear that you two are getting along." he says.

" Me too papa and you know what he's nothing like I thought he was he's really nice he likes to have me brush his hair out at night and he kinda reminds me of you and Ki when we are at home I am glad that I was wrong about him and did you know that he broke up with kagura he told her in front of everyone today when uncle tried to switch me rooms with her so that she could be closer to her that his standards have changed to something more respectable and less easy." I say laughing and hearing him chuckle I smile.

" That's good Maya just remember what I told you about my rules and about family. Be on your best behavior now I need to be going so if you would give the phone to your uncle I would like to talk to him before I go." he says and nodding to him I stand up.

" Alright papa I love you though." I say walking to togas room.

" And I you Maya have a good evening." he says before I hand the phone to toga and sitting on his bed as he talks quietly with my father I look up at him when he hangs up the phone.

" I talked to your father and I agree with him about the games the only thing that I don't like is your clothes as I am sure you already know so if you would I want you to go and put something more presentable on before you return to the game room." he says looking at me and nodding to him I look down.

" Sango picked them out since it was just us girls and then all the guys came in and all I could think to do was cover up with my blanket then you came in." I say quietly and seeing him nod at me I get up and hug him.

" Thank you papa I love you and don't worry I'll behave." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he strokes my back I watch him look at me good.

" I love you as well Maya just be careful and remember that what ever happens in your game makes you see people differently and remember that you live with Sesshoumaru I don't want you to get uncomfortable." he says looking down at me and nodding to him after he lets me go I go to my room quickly to change before heading back to the game room then walking into the room quietly I look down when I see everyone including kagura and her friend looking at me.

" Did you get into trouble Maya?" sango asks me quietly as everyone looks at me and shaking my head no I walk into the room and look around them all.

" Are you still playing." I ask and seeing her nod to me I am about to sit back in my place only to glare at kagura when I find her sitting there but seeing Sesshoumaru looking at me in I allow him to pull me down next to himself after he grabs my hand.

" So its Kanata's turn now." kagome says looking at me and nodding to her I watch as she spins the bottle then seeing it land on kagura I watch her smirk at her.

" Alright kagura I dare you to kiss Lord Sesshoumaru." she says and seeing kagura smirk also I watch as her face falls when she turns to Sesshoumaru .

" Try it only if you feel like losing your lips." he says looking at her and seeing her turn to her friend I watch her kiss her cheek before she sits back down then seeing her spin the bottle I watch as it lands on kagome.

" Alright I dare you to kiss miroku over here." she says and seeing kagome look at miroku I watch her kiss him on the cheek before she sits back down then seeing her spin the bottle I look at her when it lands on me.

" Alright Maya I dare you to kiss Lord Sesshoumaru on the lips without chickening out." she says and glaring at her since she thinks that this is funny I see her shrug.

" Get on with it but just remember that it could be worse it could have been miroku or one of inu's friends." she says looking at me and turning to Sesshoumaru a little as I sit next to him I watch him lean down to me and kiss me softly before moving back but seeing kagome shake her head a little I watch her point to me.

" Naahh not again that doesn't count Maya I said for you to kiss him not for him to kiss you go on now." she says looking at me as everyone nods and sighing I turn to Sesshoumaru who is looking at me only to stare at his hair when I see a streak of black under the layers of silver then looking at him good I see him smirk.

" My trophy." he says leaning down to me a little and smiling a little at him as he grips my silver hair lightly I lean into him and kiss him softly while everyone watches us then sitting back up I look at kagome in question when I find her and sango staring at me wide eyed.

" That was just cute." sango says looking at me and shaking my head a little I grab the bottle and spin it only to look at kaguras friend when it lands on her .

" Alright I dare you to ..to."

" Have her kiss kagura the lips." Sesshoumaru whispers into my ear after he leans into me and looking at him I see him nod then turning to her I smile a little while motioning to kagura.

" I dare you to kiss kagura on the lips." I say and seeing her turn to kagura I look at them wide eyed when she does it like it is nothing then seeing her spin the bottle I watch it land on Sesshoumaru.

" I dare you to kiss Maya but with tongue action." she says smirking but looking at Sesshoumaru when he turns to me I sigh in relief when he turns back to her.

" No this is only a game and that would take it too far chose another dare." he says looking at her and seeing her shrug I watch her nod.

" Alright I dare you to have Maya sit in your lap for the rest of the game." she says looking at me and feeling him grab onto my waist I lean back into his chest when he pulls me into his lap then turning to kagura who is glaring at me and her friend after he wraps his arms loosely around my stomach I smile.

" And she says it like its is a bad thing." I say to kagura only to see her huff and feeling him hug me as he leans back onto the couch I grab my blanket and pull it over my legs then sitting for a while as the evening wears on I look up at the clock when everyone grabs their blankets and move it to a different spot.

Getting up also while I grab my blanket I look at Sesshoumaru when he stands up also and looking to the door I watch him turn to me.

" Lay your blanket over there I am going to check on rin." he says motioning to the side of the couch and nodding to him as he and all of the men leave I look at kagome and sango when they both walk over to me as I am laying my blanket down.

" Your with him aren't you." kagome says in shock and looking at her in confusion I shake my head.

" I'm not with anyone why would you say that." I ask her and seeing her shake her head I watch her and kagome pull me down on top of my blanket.

" I didn't think that you could be so naive Maya he likes you and a lot didn't you see the way he was acting with you or the way he only kissed you during the game or the way he scared every man in the game when they were dared to kiss you . He acts like he is your boyfriend." she says quietly and shaking my head a little since she has to be wrong I see them both nod.

" Your both wrong his tastes are more for the easy girls not the virgins that are like family he is acting friendly nothing more." I say quietly as the men walk back in carrying their own blankets and seeing sango turn me back to face them I see her shake her head.

" Everyone was talking about it today and I am sure that you heard him he said that his standards had changed to someone more respectable and less easy the key word is someone I think that he was talking about you." she says looking at me and looking over to Sesshoumaru kinda unsure I watch him walk over to me while looking at the girls then seeing them get up I watch him spread his blanket over me before laying down next to me after they are gone.

Laying my head on his chest after he pulls me into his arms like he had done last night I lay my head over his heart and feeling him sigh under me as I hug him lightly I close my eyes and try to get their words out of my head because it couldn't be true he didn't look at me like that but feeling him tilt my head up so that I am looking at him I watch him look at me in question.

" What's wrong." he asks me and shaking my head a little I look into his eyes.

" Its nothing really sango and kagome told me something and its making my thoughts wonder." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I smile a little when he nuzzles my nose.

" And what did they tell you?" he asks me and shaking my head a little I shrug.

" Its stupid really and they are confused they don't know you that well and they think that…that…its nothing." I say quietly before I pull my head back to his chest but feeling him lift my chin again so that I am looking at him I watch him raise his eyebrow.

" If its stupid then it wont hurt telling me." he says looking at me and sighing I nod a little.

" They thought that we were together and when I told them that we weren't they called me naive and told me that you act like my boyfriend. I told them that they were wrong that you preferred girls like kagura and her friend and that you were like this with me because were friends but they told me no that everyone was talking about what you told me today and that she was sure that when you said someone more respectable and less easy that you were talking about me I know that their wrong you see I told you that it was stupid." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I watch him sigh.

" And say that it were true how would you feel about that." he says quietly as he looks at me and looking at him good I look down and shrug because I didn't know how I would feel.

" I don't know but their wrong I know that they are I know the kinds of females that you like to date and I'm not like them." I say quietly as he makes me look back up at him and seeing him shake his had a little I look at him in confusion.

" I told you before that those standards you claim I lack are reserved for the demoness I mate not for the bitch I choose to bed Maya the female I chose for my mate will be kind ,caring ,smart ,witty ,beautiful ,pure, and loving she will have all of these qualities and then some ,qualities that I have seen every day… in you." he says looking at me as he holds me to him and shaking my head a little in confusion I watch him when he strokes my cheek like he does when we are at home.

" She was right you like me?" I ask quietly as I look at him and seeing him look at me good I feel him hug me.

" My poor naive Maya." he says into my hair and feeling him stroke my hair I look at him when he shows me the silver hair he gave me.

" What's this?" he asks me quietly and smiling a little I lean up and touch the streak of black hair that's in his hair.

" What's this?" I ask him instead and seeing him smirk at me I feel him caress my cheek.

" My trophy." he says looking at me and nodding to him I look at the hair he is holding up.

" My trophy so that all of the other obsessed girls can see what I was able to take." I say quietly and seeing him nod I watch him pull me down until we are face to face then feeling him kiss my lips softly I smile a little.

" You enjoyed our game a little too much." I say quietly as he leans his forehead on mine and feeling him grip my chin lightly I watch him when he begins to leave butterfly kisses on my lips and chin after he tilts my face to the side then feeling him move his hand to the back of my neck and under my hair I feel myself melt under him.

Seeing him close his eyes after he returns to my lips I gasp when he caresses my side over my ribs and feeling his tongue enter into my mouth seconds later after he brings himself more over me I moan quietly into his mouth when he rubs my side again then closing my eyes slowly and just enjoying the feeling of his warm wet tongue as it explores my mouth I gasp and pull away from him quickly while hiding my head in his chest when I hear that we have and audience.

"Oh my god." they say quietly as they all look at us but feeling Sesshoumaru kiss the side of my head softly before he leans down to my ear I feel myself turning red.

" Your right I think that I did enjoy our game a little too much." he says quietly and into my ear and feeling him lean up a little I watch him look at them.

" Get some sleep or you will all be finding yourselves another place to sleep until the electricity is restored." he says without moving away from me and hearing scuffing before the room goes quiet I watch him turn to inu who is sitting on the couch watching us.

" Do not even think about it you will not interfere ." Sesshoumaru says quietly as inu stares at him with a strange look on his face and seeing him shake his head a little as he looks at me I watch him go over to where kagome is laying on her blanket only to lay down with her.

" I wouldn't ever think of it ." inu says quietly as I look at them both in confusion and seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him I watch him lay down next to me before pulling me to his bare chest then laying my head over his heart as he strokes my back I hear him sigh.

" Get some sleep Maya its late and we both have long days ahead of us come morning." he says pulling the blanket up and over us better and nodding to him as he continues to stroke my back I close my eyes and begin to drift off.

Waking to myself shivering a little from the cold I look up and to the fire place and seeing only red coals instead of the logs burning that were burning last night I cover up better but seeing Sesshoumaru open his eyes and look at me I wrap my arms around him sighing when he pulls me closer to himself while tangling our legs.

" What's wrong." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little as I shiver I bury my face in his neck.

" I'm cold." I say quietly and feeling him turn to where the fire was burning I watch him get up and walk over to the fire place after covering me up but feeling eyes on me as I watch him kneel down with a few logs I look towards the corner that is across from us only to see kagura glaring at me.

Looking at her for a few seconds only to see one of inu's friends pull her closer as she lays next to him I look back up at Sesshoumaru when he lays back down in front of me while blocking my view of kagura and feeling him pull me into his arms again I lay my head on his chest and sigh when he covers us up better.

" It shouldn't take long for the room to warm up now." he says rubbing my arms as he hugs me and nodding to him as I nuzzle his chin I smile a little when he kisses me softly on the lips after he leans his head down a little then feeling him move his arm out as he fixes his pillow I look to the corner where kagura was laying only to see her still glaring at me.

"Sesshoumaru." I say quietly as I touch his chest lightly and seeing him look down at me I motion behind him.

" If kagura is sleeping with one of inu's friends why does she keep glaring at me?" I ask him quietly and feeling him cup my cheek I watch him shake his head a little as he makes me look at him.

" Ignore her Maya she is just jealous of you and wants to make you uncomfortable." he says quietly as he looks into my eyes and nodding to him I pull my head back to his chest and yawn then closing my eyes when he begins stroking my lower back I sigh.

Waking up later to the sound of Sesshoumaru's watch alarm going off in my ear I push the button to shut it off and get up quietly then going up to my room and getting ready for the day I walk to the kitchen and start on breakfast for me Sesshoumaru and rin like I do every morning.

" Good morning Maya dear what are you doing up so early." toga says walking into the kitchen wearing his suit and tie and shaking my head a little as I hug him I hand him a plate of food.

" I made us some breakfast sit down and eat." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as Sesshoumaru walks into the kitchen with inu and some of inu's friends behind him I hand him his plate and watch him sit at the table next to toga after he kisses my head then looking at inu as I am about to sit at the table with my plate also I sigh and hand him my plate when I find him looking at it.

" I think that I will wait for enju to finish our food." he says looking at it like its going to jump up and eat him and nodding to him a little since I only made enough for me Sesshoumaru rin and toga to eat I take my plate back and sit at the table in my old spot but seeing toga look up from his plate I watch him look at inu.

" Come here and try this." he says and seeing inu walk over to him slowly I watch him try a little bite from his plate only to turn and grab mine as I am bringing my chop sticks to my mouth.

" Inuyasha I was eating that." I say looking at him as he sits in front of me and seeing him nod to me while he begins stuffing his mouth I watch him look at Sesshoumaru.

" Man now I see why you don't come over to eat here anymore you can expect me at your house for meals from now on." he says with his mouth full of food and seeing Sesshoumaru look at him in disgust and anger I watch him turn to toga only for toga to be looking at him in disbelief.

" Inuyasha what the hell has gotten into you." he says smacking him on the back of his head and seeing inu look up from his plate while he rubs his head I watch him look at toga in confusion.

" What I didn't do anything." he says looking at him and seeing toga motion to me as my chopsticks are still in my hand I watch inu shrug.

" What she offered it to me." he says looking back at toga and seeing toga shake his head a little I watch Sesshoumaru pass me his plate but shaking my head a little I push it back to him.

" I'll just eat breakfast at school you finish your food." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head a little as he stops me I turn to inu when he holds his now empty plate up to me.

" May I have some more." he says imitating a movie I had seen about an orphan and shaking my head a little in annoyance I watch him stand up.

" Its all gone you ate the last of it." I say looking through my back pack but seeing him shake his head through the corner of my eye I turn back to him and glare.

" No its not I saw some more in the pan in the kitchen." he says walking to the door but shaking my head a little I look at him.

" What ever that is left is for rin touch it and I'll hurt you." I say and seeing him turn to me I see him pout.

" There is a lot in there can I have half." he says looking at me and shaking my head I stand up.

" No now get your keys your taking me to school today I want to be early so that I can see the assistant dean leave." I say walking around the table and seeing him nod to me I watch him walk out of the kitchen and down the hall then seeing toga stand up I watch him walk over to me.

" Thank you for breakfast my dear come I will drive you to school its on my way anyways." he says motioning to my back pack and nodding to him I follow him to the door after grabbing it but feeling a hand pull me back and into a broad chest as I am about to walk through the door way I smile at Sesshoumaru when he kisses my head after he pulls me into a hug.

" Have a good day at school I will see you when you get out." he says looking down at me and nodding to him as he pulls my hair back by the ends so that my face is looking up I kiss him when he lowers his face to mine then walking quickly to the car when I find toga already gone after Sesshoumaru lets me go I get in and close the door before he pulls the car out of the drive way.

Sitting in silence as he drives me to school I turn to him when he stops the car in front of the main doors and grabbing my back pack I lean over to him.

" Have a good day at work papa I love you." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me after I kiss his cheek I get out and close the door then walking through the main doors I watch with amusement when I see the assistant dean walking down the halls with a box of his belongings.

" Leaving so soon sir what a shame ." I say only to hear a few people laugh at him and seeing him glare at me I watch him when he stops in front of me.

" I should have known that this was your fault an easy girl who has a child still has no place in this school no matter what the dean says." he says glaring at me but shaking my head I look at him.

" I told you to choose wisely what ever it was that you were going to say to me because I wasn't someone that you want to mess with and make false accusations about I do not take kindly to having my and my fathers names smeared. Just for your knowledge I have no child nor am I with anyone and that little girl is the daughter of a close family friend she calls me mama because I have been watching her for the past two years and I have known her since before she was walking. You called me in front of everyone at the movie store including that little girl I baby sit in not so many words a whore before you tried to expel me and as I told you then I am not someone to be messed with enjoy your early retirement." I say before turning and walking away then standing on the stairs waiting for Sesshoumaru after school lets out I look up behind me at four men when they walk up to me.

" Hey Maya I heard what you told the assistant dean today and I have to say that it was about time that someone put him in his place." he says smiling and nodding a little to him I turn back to waiting for my ride since he is late while hoping that they get the hint and leave but feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn around and back away from the bigger men.

" Come on don't be afraid of us would you like a ride home my car is just over there." he says motioning to a blue car but shaking my head a little I back down the stairs a little.

" Thank you but no my ride will be here shortly." I say quietly as I watch them and seeing him nod to me I watch him closely as he begins following me.

" That's fine then why don't you come and sit with us and we'll all wait for your ride while we all get to know each other I'm shoji by the way." he says but shaking my head a little I look behind me at the street when I hear a car before turning back to him when I realize that it isn't Sesshoumaru.

" So I recall you telling the dean that you aren't with anyone how about you and me go out on Friday after school I know of this really nice place where we could eat and get to know each other better." he says gabbing my hand before I can pull back but shaking my head I try to pull away from him.

" I am sorry but I cant I don't have any free time to do anything and if by chance I were too go my fathers friends wouldn't be too happy about it when they come looking for me maybe it would be best if you were to ask someone else out." I say trying to back away from him but hearing a car door close from some where behind me I watch as all men turn to something behind me.

" Maya go get in the car." Sesshoumaru says pulling my hand from shoji's grip and nodding to him I walk down the stairs and get in then watching him and the other men talking for a while I watch Sesshoumaru walk over before he gets in.

" I apologize I will not be late again." he says looking at me and nodding to him as I look at the window I look at him when he turns my face towards his.

" Maya." he says quietly as he looks me over and shaking my head I smile a little.

" I'm fine Sesshoumaru." I say quietly as I watch him and seeing him nod to me I lean into him when he hugs me then sitting in silence as he drives us back to the estate I look in front of me in confusion when I see a small red box in front of me on the dashboard.

" You left a box on the dash board Sesshoumaru." I say quietly as he stops at a red light and seeing him nod to me I look at it when he motions to me .

" Go on its for you." he says looking at me as he leans back watching me and reaching for it slowly as I look at it I grab it off of the dash board and turn to him.

" You didn't have to get me anything." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me as he begins driving again I watch him motion to it again.

" I know but I wanted to go on open it." he says looking at me briefly before turning back to the road and turning back to the box I open the lid only to stare at a silver and gold bracelet as it lays in a velvet back ground.

" Its beautiful Sesshoumaru." I say as I pull it out of the box and seeing a small clear hourglass charm that has silver and black hair in it I smile at him.

" You got me a charm bracelet its beautiful Sesshoumaru." I say looking at the design on it and seeing him look at me after he turns the car off I watch him touch the hourglass charm on it.

" My trophy and your trophy." he says looking at it and smiling at him I watch him pull a small bag out of his pocket before handing it to me and looking at it good I empty it into my hand only to smile when a small bottle charm comes out of the bag then seeing him lift it out of my hand I watch as he attaches them both to my wrist.

" Now I really know that you enjoyed that game." I say looking at the bottle as he strokes my wrist and seeing him nod to me as he leans into me I lay my hand on his chest and kiss him softly before he can kiss me.

" Yes and I am starting to believe that you enjoyed it as well." he says looking at me as he cups my cheek and nodding to him a little as I look down I feel myself blush.

" I've never kissed anyone before last night ." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod as he lifts my face to his I see him smirk.

" That's good that's the way I prefer it I wouldn't want anyone else touching what I have decided is to be mine." he says kissing me softly on the lips as he grabs me by the back of the neck and looking at him good as he is about to deepen the kiss I smile but jumping and turning when I hear someone knock on the window I watch as inu holds rin in his arms then feeling Sesshoumaru let me go as he gets out I get out of the car and hug rin after she pulls herself into my arms.

" Hey Lord fluffy pops wants to talk to you before you go to work." inu says looking at Sesshoumaru and seeing him nod to him as he looks towards the house I follow both men inside then walking to my room to change out of my school clothes I pick up my phone when it begins ringing.

" Hello." I say quietly as I pull on my pants.

" Maya are you still in class?" my father says.

" No papa I just got home how are you?" I ask him as I go around grabbing mine rins and Sesshoumaru's dirty clothes in a basket before heading down stairs.

" I'm fine my angel I was just calling to let you know to expect me tomorrow I will be doing some business with Sesshoumaru and an potential over seas business associate in a few days and have decided to stay until your graduation." he says as typing comes over the line and smiling I sit rin on top of the dryer before hitting my head in annoyance.

" Dammit." I say quietly as I sit the basket on top of the washer only to hear the line go quiet.

" Pardon." my father says quietly.

" What oh sorry papa I am so stupid I gathered all of the dirty clothes and brought it down to the laundry room only to remember that there is no electricity." I say quietly only to hear him chuckle.

"That's unfortunate dear." he says as he resumes typing.

" Yeah and I walked all this way for nothing." I say picking rin up into my arms and walking back to my room I sit her on the bed with a coloring book before sitting at my desk.

" What time will you be arriving." I say quietly as I pull out my homework.

" In the afternoon toga offered me the use of his house so I will be seeing you after school." he says.

" That's good I miss you so how is everything with you over there?" I say.

" Everything is fine over here same old same old how about with you how did your game go?" he asks and smiling I put my paper away.

" Well it went fine only well something happened and I am kinda confused papa I want to talk to you about it but not over the phone when you get here will you put aside some time to talk to me?" I ask him and hearing the typing stop I sigh.

" Would you like to tell me a little about it now maybe I can help ease your mind until I get there." he says and shaking my head a little I look down.

"I would rather wait until you get here to talk to you in person if you don't mind ." I say you

" Very well if that is your desire I will see you tomorrow after you get out of school." he says.

" Alright papa I love you and have a good trip." I say quietly while I look down.

" I will my love and ease your mind I will see you tomorrow." he says and hanging up I sit on the bed and smile at rin when she shows me her book.

Laying on my blanket in the game room later that evening with a sleeping rin at my side as sango kagome and the girls talk quietly to me I look up when the door opens and seeing Sesshoumaru walk in quietly wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a sleeping shirt I smile at the girls when they all go to their blankets when he walks over to me then watching him when he picks rin up I pull the blankets back up over me and look at the fire place.

Laying for a while just watching the fire place as the flames dance I turn back to the door when it opens and seeing Sesshoumaru walk back in I watch him walk over to me before he lays down at my side then turning to face him after he pulls me into his arms I hug him while I bury my face in his neck.

" Are you hungry?" I ask him quietly and feeling him nod to me after he lays his chin on my head I rub my cheek on his chest.

" Just a little was rin good for you?" he asks me as he makes me look up at him and nodding to him I smile when he kisses me softly on the lips.

" She was like she always is she's very well behaved." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he strokes my bottom lip with his thumb I see him nod before he pulls me up then following him to the kitchen I take his plate out of the oven before sitting it in front of him at the table.

Sitting next to him quietly as he eats I get up and get him a cup of juice from the fridge when I realize that he doesn't have anything to drink then seeing him turn to me after he wipes his mouth with the napkin I nod to his plate.

" You know that I had to hide your food from inu and his friends after me and rin ate dinner I caught him and two of his friends poking around in the kitchen and had to run them out." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him smirk.

" It seems that the baka has taken a liking to your cooking may I request something for dinner tomorrow ?" he says and nodding to him I watch him lean back in his chair after he finishes off his juice.

" What do you want to eat?" I say looking at him.

" Your chicken and rice with curry." he says looking at me and nodding to him I get up and walk to the kitchen to see if there is enough ingredients and seeing that there is I walk back to Sesshoumaru only to sit in his lap when he pulls me down.

" There's enough things to make it here do you want it spicy?" I ask him as I lay my head on his chest and feeling him nod to me as he hugs me to himself I sigh and hug his arms.

" The spicier the better this will teach the idiot to keep his hands out of things that don't belong to him." he says sighing and nodding to him I look down.

" My father is coming tomorrow Sesshoumaru." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me I feel him lift my chin.

" I know a potential business associate is flying in tomorrow also he wants to do business with us in a branch that your father and my self are partners on." he says stroking my cheek and nodding to him I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes but feeling him stand me up a few minutes later after he holds me for a while I follow him back to the game room and lay down on my blanket then feeling him lay next to me I bury my face in his chest sighing.

" How was your day today here?" he asks me quietly as he looks down at me and smiling I tell him about my day then standing at the air strip the next day after school I smile at my father when he gets off of the jet.

" Hello papa I missed you." I say hugging him after he pulls me into his arms hugging me and seeing him nod to me I smile when he kisses me on the cheek,

" I missed you as well Maya look I would like you to meet Mr. kumari itsuji, his wife aelia ,their daughter kina ,and their son hikaru. Kumari , lady aelia ,lady kina , hikaru this is my daughter Maya." he says motioning to them as he says their names and bowing a little to them after he lets me go I watch as the woman smiles at me warmly.

" Good afternoon it's a pleasure to meet you all." I say quietly and lady like ,like I am supposed to do and seeing them all nod to me I watch Mr. kumari when he grabs onto my hands.

" The pleasure is all mine my dear but really Jin when you told us that she was beautiful you certainly weren't exaggerating were you." he says looking at me and feeling myself blush at the compliment I try to pull back only to see him turn to his son.

" Look hikaru what do you think of Jin's daughter?" he says turning to the dark haired man and seeing him look at me I see him roll his eyes.

" Honestly father your embarrassing the girl give her some space she just met us." he says and seeing his father let me go while nodding to him I move back to my fathers side and grab onto his arm then seeing a limo pull up I watch as Sesshoumaru and inu get out wearing their over coats before they walk up to us.

" Kumari this is Sesshoumaru tashio my business partner and his brother Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru this is Mr. kumari itsuji, his wife aelia ,their daughter kina ,and their son hikaru." he says doing the same thing that he had done with me and seeing Sesshoumaru and inu bow to them I watch Sesshoumaru motion to the car.

" If you've all had enough of this weather I suggest that we all take this somewhere warmer." he says looking at my father and Mr. kumari then letting my father go I turn to my ride. .

" I will see you at uncles house later papa uncle sent a car for me to bring… me… home. What the hell." I say only to see it pulling away but Sesshoumaru turn to me I see him shake his head.

" We will be going to the house as well since there is still no electricity and I already sent the car away." he says motioning to the car that is already pulling into the main streets then following behind them all as Sesshoumaru and inu leads us to the limo I get in and sit next to my father and inu before the limo pulls away.

" So lady Maya I heard that you are about to graduate college in a week or two and at the top of your class also what are your plans afterwards?" kumari says looking at me as we drive through the streets and nodding to him a little I shrug.

" In a week and a half is the graduation and I plan to work for my father in his building." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I see him turn to his daughter.

" See kina I win I found a woman who likes to work for herself." he says motioning to me and seeing her shrug I watch her look at Sesshoumaru.

" Who cares father why should I work when I will mate a wealthy man who will take care of me some of us desire to care for our selves and others like to have others do it for us." she says quietly and seeing her mother turn to me also I see her smile at me.

" So my dear how old are you?" she asks me and smiling back at her I lean back on the seat.

" I will be twenty one in twenty eight days ." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I watch her turn to my father.

" She is quiet the respectful daughter Jin has she a mate yet?" she asks him and seeing my father look at her good I see him shake his head.

" Not as of yet ." he says looking at me and seeing her nod to him I watch her look at my head before she leans over to me while touching my hair.

" And how did you come about this my dear?" she says looking at me and shrugging I look at my hair also.

" I got the better of its owner and won my self a trophy." I say quietly while smirking and seeing her nod to me we all get out after the car stops then walking into the warm house at my fathers side I pick rin up after she barrels into my legs only to see Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at her.

" Rin what did I tell you." he says looking at her and seeing her lift up her head a little I pull her out when I see that she has tears on her cheeks.

" What's wrong." I say looking at her as I walk to the game room and seeing her shake her head a little I watch her sniffle.

" Kagura said that you left that you weren't ever coming back for me." she says crying and shaking my head no I sigh.

" Rin you know that one day I will have to go away from you like we talked about but I would never leave you forever you're my puppy I would miss you too much." I say quietly as I sit her on my lap and seeing her nod to me I sigh.

" Don't listen to what kagura says you know me and you know how I am she is just jealous of you." I say quietly and seeing her look at me good I see her look down.

" Why would she be jealous of me." she says quietly and shaking my head a little I make her sit up a little in my lap.

" Are you kidding me look at you your beautiful and smart and loving you have a papa who loves you a lot and you also have your grandfather your grand mother and inu. You have me ,and your uncle Jin ,and your uncle Ki who cares what she says she isn't part of our family so the ravings of a jealous woman have no standings with us." I say and seeing her nod to me as she smiles we both look up when someone sits down next to us then seeing my father ,Sesshoumaru and everyone else that was in the car with us standing around us I look at them in confusion.

" I was not aware that you had a pup Maya how old is she?" kumari says looking at rin and shaking my head a little I watch Sesshoumaru turn to him after he pulls rin out of my arms and into his own.

" She doesn't and she's mine Maya just cares for her when I am working." he says patting rins back and seeing kumari nod to him I watch when aelia walks up to them then seeing her smile at rin I watch rin bury her face in his neck.

"She isn't used to strangers." Sesshoumaru says looking at her and seeing her nod to him I watch her back up before Sesshoumaru turns to me then sitting rin in my lap after he passes her to me I watch aelia motion to me.

" Wouldn't it be better for the child to have a human nanny I know how cruel demonesses can be to a child that isn't of their own blood she could be hurt." she says looking at me but seeing Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at her I watch him shake his head.

" I have complete trust in lady Maya to care for my daughter when I am not able and from what I have seen no human that I have ever hired has ever cared for her like lady Maya does." he says looking at her with hardened eyes and seeing aelia nod to him as my father turns to her also I watch her turn to her son who is watching me also with a strange look on his face.

" You need not worry for rins safety while she is in my daughters care

she and Maya have been close since Maya was younger and she is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to the girls safety." my father says looking at me and seeing aelia nod to him I watch her turn to me.

"So you care for motherless children even if they aren't yours." she says watching me and nodding to her confused as to why she is asking me this I watch her look at me good.

" A child is a child and I hold no prejudices against them for just being a child I was also one once ." I say quietly but seeing hikaru looking at me I watch aelia turn to him.

" Maybe it would be ok to bring yuu here with us maybe he will like Maya." she says looking at him and seeing him nod to her I watch her turn back to me.

" My grandson is at the hotel with his nanny would you like to meet him?" she asks me and nodding to her a little in confusion that she would ask me that I turn back to my father when he lays his hand on my shoulder.

" If it is your desire you can meet the boy later after you are done with your home work." he say and nodding to him I stand up with rin in my arms to go to my room but seeing hikaru walk over to me I look at him when he bows to me.

" It was a pleasure meeting you my lady and if it would please you I would like to take you to our hotel myself so that you can meet my son." he says looking at me but looking at my father unsure and not really wanting to go with him I watch nod a little to me.

" You may go but I will have inu go also." he says but seeing Sesshoumaru look at us I see him shake his head a little.

" If you would like hikaru I will send a car for your pup so that he can stay here with you and your family." Sesshoumaru says looking at him with a strange look in his eyes and seeing hikaru nod to him as his mother nods also I watch as Sesshoumaru calls to jaken then sitting in my room later doing my home work as rin sits on the bed coloring in her coloring book I look to the door when someone knocks.

" Come in." I say quietly without getting up and seeing aelia walk in carrying a small baby I get up and look at him.

" This is yuu." she says putting the baby in my arms and nodding to her as I look at the baby I smile at him when he smiles a toothless smile at me.

" He's adorable." I say sitting on my bed next to rin and seeing her looking at the baby as I stroke his stomach I watch her smile at him also.

" Mama who is he is he yours now is he going to stay with us from now on?" she says happily as the baby smiles and babbles to her but shaking my head a little I look at her.

" No he belongs to Mr. hikaru your papa's business partner isn't he cute?" I say turning to the baby and seeing her nod to me I watch as aelia walks to the door.

" Keep an eye on him for me will you dear I am going to go get his diaper bag." she says looking at me and nodding to her a little confused as to why any female would leave a baby with a stranger that she just barely met especially a demoness a I watch her walk out while closing the door behind herself then getting up two hours later when the baby begins fussing I grab onto rins hand and walk to the door set on finding his grand mother who never came back.

Walking down the hall and towards the stairs I watch when toga walks out of his room with Sakura and seeing them both look at me in confusion as I pat the baby's back I watch them walk up to me.

" Where did you get him?" toga asks me as he looks at the baby but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" He belongs to Mr. hikaru and lady aelia thought that I would like to meet him when she found out that I baby sit rin. Hikaru invited me to his hotel room to meet the baby but Sesshoumaru invited him to bring the baby here instead . Lady aelia brought him to me almost two hours ago and told me that she would be right back that she was going to get his diaper bag only she never came back and he's hungry now." I say quietly and seeing toga's eyes narrow I watch him pull out his phone then turning to him in confusion I watch him look at me after he dials a number.

" What's wrong papa?" I ask him only to see him hold up his finger for me to be quiet.

" Jin didn't all of the itsuji's leave with you to the office…lady aelia left the baby with Maya saying that she was going to bring its diaper bag and she never came back the babies fussy and Maya doesn't have its bottle…." he say quietly before he turns to me and looking at him good I hear him sigh.

" The lady aelia regrets to ask you but she asks that you watch the baby until they get back she says that she thought that her daughter stayed here with it but just now found her with Sesshoumaru in his office apparently we will be having another kagura in the house for a few days." he say looking at me and shaking my head a little I feel my jaw stiffen.

" They've been gone for almost two hours how is she not going to see that the stupid girl is with Sesshoumaru in his office and what were they doing in there that no one knew that she was not here." I say in anger as the baby begins crying but seeing him shake his head I hear him sigh.

" He's male and she's like me what wouldn't they be doing in his office." kagura says walking up and shaking my head a little as toga huffs at her I turn to the stairs in anger.

" Did they happen to tell you where the diaper bag or his bottle was at I cant have him crying like this all night." I say quietly and feeling a hand on my shoulder I pull away from toga still upset.

" Maya don't listen to her she doesn't know what she is talking about." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I don't care what she is talking about Sesshoumaru and aelia's daughter can do what ever they want it doesn't matter to me since none of them are with me but I am not a nanny to be caring for a baby that no one asked me to look after I haven't got my home work done and all he does is cry if I put him down not only that I am not caring for rin the way that I am supposed to who I cant do anything with because the baby wont let me with out crying did they say if there was a bottle here?" I say looking away from them and seeing toga shrug a little I shake my head.

" He doesn't know Maya he said that he saw a bottle on the couch down stairs." he says quietly and nodding to him I walk down stairs and to the family room then grabbing a single bottle off of the couch I shake it and put it in the babies mouth only to sigh when he shuts up.

" Here Maya let me see him. I'll watch him so that you can do your homework." Sakura says after walking into the room quietly and nodding to her I sigh only to grab him again when he begins wailing then seeing her sigh I shake my head.

" If you would could you watch rin for me while I deal with him." I ask her quietly as he shuts up and seeing her nod to me as she looks at the baby I look at rin.

" Grandma is going to play with you for a while, while I put him to sleep and then we will play a game would you like that." I ask her and seeing her nod to me as she looks down I lean down and kiss her head.

" Don't be sad I love you so much rin." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I walk back to my room then laying on my bed next to the baby some time later as I try to put him to sleep I sigh and get up before walking down stairs after I hear the front door open.

Walking into the family room where everyone is sitting down talking I look away from Sesshoumaru and kina when I find them both sitting on a chair by them selves talking quietly while he touches her like he does me then walking up to hikaru I hand him his baby.

" Lets get something strait Mr. itsuji I am not a nanny nor do I enjoy being treated like one I haven't gotten my home work done I haven't made food for rin and I had to have my mother take care of her which mind you is my responsibility since I couldn't put your baby down with out hearing him wail and the next time you try to pawn your son off on someone without their permission at least have the courtesy to see to it that you at least leave diapers and more than one bottle for him one would think that a parent would be more responsible with their children." I say in anger and seeing my father and Sesshoumaru looking at me and hikaru I turn to inu.

" Take me to kagome's house please I am going to be staying there with her until my graduation ." I say trying to calm down and seeing him stand up while nodding I look at my father in anger when he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room then feeling him make me sit on the couch in the game room I watch as he kneels down in front of me.

" Calm down Maya please I know that you are angry and I am also after what they did but I cant let you leave like this." he says quietly as he makes me look at him and shaking my head a little I look to the door when Sesshoumaru walks in then looking away from him when he walks over to us I look at my father when Sesshoumaru sits down.

" Kagome is expecting me and I don't want to stay here." I say looking at him but seeing him shake his head I feel him grab my hands.

" The electricity is back on now if you don't want to stay here I will take you and rin back home with me." Sesshoumaru says looking at me but shaking my head no I look at him.

" Thank you but no maybe you should invite kina instead." I say before turning back to my father but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" I will not allow you to go anywhere that isn't here or Sesshoumaru's you chose ." he says looking at me and pulling my arms from his grip I stand up and walk to the door.

" Then here but keep your work business away from me I have enough on my plate to worry about and I don't need to through a baby into the mix no one asked me to watch him I still don't even know why they wanted to bring him here for me to meet in the first place and I didn't get anything done that I needed to I told rin that I was just going to put him to sleep and I wasn't able to go back to her and now she's asleep." I say before walking out of the room and walking to my room I sit at my desk and try to get my home work done that usually takes a few hours to do then hearing my bathroom door open a few hours later I narrow my eyes at Sesshoumaru when I see him walk into the room quietly wearing only his sleeping pants.

" May I have a word with you Maya?" he says looking at me as he crosses his arms over his chest but shaking my head a little I turn back to my home work.

" No Lord Sesshoumaru you may not and I'm busy please go away." I say looking at my paper but feeling it get pulled out of my hand I look up at Sesshoumaru in anger when I feel him pull me up by the arm before pulling me to his room.

" Let me go I said that I didn't want to talk to you." I say trying to pull out of his grip but seeing him shake his head while he makes me sit on the bed I try to get up only to sit in fear when his eyes flash red.

" You will stop this right now and we will talk whether you want to or not I will not let us part ways like this over nothing." he says looking at me but shaking my head I stand up and point to him.

" Over nothing your full of shit and you lie I told you that I wasn't like kagura or those other girls that you date now tell me why is it that the same way you treat me when we are alone you treat kina. What was this your payback for what I said about you not having any standards I broke my fathers rules getting close to you because I thought that you were different and it turns out that I was wrong you haven't changed only now you pulled me into your games I want no part of it." I say before walking towards my room but feeling a hand on my arm holding me back I turn back to him only to push at his chest when he hugs me.

" Its not what you think and I would never play with you I wanted to hurt you today yes but only because I thought that you wanted hikaru." he says making me look at him but shaking my head I glare at him.

" I don't even know him to want him I only wanted you and even that came at a price if my father finds out that I allowed you this close to me that I had feelings for you he will send me away to a convent in the other realm until he finds a mate for me I want nothing to do with this anymore let me go I will not risk my freedom for a game of yours." I say in anger but feeling him hold me to his chest as I try to get loose I hear him sigh as he lays his cheek on my head.

" I am sorry that I hurt you little one but know this I am not playing any games with you I respect you and your father too much to do that I was wrong about you and hikaru and I saw that when you gave him back his baby. I knew that you were naïve when it came to males but I didn't know that it was this much. He's interested in you that's why they wanted you to meet the baby that's why they left the baby with you they want to see if you would care for it like you care for rin I wasn't sure you knew when he offered to take you to his hotel that's why I offered to bring the pup here instead.

I would never hurt you without reason and I apologize because I did I didn't like the thought of losing you to hikaru." he says quietly as he hugs me and sighing I try to wipe my eyes when tears begin filling them but being unable to with the way he is holding me I feel him cup my cheeks while wiping my eyes with his thumb as he looks at me.

" I'm sorry Maya truly I am." he says quietly and nodding a little to him I lay my head on his chest as I try to calm down when he hugs me then feeling my stomach growl since I haven't eaten since my lunch break at school I see him look at me as he pulls me back.

" Are you hungry." he asks me as he looks at me and nodding a little I pull back and look down.

"I couldn't put the baby down to do anything even when mama offered to help me alls he would do was cry very loudly." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him grab his keys off of his desk before he pulls me out of the room.

" What are you doing?" I ask him and seeing him look at me I see him shake his head.

" Your hungry and everyone else here has eaten the maids and cook have left for the day and I will not let you cook right now I am taking you out to eat." he says quietly and shaking my head a little I try to stop him.

" Its two in the morning and everyone is sleeping I also doubt that there are any restaurants open there are eggs in the fridge I will just make my self something here ." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head I stop him.

" Sesshoumaru please I have school in a few hours and I haven't missed a day nor have I ever not turned in my homework if I leave the house it will just take too long to get everything done allow me to eat here please." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me I follow him to the kitchen then seeing him open the fridge I watch him in confusion when he begins cooking himself.

"Just because I don't cook doesn't mean that I cant I took cooking classes after rins mother died so that I could be sure that she was eating right." he says looking at me as he sets the plate in front of me and nodding to him as I look at the food I grab the chopsticks and begin eating but seeing the dining room door open a few minutes later after he goes into the kitchen for something I look at kina when she walks in before sitting down at the table next to me.

" What are you doing up so late lady Maya shouldn't you be in bed?" she asks me as she looks at my food and shrugging I shake my head.

" I should but since I didn't get any work done earlier I am doing it now." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I watch her in confusion when she leans over to me.

" You know this house good don't you ,you wouldn't happen to know where Sesshoumaru has his room at would you." she says quietly as if we weren't the only ones awake and looking at her good I roll my eyes.

" As a matter fact I do why would I tell you." I say quietly and seeing her smirk I watch her nod.

" He's got no mate and according to your father and his he isn't seeing anyone what would it hurt." she says looking at me but shaking my head I motion to the door as Sesshoumaru walks out of it.

" If you want to know where his room is ask him your self I have better things to do." I say grabbing my plate as he walks out with a cup of juice and seeing him look at us as I walk to the door I watch him look at me but feeling him grab onto my arm as I am walking past him I look up at him when he pulls me back carefully.

" You haven't eaten anything yet finish your food." he says walking me to the table but shaking my head no I narrow my eyes at him when he makes me sit down.

" Please eat Maya I do not wish to fight with you any longer." he says looking at me then sighing I turn back to my plate and take a bite but feeling eyes on me I look up at kina when I find her looking between me and Sesshoumaru.

" What are you doing up this late Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asks him as she look at his chest briefly and seeing him hold up a cup of juice I watch him take a drink of it before he sits in in front of me.

" Keeping Maya company so that she doesn't eat alone." he says as I finish eating and seeing her nod to him in confusion as he looks at me I grab the juice and finish it off before standing up.

" Good evening kina." I say turning to the door but before I walk out I stop and turn back to her.

" Oh I forgot Sesshoumaru kina wanted something from you." I say looking back up at him and seeing him turn to her I watch her smile at him.

" I was wanting to talk to you about what we were talking about earlier are you busy? We could go to my room" she asks him and seeing him shake his head to her I watch him turn around towards the door.

" I am I'm finishing up some business before going to bed good evening lady kina." he says before he lays his hand on my back and walking away from the room and towards the stairs as he guide me I sigh and look down but feeling him stop me before I walk into my room I watch him in confusion when he pulls me to his room.

" I have to finish my home work." I say looking at him as he locks his door but seeing him shake his head at me I watch him walk into the bathroom before coming back out after a few minutes.

" Its late and your tired get some sleep and I will help you with it at breakfast." he says pulling me down on the bed after he turns off the lights and sighing since he wont let me go I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes then feeling him stroke my hair softly as he hugs me to himself I hear him sigh.

"Are you still upset Maya." he asks me quietly after he makes me look up at him and shaking my head a little I turn my head to the side so that I am not looking up.

" No but I'm tired its been a long day." I say quietly and feeling him turn my face back so that I am looking at him again I watch him stare into my eyes.

" No matter what you may feel Maya I do care a great deal for you and no one will ever change that not even your father.

Unless you do not know it yet allow me to tell you now so that there is no confusion later I am a very jealous man when it comes to something that I believe belongs to me and I don't take loss lightly.

Even if its not been spoken out loud by either of us I will tell you now that I do see you as mine and I will not be letting you go for any reason." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him as I take in what he just said I close my eyes when he kisses me after he pulls me up higher then looking at him as he looks at me I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes as he covers us up better.

Sitting at the dinning room table next to Sesshoumaru doing my homework as I eat breakfast I look up when the door opens and seeing toga, mother, my father, inu, kumari ,aelia, kina, and hikaru walk in I look back down and at my home work after Sesshoumaru grips my chin making me look back down then looking at my paper after he grabs my book I sigh when he points to my paper.

" You have four people on a bus not including the driver and at three more stops four more people get on if you multiply that by four more busses with the equal amount of people what do you get." he says looking at me and sighing I look down.

" Sixty eight." I say looking up at him and seeing him nod to me I smile as I write it down on the paper then handing the now finished paper to my father after he sits down next to me I watch him nod to me.

" Good work Maya is that the last of it?" he asks me and nodding to him I grab my juice and take a drink of it before sitting it back on the table.

" Yes it took me until two in the morning to get it done." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn to kina when she turns to my father .

" Then that would explain her being in here at three in the morning with Lord Sesshoumaru." she says looking at me and shaking my head a little I shrug.

" What does it matter to you what I was doing with Sesshoumaru I live with him so its only natural that we are often together." I say looking at her and seeing her shake her head I watch her turn to father again.

" When I asked him to talk to me last night he said that he had some business to do and yet he left with her towards a hall in the western part of the estate a part where Lord toga said was off limits because it was Lord Sesshoumaru's part of the house why was he leading her there if that part of the house is off limits." she says glaring at me but shaking my head I shrug only to see toga turn to her.

" Miss kina Mayas room is next to Sesshoumaru's room if she was going with him at that hour it is because she was also going to bed." he says looking at her and seeing her turn to Sesshoumaru I watch her glare at him.

" Well that doesn't explain why he refused to talk to me last night." she says looking at him and seeing Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at her I watch him lean back in his chair.

" Contrary to popular belief miss kina I am not at your beck and call and if I choose not to talk with you at three in the morning when everyone including you should be in bed I will do so." he says looking at her and seeing her shake her head at him as she turns away from him I turn to my father when he touches my shoulder lightly.

" Hikaru has asked me to allow him to take you to school today so he will be your driver." he says quietly and looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" But Sesshoumaru is driving me today like he always does." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him shake his head a little while he smiles I see him motion to Sesshoumaru.

" Sesshoumaru has played taxi for you for two years now how about we give him a rest so that he can go back to bed or get to know lady kina." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I sit back before turning to Sesshoumaru who is looking at my father .

" It isn't a problem Jin I need to pick something up anyways and its on the way." he says looking at father but seeing my father shake his head I hear him sigh.

" Hikaru has asked to give her a ride because he wants to get to know her better I am sure that you understand." father says looking at him with a strange look on his face and seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head I see him look briefly at me.

" Then I will have to insist that inu goes as well Maya has been having some problems with a few men at school and if they see her arriving without one of us they will bother her." he say looking at inu and seeing inu nod to him I get up and walk to my room but seeing my father walk in right after me also I watch him close the door behind himself.

" I understand that you aren't comfortable around strangers but you need to stop relying on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to be there for you all the time hikaru has expressed his deepest apologies about what happened last night and he would like to get to know you better. In less than a month you will be twenty one and you will be having more than just hikaru interested in you if you don't have a few men already and I want you to get to know a few so that when you decide to choose a mate you find one who is to your liking. Give Sesshoumaru and inu a break and just talk a little bit with hikaru you might just come to like him." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I look at him good.

" I don't want to get to know hikaru nor do I want to get to know anyone else I already have Sesshoumaru and inu who take care of me and I don't need any one else." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head I watch him walk up to me.

" I know that you do not understand right now but you will thank me later so until hikaru and his family leave I am going to have to insist that you spend some time with him so that you get to know him better and as a result until they leave you will be staying here even if Sesshoumaru and rin return to their home." he says looking at me and shaking my head I narrow my eyes at him.

" You cant do that to me you cant force me to be around a man when you know how I dislike the idea this isn't fair." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" I know Maya but one day you will be mated and I will make sure that it is to a good demon who is able to take care of you like I do I will not accept anything less now enough of this I have made up my mind and you will obey me what harm is there becoming friends with hikaru you only have something to gain from it." he says wrapping his arm around me and sighing into his shoulder as he hugs me I watch him look down at me.

" I only want what's best for you my love." he says stroking my hair and nodding to him I sigh.

" I know papa and you want me to get to know hikaru because you believe that he may be the one like you were for my mother but what if I told you that I liked someone else." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I watch him nod to me.

" Would this have to do anything with what you wanted to talk to me about over the phone." he asks me and nodding to him I watch him sit on the bed.

" Yes it does only I don't want you upset with me." I say quietly and seeing him pat the seat next to himself I sit next to him and look down.

" Well you know that you can always talk to me about anything Maya tell me what's going on." he says quietly as he watches me and nodding a little I sigh

" Well remember the night before last when we were playing that game well we were playing fine only after the game Sesshoumaru kinda changed." I say quietly as I look at my bracelet.

" How?" he asks.

" Well remember that I told you that he is different at home well we haven't had any bad arguments, we are getting along really good and he even plays with me. He's been different he always hugs me when he is home he always finds a way to be near me and he has been like that since that night I was attacked and the night that we were playing the game sango and kagome asked me if I was with him and when I told them no they told me that I was naïve that he acts like my boyfriend .

They say that he likes me and a lot that didn't I see the way he was acting with me or the way he only kissed me during the game or the way he scared every man in the game when they were dared to kiss me I told them no that he prefers girls like kagura and her friends but they said no that everyone was talking about what he told me in front of kagura and that she was sure that when he said that he preferred someone more respectable and less easy that he was talking about me .

Well long story short it got me thinking and he noticed he asked me what was wrong and I told him what they had told me and I also told him that they were wrong that it was stupid ." I say quietly.

" What did he tell you after that?" he asks me quietly as he looks at me.

" He asked me that if it were true how would I feel about it." I say quietly as I look down.

"And say that it was true how would you feel about it Maya ." he asks me as he makes me look back up.

" I don't know papa and I told him so I told him that I know the

kinds of females that he like to date and that I'm not like them then he told me that he had told me before that those standards I had claimed he lacked were reserved for the demoness he chose to mate not for the bitch he choose to bed he told me that the female he chose for his mate would be kind ,caring , smart ,witty ,beautiful ,pure, and loving that she would have all of those qualities and then some ,qualities that he had seen every day in me then he kissed me and the way he has been doing it since that night I don't think that he wants to stop papa I'm not sure what to do because I think that I like him also." I say quietly as tears fill my eyes.

" Papa don't be upset with me please I wasn't looking for this when I came here I swear…"

" I know Maya but I told you to expect this I told you that he wasn't family and that he would see you and as I said you are a great prize to be had even by him. Just don't do anything or say anything I would like to see how serous about you he is." he says quietly.

" Papa I didn't come looking for this I swear he just changed and I didn't realize anything until sango and kagome told me that night I thought that he was just being friendly until he kissed me out of the game." I say.

" I know Maya and I understand I didn't even see this coming either don't worry I am not mad at you." he says quietly and sighing I nod.

" What about him are you mad at him no matter what's happened he hasn't done anything inappropriate with me or tried anything he only just kissed me that night." I say quietly.

" No Maya I am not mad at him either only a little surprised and off kilter he's a good demon like I've said and I knew that the day would come where you would be sought after but I didn't realize that it would be by him or so soon." he says looking at me and nodding to him I look down.

" There's more yesterday when you all left me with the baby papa told me that he was with kina and that she was supposed to be watching the baby but after you all got back I was upset as you know well after you all went to bed he came to my room asking to talk to me and I told him no since I was angry at him but he took me to his room he told me that we were going to talk anyways he said that he wasn't going to allow us to part ways over nothing and I told him that he was full of shit and that he lied because I told him that I wasn't like kagura or those other girls that he liked to date and to tell me why was it that the same way he treated me when we are alone he treated kina.

I asked him if it was his payback for what I said about him not having any standards that I had I broke your rules getting close to him because I thought that he was different but it turned out that I was wrong that he hadn't changed only now he had pulled me into his games I told him that I wanted no part of it and I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me he said that it wasn't what I thought and that he would never play with me. He said that he did want to hurt me yesterday but only because he thought that I wanted hikaru." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him look at me for me to continue.

"I told him that I didn't even know hikaru to want him that I only wanted him and even that came at a risk if you found out that I had allowed him this close to me that I had feelings for him that you would send me away to a convent in the other realm until you found a mate for me I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore that I would not risk my freedom for a game of his.

He told me that he was sorry that he has hurt me but for me to know that he was not playing any games with me that he respected me and you too much to do that. He said that he was wrong about me and hikaru and that he saw that when I gave him back his baby.

He said that he knew that I was naïve when it came to males but he didn't know that it was that much. He' said that hikaru is interested in me that that's why they wanted me to meet the baby that that was why they left the baby with me they wanted to see if I would care for it like I care for rin he said that he wasn't sure if I knew when he offered to take me to his hotel that that was why he offered to bring the pup here instead.

He said that he would never hurt me without reason and he apologized because he did he said that he didn't like the thought of losing me to hikaru then he made me dinner where kina saw us." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I watch him look towards the door.

" Is that all Maya?" he asks me and shaking my head I look down.

" No before we went to bed he asked me if I was still upset and I told him no then he told me that no matter what I may feel that he does care a great deal for me and that no one would ever change that not even you.

He said that unless I don't know it yet that he was going to tell me now so that there was no confusion later he said that he is a very jealous man when it comes to something that he believe belongs to him and that he doesn't take loss lightly.

He said that even if its not been spoken out loud by either of us that he would tell me now that he does see me as his and that he wont be letting me go for any reason and since the night of the black out he has been sharing a bed with me." I say quietly and feeling him lift my chin I hear him sigh.

" Then its more serious than I thought well nothing can be done about it until he comes to me of his own will to ask for you and until he does I can not just go back on my word I was not expecting you to mate hikaru I was only expecting you to get to know him so either way inu will go along if that is yours and Sesshoumaru's desire but as I said until he comes to me to tell me of his desire to be with you ,you will still do as I say and you will not say a thing to him of our little talk now go and collect your back pack before you are late." he says and nodding to him I get up before looking back at him.

" Are you mad at me papa?" I ask him quietly and seeing him shake his head I watch him stand up.

" No I am not mad at you Maya and you've done well coming to me about this and to be honest out of any demon who could have taken an interest in you I would have rather it had been him than any other." he says quietly as he looks at me and feeling him hug me I kiss his cheek before he lets me go then walking down stairs and past the family room where everyone is waiting I stop and go in when I see my back pack sitting on the chair next to Sesshoumaru.

"Are you ready to go lady Maya?" hikaru asks me and nodding to him as I walk to my back pack I look down.

" I am just let me get my back pack." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look up at Sesshoumaru after I grab my back pack.

" Papa said that inu could go with us I'll see you and rin after school." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look down just hoping that he doesn't decide to play stupid again but feeling him lean down to me I look at him when he stops at my ear.

" Have a good day at school Maya and I will see you later." he says out loud before he kisses my cheek and nodding to him I follow hikaru and inu to inu's car then getting in I sit in the back seat as inu drives us to school.

" Maya first off I would like to apologize to you over what happened last night I really had no idea that kina had just left yuu with you." hikaru says looking at me and nodding to him a little I sigh.

" Don't worry about it I was just upset that someone would treat a baby like that and because I had to push my other obligations off on some one else." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I see him smile.

" I understand. Only a woman with principles who takes her responsibilities seriously would have been upset." he says looking at me and nodding to him I look at inu who is looking at me through the mirror only to see him roll his eyes then getting out with hikaru's help when we reach the school I watch my friends smile and blow kisses at me when he kisses my hand.

" Have a good day at school my lady." he says looking at me and nodding to him as my friends wait at the main doors I kiss inu on the cheek before walking up the stairs.

" Wow Maya you certainly have one hell of a sense for men my god where do you get them all." akina says looking at hikaru and inu as they stand in front of the car then nodding a little to her while I roll my eyes I wave to both men before walking into the building.

" Yes one hell of a sense when they all come to me I call it a plague." I say quietly and seeing her look at me in confusion I see her shake her head.

" The little girls father , his brother and your friend Inuyasha your friend toga, your father and now this new man tell me are there any more that you are hiding?" she asks me and nodding to her I take out my picture of Ki and show it to her.

" What about this one you haven't met him yet." I say looking at her and seeing her nod to me as her eyes widen I see her shake her head.

" What I wouldn't give to meet him he's amazing." she says looking at me and nodding to her I put away my photo.

" Yes he is and can you believe it that he's a well known children's doctor. He's funny he's cute and he's single." I say teasing her and seeing her look at me good I see her narrow her eyes at me.

" What's the catch you make him sound like a god there has to be something wrong with him." she says looking at me and shaking my head a little I smile at her.

" There is absolutely nothing wrong with him he is just amazing and I would give my life for him." I say looking at her and seeing her look at me good I see her sigh.

" He's your boyfriend isn't he he's the reason you don't have a boyfriend here." she says and shaking my head a little I smile more.

" Absolutely not he's my brother Ki." I say and seeing her smile I watch her as she grabs my hands.

" Is he coming to your graduation I want to meet him." she says and shrugging I take out my phone.

" I don't know but we'll see." I say dialing the number two then bringing the phone to my ear I smile when he picks up.

" Good morning Maya are you ok." he says and nodding a little I watch akina when she leans closer to the phone.

" I'm fine Ki are you working now?" I ask him and seeing akina smile big when she hears his voice I smile.

" I just walked in the hospital to start my shift how about you." he says.

" Me too I just walked into the school hey Ki are you going to be busy on Tuesday next week?" I say and hearing him talk to someone a little I look at akina.

" No well actually yes I am going to be I have something important to do that's out of town why?" he says with a smile in his voice and frowning I look at akina.

" Well if your going to be busy I guess its nothing then." I say quietly but hearing him chuckle I sigh.

" Honestly sister do you really think that I would miss your graduation I know how hard you worked to get where you are I wouldn't miss it for anything in fact I cleared my schedule for a whole week about four months ago." he says and smiling I watch as akina turns to me smiling then turning back to my phone I sigh.

" Honestly big brother you had me worried there I really thought that you weren't going to come." I say and hearing him laugh I watch akina sigh.

" You're my sister Maya I wouldn't miss your graduation for anything in fact a few of my friends would like to accompany me so that they can see you again I also heard from a little birdie that jatsu plans to ask father for your hand." he says sounding a little annoyed and shaking my head a little I shrug.

" Yes well he will have to take a number fathers business associate kumari's son hikaru also is interested in me and father wants me to get to know him." I say quietly and hearing him sigh I shrug.

" Just don't worry about it Mai father would only allow him to have you if you were to agree to it so its fine." he says and nodding a little I walk into my first class.

" I know Ki look I am going to my first class and I will talk to you later ok." I say and hanging up after he says his goodbye's I go about my day doing my studies then standing outside of the school after school waiting for my ride I smile at Sesshoumaru when he pulls up.

" How was school Maya?" he asks me after I sit in my seat and shrugging I kiss his neck after he pulls me into a hug.

" It was fine I guess how is everything at home?" I say looking at him and seeing him shrug I smile when he kisses my cheek.

" What it is ,is crowded and loud I am quiet ready to go back to our own home just me, you ,and rin." he says stopping at a red light but looking down I sigh.

" I wont be going back home with you and rin." I say quietly and feeling him lift my chin I look away from when he searches my face.

" Have I done something to upset you Maya." he asks quietly and shaking my head a little I try to sniff back some tears that are treating to fall.

" No its not you its my father he told me this morning that until hikaru and his family leave that he is going to insist that I spend some time with hikaru so that I can get to know him better since he's interested in me he says that until they to go to their home after the negotiations that I will be staying at uncles home even if you and rin go back home alone." I say quietly as a few tears fall down my cheeks and hearing him sigh I feel him wipe my cheeks.

" It will be fine Maya don't be upset." he says quietly as he looks at me but shaking my head a little as I look at him I watch him look at me good.

" No ,no it wont because now I will have no choice but to talk to him and just yesterday you accused me of wanting him when his only words to me were that he wanted to take me to his hotel I didn't ask for this and I don't want to have anything to do with him but how long will it be before you get upset and turn to kina or some other girl I like you and a lot I don't want anything to change between us but if your going to get upset over something that isn't my fault than maybe it would be for the best that we stopped what ever it is that is happening between us I don't want to feel like I felt last night when your father told me that kina was with you alone in your office and that no one knew that she was there nor do I want to feel what I felt when I saw you two together. I don't want to lose your friendship nor do I want to lose rin I don't want you hating me nor do I want to hate you." I say quietly as he looks at me and hearing him sigh I see him look at me good as he holds my face in place.

" I understand how you feel but as I told you last night I am a very jealous man when it comes to something that I believe belongs to me and believe me when I tell you now that you do belong to me your mine and I will not be letting you go not now and not ever I will not lose you." he says in a hard voice while looking at me and shaking my head I pull my face out of his hold and turn back to the window then feeling the car begin moving again I feel him stroke my hair.

" Real soon I will be talking to your father about you after I have everything in order but until then I am going to need you to be patient with me I know that you are upset about this as am I but as we are both traditional lords I will not insult him or you by taking you away from him without offering him something in return nor will I insult you again by hurting you." he says quietly as he looks out the windshield and nodding my head a little since he is giving me no choice I look down then getting out of the car after he pulls up to the house I walk in quietly and head up to my room but hearing my father call out to me as I pass the family room I sigh and go in with Sesshoumaru and look at him.

" Little one hikaru has asked for permission to spend the day with you please go get ready." he says looking at me and looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" I can't I'm watching rin today and I have homework." I say quietly as I look at him but seeing him shake his head I watch him motion to kina.

" Kina has offered to watch rin for you for a few hours to give you and hikaru some time alone." he says and looking at him after looking at kina good I shake my head.

" How very kind of her to offer her services to me when she has proven to be irresponsible with her own brothers child unfortunately the answer is no I will not be leaving her with anyone that I don't approve of especially her." I say looking at him and seeing him shake his head I watch him sigh.

" Maya as much as we all know how much you care for rin it is not up to you to decide what happens to her its up to her father and we talked about this earlier please go and get ready." he says looking at me and sighing as I look around the room as everyone only stares at me I nod and turn around then walking up to my room I close my door and lay my head on my closet door.

" Do not worry for rin Maya I will have mother watch her until you get back." Sesshoumaru says quietly as he walks up behind me and nodding to him without turning around I feel him turn me around before hugging me.

" I don't want to go anywhere Sesshoumaru all's I want to do is go home with you and rin." I say quietly as I lay my head on his chest and feeling him stroke my back as he sighs I lean my head up and look at him then leaning up after he looks down at me I kiss him softly after I grab the back of his neck.

Leaning into him as he grips the back of my neck also I open my mouth slightly and let him in after he bites my bottom lip softly then feeling him stroke my tongue with his as he tries to coax me into kissing him back I move my head back and look to my door after someone knocks.

" Maya are you done?" my father says through the door and sighing I pull out of Sesshoumaru's hold and grab my clothes out of the closet.

" Almost papa I am still changing I'll be right down." I say quietly as I pull off my shirt after I hear Sesshoumaru walk away from me then looking at my bed when I see movement I look down blushing when I see Sesshoumaru sitting on my bed.

" Be sure not to make a habit of changing in front of other males not all may be as in control of them selves as I am." he says looking at me and nodding to him without looking up I feel him grip my chin before he makes me look up at him.

" Although you will never hear me complain about the view." he says before kissing me again then walking down the stairs as he goes into his mothers room to talk to her I walk into the family room and stand in front of my father as he stands up.

"I asked hikaru to have you back in a few hours so that you can do your home work enjoy your self while you are gone." he says looking at me and nodding to him I turn to hikaru when he walks into the room with his father and toga then walking to the door after hikaru motions me to I pick rin up and hug her after she runs into my legs.

" Mama are we going to make cookies today like you said?" she says smiling big at me and nodding to her a little I smile.

" Yes my puppy we are but after I get back I am going out with hikaru for a while and then when I get back we'll make the cookies." I say looking at her and seeing her nod as she looks at hikaru I watch her sigh and walk away after I put her down then following him out to his car I get into the passenger side and look out the window as he drives us away from the estate.

Walking in the park next to hikaru after eating lunch a few days later I smile at him after he looks at me then sitting on a bench next to him as the sun sets I look at him when he grabs my hand in his.

" Tell me Maya what do you plan to do after you graduate?" he asks me and leaning back on the bench I shrug as I pull my hand back.

" I don't know now a lot has changed I'm not too sure anymore." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" We will be returning to my home tomorrow after we complete our business here this trip was very eventful and it appears that my search is over I am glad that I met you." he says and nodding to him a little confused I lean back and away from him when he leans towards me to kiss me then looking away from him when he looks at me good I sigh when he strokes my cheek softly while nodding a little.

" Come little one shall we return now." he says looking at me and nodding to him I get up and follow him to his car as he leads me with his hand over mine.

Walking into the house as he tells me about his home and animals I look up and to the family room where quiet talking can be heard then turning to hikaru I bow.

" I had a nice evening hikaru thank you." I say quietly as I watch him and seeing him nod to me as he watches me I watch him smile then sitting on a cushion at my father and Sesshoumaru's feet after I walk into the family room I look up and at my father when he strokes my hair.

" How was your evening little one?" he asks me and shrugging I nod a little.

" It was ok we went to dinner and then we took a walk in the park the sunset was beautiful." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look at him in confusion before I motion him to me.

" Why is it that I have never seen any of you doing any business at the office and when I am here so is everyone else. I thought that kumari and his family came here to do business with you." " I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I see him shrug.

" I did as well but they keep putting off the reason that they wish to do business with us maybe they wish to relax before they decide to do any contracts." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I lean more into him.

" I don't think so hikaru told me that they will be returning to their home tomorrow after they complete their business he said that this trip was very eventful and it appears that his search is over what ever that means he also said that he is glad that he met me then he tried to kiss me." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head a little.

" I am just as stumped as you little one we haven't done any business here as of yet." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lean back on the seat as he and Sesshoumaru begin talking quietly then seeing Sesshoumaru look down at me after father gets done talking to him I see him shake his head before he looks to the door when toga ,hikaru ,inu ,toga ,kumari ,aelia ,and , kina walk in

Seeing toga and inu sit by us on the couch as kumari and his family sit across from us I watch as kumari hands toga and my father a folder each before he sits back then seeing my father and toga open the folder I watch as toga hands the folder back to kumari while shaking his head after a few minutes.

" As generous as your offer seems kumari the details aren't up to me Lord Sesshoumaru is a well known Lord of his own lands which he got by battling in his younger years he is the cardinal Lord of the western lands and the co owner of our company." he says looking at kumari and seeing everyone look at Sesshoumaru in surprise I watch kumari hand Sesshoumaru the folder before turning to my father then seeing my father looking at the paper before he turns to me I watch him shake his head a little.

" I must admit kumari that when you asked to do business with our company I no idea that this is what you had in mind. Although very generous your offer I will have to ask you if you have anything else in mind in exchange stocks perhaps." father says looking at him and looking at them all in confusion as Sesshoumaru looks at me I see him shake his head a little before turning to kumari.

" I am also in agreement with Jin on this and as appealing as your daughter is for what your are offering our company she just isn't what I am looking for in a mate." Sesshoumaru says looking at kumari and looking at Sesshoumaru in confusion I turn to my father.

" He wants Sesshoumaru for his daughter?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him turn back to kumari when kumari turns back to him.

" I know that my offers are very generous for what I am asking in return and to be honest we only came here for one reason but then we offered kina in the contract because we saw how good she got along with Sesshoumaru. If your worried about her well being I can assure you that she will want for nothing and she will be treated with the up most respect as her station demands. My son is a good demon Lord Jin I give you my word that you will not regret this should you accept my offer." he says looking at us all but seeing Sesshoumaru grab the paper out of my fathers hand after he looks around them in confusion I see him shake his head before he turns to me.

" Maya would you go up and check up on rin for me she is in my room." he says looking at me and looking at him in confusion while thinking that he is thinking about taking their offer as I stand up I watch kumari stand up also only to step in front of me.

" Please sit my lady I am sure that little rin is sleeping by now and will be fine." he says looking at me and turning to Sesshoumaru I look at him in confusion.

" Are you thinking about accepting kina is that why you want me to leave?" I ask quietly as I look at him but seeing him shake his head a little as he and father stand up also I watch as they both walk over to me.

" You already know what I want in a mate Maya I would just like to talk to them in private." he says looking at me but looking around the room at everyone I turn back to him.

" How is only me leaving private?" I say looking at him but seeing my father shake his head a little I watch him grab Sesshoumaru's shoulder lightly.

" Leave her Sesshoumaru she needs to know the way that some business deals are made." he says looking at Sesshoumaru and turning to my father I look at him in confusion.

" He's offering his daughter to Sesshoumaru in a contract I understand this I studied marriages contracts in school I also understand that it isn't done often now a days but it is with the older more traditional families its just the way things are done sometimes it helps the companies to advance." I say quietly as I look between Sesshoumaru and kina but seeing my father nod to me as kumari also nods I watch kumari turn to me.

" And what do you think of these kinds of contracts lady Maya?" he asks me and shrugging I look away from Sesshoumaru.

" Well most of the time it helps the company to grow it gives both companies more contacts as well as more money and sometimes its for the best if a company is just starting out or struggling " I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I see him motion to my father.

" You are a very bright girl Maya and if your father accepts my offer he will have more contacts as well as more money." he says smiling but looking at my father in confusion since I thought that they were talking about Sesshoumaru I see him shake his head.

" Maya kumari has two offers for us he is willing to split his company with me and Sesshoumaru but in return he is asking for two mating's kina to Sesshoumaru and hikaru to you." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I back up and into Sesshoumaru.

" But I don't want to mate hikaru papa." I say quietly as I look at him with tears in my eyes since my family and Sesshoumaru's family are the older more traditional families but seeing him shake his head as Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around me after he turns me around in his arms I watch him turn to kumari.

" My daughter isn't on the market for my business dealings. When she chooses a mate he will be her choice because she is in love with him I will not be doing anything to change that." he says looking at him and seeing kumari nod to him a little I turn to Sesshoumaru when kumari does also.

" Would you accept my offer Sesshoumaru?" he asks him quietly and seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head a little as he tightens hold on me I watch him motion to me.

" I have already chosen my mate to be so I will not be accepting you your offer ." he says stroking my hair and seeing hikaru step forward as he watches me I watch him sigh.

" And what would it cost me to have you relinquish your claim on her." he says but seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head I watch him look at him good.

" You as well as I know that females like Maya do not come around often but she isn't some toy to be passed around for the right price I will not relinquish my claim on her not now not ever." he says to him and seeing him turn to me I watch him pull me back a little.

" Were through with our business dealings in the matter of mates go up and stay with rin." he says looking at me and turning to my father I walk to the door after he nods to me then walking into the room quietly so that I don't wake up rin I lay on the bed next to her and sigh while I wipe my eyes.

Man I hope that my father or Sesshoumaru didn't change their minds that would just be messed up I think to my self as I hug Sesshoumaru's pillow then hearing the door open quietly I look up and at Sesshoumaru when he walks into the room.

" Have you all finished with your business." I ask quietly as I sit up and seeing him nod to me as he looks around the room I watch him walk over to his desk then seeing him grab a folder off of the top I watch him rip it in half before he tosses it into the garbage.

" What's was that?" I ask quietly as he walks over to the bed and seeing him look at me I watch him sit down next to me.

" It was what I was willing offer your father for your hand but as he just made it clear to everyone in the room it appears that he wont be accepting my offer." he says looking at me and nodding lightly to him I lay my head on his shoulder.

" That's good though I would rather not have to mate someone I don't love my father is a good demon to allow me this when other families wouldn't care most people are only looking to gain something ." I say quietly as he strokes my hair and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me I watch him sigh.

" Have you eaten Mai?" he asks me quietly as he pulls me into his lap and nodding to him a little as I lay my head on his chest I feel him hug me then closing my eyes as he strokes my hair I look up at him as he lifts my chin.

" No matter what your father wants for you I will not be relinquishing my claim on you your still mine." he says looking at me and nodding to him I close my eyes when he lowers his lips to mine then grabbing the back of his neck as I hold him to me I sigh into his mouth when he deepens the kiss.

Feeling him tighten his hold on me as he hugs me to himself I look up and at him when he pulls back a little then feeling him hug me tight I sigh in to his neck.

" Its late why don't you get some sleep while I go and talk to your father and mine." he says quietly and nodding to him as I lean back I watch him stand up after he pushes me to lay down on the bed next to rin then feeling him pull the covers over me I watch him walk to the door but sitting up a little I look down.

" Sesshoumaru." I say quietly and hearing him stop I sigh.

" In the university they teach us that marriage contracts aren't always bad and you all said that what ever he is offering to you is generous. If you are interested in his offer or like the deal maybe kina…."

" My business is doing fine on its own without his offer Maya I do not nor will I ever trade you for someone just because of a deal which mind you would profit him more than me so ease your mind I will not trade you for anyone I did not get to where I am now by giving in to people like him for something that would in the long run ruin my life." he says interrupting me as he looks at me and nodding to him as I lay back down I watch him walk out of the room.

Sitting in the front row of my graduation a few days later as I talk quietly to akina I watch her look at me when I lean into her.

" Did you see my brother he is sitting with my father and uncle." I whisper and seeing her turn to where I am motioning to I see her smile.

" He looks a lot better in person Maya I cant wait to meet him." she says as my father ,Sesshoumaru ,toga, mother ,inu ,and Ki look at me then smiling at them I watch everyone motion to the stage while shaking their heads a little as they whisper to each other smiling.

Looking up at the stage also to see what my family is talking about I look to akina also when she bumps my shoulder and seeing her motion to the stage after I turn to her I turn red when I see everyone watching me as the dean holds a scroll out to me then getting up quickly I walk to the stage and grab my diploma as the dean holds it out to me.

" Congratulations miss yakusho you've come a long ways and I see great things ahead of you." he says looking at me and nodding to him as he shakes my hand I smile.

" Thank you Mr. Howlswell." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me after he lets my hand go I walk off of the stage and back to my seat then sitting down I wait for the dean to announce my speech as I look at my father who is looking at me with pride.

" Well graduating class of two thousand and eleven were almost done but before we all go today I would like to present you your valedictorian so please give a hand for miss Maya yakusho." he says looking motioning to me and standing up as many cheers echo around the room I look at my father as I walk to the stage only to see him and the rest of our family watching me in surprise.

" Good evening class of two thousand and eleven well we did it we graduated. We are all sitting here today with our family and friends who can only look at us with pride because of this accomplishment.

How many of us wanted to quit to go back home and just forget about our lectures and studies and homework oh the home work something I know that I wont miss. But even though many of us wanted to quit for our own reasons we stayed and studied and went to our lectures and because of this here we are today congratulations to all of you we did it." I say before tossing my hat up and into the air and smiling as everyone else cheers while following suit I look to my family only to see them all standing while clapping as they watch me.

" You've done well Maya and I couldn't be more proud of you." my father says later as we are waiting for our food while looking at me and smiling at him as I lean back into him I feel him hug me.

" At least its all over now no more classes no more homework nothing." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" Yes well that part of your life is over and now its time to start another I have arranged for you to start working in my building as my business consultant in two months." he says looking at me and smiling big at him I kiss his cheek but turning to Sesshoumaru when he walks over to me I feel my eyes widen when he kneels in font of me with a ring box after he turns my chair to the side.

" I know that things in the past weren't as good between us as they could have been and I know that it was mostly my fault but I can not look at you every day any longer knowing that you aren't mine Maya will you be my mate?" he says looking at me as I sit there in shock and feeling a hand on my shoulder I look at my father only to see him motion to Sesshoumaru.

" Did he just ask me to be his mate?" I ask quietly as I look at Sesshoumaru who is still kneeling at my feet and seeing my father nod to me as Sesshoumaru just looks at me with a serous look on his face I feel my father kiss my head.

" He did Maya and as I said before the choice is yours to make if you love him accept him and if not well were a family we always have been and we always will be." he says looking at me and looking at Sesshoumaru as he holds up an opened ring box I nod a little.

" Ok." I say quietly as the room spins only to hear cheering around the room and feeling him grab my hand in his softly after he takes the ring out of the box as I watch him I feel him catch me as everything goes black.

" Maya….Maya by the gods she fainted father." Sesshoumaru's says smacking my cheek lightly as someone strokes my hair and shaking my head a little as I try to sit up I grab my head.

" Oh god my head hurts." I say quietly as I look up and seeing everyone standing around me as someone turns me around I look at Sesshoumaru in confusion when I see him sitting on the ground with me in his lap.

" Why are you sitting on the ground?" I ask quietly and in confusion as every one watches us and seeing him shake his head a little as he grabs the back of my neck I feel him pull me into a hug.

"You asked me to be your mate." I say quietly as he hugs me and feeling him nod to me I watch him look at me.

" What did I say?" I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I feel him rub my ring finger over a ring.

" You said yes then you fainted." he says looking at me good as he holds my face in his hands and nodding a little to him I stand with my fathers help after he grabs my arm then sitting down in my chair with my head down I eat quietly after our food arrives.

" So Sesshoumaru how long have you been with Maya and how come no one knew about it." Sakura says looking at him and seeing him turn to her I watch him shake his head a little.

" We weren't seeing each other until the day after the electricity went out but we became close friends before that." he says looking at me and seeing her nod to him I watch her smile.

" And when do you two plan to mate I am most eager to get some more grand kids." she says happily as she looks between us but looking at her good after I about choke on my food I turn to my father.

" Grand kids." I say almost too loud as he watches me and seeing him shake his head a little as he looks at me I watch him turn to toga when we hear him chuckle.

" Come now Maya certainly you know that we desire grandkids some more small pups running around the house is music to my ears and its only natural that you become pupped after the mating." he says looking at me and seeing my father nod a little to me I look down when Sesshoumaru strokes my hair.

" Just give her time mother I do not think that she has really accepted this yet and until she does the mating will be put on hold." he says quietly while watching her and seeing her nod to him I watch inu smirk.

" So you mean that you both haven't had any sex yet is that why you plan to wait." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I get up and look at my father.

" I am going to go for a walk I need to clear my head too much sex…thoughts not about sex nothing about sex just thoughts only thoughts going through it." I say quietly as my face heats up and seeing him nod to me as he watches me good I watch him stand up only to sit back down after Sesshoumaru stands up next to me.

" I'll walk with her uncle." he says quietly and seeing my father nod to him I look down after Sesshoumaru pulls me away from the table and out of the restaurant then walking down the side walk with his arm around me I hear him sigh after he lays his cheek on my head.

"Shall we go to the park to help you clear your head my little one." he says quietly and nodding to him as I stare ahead I feel him intertwine our fingers before he leads me to a bench then sitting down with his help I look at the moon as he rubs my hand lightly.

" You seem distressed about all of this Maya if you would like to change your mind I will understand." he says quietly as he looks down and at my ring but shaking my head a little I lean into his shoulder.

" Not really well at first I was surprised that you would ask me to be your mate I will give you that but then you did tell me that I was yours I just needed some time to think and to clear my head its been a long day." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him kiss my cheek.

" Yes but you've done well Maya." he say looking at me and nodding to him I sigh when he hugs me tight then spending a few months barely seeing him as my father has me stay at togas house I look at inu when he walks into my room.

" Father wants to see you he says that its important." he says looking at me with a strange look on his face and nodding to him as I look at him in confusion I follow him down stairs and into the family room then seeing four other realm guards standing next to toga as he talks to them all I watch them all turn to me .

" You called for me?" I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch one of the guards hold up a scroll to me.

" You've been ordered to the central palace by the elders." toga says looking at me with a hardened look on his face but shaking my head a little as I look at the guards after I take the scroll I turn back to him when the scroll shocks me lightly.

" Why I haven't done anything wrong or broken any rules." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head I hear him sigh.

" I know that you haven't little one but they wish to see you anyways come on we mustn't waist time it appears that they were expecting you the day before yesterday." he says looking at me and nodding to him as he turns to the door I follow mother when she wraps her arm around mine then walking into the back yard with the guards behind us all I follow toga through the portal after he opens it.

" I still don't know why I have been ordered to come mama I haven't done anything wrong that I know of." I say some time later quietly after we walk into the busy courtyard and seeing her nod to me as she strokes my hair I watch her sigh.

" I don't know either little one but I am sure that it is just for a meeting or something" she says quietly as she turns away from me and nodding to her as I look up I smile when I see Sesshoumaru ,the elders and kashell standing in front of the main doors shaking hands then following at her side and behind toga and inu I bow to them like I am supposed to do to a high Lord or elder when ever we are in this realm.

" Lady Maya it's a pleasure to see you again its been such a long time since I've seen you here. You remember my son Dachi and my daughter Yumei." he says patting my shoulder as he motions to his children and nodding to him I bow a little to his children.

" Dachi ,Yumei it good to see you both again." I say quietly and seeing them nod to me I watch as Dachi walks up to me.

" You as well my lady and I am pleased to see you here wish me luck." he says looking me over and nodding to him a little in confusion I look to toga and Sesshoumaru unsure about what he is talking about only to see them both glaring at him then watching him walk away with his father and sister after they all bow I shake my head a little.

" Ok well that was weird ." I say to my self as Sesshoumaru walks over to us and seeing him look at me good as he stands in front of me I watch him look at me with narrowed eyes.

" Why have you come here ." he says quietly and in a strange voice after bowing and looking at him good I hand him the scroll that toga gave me only to see him unroll it then seeing him shake his head a little after he reads it I hear him growl but looking at him in confusion as he grips it tight in his fist I watch an elder turn to him only for him to bow again to me.

" Good afternoon my lady I wish you luck." he says quietly as I watch him in confusion about his behavior and nodding to him unsure as I am about to kiss him on his cheek I look at him and toga in confusion when he pulls back while standing strait as toga pulls me back and to his side then looking up at him kind of hurt as he stands tall while watching toga with narrowed eyes I look to toga when he turns me away from him and to the castle.

" That behavior is best saved for when you two are alone little one showing affection to him here is not the same as in the other realm since you and he aren't mated ." he says leading me into the castle with mother behind us but shaking my head a little as I look at him I look at Sesshoumaru in confusion when he nods to a few guards to follow us.

" But he asked me to be his mate months ago and he was always kissing me and showing me affection at home why wouldn't it be the same if mating is only for this realm has he changed his mind papa." I ask quietly and seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" I wouldn't be the one for you to ask little one but until you two are mated it simply isn't done here you would be branded as something that you aren't and I would not like to have to put some demons in their places for offending your honor." He says quietly and nodding to him a little while still hurt and unsure I turn back to Sesshoumaru only to see him turn from me and to another demoness that has walked up to him smiling while she touches his chest lightly then looking down and sighing I follow toga and inu down the hall but seeing many demons looking me up and down while whispering to each other I look down and follow toga to the visitors hall after he lets me go.

Walking into a room that is next to another door as toga holds the door open for me I stand and look around the room quietly and seeing toga look at me good after he motions the guards to stand at the door I sigh while shaking my head a little before looking up at him.

" I think that coming here was a mistake please have an escort get ready to take me to my fathers home I would like to leave within the hour." I say quietly only to see him shake his head a little then looking at him good I watch him when he walks to me.

" You've been ordered here by the elders for some reason so leaving isn't and option Maya I am sure that Sesshoumaru will be here to talk to you soon ." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I turn away from him.

" Its not that something doesn't feel right and I want my father I saw the way that Dachi was looking at me when we first walked up and he wasn't the only one there were a lot of demons staring at me in the halls with a look on their faces that makes me uncomfortable I want my father." I say quietly as he pulls me to sit on the bed and seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" You know that we would never let anyone hurt you and until your father gets here you can just stay in here. Sesshoumaru has sent a few guards to help us take care of you so you need not worry about anything." he says looking at me but shaking my head I look at him.

" See something isn't right why would he send some guards to help you all when you are all capable on your own I want to go." I say standing up but seeing him shake his head I watch him sigh.

" Enough of this Maya as soon as your father gets here I will send him to see you maybe he knows why you have been summoned just stay in here and rest." he says looking at me as he walks up to me and nodding to him a little while I look at him good I walk over to my window and sigh before he walks out then listening good when I hear him whispering to the guards I huff when I cant hear them talking.

Looking around the room good after about thirty minutes I walk over to the door and opening the door I am about to walk out only to look up and at two guards when they block my exit.

" Excuse me but I would like to get out." I say looking at them but seeing them shake their heads no while they look at me I narrow my eyes at them.

" Our apologies my lady but we are under orders to keep all the young ladies in their rooms for the evening please retreat back into your room until you are called upon." they say looking at me but shaking my head I take a step towards them.

" I don't care what your orders are you cant keep me in here step aside and let me out." I say looking at them but seeing them shake their heads no I step back and fully into the room when they walk towards me then seeing them close the door I stare at it in disbelief.

" What the hell is going on here." I growl out in anger as I look at the door and turning to the window since they wont let me out I go over and open it then climbing out carefully I walk towards the main gates deciding that I am going home on my own as many of the demons watch me and a few other females who has just arrived but feeling a hand on my shoulder stopping me as I am almost out of the gates I look at Sesshoumaru in anger when he holds me in place while he nods a few guards over along with toga.

" Let me go I want to go to my lands." I say trying to pull out of his grip as the guards make their way towards us through the crowd of people but seeing him shake his head to me I feel his grip on my shoulder tighten.

" What you will do is go back to your room and you will wait there until I am done with all of these demons if you try to leave again I will chain you to the room myself." he says in anger while passing me to toga but shaking my head as I look at him in disbelief I try to jerk my arm from his grip only to feel him pull me back towards the castle then sitting on my bed in anger some time later as I watch the guards standing in front of the window I huff and look down but hearing a knock on my door I watch as a maid walks in holding a strange looking short dress before bowing to me.

" My lady the elders have sent me to ready you for the evening." she says looking at me but shaking my head a little as I look at the thigh length dress I stay where I am.

" Your elders can kiss my ass I wont be wearing that for anyone or anything and if I am to do anything it is only to go home to my lands and away from here." I say looking at her but seeing her shake her head I hear her sigh.

" I am under orders to call the assistance of the guards should you refuse me my lady." she says looking down and shaking my head in anger as I watch her I snatch the dress from her hands and walk behind my changing screen to change then following her out the door after I am dressed I look around me in confusion when I see at least six other girls walking down the hall dressed like I am with a few guards as their escorts.

Seeing a girl look at me in confusion as she walks at my side I look at her when she taps my shoulder.

" My lady do you know what's going on here?" she asks me quietly as she looks at my dress but shaking my head I look at the guards in anger.

" I have no idea but my father will hear of this." I say looking at her and looking around me as we walk into the dining room full of demons and demonesses I look on in confusion when we are all sat a table alone with the guards standing behind us then seeing my father talking to the elders , Sesshoumaru ,kashell, and toga as they all stand by the door I watch him look at my clothes in disgust before he turns back to the elders in anger.

Sitting in my chair as the guards keep their posts behind us I push my plate away from me after a maid puts it in front of me but seeing an older maid shake her head to me after she walks up to our table I narrow my eyes at her after she moves my plate back in front of me.

" My lady you've not eaten all day please eat your dinner." she says and shaking my head no I motion to my father.

" I am not hungry but since you are here go tell my father that I would like to have a word with him." I say looking at her as I push the plate away from me again and seeing her sigh while she looks at me I growl a little.

" I was not talking about when ever you felt like going go now." I say and seeing her nod to me while she turns towards them I watch in disbelief when one of the elders sends her away after saying something to her then seeing her walk back over to me I see her bow.

" My lady I am not permitted to talk to him right now." she says quietly and looking around the room in confusion I turn back to my father and Sesshoumaru in concern when I hear them both growl in anger.

" You cant do this I was not informed and I have set my own conditions for her to mate she has already accepted Sesshoumaru's suit months ago." he says to the elder but seeing the elder sigh I watch him turn to Sesshoumaru.

" As much as I wish to help you ,you are supposed to inform us in the case of any courting and mating arrangements that have been made to avoid things like this and as sorry as I am about this I can not help you the moment she touched the scroll she was accepted and her heat advanced she will be set out with the others for the claiming." the elder says looking at him before walking away from them and standing up as I watch them in confusion I look behind me when one of the guards push me to sit back down then seeing my father toga and Sesshoumaru turn and begin walking towards me I see my father shake his head a little when toga says something to him.

Seeing them all step in front of the table in front of me I watch in confusion as the guards move in front of us blocking us from them but seeing my father and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow on them I hear them both growl.

" Step aside I need to have a word with my daughter." my father says looking at them but seeing them shake their heads while they pull their swords out a little I watch them take a step forward.

" These females are here for the claiming if you wish to see one of them you will need to wait until the inspection like everyone else as are the rules." one of the guards says looking at my father and seeing my father looking at him in anger I watch him growl.

" I want nothing to do with any of these females here I only desire to explain to my daughter of what to expect nothing more." he says but seeing the guard shaking his head no I watch more guards walk over.

" The rules are absolute my lord if I were to break the rules for you I would have to do the same thing for every other father here wanting to pull his daughter out of the running's. You are all cardinal lords and you all know the rules I can not allow you your way." he says looking at my father and seeing my father growl in anger I stand up only to sit down again when a guard pushes me down into my seat then seeing them all walk away I watch as one of the elders walks in front of the table.

" Good evening lords and ladies and ladies and gentle demons today we have a seven females of mating age who will undergo the claiming. Ziyi kasha of the western providences, kaori Matsoukis of the town of artolia in the eastern lands, momoi itshiri of the town of yamoto of the middle lands, shi Aktashi of the town of Gideon of the northern lands ,lady Isuzu hitomi of the town of edo of the northern lands , meigi asuano of the town of Tokyo the northern lands of the other realm, kayo aikido of the western lands , and the high lady Maya yakusho of the eastern lands." he says motioning to each of us but looking around me in confusion as all of the demons stand up while watching me I look at the other girls as they all stare at me also.

" Why is every one staring at the lady Maya." momoi says quietly as she bumps one of the girls shoulders and turning to her I watch as shi turns to her also.

" I don't know maybe its because she is a high lady." shi says looking at me and shaking my head a little I watch as elder rie walks over to us also.

" If all of the males participating in the claiming would walk to the court yard we can get started." he says motioning us to stand and sitting where I am not liking the word claiming I growl at one of the guards when he pulls me up along with all of the girls then walking to the court yard in line with the other girls I look around me in confusion when we are all made to stand on a plat form.

" Alright you all may know the rules but for all of you out there who don't know I will explain it to you. Anything goes and until the females are mated after they are caught they are free game for any male who wants to claim them. Any male who doesn't mate their females this night after capturing them lose all rights to said female and the hunt will begin again now if you would all step forward you may inspect the females that you wish to claim." elder rie says before I shake my head in disbelief and looking around me for my father I try to pull out of the guards hold while the other girls do the same thing while I claw at the hands holding me.

" Let me go you cant do this to me I want my father." I yell in anger as all of the girls begin crying when they cant get lose but seeing the elder shake his head at me I watch him motion to another of the guards only for him to grab my hands.

" You are of mating age and to give all the males a fair chance to claim a mate they are given a chance to claim you. Your fathers and brothers aren't aloud to interfere nor is your uncle and his family if any person is caught cheating I will personally give the females in question to a male of my choice to mate now as all of you can probably already feel your heat has been advanced to make sure that you are mated this night good luck to you all." he says stepping back and away from us and looking around me in fear as about sixteen demons step up to us shirtless including kashell's son Dachi I growl at them when a few of them try to touch my hair but seeing my father and Ki walk over to us also I feel one of the guards pull me back when I try to go to him.

" Make them let me go papa they want to mate me to one of these demons I didn't agree to this." I say looking at him as he watches me but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" I'm sorry my angel but I am not permitted to interfere." he says looking at me and shaking my head in anger I look at him good.

" You said that it was my choice how can they just force this on me on us no one up here wants to be here how can they just take my rights from me." I say looking around me but seeing him shake his head a little I watch the elder walk up to me.

" In this realm the females have no rights when it comes to mating my lady this is just the way things are here. Ready your self because it is almost time to begin to chase." he says looking at us all and shaking my head a little I glare at him but seeing my father and Ki walk over I watch them look at me with saddened eyes.

" I am sorry that it has to be this way little one but we all have no choice I can only wish you the best and hope that it is someone that you want that finds you." he says looking at me and shaking my head as tears fall from my eyes I look down a little.

" But I don't want anyone to find me I love him I want him papa this isn't fair." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I turn to the crowd of demons when they all step closer to the stage checking us out but seeing them all step back as the elder holds up his hands I watch as he turns to us.

" You will all give chase to begin the hunt and you will all have fifteen minutes to get away you may use your true form or this one the choice is yours to make but should anyone chose not to run I will chose one of these males here to mate you." he says motioning to the forest and sighing as I look at my father I look at his side in surprise when I see a shirtless Sesshoumaru walk up with toga at his side then seeing him get in line with all of the other demons I watch my father nod to him before he turns back around.

" Good luck to you my little one." my father says looking at me after he turns to me and seeing the elder turn to Sesshoumaru I watch him motion to us.

" Go on my Lord inspect the females to chose the one you desire." he says looking at Sesshoumaru and seeing Sesshoumaru turn to him I watch nod.

" I only desire one female for my mate I need not inspect her." he says walking up to me and seeing him grab my hand I watch him look at me good.

" I will find you my little one do not fear just do as you are told and run." he says leaning down to me and nodding to him I watch him stand back in line after he kisses my cheek then seeing the elder turn to us again I watch him motion to the forest.

" Off with you all your time starts now." he says looking at us and seeing a few of the girls change forms as they take off into the forest I look at my father and shake my head.

" I don't like this I didn't want it to be like this and if any demon chooses to test his fate I wont hesitate to rip his balls off." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him motion to the forest then changing my self too I run into the forest after looking at Sesshoumaru.

Running through the trees as quick as I can I look ahead of me when I see movement not too much later and seeing ziyi and shi I watch them stop as they both look at me.

" My lady have you by chance found a way out of this claiming." shi says looking at me and shaking my head a little I motion to the forest around us.

"I haven't and unless you are planning on getting raped without a fighting chance I suggest you run." I say looking at them and seeing them both looking at me I see them shake their heads.

" If you don't mind we would like to stay with you most of the demons are here for you and they might just give up all together when one of the demons mates you." shi says looking at me and shrugging my shoulders I turn around.

" Do as you please but keep in mind I will also have Lord Sesshoumaru after me since he asked me to be his mate three months ago so many of those demons may just take what they can get and go after you both." I say quietly as I walk past them both and seeing both girls eyes widen I watch them block my path.

" You were going to mate Lord Sesshoumaru?" ziyi asks me and shaking my head I look at her in the eye.

" No I am going to mate Sesshoumaru and I don't think that this is the right time to be talking about this." I say when we all hear fighting behind us and running around them and away from the fighting I look behind me when I hear growling only to dart to the left in between some tall close trees when I see three black dogs behind me then looking in front of me in disbelief when I see the forest open up into a long river blocking my path I stop to turn only to fall into the water when one of the dogs leaps onto me but feeling him get pulled off of me quickly I sigh in relief when I see my silver dog demon standing in front of me.

Watching two of the dogs look at him in unsure I watch them bow to him before they turn and leave then seeing the last one growl at Sesshoumaru as he walks around us I watch Sesshoumaru leap at him before he tears into him.

Getting out of the way as Sesshoumaru throws him around like a rag doll it isn't long before he runs away then seeing a panting Sesshoumaru turn to me I transform back and run to him only for him to hug me tight after he changes back also.

" Are you ok." he asks as he looks me over after he pulls me back a little and nodding to him after I look up at him I pull my self back into his arms only for him to hug me tight again.

" Come little one I would like to show you something special." he says looking down at me after he leans back a little and nodding to him as I look up at him I nuzzle his chest.

" I missed you Sesshoumaru thank you for coming for me." I say quietly as he looks at me and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my hair after I lay my head on his chest then seeing the bright light of his orb engulf us I look around us when I find us in an elegant bedroom that is etched from a cave after the light dies down.

" Where are we?" I ask quietly as I look around the room and seeing him look at me after he lets me go I watch him motion to the bed after he backs up a little.

" My families mating chambers." he says quietly as he watches me and looking at him good before I turn back to the room I nod a little knowing that before the sun comes back up he is going to take me as his mate then looking at a lightened chamber that has a clear steaming pool of water in it I look at Sesshoumaru when he walks up to me.

" I know that you didn't want it to be like this little one and neither did I ,I wanted it to be our choice but if I don't make you mine tonight I will lose you and I wont lose you." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lay my head on his chest after he pulls me into his arms then feeling him rub my back I close my eyes and lay my forehead on his chest as my heart races when he reaches around me and unties my robe.

" Lets bathe Maya the warm water will help you to relax and calm down." he says quietly as he rubs my bare lower back under my robe while I tremble and nodding to him with out looking up at him I follow him to the pool after he pulls me closer then standing still as he undresses me I get into the pool and sink under the calming water and begin to wash myself. Wading to the edge of the pool after I am done I lay my crossed arms over the edge and allow my body to hang freely in the deeper water then closing my eyes as my body begins to relax I sigh.

Feeling the water move a little around me I stay where I am relaxing already knowing that its Sesshoumaru then moving my legs a little in the water I open my eyes.

" I like your pool here its easy to relax in it." I say quietly and feeling the water move more as he washes his body I close my eyes again.

" Its supposed to be the waters are healing it calms the mind as well as the body." he says walking over to me and jumping and looking up when I feel him lean his very hot very nude body over me I stiffen up when I feel him grab both of my smaller wrists in one of his stronger hands then feeling my heart beat pound in my chest when he holds me in place with his body and hands I try to calm down when he begins rubbing my back after he pushes my head back down on my arms.

Knowing that I have no choice but to allow him to have his way tonight I close my eyes again and try to stay still in his hold as he rubs my back and arms in a massaging manner after he moves back a little without letting my arms go but feeling him rub my side and ribs as he lays his forehead on my back I gasp when he begins rubbing my breasts in his larger hand.

Staying still in his hold as he rubs and strokes my breasts and stomach I try to close my thighs when I feel his hand making its way down to my center but feeling him push his knee in between my thighs as his hand pushes my lower half back and into him keeping me up and my thighs open I shiver when my stomach does flips.

Feeling him lean over me again while he strokes my neither lips softly I gasp and moan quietly into my arms when he pushes his finger in between my neither lips and begins to stroke my hard little bud of flesh then clenching my eyes tight at the feeling I shiver when he begins kissing and nipping at my neck.

Staying trembling in his hold as he plays my body like some kind of instrument with his fingers while his mouth does a number on my neck and shoulder I moan and open my eyes wide when he pushes two fingers inside of me then laying my head back on his shoulder as I gasp at the feeling that he is giving me I pant as he leans his mouth to my ear.

" Do not move." he says into my ear in a husky voice after he nips at my ear and nodding to him after I lower my head back to my arms as I try to keep focused I feel him let my hands go before he lowers it to join his other hand then feeling something flutter inside of me that I have only ever felt when I am giving myself pleasure I try to close my thighs on his hand when I feel my release coming.

Clenching my hands into a fist groaning when he pushes two of his fingers into me as far as they can go while the fingers on his other hand continues to assault my nub I arch my hips into his hand while crying out softly in my arms when my body begins quaking with my release then feeling him hold me in place while he kisses my neck as my body trembles I slump in his hold while the feeling of my release passes.

" Absolutely beautiful my love." he says nuzzling my cheek while lifting me into his arms as he walks to the edge of the spring and feeling him lay me on top of the soft blanket on the bed after he walks into the main chamber I lay my arm over my eyes as he walks around the room blowing out all of the candles but one then feeling the bed dip next to my thighs as he gets on the bed I jump a little when he grabs me under my knee.

Laying on the bed with my eyes closed as my heart beat picks up when I feel him rub my leg softly I clench my eyes when he pulls my thighs open while he kneels in between them then feeling him grab my hips before he pulls me down and into his open thighs I try to control my breathing when he leans over me.

" Look at me." he says quietly as he leans his forehead on mine while he strokes my cheek and opening my eyes wide when he rubs the soft head of his hot hard penis up and down my still hot and wet neither lips coating the tip with the essence of my release I feel him nuzzle my nose.

" This will hurt but only for a few seconds." he says quietly as he rubs his knuckles on me making the pleasure come back and nodding to him as it feels like my mind has gone foggy I shake my head a little as I try to clear it up only to look at him in confusion when it doesn't.

" Relax little one its just your heat." he says kissing my forehead and looking up at him after he moves his hand up I nod a little then feeling him push into me slowly I grab the blankets under me in my fist at the feeling of him stretching me slightly to accommodate his width.

Feeling him settle himself on top of me and seat himself fully into me I feel him kiss and nip my shoulder after he lowers his face to my neck then breathing deeply through my nose as I close my eyes when he makes the pleasure return I watch him lean up a little and look at me.

Nodding a little to him since it doesn't hurt anymore I see him watch me closely as he begins pulling out of me slowly while he grabs my hips in his hands then feeling him push back in a little bit faster I feel my eyes widen in surprise at the pleasure he sends shooting through me.

Opening my thighs a little wider with his hands as he leans up a little I watch him when he begins rocking his hips into me with long strong strokes then crying out in pleasure as he hits something inside of me I arch my back when he brings his mouth down to my breasts and sucks hard on my nipple.

" Oh god." I gasp out in pleasure at the feelings that the is waking up in me then seeing him look at me good as he shakes his head a little I feel him nip at my neck.

" No my love just me." he says into my ear as he slams his hips into me hard and crying out in pleasure as he hits something inside of me that has me seeing stars I feel him grind his hips into me hard.

" Ahh Sesshoumaru." I gasp out in pleasure as tears fill my eyes and feeling him lean down to me more I gasp out in pleasure when he nips and sucks on my neck where the neck meets the shoulder.

" Exactly ." he says quietly as he grabs one of my thighs in his hand and feeling him pull it up on his hip higher I grip his arm tight and cry out in pleasure when he speeds up his thrusts.

" Ahh." I gasp out as my body begins convulsing when he brings me to my release but feeling him only slam into me harder as he holds my arching hips down I grip his arm tighter as tears leak down my cheeks then feeling him slow down his strokes as my orgasm passes I pant in his neck as I try to calm my breathing down.

Feeling him pull out of me slowly as he grips my hips lightly I roll over onto my stomach when he turns me over but feeling him pull me up onto my knees as he kneels behind me I allow him to push me onto my hands and knees.

" Bend over my vixen I am not even close to being done with you yet." he says into my ear as he leans over me while gripping my hands in his and laying my chest flat on the bed with my back end up as he stretches my hands to the head board I feel him kiss my cheek.

" Hang on here." he whispers as he nips at my ear and doing as he says when I feel him stroking me up and down with his cock while he grabs my hips in his hand tight I grip the headboard hard in my hand crying out when he slams himself into me hard then feeling myself jerk forward with his movements I hear him growl over me.

" By the gods Maya you feel so good what in the seven hells persuaded me from making you mine sooner." he says as he continues to pound his hips into my ass then clenching my eyes tight I bring one of my hands back and reach for his hand that is on my hip.

" Ahhh." I cry out loudly into the blanket as another orgasm surges through me and feeling him grab my hand in his I feel him kiss my palm before he grips it in his hand then feeling him grab my other hand before pulling them both behind my back I lay flat on my chest when he pushes me down more .

Feeling him lift my back end higher without letting my wrists go I turn my face to the side with my cheek on blanket as I pant for breath then looking behind me in confusion when I don't feel him moving I ball my hands into fists and cry out in pleasure when he surges into me hard.

" Sesshoumaru Ahhh." I cry out in pleasure as he begins slamming his long hard cock into me as far as it can go before pulling out again repeating the process again and again until my legs feel like jelly underneath me then turning my face into the blanket as I cry out my orgasm in pleasure unable to stop myself each time he slams his cock into me I feel him lean over me more while his long silky hair caresses my back.

Feeling him let my wrists go as he slows himself down until stopping I feel my aching arms fall to the sides after he lets them go then moving my arms up slowly to make the ache go away I wipe the tears from my eyes and grab the head board again when he after grabbing my hips in his hands again begins pounding into me with out abandon while he growls lowly over me.

" ah ,ahh." I cry out into my arm after I lay my head into it and feeling another orgasm building with each of his hard strokes I turn my face to the side panting only to see him looking at me with his eyes bleeding red he merged with his beast.

" Oh Sesshoumaru what are you doing to me." I gasp out in pleasure as he grabs my hips tight and surges his cock into hard while his balls continue to slap my clit making another orgasm surge forward as he works me into it.

" Making you mine my bitch, my female, my mate, mine ,only mine." he says panting over me as I cry out once more in pleasure and feeling him pull me up with out pulling out of me or stopping his movements I gasp and cry out in a twist of pleasure and pain when he bites my shoulder hard breaking the skin when my release slams into me making my body quake then feeling his hips jerking into me as he also finds his release I try to stay where I am when he holds me up with his teeth still in my neck.

" Mine." he growls into my skin as he holds me in place while he swells inside of me forming his knot and falling onto the bed exhausted with him over me I feel him pull me on top of himself along with the blankets as he lays under me.

" You've done well my love my mate rest now." he says as he strokes my back and neck and nodding to him as I sigh into his neck I feel him kiss me on the shoulder where he bit me at.

Waking the next day alone I sit up to look for Sesshoumaru only to grab my stomach in tears when it begins to ache and seeing him walk in seconds later carrying a tray of something steaming I lower my head and wipe my eyes when he sits it down on a short table before walking over to me.

" You hurt my love?" he says looking at me as he sits down next to me and nodding to him with out looking up I feel him pick me up into his arms before walking to the spring room then feeling him lower me into the steaming water I feel him kiss my head.

" Sit here for a while until it goes away I am going to get you some clothes." he says stroking my cheek and nodding to him I feel him nuzzle my cheek.

" Rest my mate." he says quietly and looking up at him I feel him kiss my forehead.

" Its done I'm your mate?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him cup my cheek while he rubs his thumb on my shoulder where he bit me on.

" It is you now belong to me my mate." he says looking at me and looking at him a little I watch him look at me good.

" So now no one will be able to take me from you again?" I ask him quietly and seeing him shake his head I watch him make me look up at him.

" They may try only if they wish to lose their lives I will not be letting you go again. Your place is now at my side with me." he says quietly but forcefully as he looks at me and nodding to him a little I look into his eyes.

" With you and rin?" I say only to see him nod to me then nodding to him I look away from him while sighing.

" What about my father." I say quietly as he strokes my bottom lip with his thumb and seeing him look at me good as he turns my face back towards him I watch him look at me.

" Your father is your father Maya nothing will ever change that nor will I ever take that from you but as my mate your place is now with me and rin." he says looking at me and nodding to him I pull at the ties of his robe.

" Will you sit with me please?" I ask him quietly only for him to remove his robe then laying my head on his shoulder when he pulls me into his lap after he sits in the pool I sigh quietly.

Hugging his neck lightly as he strokes my lower stomach while he hugs me to himself I feel him grip my chin lightly before he tilts my face up to face his then feeling him lower his lips to mine softly I hear him sigh while he tightens his hold on me as I kiss him back.

" I'm glad that it was you that found me Sesshoumaru I love you so much and I don't want to lose you I missed you so much these past few months." I say quietly after he moves back a little and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my cheek.

" And I you my little one all I could think of was you while I was working. The only reason I came to these stupid games was because since I am a Lord I must attend even though I have many meetings to attend I had no idea that you were going to be here also and now I am glad that I came I would have ended up slaughtering the whole lot of the elders had I lost you." he says laying his cheek on top of my head and nodding to him as I stroke his side I kiss his chest then sitting at the low table eating quietly while he reads a letter not too much later I watch him motion to my plate when I push it away from me unfinished.

" You need to eat Maya." he says quietly as he pushes it back to me but shaking my head a little I look away from the food.

" I feel sick to my stomach." I say quietly as my stomach twists and turns and seeing him look at me good I see him nod.

" Very well you can try to eat something later if you are feeling better are you ready to go then?" he asks me and nodding to him I stand with his help and allow him to walk me out of the cave then laying my head on his shoulder when he forms his orb around us both I hug him tight when he kisses my head.

Seeing the courtyard of the middle lands castle come in to focus after he lands us I watch as many demons and demonesses watch us when he grabs my hand in his before he begins walking towards the main doors then seeing my father walk out quickly with Ki ,toga ,inu ,and Sakura at his side I hug him when he wraps his arms around me.

" Are you alright?" he asks me and nodding to him without looking up at him I hear him sigh.

" Take me home now papa please I don't want to be here I want to leave." I say quietly as he looks at my lowered head and feeling him nod to me I watch him turn to Sesshoumaru.

" Elder rie is waiting for you in the great hall go announce your mating so that we can leave." he says quietly and seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him as he watches me carefully I feel him stroke my hair.

" I'll be right back Maya then we can all leave." he says kissing my head and nodding to him I lay my head on my fathers chest and close my eyes then hearing him walk away I wipe some sweat off of my forehead.

" Papa I don't feel well I feel sick." I say quietly and feeling him touch my forehead a few times with his hand and wrist I feel him lift my chin.

" What's wrong Maya?" he says quietly as he makes me look at him and grabbing my stomach lightly I look at him.

" My stomach keeps twisting and I feel dizzy I feel like puking." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I feel him wipe my forehead with his sleeve.

" When did you start to feel ill?" he asks me as he lays his hand on my stomach and looking down a little I shrug.

" I don't know but I think that it started after we got here yesterday. I thought that it was because I was uneasy about being here but this morning I felt sick when Sesshoumaru brought me breakfast." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my hair.

" I am sure that it is just anxiety about what is happening little one as soon as Sesshoumaru gets back we can leave and then you can take a nap and get some rest." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lay my head back on his chest then hearing Sesshoumaru walk up not too much later with elder rie I look at the elder when he looks at me.

" Good morning my lady if I may I will need to see your mating mark." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him I feel Sesshoumaru pull the shoulder from my robe down a little showing his mark then seeing him nod to me I watch him bow a little.

" Congratulations my lady." he says before turning to my father and toga and Sesshoumaru then feeling Sesshoumaru stroke my back after he steps next to us I close my eyes.

" I really am sorry about all of this my lords had I know that she was on the list before the scrolls were sent out I would have taken her name off of it I know that she needed more time with her father after what happened to her when she was younger." elder rie says quietly but seeing a few guards running up the halls I watch them bow to rie.

" My elder something has happened with one of the females that was in the claiming and her father is going on a rampage through the castle looking for you." he says quickly and seeing the elder look at him in confusion I watch the guard stand up.

" Well what happened to the girl boy surely they knew that not all the claiming's are consensual ?" he says annoyed but seeing the guard shake his head I see him motion to the main door where a demon is walking in with his sword out and many of his own guards around him then seeing him walk over to us I watch him growl at the elder.

" This is your fault. You and your stupid list. You summoned her to this place you will all pay for what you have done." he growls out in anger as more guards walk into the area then seeing the elder look at him in confusion as my father, Sesshoumaru, toga, Ki ,and inu step in front of me and Sakura I watch elder rie walk up to him.

" Lord tangen you know the rules for the claiming I am sure that lady hitomi will come to like her new mate." he says looking at him but seeing the Lord shake his head in anger I watch him motion to a covered bundle that is laying on the ground.

" Hitomi never made it to the mating you old fool she was poisoned sometime yesterday after she arrived here and died while the demon was trying to mate her she was just found in the forest dead by my scout only an hour ago she died alone in pain and afraid." he says in anger and seeing the elder look at him good I watch him look out side to the covered bundle.

" As much as a tragedy that this is Lord tangen I had nothing to do with this I have no need to take the life of any child no matter what but you will have my assistance in what ever you may need and when the demon responsible is found his life is yours." he says bowing and seeing the Lord nod I watch him turn to my father Sesshoumaru and toga.

" Your mates are safe my lords you have nothing to fear from me or mine I only want justice for what happened to my pup she never wanted this and now she is gone." he says and seeing my father Sesshoumaru and toga nod to him I watch him look at me briefly before he turns back to the elder then walking out next to mother as the men lead us to the main gates I rub my head when I get another dizzy spell.

Laying in my fathers bed later after getting back home to his house I close my eyes trying to rest but getting the urge to vomit since my stomach hasn't stopped churning I get up quickly and go in to the bathroom then kneeling in front of the toilet I empty my stomach only to cry out in fear when I see the toilet stained red.

Standing up as I am about to walk to the door and to my father as my head spins more I make to reach for the wall to steady my self when I feel my self sway only to fall to the ground as everything goes black then hearing a buzzing in my ears while I feel someone pick me up into their arms I feel someone pull the hair out of my face.

" Ki ,Ki." my fathers voice yells breaking through the buzzing as he carries me through the room then feeling some more hands on me I try to get up only to lay there limp in my fathers hold.

" There is something wrong with Maya it looks like she vomited up blood in the bathroom before she passed out." he says laying me on the bed as I feel someone open my eyes and seeing Ki looking down at me as Sesshoumaru and everyone else stands around me looking concerned I try to sit up only to lay still as Ki checks me over.

" Go to the hospital father and meet me in room 105 jatsu will be waiting for you there ." he says lifting me into his arms after I cringe when he pushes on my stomach a little and feeling the world spin as he orbs us out of the house I feel him lay me on a stretcher seconds later.

" Jatsu get me the demon poison kit and show my father and Sesshoumaru in after they get here." he says shining a light in my eyes and reaching for his hand that is holding my eye open I grab onto his arm.

" Ki I don't feel good I want papa." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my head as he leans over me.

" I know Mai but I need you to just wait for a little while until I give you some medicine." he says quietly and seeing jatsu walk into the room holding a small box before he hands it to Ki I try to get up only to start crying when I cant when he pulls a few needles and vials out of the box.

" I want papa let me go Ki." I say when he holds me down and seeing him shake his head as a few more nurses come in to the room to help him I watch him turn to a human woman as he motions to another demon.

" Mary you aren't needed here get out please ." he says pulling up my sleeve so that he can give me an injection as my father ,Sesshoumaru and toga walk in and feeling him begin cleaning off my arm with an alcohol pad I look at Ki as I feel the urge to vomit again as my stomach churns then feeling him lift me to sit up quickly as blood along with some foamy stuff begins flowing out of my mouth I feel him push needle after needle into my arms and legs as he holds my trembling form against himself but seeing a flash of light in front of me and next to Ki after he lays me down after a while after the vomit stops coming up I look on in confusion as a demoness who looks like my mother from my fathers photo watches me quietly.

" Hello Maya." she says looking at me and looking at her in confusion before turning to my father who is also watching me in concern from behind her I turn back to the demoness as she walks closer and around Ki.

" Don't be afraid little one everything will be fine." she says looking at me but shaking my head a little I look at her good.

" I'm not afraid." I say quietly as I watch her and seeing her nod to me as she smiles a little I turn back to my father only to see him stroke my head after he walks up to me also.

" I know that your not your going to be fine ." he says quietly while he seems to be holding his tears back and nodding to him as he looks at me in concern I turn back to the demoness with wide eyes when I see Ki run through her as he goes into the hall yelling.

" Papa ?" I ask him confused as he seems not to hear me as he calls out to me while shaking me in fear but seeing Ki come back in with a few doctors and a few security guards who are pulling Sesshoumaru toga and my father out of the room as they try to stay in I see the demoness only watching me as everyone begins pushing on my chest while pushing needles into me.

" What's going on?" I ask in confusion when I feel nothing not even pain or sick but seeing her hold her hand out to me I see her smile.

" Its time for us to go dear one come." she says to me and shaking my head a little as I sit up I look behind me in confusion when I see everyone still working on something behind me but seeing me laying down with my eyes closed and Ki over me pushing on my chest and breathing into my mouth I begin to panic.

" What's going on here this isn't right I want my father and brother." I say getting away from the bed and the demoness quickly but seeing her shake her head I see her sigh.

" Your father and brother will be fine Maya its time for us to go." she says but feeling a shock going through me that has me leaning on the wall panting I look at the bed only to see Ki shocking my bare chest with a pair of defibrillators paddles then feeling him over me as I am suddenly back in my body I feel him lay the paddles back on my chest.

" Wait Ki we have a heart beat." jatsu says stopping him and feeling something on my chest I hear him sigh.

" Oh god Maya." he says quietly as he lays his forehead on mine while he hugs me and looking at him a little I watch him look at me with tears on his cheeks.

" She said that it was time for me to go but I didn't want to go Ki I want to stay with you and papa." I say quietly as he holds my neck in his hand as he leans over me and seeing him look at me in confusion I watch him pull the covers up over me.

"Who Mai?" he asks me and looking at him I wipe my eyes.

" Our mother she told me not to be afraid that you and father would be fine and that it was time to go but then you ran through her and into the hall yelling before everyone made papa and Sesshoumaru leave after that you were breathing in my mouth while you were pushing on my chest I couldn't do anything its like I was there but I wasn't." I say trying not to cry and seeing him look at me good as everyone stares at me I watch him turn to jatsu.

" Ready room 224 and have a heart monitor set up next to the bed." he says quietly before he turns back to me and feeling him wipe my eyes I watch him make me look at him.

" Never believe that we would never be fine without you Maya no matter what anyone tells you." he says quietly and nodding to him I close my eyes.

" I'm tired Ki." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my forehead.

" Then get some rest and I'll be here watching you." he says quietly and nodding to him I close my eyes but waking some time later to the feeling of a hand on my forehead as someone strokes my cheek I sigh softly when the pain begins to fade then opening my eyes little I sigh when I see my father , Sesshoumaru, Ki, and toga standing over me with their hands glowing.

Waking up some time later to the sound of the door being opened I feel some one open one of my eyes before they shine a light in it then seeing Ki standing above me after he clicks off his penlight I hear him sigh as he strokes my hair.

" How are you feeling?" he says quietly as he sits next to me on the bed and looking around me a little confused after I see my father ,Sesshoumaru, and inu all sleeping on the couch or some chairs I look back at him when I feel him pull my hair back and to the side.

" I'm thirsty and I feel dizzy." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him pick up a paper cup that has a straw in it before he helps me to sit down then looking at my hand in confusion when I feel a slight pull on it I touch the iv tube in confusion when I find it attached to my hand.

" Don't pull it out Mai here take a drink." he says moving my hand from the tube while holding the straw up to my mouth then taking a small drink I look at him after he lays me back down.

" Why am I here I hate hospitals." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him sigh.

" Do you remember being in the middle lands castle?" he asks me as he takes a drink of the water also and nodding to him I watch him set the cup down.

" I was summoned ,mated ,and then we left." I say quietly as I look at Sesshoumaru who looks exhausted as he sleeps in a chair and seeing him nod to me I watch him cover me up better.

" When it was made known that Sesshoumaru and Dachi were going to be participating in the claiming ziyi's father decided that with the higher up ladies out of the running's ziyi would have a better chance being claimed as one of their mates only his maid mixed one cup of the poisoned tea too many and ziyi ended up taking the last one she also lost her life." he says quietly and nodding to him I sigh.

" So I've been poisoned ." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look down a little.

" Then why aren't I dead like them?" I ask and seeing him motion to Sesshoumaru I watch him rub my shoulder where Sesshoumaru bit me at.

" When he mated you he passed some of his blood to you through your mating mark it kept the poison in check for a little while until your body could get rid of the poison but it was too much for a little while your going to be fine now only a little sick for a while." he says looking at me and nodding to him I watch him stand up before he pulls out a filled syringe from his pocket then moving back from him when he reaches for my arm after he pulls the top off I narrow my eyes at him when he pushes the needle into my arm before pushing the plunger down injecting me with medicine.

" I still have my rounds to do but this will help with the pain and dizziness so that you can get back to sleep. I have to go now try to get some rest alright." he says kissing my head and nodding to him I feel him nuzzle my forehead.

" You had me worried Mai try to take it easy for a while." he says quietly and nodding to him as I look at him I watch him walk out of the room before I look around me unsure.

I felt bad yes but it must have been really bad if Ki was worried about me. I think to my self as I get out of bed and walking carefully over to the couch where my father is sleeping I sit next to him and lay my head on his lap then curling up my feet as I turn to face his stomach I close my eyes and sigh when I feel him stroke my head in his sleep.

Waking later to the sound of some one whispering above me while someone strokes my hair softly I open my eyes and look in front of me and seeing Ki ,toga ,and Sesshoumaru sitting on the chairs in front of me I watch as Sesshoumaru glances at my face briefly before he turns back to me when he see's me awake then seeing him kneel in front of me I close my eyes again when I feel him stroke my hair.

" How are you feeling Maya." he asks me quietly and looking at him I shrug.

" I feel dizzy and my stomach is growling." I say quietly and seeing him nod I watch as Ki gets up before he walks out of the room then feeling someone stroke my hair again I look up and at my father only to see him watching me in concern.

" Good afternoon my love." he say looking at me with a worried look on his face and nodding to him I hug his stomach with my face in it and sigh.

" I want to go home now papa I don't like hospitals." I say quietly as he strokes my cheek and hearing him sigh I watch him nod.

" I know little one but until your brother gives you leave to go we will be staying here under his care." he says quietly and nodding to him I turn to the door when it opens then seeing Ki walk back in with a nurse and a tray of food I watch him motion to the bed after he looks at my father.

Seeing Sesshoumaru stand up and walk up to me I look at him when he lifts me from my fathers lap and into his arms then seeing Ki pull the blankets back as Sesshoumaru walks us to the bed I look at him when he kisses my head after he sits me on top of the blankets but seeing Ki pull a syringe out of his pocket after he lifts my sleeve and wipes my arm with an alcohol pad I glare at him when he pushes the needle into my arm before pushing the plunger all the way down.

" I am sorry Mai but it must be done. Eat and then get some rest." he says putting the syringe in a needle box behind the bed before he pulls the tray over my lap and nodding to him as Sesshoumaru lifts the lid off of the food I begin eating but feeling my stomach churn after I am almost done with my food I get up with the nurses help and go to the bathroom only to vomit into the toilet.

Washing my mouth out after I am done while I thank god that there is nothing red in the toilet I walk back into the room with the nurses help and get back into bed then turning on my side facing away from everyone after I lay down I sigh when my father covers me up all the way.

" It will be fine Maya just give your body time to rest you've had a hard week here in the hospital and your body just needs to find its center once again." he says as he lays his forehead on mine and nodding to him as he hugs me I nuzzle his neck and close my eyes. Waking once again to someone stroking my hair I look up and at my father when I see him sitting next to me on the bed then seeing him look at me I watch him smile a little.

" I need to go to the office for a few hours to check on some things with toga and to talk to suma. Sesshoumaru will be staying here with you to keep you company and Ki will be checking on you from time to time until we get back do not try to leave and just relax I will be back as soon as I can." he says quietly and nodding to him I hug him when he leans down to hug me then watching him and toga walk to the door after kissing my head a little I look up at Sesshoumaru when he walks over to me when they leave.

" Are you feeling better little one?" he asks me as he pulls my hair back and out of my face then nodding to him I sigh.

" Yes but I still feel sick to my stomach and I feel dirty I need a bath." I say quietly as he sits next to me but seeing him nod to me before he just stares at me I hear him sigh.

" I apologize Maya had I known that you were in danger I never would have taken you that night I would have taken you to the hospital instead." he says quietly and nodding to him I shrug.

" It really doesn't matter its done and over with. Besides how were you supposed to know that this was going to happen I feel better now and really soon we will be going home so just forget about it I am happy that I'm yours now even if I was sick the last week." I say quietly as he looks at me and seeing him nod to me I close my eyes when he lays his forehead on mine.

" As am I little one but from now on you will remember that you are mine and not for any reason what so ever will I allow you to leave me I almost lost it when you stopped breathing I cant lose you Maya." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I wrap my arms around him and hug him as he pulls me up and into his lap then sitting in his arms with my head on his chest watching tv as he strokes my stomach I look to his cellular that is sitting on the table next to the bed when it starts ringing.

" Hello." he says quietly after he opens it and seeing him look at me after a few seconds I watch him hold it out to me.

" Mother would like to know how you are feeling." he says looking at me and nodding to him I take the phone from him and bring it to my ear.

" Hello mama." I say quietly as I lean my head on my mates chest and hearing her sigh over the line I feel Sesshoumaru kiss my head.

" Hello little one how are you faring?" she asks quietly and nodding a little as Sesshoumaru pulls the covers over me better I cuddle closer to him.

" Better mama I am just tired now but I think that it is because of Ki's injections he gives it to me when ever I feel dizzy and sick and then I just go to sleep." I say quietly.

" Well I am glad to hear that you are feeling better Mai even if you are sleeping a lot listen to your brother and father and get some rest I will not keep you any longer accept to tell you that rin sends you her love pass me back to Sesshoumaru ." she says and nodding a little I hand Sesshoumaru back the phone then leaning on him while yawning as he talks quietly to his mother I look up in confusion since I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep when I see the nurse Mary my father and toga sitting on the couch going over some papers quietly.

" Are you hungry Mai your grandmother sent over some food from home." my father says looking at me and nodding to him since I am I watch as he walks over to a paper bag before taking out a covered container before setting it on a tray in front of me then leaning up off of Sesshoumaru' s chest where I seem to be leaning against still I grab my chop sticks and begin eating quietly.

Finishing up the bowel slowly so that it doesn't come back up I look at my father when he and the nurse Mary come over and take the bowl then seeing Mary nod a little to herself when she see's the empty bowl I lay my hand out limp when she grips my wrist lightly to feel my heart beat then seeing her write something on her chart I see her turn to my father.

" She is doing good Mr. yakusho if she can continue to keep her food down she will be released to go home with you under Mr. yakusho's care soon. I have also lowered the dose for her injections even though Mr. yakusho has advised against it since she has been doing fine without it for the past two days. The shots that she has been receiving are to help keep her calm and sedated because the poison that was in her system has a supposed lasting side effects but since it hasn't been proven we tend to not get our patents addicted to the injections.

I don't see why your son has her on so much a dosage when she seems fine but he is her brother and he may just be over protective other than that she seems fine." She says looking me over and seeing my father looking at her unsure since he trusts Ki's judgment blindly I see her turn to me after she picks up a bag then looking through it in confusion I grab a brush out and being pulling it through my tangled hair but feeling a hand on mine I let my brush go and lean my head down as Sesshoumaru begins pulling it through my hair like he usually does.

" Does this mean that I can take a shower now?" I ask as I look at a bottle of shampoo and conditioner after I empty the bag and seeing her nod to me I feel Sesshoumaru stop brushing my hair out before I get up happily then walking quickly into the bathroom I strip down and get into the shower only to steady my self on the wall while laying my hand on my chest when I feel my heart racing hard as my head spins but seeing another flash of light to my left as I reach for the shampoo I grab my towel and leave the bathroom quickly when I see my mother just watching me again.

" What's wrong Maya?" my father says in concern after I run into his arms crying then holding my self to him tight as he tries to make me look at him I grab his sides tighter while crying when I see her walk out of the bathroom.

" Dear one please calm down." She says looking at me but shaking my head I try to stay in my fathers arms.

" I'm not your dear one and stay away from me you cant take me away from my father again I wont let you." I say crying but seeing the nurse walk over to me quickly after she gets up I feel her lay her hand on my chest only to turn me to face herself.

" You need to calm down Maya your heart is beating too fast ." she says in a panic but shaking my head as everyone stands around me I grab my fathers hand.

" I, I cant I don't want to leave papa make her go away please." I say crying but seeing her shake her head a little as everything goes blurry I see my father carry me to the bed as I continue standing where I am confused while everyone crowds around the bed talking to me and shaking me then seeing many nurses running into the room with a few security guards after Mary runs to the hall shouting something about a code blue I can only watch in confusion as they pump my chest again while my fathers and Sesshoumaru's fighting and yelling forms are pulled out of the room.

" What's happening?" I say quietly as I look at the bed confused as everyone tries to pump life back into my body then seeing my mother walk over to me I hear her sigh.

" That poison that you were given has a lasting side effect that can be fatal if it isn't properly cared for until you are healthy again. If you get too worked up your heart pounds and then stops and then your just gone. That nurse was instructed by her supervisor on your brothers behalf to keep you on your schedule for those shots since he was called away on emergency but she decided to do as she wished in concerns to her training. Those shots are what keep your heart in check and calm so that it doesn't get too overworked. You've died little one that is why you can see me now I was sent to bring you home." she says looking at me sadly and shaking my head no I back away from her and look at the bed as the hospital staff work on me but seeing many of the humans shaking their heads I look to the door quickly when I see it slam open then seeing Ki and jatsu walk into the room quickly as my father and Sesshoumaru's forms can be seen pacing the waiting room I see Ki pull Mary away from me harshly before he begins working on me.

" I don't want to go I want my father and Ki I don't want to be dead." I say quietly as I walk over to Ki who is calling my name as he pumps my chest and seeing her nod to me as she sighs I see her look down.

" None of us really do dear one but sometimes life isn't fair no one wants to leave their families only to watch them from afar but sometimes we have no choice." she says quietly as Ki hits my chest with his fist while jatsu pulls out the paddles but shaking my head I look at her.

" I am sorry that you weren't saved so that I could get to know you better but my big brother wont give up on me and after I am back in my body again I am only positive that he will be firing that nurse." I say quietly as Ki charges up the paddles and seeing her sigh I watch her smile at me.

" I hope that you are right and I just wish that your brother had been my doctor when I was dying. Tell your father to keep hanging on that he is doing just fine and that I love him and that I always will and tell Ki that I could never be more proud of him my dear one you and he are every mothers dream even if I must watch you both grow up from afar and congratulations on the pup I know that you will make a fine mother." she says hugging me tight and looking at her in confusion I feel the same thing that I had felt before ,before I am back under Ki and away from my mother.

" Ki ,Ki we have a beat." jatsu says stopping him after Ki lays the paddles on my chest again and hearing Ki sigh deeply as he hands the paddles to another of the nurses I look at him when he strokes my head.

" Rest Mai your going to be fine now." he says quietly as he leans his head onto mine and nodding to him I close my eyes.

"I don't know what happened one minute she was fine and happy going to take a shower and the next she was crying and attaching herself to me talking about someone taking her away from me while she looked to the bathroom door like she had been seeing a ghost then the next thing in knew she wasn't breathing and limp then we were being pulled out of the room while that nurse yelled out a code blue." my fathers voice says waking me up some time later as he paces the room then feeling someone grab my wrist lightly as they check my pulse I look up and at my father when he leans over me to kiss my forehead.

" How do you feel Maya?" he says quietly as he pets my head and looking at him I shrug.

" I'm having strange dreams and hallucinations nothing could be better." I say quietly as he sits next to me and seeing him look at me in concern as Ki stands next to me I watch him sigh.

" Would you like to talk about it Mai." he says quietly and shrugging look at the wall.

" I've seen a woman twice now that wasn't really there and she only came when I was passing out then I have strange dreams afterwards about people doing cpr on me trying to get me to wake up as you and Sesshoumaru are pulled out of the room by the security guards and I stand looking at it all as if it were some kind of freak movie." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him grip my chin before he makes me look at him.

" What else have you seen." he says quietly and looking back down I sigh.

" I'm not crazy papa so don't even think it." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my cheek as Ki leans over me also.

" We would never think that Maya many things can happen when things are at an extreme but that doesn't make us crazy you told me a few days ago that someone had said that it was time for you to go but that you didn't want to go that you wanted to stay with me and father and when I asked you who you told me that our mother had talked to you, you told me that you had seen me and my staff working on you after your heart stopped talk to us Maya we would never think you crazy." Ki says looking at me but shaking my head a little I turn away from them both and onto my side.

" I don't remember I wasn't feeling good and I was seeing things nothing more." I say quietly hoping that they let it go since I don't want them to think that I am crazy but seeing my father look at me after he pulls me into his arms I hear him sigh.

" In our world Maya we believe that when a demon is to pass on a family member that has already passed on comes to show them the way to the after life I can only assume that you have seen your guide and that you are afraid that we wont believe you." he says as he looks at me and shrugging a little I look at him good.

" Guide." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my hair.

" Yes your guide." he says quietly as he looks at me as he and Ki both sit next to me then looking down I sigh.

" She appeared in the room behind Ki the last time she said hello and then she told me not to be afraid that everything would be fine I told her that I wasn't afraid but then you answered me before everyone stared yelling something about a code blue she told me that it was time to go but I told her no that I didn't want to leave you and Ki. She told me that you both would be fine without me I saw people yelling around me as Ki was pumping my chest and breathing into my mouth then I was back and he was hugging me. Then this last time she was in the bathroom I got scared because she wanted to take me from you then I was standing there behind you watching you as you carried me to the bed. People were yelling again as they were pumping on my chest and you and Sesshoumaru were taken from the room then I saw the humans shaking their heads but Ki came in and he was pushing on my chest again while he breathed in my mouth.

She said that the poison that I was given has a lasting side effect that can be fatal if it isn't properly cared for until you I am healthy again. She said that if I get too worked up my heart pounds and then it stops and then I'm just gone.

She said that that nurse was instructed by her supervisor on Ki's behalf to keep me on his schedule for the shots since he was called away on emergency but she decided to do as she wished in concerns to her training.

She said that those shots are what keep my heart in check and calm so that it doesn't get too overworked.

She told me that I had died that that is why I can see her now she was sent to take me home but I told her that I didn't want to go that I wanted you and Ki but she told me that none of us really want to die but sometimes life isn't fair that no one wants to leave their families only to watch them from afar but sometimes we have no choice then I told her that Ki wouldn't give up on me and she said that she hoped that I was right and that she wished that Ki had been her doctor when she was dying.

She told me to tell you to keep hanging on that and that you are doing just fine and that she loves you and that she always will she told me to tell Ki that she could never be more proud of him that we are every mothers dream even if she must watch us grow up from afar and then ,then she told me congratulations on the pup that she knows that I will make a fine mother. How did she know about rin papa." I say quietly as he looks at me quietly and seeing him look down I see him shake his head a little.

" I am unsure how she knew about rin Maya is that all she said." he asks me and nodding to him I motion to Ki.

" I just remember seeing him looking down at me after that." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh as he turns to Ki.

" Give her the shot Ki as much as I am relieved to hear about your mother I wouldn't like Maya to see her again because she is wrong I wouldn't be fine without her." he says quietly as he hugs me to his chest and seeing Ki nod to him I feel him lift my sleeve before he injects the medication into my arm then laying in my fathers arms not too much later as he and Ki talk quietly I look up at him when a nurse comes in carrying a blood drawing kit then seeing her look at Ki I watch her hand it to him after he stands up.

" I want to draw some blood on you to make sure that there are no more traces of the poison in your system it wont take long." he says standing next to me and nodding to him I lean my head back on my fathers chest and sigh as he pulls out my arm.

" I thought that that nurse said that there was no more she said that I was going to be going home soon." I say quietly and seeing him look at me after he ties a cord around my arm I see him shake his head.

" That stupid girl knows nothing and was fired she isn't a doctor and has no authority to be giving out info that she hasn't been given. Just trust me Mai I know what I am doing." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I kiss his cheek.

" I do trust you Ki." I say quietly before laying my head back on my fathers chest and watching as my blood fills a few tubes I watch as he pulls the band off of my arm after he is done then laying in my own bed a few weeks later after Ki gives his ok for me to go home I look at the door when someone knocks.

" Come in." I say quietly as I look out the window and seeing Sesshoumaru walk in after a few days of him being gone I smile when he walks over to me holding a paper bag then looking at it when he lays it in my lap I look at him when he sits next to me.

" What's this for." I ask him in as I motion to the bag and seeing him shrug I feel him lean into the head board before he pulls me into his side in a hug.

" I thought that you might be bored here on bed rest so rin and my self picked you up a few things to occupy your time." he says kissing my head as he looks at me tiredly and nodding to him after I kiss his cheek I open the bag and look at a few books as I take them out of the bag.

" Charlotte's web, pride and prejudice." I say quietly as I look at the covers and seeing him nod to me I watch him pick up charlotte's web.

" Rin chose this one she says that she likes how the pig is saved by a spider even though it should be bacon and on my plate." he says looking at the cover and nodding to him as I see how tired he looks I pull his head onto my lap and stroke his hair.

" You look tired Sesshoumaru." I say quietly as I pull his hair behind his ear and seeing him nod to me I see him yawn.

" I have been busy trying to clear my schedule and finish all my meetings for the month so that I can be here with you I know that it isn't much but I have the next week free." he says quietly as he buries his face in my stomach and nodding lightly to him as I run my fingers through his hair I look down at him when I hear his breathing even out after a few minutes then hearing the door open quietly after about an hour as I read rins book I watch as my father walks into the room quietly only to stare at Sesshoumaru when he see's him in my bed curled around me with his head on my stomach.

" Poor boy he looked exhausted when he walked in earlier I can only wonder how much longer he can take without you being at his side like a mate is supposed to be before his beast comes out." he says quietly and looking at him good as I stroke Sesshoumaru's head I cock my head in confusion.

" What do you mean?" I ask quietly and feeling him sit next to me on the bed I feel him stroke my hair.

" Your ill and his instincts are telling him to be with you at all times to see to your health but since you are here in Okinawa under Ki's care he is being torn three ways, here with his new mate who is ill ,who he has yet to bond with and who he almost lost , his empire which he runs, and rin his daughter. I am sure he hasn't been sleeping as much as he needs." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I look down at Sesshoumaru's sleeping face.

" Well why doesn't he bring rin here with us and do his work from my study I know that it wont be the same for him but maybe it will help." I say quietly as I look up at him and seeing him nod his head a little I hear him sigh.

" I am sure that he would like that a lot maybe you should ask him about it when he awakens." he says before he kisses my head and nodding to him as he looks down at me I watch him look at the book in my hand.

" Rin picked it out for me to keep me occupied." I say answering his unasked question and seeing him nod to me I watch him stand up.

" Your food is done would you like me to have another plate for him brought up also it appears that he is neglecting his meals as well." he says quietly as he looks at Sesshoumaru and nodding to him I smile.

" If you would papa but have it brought up later will you I am going to let him sleep a while longer in all of the three years that I was living with him I have never seen him so exhausted he pushed himself too far." I say quietly as I look at Sesshoumaru's face and seeing him nod to me as he walks to Sesshoumaru's feet I watch him grab the blanket that is at the end of the bed before he covers us both up then watching him look at us both as I watch him I watch him walk back out the door.

Scooting down until I am laying next to Sesshoumaru I smile into his chest when he pulls me into a hug after I am laying next to him and inhaling his scent deeply as I close my eyes I sigh after I cuddle closer to him.

Waking up sometime later to the bed shifting next to me I look up a little when I feel someone kiss my head and seeing Sesshoumaru looking at me as he leans over me I feel him nuzzle my nose.

" Hello my little one did you sleep well?" he asks me as he looks at me and nodding to him as I lay cuddled to his chest I rub my cheek on his chest.

" I did how about you ,you were tired." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I feel him kiss my head.

" I was and I feel better now." he says quietly as he lays his head next to mine but face to face then kissing him lightly on the lips I feel him stroke my cheek lightly.

" How have you been feeling? I wanted to be here with you but I needed to take care of some things back at home before I could." he says looking at me as he strokes my bottom lip with his thumb and nodding to him I smile a little.

" I've been fine and I understand if it makes it easier why don't you bring rin here so that she can be with you and if you would like you can also take over my study to do your work so that you can stay here longer." I say quietly as I rub his arm lightly and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head a little.

" I am not too sure that you will be up to dealing with rin for a while and if I were to bring her here you would never find peace since she will attach her self to you maybe after you feel a little better." he says looking at me as he runs his fingers through my hair but shaking my head I grab his hand in mine.

" I would like for her to be here with us I miss her a lot and for the whole three years I was studding she was always there with me every day if you don't want here with me I understand but I miss her." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him look at me good I see him nod a little.

" Allow me to talk to your brother and father and if they ok it I will send for her if it would please you." he says quietly as he lays his forehead onto mine and nodding to him I wrap my arms around his chest.

" That's fine since were a family now then I can show her my ponds and some of my old toys I put away for her I also have some of her coloring books here in the closet I think that she would feel more at ease here with you than away from you were not supposed to be apart now." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me as he pulls my head to his chest I see him sit up when someone knocks on the door then seeing my father walk in after I say enter I watch as he walks in carrying a tray of food and a few plates.

" Come on you two time to eat." he says setting it on a small table that he had moved up here so that I don't need to leave the room to eat and getting out of bed with Sesshoumaru's help I sit next to my father and watch as he hands Sesshoumaru two plates while he serves himself some food on his own.

Eating in silence as Sesshoumaru and my father talk quietly it isn't long before we are all done and seeing Sesshoumaru get up I grab his hand when he holds it out to me.

" Your father is going to show me to your study and I am going to call father to ready rin and some of her clothes I will be back in a little while." he says kissing me on the head after he sits me down on the bed and nodding to him I watch as both men walk out of the room then sitting in the family room a few months later as I color with rin I look up when Sesshoumaru comes in to the room.

" Papa." rin says running over to her father and seeing him pat her head as he walks over to me I grab his hand when he holds it out to me then following him to my well his new study after he tells rin to continue coloring I sit on the chair in confusion as he paces his office.

" What's wrong?" I ask him quietly and hearing him sigh I watch him sit on the desk in front of me.

" I need to fly to the states to check up on one of my business that I have there. I have left it unattended too long and my secretary has booked my flight for tomorrow." he says quietly as he looks at me and looking at him good I nod.

" Is this why you've been on edge lately?" I ask him quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" It has not been my intention to upset you but I didn't know what to do I don't want to leave you again and Ki has forbidden me from taking you on such a long trip. He is still worried for your health since you seem to keep vomiting still. If I could fix this without leaving I would but I cant Maya." he says looking at me and nodding to him I look down.

" Its alright Sesshoumaru I know that you need to deal with your companies and honestly I was just wondering when you were going to leave its been what two years since you went out last." I say looking at him but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" It doesn't mean that this is what I want I want nothing more than to take you and rin home with me and this trip will take a few weeks or over a month at the most I don't want to waist any more time away from you and I am sorry to be blunt my love but you still don't look so good for me to be leaving you but I need to know Maya are you still feeling ill." he says looking at me and looking down a little I shrug.

" I feel fine Sesshoumaru don't worry about me." I say quietly as I look at my feet knowing that I don't feel all that much better since I keep vomiting and getting dizzy spells but feeling him grip my chin I look away from him when he makes me look up.

" I can smell your lies Maya and I can hear you vomit each morning after you get up have you talked to your brother about this." he says quietly as he pulls me up and in between his legs but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I haven't been feeling like I did before that day that's true but its getting better, slowly yes but it is. Ki also told me that it would take a while for me to begin feeling one hundred percent so I am not worried I am just glad to be off of bed rest I hate the fact that even though I have been puking up my guts I have gained weight sometimes I feel like a cow." I say quietly as I look down and feeling him stroke my back I hear him sigh.

" You look fine Maya your still the beautiful demoness I fell in love with and a few extra pounds aren't going to change that besides I like the extra meat around your middle now it just gives me something to look forward to doing after I get back." he says making me look at him as he strokes my stomach and looking at him in confusion I watch him look at my stomach with a strange look on his face.

" And what is it that you plan on doing I've never seen you with any females who aren't skinny." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I watch him look back up at me.

" Maybe this is true but you have something that none of those other females will ever have Maya one day and one day soon you will be swollen with my child so believe me when I say that you look fine because after I get back and Ki ok's your health I plan to make your middle more round." he says looking at me and looking at him like he's lost his mind I shake my head a little.

" Pregnant you want me pregnant and fat what's gotten into you?" I say looking at him but seeing him shake his head a little I feel him pull me into his arms more.

" Its not about what's gotten into me my mate its about what I am going to put into you." he says before he kisses me hard on the lips and closing my eyes as I lean into him I allow him to deepen the kiss but hearing a knock on the door I smile at him when he kisses me softly on the lips before he says enter after he looks up then seeing my grand mother walk in I see her motion me to her.

" Come on young one its time for your medication Ki is waiting for you in your room." she says and nodding to her I turn back to Sesshoumaru.

" I hate these shots so much." I say before I kiss his cheek but feeling him pull me into a hug I smile at him.

" I know that you do little one but do as you are told because I will be taking you out to eat when you are done." he says looking at me and looking at him as I smile I feel him stroke my cheek.

" I really get to go out?" I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I kiss his cheek quickly before I turn to the door but feeling him grab onto my arm as I am about to leave the room I look at him in confusion when he stops me.

" Walk there Maya I don't want you to get too worked up." he says in a harder voice while he looks down at me and nodding to him as I sigh I walk out of the room with my grand mother after he kisses my head then seeing her looking at me as we make our way to my room I shake my head a little.

" What grand ma." I say looking at her and seeing her smile at me I see her motion to my study.

" You did good finding him as your mate Maya he's a good respectable strong and handsome demon who adores you no one could ask for more." she says looking at me and nodding to her I smile.

" He found me grandma but your right he is and you know what even though I thought that I would never say this I adore him he's amazing." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me as we walk into my room I smile at Ki and my father when I see them both sitting at the table.

" How are you feeling today Mai." Ki says standing up and shrugging to him as he motions me to my bed I sit on the edge.

" Fine I guess but still a little queasy in the mornings and dizzy if I get too worked up." I say as he holds his stethoscope to my chest and seeing him nod to me as he listens to my heart beat I take a few deep breath through my mouth when he tells me to then watching him grab a syringe and a medicine vial from his medical bag I turn my head away from him when he pushes the needle into my arm before pushing the plunger down.

"I've adjusted the dosage a little but the only thing you should feel is less tired after the shots other than that you should feel fine." he says looking at me after he gives me the shot and nodding to him as I rub my arm I try to rub the bump away.

" My arm feels like a pincushion now." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I watch him look at my shoulder after he pulls my sleeve up.

" Yes and it looks like one now also." he says smirking at me and glaring at him I see him shake his head before he kisses my arm.

" The marks will go away soon enough Mai." he says standing up and nodding to him I look at him good.

" Sesshoumaru says that he's taking me out to eat for dinner." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I see him look at me good.

" He did say that but you need to remember to keep calm and to take it easy don't walk too much and do not drink any alcohol it could give you unwanted side effects if it were to mix with your medication." he says looking at me and nodding to him I go to my closet to get my clothes ready then emptying out most of my closet in anger after my shower as I try to find a pair of clothes that fit me I look at the door when Sesshoumaru walks in.

" What are you doing Mai?" he says looking at me and around my room at all of the clothes then looking down I sit on my bed in tears.

"I cant find anything to wear tonight nothing fits me anymore." I say quietly and seeing him walk in front of me I hear him sigh as he kneels at my feet.

" Do not get upset Maya why don't you just wear a dress the one that you wore at your graduation would be fine or the dress you were wearing at my home when we went to rent movies." he says picking up my blue dress that he got me off of the bed and nodding to him I am about to go to the bathroom to change only for him to pull my shirt off of me then standing with my head down as he pulls the dress over my head I feel him nuzzle my stomach after he is done.

" Really soon I will be buying you a whole new wardrobe to accommodate our growing pup after you are pregnant I suggest you get used to your clothes fitting you too tight." he says looking at me after he stands up and nodding lightly to him since he seems to be set firm on what he wants I watch him grab a pair of my dress shoes out of the closet before he kneels back down at my feet and feeling him kiss my inner thigh after he puts them on me I look away from him blushing when he stands back up.

" Come my blushing bride I don't want to be late." he says holding his hand out to me and grabbing it lightly as he stares at me I allow him to pull me up before he pulls me to the door then sitting next to him later in the restaurant as we eat quietly we both look at his coat when his cellular begins ringing.

" This better be important jaken I am eating dinner with my wife." he says in annoyance after he answers his phone and looking out the window as he talks to his advisor I hear him growl a little.

" That's out of the question I am already scheduled to leave in the morning so you can deal with it until I get there and unless you want to lose your job I suggest that you do not call me again tonight." he says before he hangs up then feeling him grip my chin lightly before he turns my face towards his I look away from him when he looks into my eyes.

" We wont be interrupted again tonight." he says quietly as he strokes my cheek but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" Its not that I haven't seen you that much lately since you've been busy and I am going to miss you I don't want you to leave me again." I say quietly as I look down and feeling him stroke my bottom lip with his thumb I hear him sigh.

" I want nothing more than to stay home with you also Mai and if I could I would but maybe we can do something when you are feeling better since you know about the business world how about I make you my secretary for when ever I need to go away for a few days that way you can go with me." he says looking at me and looking at him good I shrug.

" Then the pups will have to wait I don't plan ever leaving my pups with anyone after I have them." I say looking at him but seeing him shake his head I watch him lean back a little in his chair.

"Hardly my mate as soon as you are well enough you will be carrying my seed that is why I said for my trips only I don't plan on leaving my pups with anyone besides you or our family that we trust for short visits ." he says looking at me as he takes a drink of his wine but looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" I think that it would be for the best if we waited Sesshoumaru we weren't mated that long ago and I would still like to work on what I studied so long for not many females get the chance to accomplish what I have and I would like to try working for a few years to put my knowledge to the test." I say looking at him but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" Maya in our world the mates and wives to business men do not work your only job is going to be at home rearing our children and to tell you the truth had you not fallen ill I would have had you carrying my seed by now. You studied hard and you excelled at it , you got top grades in school and you graduated at the top of your class and for that I am proud of you but my mates place is at our home safe with our children not working for money when it is not needed because I make more than enough for us to live in the lap of luxury." he says looking at me after he grabs my hand in his lightly but shaking my head a little as I pull my hand back I sigh.

" That is nothing of what I had in mind Sesshoumaru maybe you should have accepted Lord kumari offer to mate kina if you were only interested in a trophy wife." I say quietly while looking down as I get up and walking to the main doors as he just sits there in silence as he seems to be spacing off I watch him get up quickly when he realizes that I am not there anymore then feeling him stop me as I walk to the car I hear him growl at me.

" What is that supposed to mean Maya maybe you should have thought of that before you accepted to be mated to a business man ." he says looking at me in anger but shaking my head as he makes me look up at him I narrow my eyes at him .

" I didn't mate a business man I mated Sesshoumaru I mated the demon who had me baby sit his daughter while he was working, who helped me with my home work when I needed it and who was proud that I was excelling in my classes where other males were failing I mated Sesshoumaru who bragged about me to his business colleagues who's own sons were failing where I was surpassing them all. I mated the Sesshoumaru who saved me from a rapist and a kidnapper just Sesshoumaru the demon not the business man and not the Lord." I say in anger as I look at him but feeling him pull me into his arms as my heart races in my chest I feel him hug me tight.

" Stop this now no more arguing calm down Maya please." he says looking down at me but shaking my head I try to pull away from him.

" Why should I ,I didn't start it you did I only wanted you nothing more." I say as tears fill my eyes but seeing him nod to me I feel him hug me to his chest.

" I know and I apologize your right please calm down now." he says holding me to him as he strokes my back in a massaging manner and closing my eyes tight as I try to calm down I feel him lift me into his arms bridal style with my face buried in his neck before the wind passes us by quickly then feeling him sit us down on the beach as the sound of waves crashing on the shore is heard I hear him sigh.

" I apologize my little one I was raised with the ideals of our fathers that our mates place is at home with our children and you were raised to be independent I do not mean to insult you nor do I think of you as some trophy wife I desire my family to grow as any demon does but if it pleases you we will wait and I know that it was just me that you wanted just like it was just you I desire." he says making me look up at him but pulling my face out of his grip I pull it back to his neck as I try to calm my breathing down then sitting down for a while in his arms just listening to the waves I look up at him.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to fight with you and I know that you want a family I just need some time please everything just happened so fast for me and I need to me to adjust." I say quietly as I look up at him and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh as he leans his face to mine.

" You have nothing to be sorry for I guess that I am just getting ahead of myself now that I have you I will allow you to have your way for now and work but be warned that when I have pupped you I will not stop I have no limits on the number of pups that I desire and as my mate you will carry them all for me this is not something that I can change or stop." he says looking at me and nodding to him a little since I get my way also and so does he I smile a little.

" Deal just make sure that they all don't come at once and you can have as many as you can deal with." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me as he lowers his head to mine I feel him kiss me.

" I love you Maya never forget this and never doubt me I may be unused to being with anyone who has their own opinion and who is taller than three feet but I do love you with all that I am." he says looking into my eyes and nodding to him I kiss him on the lips softly then feeling him grip my neck in his hand just under my hair I lean into him when he deepens the kiss. Laying in bed later that night as I look up at the ceiling while Sesshoumaru lays next to me I turn in his arms and lay my head on his chest and seeing him looking down at me I kiss his chest softly then feeling him pull me up higher up on his chest so that I am practically laying on top of him I bury my face in his neck.

"Why do you have to leave so early I want you to stay here with me longer?" I say quietly as I turn my head to the side and feeling him hug me tight as he pulls the covers up higher over us I hear him sigh.

" I have to leave early because I need to take rin to mother before I fly out to the states." he says quietly as he hugs me to his chest but leaning up on my forearms I look at him in confusion.

" You're taking her I thought that you were going to leave her with me." I say quietly as I look at him but seeing him shake his head a little I hear him sigh.

" Mother asked me to take her back to Tokyo so that you can recover faster I don't want to cause you any problems with leaving her here." he says looking at me but looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" So is that how its to be from now on when ever you need to leave she'll just be sent to mother so that she doesn't cause me any problems. I thought that you understood that when I accepted you as my mate that I accepted all that you are including her. Why would you order me to be her nanny when you were angry at me but not allow me to be her mother when you mated me I thought that we were going to be a family ." I ask him quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my cheek.

" Your right and if you desire her here under your care while I am gone I will allow you your way since it is your choice to make since you are her new mother now but if Ki or your father tells me that you aren't improving I will have father or inu come to retrieve her so that you can recover." he says looking at me and nodding to him I kiss him softly on the lips.

" Then does that mean that you get to stay here with us longer?" I ask him and seeing him nod to me I feel him pull my head back down to his face before he kisses me softly.

" For a while little one now get some sleep." he says pulling my head down to his neck then hugging him as best I can I as he strokes my back I nuzzle his chest.

" I love you Sesshoumaru sleep good." I say nuzzling him and feeling him kiss my head I hear him sigh.

" And I you my mate." he says quietly as he tightens his hold on me and closing my eyes as he nuzzles my head I relax in his hold.

Standing at the air strip with rin my father and Sesshoumaru the next day in the evening I watch as Sesshoumaru picks rin up and seeing him kiss her head I watch as she smiles at him after he whispers something to her then seeing her run to my father after he lets her down I watch him walk up to me after he turns to me.

" Do as your brother and father says and keep your self relaxed I wont be here should something happen to you and I will be most upset should they call me with bad news I love you Mai please take care of yourself and rin until I can get back to you both." he says into my hair as he hugs me and nodding to him as I inhale his scent deeply I feel his chest expand also when he inhales my scent as well then feeling my father lay his hand on my shoulder after Sesshoumaru walks into the jet I allow my father to lead me back to the car as the jet takes off.

Sitting in my room almost a month and a half later with rin as she colors in one of her coloring books I watch as she hands me the picture that she colored then smiling at her as I look at the paper I nod.

" Is this one for papa?" I ask her as I show it to her and seeing her nod to me I see her smile.

" Uhha save it for me mama please." she says bouncing on her feet and nodding to her I put it in my dresser then hearing a light knock on the door a few minutes later I say enter.

" Maya phone for you its your Lord mate." our maid says quietly as she holds the phone out to me and nodding to her I grab it and bring it to my ear.

" Hi Sesshoumaru are you on your way back now home ?" I ask him as rin runs around my feet but hearing a funny noise over the line I try to get her to be quiet.

" Maya can you hear me." his voice says cutting in and out and sitting on the bed I turn the volume on the phone up.

" I'm here Sesshoumaru can you hear me what's going on?" I say as rin looks at me in confusion.

" The plane is having a lot of turbulence and its hard to hear how are you and rin my love." he says in a distracted voice.

" Were fine here rin just got done coloring a picture for your desk at home and I put it away." I say smiling at rin when she smiles big at me.

" That's good my love and how are you feeling are you feeling better." he says kinda loud as if he is trying to block out the other sounds in the back ground and looking at the phone in confusion I try to listen to him.

" I'm fine Sesshoumaru and Ki has given me a clean bill of health are you ok why is there so much noise in the back ground." I ask when I hear lots of yelling but hearing him growl in anger when someone screams into the phone I about drop my phone.

" Sesshoumaru talk to me what's going on are you ok why are people screaming about the plane going down…. Oh god Sesshoumaru you have to orb off." I say as I begin crying but hearing him talking to me over the screams I try to hear him but I cant then hearing my door open I watch my father take the phone from me only to put it to his ear.

" Sesshoumaru what's going on…..where are you now…. Orb off the plane boy now…..Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru." he says growling before a beeping comes over the line and seeing him look at me in sadness and confusion I shake my head hard.

" No he's ok he's strong he's a high level demon he's fine." I cry out as I shake my head but feeling him pull me into a tight hug as Ki walks into the room I see him look at us in confusion when he see's me crying.

" Sesshoumaru's plane just went down while he was talking to her get me something to calm her down." father says holding me to him as I try to move back and feeling a prick on my arm a few seconds later I feel my head spin as everything goes fuzzy then feeling him lay me on the bed carefully I feel him sit next to me.

" Hello this is Jin I need to speak with toga tell him that its an emergency please." my father says over his phone as he strokes my hair.

" Toga Sesshoumaru's plane just went down over Korea…I don't know Maya was just on the phone with Sesshoumaru before she began screaming at him to orb when I took the phone from her he said something about a blown engine before the line went dead…sedated and resting…. I am on my way there now…. Ki is going to keep an eye on her for me…. alright good by." he says talking on the phone and feeling him kiss my head softly as I lay on the bed unable to move or think I watch him get up before he disappears into a ball of light.

Sitting on the couch one and a half months later as rin sits on the floor playing with her new dolls I shake my head a little and rub my stomach when I feel something once again moving inside of me and getting up since I am tired of feeling something like a fish moving inside of me I walk to Ki's study after nodding to rins nanny then opening up one of his medical books about parasites I look in shock and disgust when I see the kind of worms that can be inside of a person.

" Oh god that's disgusting." I say to my self as I look at picture after picture of worms in peoples bodies that have burst out of the intestines and stomachs then feeling tears fill my eyes when it moves inside of me again I get up and walk to the kitchen then looking around the cupboards for some kind of medicine that can get rid of the worms I shut the doors in anger when I find nothing but getting an idea when I remember my fish I walk out to the garden shed and look at a box of rat poison after I bring it back into the house.

" Only a few pellets should be ok to get rid of them." I say to my self as I read the box then getting my self a glass of water out of the fridge I grab a few pellets out of the box and bring it to my mouth.

" Maya were you in ..…What the hell are you doing have you lost your mind." my father says scaring me after he walks into the kitchen then feeling him grab my hand that has the pellets in it in his hand I grab my cheek after he back hands me.

" What the hell is going through your mind how many of those have you already taken." he growls at me as he pins me against the counter and shaking my head as tears fall from my cheek I feel him grab my cheeks hard in his hand as he makes me open my mouth.

" Your hurting me papa let me go I haven't taken any of them yet." I say crying as he sniff's my mouth and seeing him look at me hard I hear him growl.

" What did I tell you about going into the shed and touching things that your not supposed to explain to me what you are doing with a cup of water and a hand full of rat poison." he says in anger as he points to the box but shaking my head a little as Ki walks into the dark kitchen I grab his hand in mine since he is hurting my face.

" I wasn't going to take them all I only wanted to get rid of something but I was too embarrassed to ask you or Ki for advise please let me go your hurting me papa." I say crying and seeing him look at me good I hear him growl.

" No matter how embarrassed you are and no matter for what reason should you act so foolishly have you forgotten how long you were in the hospital and how long it took your brother to keep you on this plain with us go to your room and stay there until I come up to talk to you and so help me god should I see you near this box again I will tan your hide raw." he says shoving me towards the door but turning to him after he lets me go to try to explain to him why I had the rat poison out in the first place I turn and run to my room when I see him form his whip then sitting in the corner crying as my stomach continues to move and jump against my knees I look up to the door after it opens a few hours later.

" Stop crying." my father says in a hard voice after he walks into the room then getting up I try to walk into his arms and have him hold me like he usually does when I am upset only to feel him grip my arm hard making me sit on the bed.

" Enough crying Maya I know that you are upset over the loss of Sesshoumaru and so am I but that is no reason to act so foolishly with your life what do you think he would say if he saw you today." he says in anger but shaking my head I try to get to him again so that he holds me only to sit back down when he growls at me in anger .

" Papa please I only wanted to get rid of the worms that's all I thought that if I took a little bit that it would kill the worms nothing more I swear." I say crying as I look down and feeling him lift my chin I hear him growl.

" Do not think me a fool girl you are a demon you do not get parasites you know this." he says in anger but shaking my head no I try to stop crying.

" That's not true I have them I feel them moving I do." I say crying as he looks at me but seeing him look at me in confusion I see him shake his head.

" Maya get a hold of your self you need to calm down and think use your head demons don't get parasites." he says looking at me in a calmer voice but shaking my head I look at him.

" Its not true maybe their demon parasites papa I have them I do I saw Ki's book I don't want them to come out of me like they did in those pictures please don't be mad at me I only wanted to get rid of them I swear." I say crying but seeing Ki walk into the room holding the book in his hand I watch him look at me good.

" Maya I am a human doctor as well and while there are human parasites there are no demon parasites demons don't get worms." he says looking at me as our father look at me also but shaking my head hard I grab my stomach.

" That's not true Ki I feel them moving there always moving they feel like fish in my stomach I only want to make the moving stop nothing more." I say crying a little as I look at him and seeing him look at me good as he walks closer I see him look at my father in confusion.

" Come here show me where they move at." my father says looking at me and laying his hand on my stomach where the worms are moving I hear him sigh as he shakes his head.

" See papa they keep moving I only wanted to make them go away nothing more." I say crying as he lays both of his hands on my stomach and seeing him turn to Ki I see him hear him sigh.

" She carries Ki." he says quietly as he makes me lay down on my back on the bed and seeing Ki look at him in surprise as he walks over also I watch him lay his hand on my stomach next to fathers.

" Its big father I am sure that she was pupped the night that they mated." he says pushing on my stomach in certain places and looking at them both in confusion I as they look at me I try to sit up only to stay laying when Ki makes me lay down.

" You do not have worms or parasites Maya you are pregnant and if I was to judge by the size of the pup I would say that you have only one maybe two months to go we know why even though you are vomiting up your food you continue to gain weight. You've been having morning sickness that's why you've been vomiting a lot." he says quietly as he rubs my stomach where he says a pup is inside of me and feeling tears fill my eyes once again as I turn on my side and away from them I curl in on my self as I begin crying hard.

" Calm down Maya this isn't something bad it's a pup growing inside of you your mates pup." my father says pulling me into his lap and burying my face in his chest crying as he hugs me I hold my self to him tight.

" He wanted it he told me that he wanted me heavy with his pups he told me that he wanted me pregnant that after he got back and Ki o.k.'s my health that he was planning to make my middle more round. Then later when I was in my room looking for some clothes to wear I was upset because I couldn't find anything to wear that would fit me he told me that really soon he would be buying me a whole new wardrobe to accommodate our growing pup after I am pregnant that he suggested that I get used to my clothes fitting me too tight. He wanted me pregnant papa we even got into an argument about it the night before he left I told him that I wanted to work before I had children and he didn't want me to he wanted me pregnant and now he will never see his pup." I say crying and feeling him stroke my back I hear him sigh into my hair.

" I know that this is hard for you to think about now and hard for you to deal with but you must take care of your self now to keep his pup safe until it comes into the world. Tomorrow I will take you to the doctors office to check up on the pup and to see how it is doing but I am sure that you now understand why you must keep your head now Mai think about your pup think about what it meant to him do not allow your self to act like you acted today." he says quietly as he lays me down on the bed and nodding to him at more tears fill my eyes I feel him lean down and kiss my head.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't know I read in Ki's books and I got scared but I was too embarrasses to talk to you about my beliefs nothing more I swear." I say looking at him as he leans down to me and seeing him nod to me I feel him kiss my head.

" I know and remember that we are a family and we always will be you need never be embarrassed to talk to either of us about anything." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I bury my face in his neck.

" Can I sleep with you tonight papa?" I ask him quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him lean back up.

" If that is your desire Mai. Go ready rin for bed and I will meet you both in the room later." he says kissing my head and nodding to him I feel him lay his hand on my stomach again before he helps me up then laying in his bed later that night as he lays behind me hugging me I sigh when I feel him lay his hand on my stomach as the baby moves.

" Your pup is rest less my little one." he says quietly as he pulls me to lay on my back and nodding to him as he leans down a little I look at the ceiling when he lays his ear on my stomach.

" He has a strong heart beat he is a healthy pup." he says quietly as the baby moves under his ear and stroking his hair I wipe a few tears from my eyes a little.

" Papa you don't think that the poison affected him at all do you I was pretty ill for a while." I say quietly as he kisses my stomach and feeling him lean back up I watch him sigh.

" I am unsure Maya only time will tell ." he says quietly as he pulls me into his arms and sighing I turn into his chest and hug him tight then sitting in the clinic room the next day with rin sitting on my fathers lap as we wait for the doctor I look up when the door opens.

" Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Yakusho first of all I would like to say congratulations to you both on the pup although slightly big for his age I am sure that you have nothing to fear about its health due to the mothers poisoning. According to the many blood tests performed on the pup is immune to poisoning now if you would lay down young lady I will do an ultra sound on it so that his parents can see him." he says turning on a monitor while he takes out a jar of clear jelly then feeling him pull up my shirt a little I look at the screen after he lays the rod over the jelly.

" There we are there is a foot and that's his head oh and look would you like to know his sex." he says turning to us and looking at my father I see him smile while he nods.

" What is it?" I say quietly as he watches the screen while typing on the keyboard.

" It is a healthy baby boy." he says pointing to the screen where you can see the sex of the baby after he moves the rod around my stomach and seeing the baby move on the screen in time with my stomach stretching out a little I see my father smile then sitting on the bed not too much later as the doctor reads on my chart I see him look at me.

" As you've been told the pup is healthy very healthy considering what has happened to its mother after conception but I am worried about you miss yakusho you are calculated by the pups size at being eight months along and you are barely showing.

It isn't normal or healthy for you to be so skinny and weak for being so far along and as it stands when you go into labor it wont be easy you are going to need to eat right get some exersize and start taking vitamins.

From now and until you give birth I am going to classify this pregnancy as high risk because many things can and are bound go wrong while you are in labor here is a prescription for some vitamins some iron and the vomiting.

I want you too start eating more because what ever you are eating now is going to your pup and not to you and I would like to see you next week for a follow up visit." he says handing me a few papers after he writes on them and nodding to him I watch him turn to my father.

" That should be all and if she starts having any problems feel free to bring her back in or to the emergency room and other than that she looks good." he says before he turns and walks out then sitting on the couch later as my father and Ki look at the ultrasound I watch as my father turns to me.

" You have three pictures of the pup would you like to send one to your mother and toga?" he says showing me the photos and nodding to him as rin lays her head on my stomach I watch her smile the first time since we found out about Sesshoumaru after it kicks her head .

" Do they already know about it?" I ask quietly and seeing him shake his head I nod.

" Go on just don't say anything about him until after they call you." I say quietly as I stroke rins hair and seeing him nod to me I sigh as I look at rin then seeing my father look at me I feel him stroke my cheek.

" They want her back Mai but toga feels that its for the best that she stays here with you if you want her with you. They don't want to cause you or her any more unrest by removing her from your care." he says quietly as he looks at us and nodding to him I pull rins hair behind her ear when she sighs while hugging me.

" That's fine papa I wasn't going to give her back anyways she's mine now Sesshoumaru said so when he left her here with me we were supposed to be a family just her me and him." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he looks at my sad daughter as she lays on my lap I hear him sigh.

" I hope that you aren't planning on keeping her away from her grand parents Maya they need her as much as she needs you." he says quietly as he strokes her hair and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I was just thinking about sending her to mother before I have the baby or taking them both there after I have him so that they can see them both I just wanted it to be a surprise so maybe I will wait until after I have him. I think that mother will enjoying choosing a name for him." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him grab an envelope off of the end table before he puts the photo in it then sitting on the mat in my room a week later with rin as she lays her head on my lap I grab the phone after it rings.

" Yakusho residence this is Maya." I say quietly as I stroke her hair.

" Good evening my little one how are you feeling." toga says in a distracted voice over the receiver.

" I am feeling a little better and the vomiting has stopped for now." is say quietly.

" Listen Maya I got a letter from your father with a strange black and white photo in it today and when your mother saw it she started crying and I cant get her to calm down and she wont give me the photo back so that I can see it do you know what's going on." he says quietly.

" Its an ultra sound papa my papa sent it to you last week." I say quietly as rin looks up at me and stroking her hair I pat her back so that she goes to sleep.

"What an ultra sound Maya and why would it have your mother so upset." he says quietly.

" An ultrasound is a photo of an unborn baby while its still in its mothers stomach." I say quietly but hearing him talk to someone in the back ground I look at rin when I see her eyes closing.

" Maya is it his?" mother says quietly after she takes the phone and wiping my eyes I nod a little.

" Yes but the doctor is worried since I am so skinny he says that I should be bigger but he says that the babies healthy and big." I say quietly.

" When is it due ." she says in a strange voice.

" Next month towards the beginning no one knew about it I thought that I had parasites and everyone else thought that I was just still sick from the poisoning and since my brother had me on bed rest for so long we thought that that was why I had gained weight ." I say quietly.

" Next month so soon?" she says in surprise.

" Yeah is papa upset?" I say quietly.

" He's a little slow Maya but I think that he just figured it out and no he's not." she says quietly.

" Do you know what it is yet?" toga asks me after he takes the phone from her.

" A boy papa." I say quietly.

" He would have been pleased my daughter how is rin taking it?" he asks me and sighing I look at her head.

" She was sad for the longest time when papa told her that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be coming back home to us but when ever she feels the baby move she smiles and she asks when she will be able to meet her baby brother." I say quietly.

" That's good Maya when is it due." he says.

" Next month towards the beginning." I say.

" He certainly didn't take his time did he little one he must have pupped you the night he mated you." he says laughing a little and nodding a little I sigh.

" He wanted them I just wish that he was here to see it he was always rubbing my stomach and saying that he was going to make it round." I say with tears in my eyes.

" Yes well he did say that he wanted to start a family with you." he says quietly and hearing my door open softly I watch as my father picks rin up and lays her in the bed under the blankets after he walks in then getting up with his help after he walks over to me I turn back to my phone.

" I am going to bathe for the night so here is papa." I say quietly before I hand my father the phone and walking to the bathroom after he brings the phone to his ear I turn on the water.

Sitting on the floor in the family room almost a month later as I practice rins letters with her I clench my jaw in pain when my stomach cramps.

" Rin stay here and color in your book I will be right back I need to talk to grand pa." I say quietly as I stand up and seeing her nod to me I am about to walk out of the room only to look at my feet when water begins to soak them then seeing the back of my dress wet also I walk to the door and grab on to the frame when I get another cramp.

" What's wrong Maya?" my father says waking towards me after he comes down the hall and shaking my head I grab my stomach.

" It hurts papa and I think that I peed my self my clothes and feet are getting wet." I say panting as I lean on the door frame but feeling him grab my arm steadying me I feel him lay his hand on my stomach before he looks at my feet.

" Ki go pull the car around and get rin into the car seat." he says turning to Ki after he walks into the hall and seeing Ki nod to him as he looks at me I feel him lift me into his arms before he takes me to the main doors then laying on the hospital bed the next morning exhausted while trying to push as I cry out in pain I hear the nurse at the door talking to my someone.

" She's exhausted and is having a hard time pushing my Lord if it doesn't come out soon we may lose them both the hair shows briefly before it goes back in." she says at the door then feeling my father stroke my hair softly after he walks in I look at him crying after he leans down to me.

" Its taking too long Maya you need to push him out." he says looking down at me but shaking my head I cry out again when I get another contraction.

" Its too hard and I'm tired papa." I say panting as I cry but seeing him shake his head as he sits on the bed behind me I feel him lean me onto his chest making me sit up more.

" I know that its hard and I know that you are tired but if you don't get him out you'll lose him too you already lost your mate hold onto what he left you." he says holding onto me as I cry out again in pain and pushing as hard as I can while he sits behind me holding me up I feel him kiss my head.

" Good he came down farther and a few more like that and he'll be out." the nurse says patting my leg and nodding a little as I pant I close my eyes.

" Good girl Maya just like that." he says making me lean on him after the contraction passes and pushing again when the nurse tells me to I pant tiredly as I try to keep pushing.

" Don't stop my lady keep pushing I can see his head." she says and feeling my father grab my hand in his as he leans me forward more I cry out in pain when I feel the head come out.

" Stop pushing stop pushing." she says looking at me and looking at her with narrowed eyes I try to stop panting.

" Push or don't push make up your mind." I growl out and hearing her chuckle as she does something in between my legs I see her nod to me.

" Now push one more time and then you can see your pup." she says looking at me and doing as she says as I clench my jaw I watch her lift a silver haired wailing baby up in front of us after I feel it go out of me.

" Good job Mai look at your pup." my father says as I lean heavily on him and nodding to him as I look at the baby while the nurses clean him off I close my eyes sighing then feeling them lay him on my chest not to much later as after the nurses clean me up I look at him with tears in my eyes when I see a mini version of his father.

" You did good Maya his father would be proud of you." my father says quietly as he kisses my head and pulling my baby into my arms as my father leans his head on my shoulder looking at him I turn on his arms and cry then laying in bed a few hours later as I watch Ki and my father hold the baby I watch Ki turn to me.

"He's big Mai no wonder it took so long for you to get him out have you decided on a name for him." he asks me and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I am going to let mama and uncle name him after I go up there to see them have you already called them?" I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" They wished you the best and uncle says that they would be seeing you soon." he says sitting next to me and nodding to him I lean my head on his shoulder after he kisses my head then sitting on the company jet three weeks later as I hold my baby in my arms I look at rin when I see her pointing to her fathers building as she leans into the window.

" Look mama do you think that papa is there waiting for us." she says acting abnormally bouncy and shaking my head a little I watch my father sit her down.

" Time to put your seat belt on rin were landing now." he says quietly and seeing her nod to him I watch him smile at me.

" Well they should be surprised to see us Mai I am also sure that your mother will be delighted that you wish for her to name him." he says quietly and nodding to him as I bring the baby to my breast to eat after I cover my shoulder I lean my head back on the seat.

" He's a pig papa do all babies just eat and sleep?" I ask him and seeing him nod to me I hear him chuckle.

" That they do and you were quiet the big eater when you were a baby also I remember you used to wail when ever I had to refill your bottle." he says looking at the baby as it begins slurping and smiling at him a little I sigh then driving up to togas estate not too much later I watch my father look at a few cars parked in front of the house after he parks the car.

" Maybe we should have called them before we left home papa." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head a little I watch him get rin out of the car.

" I have been calling for the past week and haven't gotten an answer and yesterday suma told me that the phone lines were down here." he says leading us to the door and watching as kiade opens the door after my father knocks I watch her smile big with tears in her eyes after she see's us.

" Come in come in its great to see you both." she says looking at me and father then seeing her look at the car seat that my father has in his hands as rin stands at my side I see her eyes widen.

" Who's that?" she says looking at the covered car seat and lifting the blanket a little I see her eyes widen.

" He's mine nana." is say quietly and seeing her smile big at me as she looks at the sleepling baby I feel her hug me tight.

" Such a joyous day my child ." she says before she lets me go and seeing her turn to my father I see her bow.

" Shall I announce your arrival." she says looking at him but seeing him shake his head I watch him motion to me.

" She wants to surprise her mother and toga just tell us where they are and we'll announce our selves." he says smiling and seeing her nod to us I watch her motion to the family room before my father hands me the baby after he takes him out of the car seat then grabbing rins hand I walk to the family room.

Knocking on the door softly as I stand with rins hand in mine I open the door after toga says enter then walking into the room as he ,inu ,kagome, sango and a demoness I have never met looks at me in surprise I smile a little.

" I wanted to surprise you and mother." I say quietly as he and everyone else accept the demoness stand up before they all walk over to us but noticing something off about the way everyone is acting when they all keep looking at each other like they are worried I turn to toga in question who is looking at the baby only to look to the kitchen door in shock when I see Sesshoumaru walk out holding two cups.

" Sesshoumaru." I whisper watching him in shock as he walks to the couch where the demoness is still sitting then seeing him look at me with a strange look on his face I see him sneer at me.

" Another whore father tell me does my mother know about this one or is she as ignorant as she was about the bastards mother and look two new bastard step siblings as well you certainly have been buisy." he says looking at me the baby and rin and looking at him in disbelief that he would say something like that about us as togs grabs rin in his arms when she tries to run to him I look at toga in tears after he turns me away from him.

" Whats going on." I say trying to jerk my arm out of his hold as he tries to pull me out of the room but seeing the demoness lean over and kiss my mate after he hands her the cup I growl in anger.

" Let me go what the hell is this." I say looking at Sesshoumaru and the demoness but feeling toga turn me away from them after he takes the baby from me I look at inu when he takes the baby and rin out the door.

" It isn't what you think Maya please calm down." he says holding my face in his hands as he makes me look at him but shaking my head hard I look at my father who is standing in the door way with a look of rage on his face as he looks at Sesshoumaru and the demoness.

" Jin it isn't what you think he just came home last week please help me take her to her room so that I can explain it to you." he says looking at my father and seeing him look at toga and then back to Sesshoumaru who is looking at us all in confusion I hear my father growl.

" This had better be good I will have his life for disrespecting and hurting my daughter like this." he says grabbing onto my arm and feeling him pull me out of the room and up the stairs as kagome follows I grab my baby crying and hug him after we walk into my room.

" Its not what you think he came home last week with amnesia and that damn demoness he doesn't remember anything about what happened to him not Maya and not even rin. I have been trying to get ahold of Ki for some help but no calls are going through." he says looking at us and seeing my father look at me as I cry I hear him sigh.

" He remembers nothing?" he says quietly and seeing inu nod to him I hear him sigh.

" We havent had any major fights in years he hasn't reminded me of my status as bastard in as much time and now he can only remind me about how much he hates my very existence. We tried to call you to let you know but as my father said no calls are going through." he says looking at me and shaking my head as I sit on the bed I sigh.

" Physically is he ok because he looked fine to me." I ask quietly as I rock the baby and seeing toga nod to me I hear him sigh.

"Physically yes but mentally he seems to be missing everything up until just before he had rin other than that he remembers everything before that." he says quietly as he looks at the baby and sighing I nod.

" And the demoness?" I ask quietly as I look at my baby and seeing him shake his head I hear him sigh.

" She came back with him I don't know who she is but he seems to." he says and nodding to him I turn to my father.

" I cant handle this will you take us back to the strip papa I never should have come here." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he turns to the car seat I watch as toga stops him.

" Don't go yet please I don't mean to be cruel but I think that Maya can help him I saw the way he just stopped when he saw her tears this may be what he needs." he says but shaking my head I stand up.

" You cant honestly expect me to stay here and just watch as he and that other demoness act like that as if they were together to watch him insult me and his children he's my mate papa and it hurt thinking that I had lost him but now I don't now what hurt more talking to him as his plane went down or hearing him insult us after he kisses another in front of me who isn't me." I say crying but seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" I know that it hurt but this may be the only way to help him Maya it may hurt but allow him to remember you and rin." he says quietly and looking down I nod then sitting on my bed later that evening as rin colors on one of her coloring books I sigh and grab our clothes to take a bath for the evening.

" Come on rin bath time." I say picking the baby up as I walk to the bathroom and laying him in his car seat on the counter I take rins clothes off of her and put her in the tub then washing her like I have done for the past four years I wrap a towel around her and sit her on the toilet when I am done.

" I am going to take my shower now and I need you to be a good girl for me you can sit here or you can go to our room and color in you book." I say as I get her dressed and seeing her nod to me I watch her run to the room to get her book before she comes back and sits on the floor then getting into the shower myself after I take off my clothes I am almost done when I hear sesshomarus door open.

" What are you doing in here you filthy little bastard." someone says standing over rin and grabbing my towel off of the rack as I step out of the shower in anger I step in front of rin and up to the demoness.

" What did you just say to her." I say in anger as I glare at her and seeing her take a step back from me and towards Sesshoumaru's door I see her look behind herself like she is unsure.

" I asked you a question you piece of shit what did you just say to her." I say walking up to her but seeing her shake her head I growl.

" What does it matter what I said prostitute you should teach your garbage to stay out of the way of demons who are above their stations and what are you doing in here get out." she says to me but feeling red bleed into my vision I am about to hit her only to stop when I feel rin grab onto my leg.

" Mama why is she being mean to you?" she says looking up at me but shaking my head I look at her.

" Rin why don't you go and find your grand pa toga and your grand pa Jin while I teach this demoness the right way to talk to a high lady and her daughter who is in there own home." I say and seeing her nod to me as she looks at the demoness I watch her run out of the bathroom and turning back to my prey I watch as she turns back to me.

" Now you were saying." I say looking at her and seeing her look at me in fear I watch her back up more.

" You cant touch me you filthy whore." she says looking at me as she continues to back up and smirking at her after we step out of the bathroom and into Sesshoumaru's room I let my fist fly into her face then feeling someone pull me up and off of her seconds later as I am pounding her face into the ground I watch as toga and my father come quickly into the room only to stand there and stare at the demoness in shock who is laying on the floor bleeding.

" What is going on here." toga say looking at the demoness as whoever it is that grabbed me continues to hold onto me then growling in anger when I cant get loose I watch my father look behind me like he doesn't know what to do.

" She had the nerve to call rin a bastard and me a prostitute and a whore to my face while we were in my bathroom rin has her father and knows who he is and I am no whore as I have a mate who is the only demon who can ever boast about bedding me unlike her let me go and let me finish showing her who the bastard and prostitute is." I say growling as the demoness stands up in fear but feeling the hold on me tighten I turn only to feel tears fill my eyes when I see Sesshoumaru looking down at me in confusion.

"Who are you and why do you cry each time you look at me?" he asks me as he looks at me and shaking my head as I try to pull out of his hold I hear him growl.

" I asked you a question that requires an answer bitch." he says growling at me but looking at my father in fear since I have never heard him talking to me like that I see my father shake his head as he grabs my hand.

" This is Maya my daughter Sesshoumaru." he says pulling me out of Sesshoumaru's arms as he looks at us and seeing Sesshoumaru look at me good before he looks at my father I watch him turn back to me.

" The same that was stolen from you as a pup?" he asks in confusion and seeing my father nod to him I watch him look back at me but seeing the demoness turn to Sesshoumaru in tears I watch her attach her self to his arm.

" She hit me my love the little whore hit me over your fathers bastard child." she says whining to him as he looks down at her and pulling my self out of my fathers arms in anger as I turn away from them I go back to my room through the bathroom after grabbing my baby then laying him on my bed before I go to my closet for my clothes I lean my head on the wall crying quietly when I cant hold it in anymore.

" Maya calm down please." my father says pulling me into his arms after he walks into my room and crying into his chest as he hugs me I shake my head.

" Its not fair papa I love him so much and he doesn't even know what its doing to me to see him with her. I missed him so much when he was gone and now he's here but he's not" I say crying quietly as he sits us on the bed and hearing the bathroom door open slightly after someone knocks lightly I turn back to my father when I see toga walking in.

" Maya are you ok?" he says looking at me and shaking my head a little in my fathers chest I hear him sigh.

" Maya the last thing I want to do is hurt you and to cause you pain I didn't think about it at the time when I asked you to stay but being here isn't good for your health so instead of going back to Okinawa why don't you go to Sesshoumaru's apartment for a while until he starts to come around maybe it would make you feel better being close to him just not that close." he says quietly and nodding to him after I look a my father I shake my head when he tries to hand me the key.

" I have my own key uncle you keep that one." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him when he turns to the door then seeing my father stand up as well I look down when he kisses my head.

" Change your clothes and if you need me I will be in the family room talking to toga." he says quietly and nodding to him I walk after him and lock my door then walking back to my closet to get a pair of clothes I jump and turn around when I hear movement behind me.

" This is my room and I would like to change please get out." I say quietly when I see Sesshoumaru looking at me but seeing him looking at my shoulder I watch him shake his head.

" All of these rooms in this hall belong to me including this one and all that's in it tell me woman out of all the rooms that are in this house why are you in this one." he says looking around my room and seeing his eyes land on the baby I watch him walk over to him.

" Your father gave me this room after he found me some years ago I guess that it just stuck." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him lean down and touch the babies hair.

" How old is your pup?" he asks quietly as he looks at him and just standing where I am I look down.

" Three weeks old." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him sit down next to the carrier.

" What's his name?" he asks me and sighing I shake my head.

" He doesn't have one yet I was bringing him here to mother so that she and uncle could name him." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in confusion I watch him stand up.

" And do you always have other demons chose the names for your children tell me who named your daughter?" he asked me as he walks up to me and shrugging I take a step away from him.

" Her father I would think." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in confusion I back up more when he takes another step towards me.

" Why do you shy away from me. And why do your eyes fill with tears when ever you look at me." he says quietly as he looks down at me but shaking my head a little I look away from him.

" I have allergies and you are in my room when I am indecent while your girlfriend is in your room waiting from you why would I not shy away from you." I say spitting out the word girlfriend and seeing him shake his head as he looks at me I pull back when he reaches his hand to my shoulder.

" I can smell your lies little demoness tell me who is your mate." he says looking at me and looking away from him I motion to the door.

" I would like to change into something more appropriate would you please leave." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head I watch him just stand there looking at me.

" I prefer you like this this way you can not run from me now tell me why does your daughter call my father grandfather. She is a full blooded demoness of my family not a half demon so that rules out the bastard being her sire and the infant is the spitting image of us also a full blooded demon. I know that my father would not disrespect your father by bedding you and siring two pups with you so who are their sires ." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I try to walk around him and only to stay where I am when he wont let me.

" Please leave me alone Sesshoumaru go back to your girlfriend." I say quietly as I look down in tears but seeing him shake his head I feel him lift my chin so that I am looking at him.

" I have no girlfriend the bitch is just something for me to get relief nothing more." he says wiping the tears off of my cheek but hearing the door open and light footsteps come into the room I look down when rin runs into her fathers legs hugging him.

" Papa have you come back to me and mama now? Did you see my new baby brother she gave us he's small but mama says that when he gets bigger he will play with me. We missed you so much papa and now mama wont cry anymore because your gone. Can we go back home now papa just me mama the baby and you I miss our home ?" she says all in one breath and seeing him looking at her in shock before he looks to the bed where the baby is laying I look down when he looks at me in question.

" Papa, grandpa." he whispers as he looks down at rin and at me and walking over to the bed after he backs away from me I pick up the baby after he starts fussing and pat his back.

" There mine?" he asks me as he looks at me and nodding to him as I sit on the bed I hug the baby to my chest.

" Yes." I say quietly but seeing him look at me good I see him motion to rin.

" She calls you mother and yet you are too young to have birthed a child her age who is her mother and why does she call you mother." he asks me and sighing I shake my head.

" I never met her mother and I don't know the details if you want to know about her you would need to ask your father or mother ." I say quietly and seeing him walk in front of me I watch him kneel down.

" And yet you care for her." he says looking at me and nodding to him I hug my baby.

" Their mine of course I care for her." I say quietly and seeing him look at my shoulder I feel him rub my mating mark with his thumb.

" I would not have sired a child on anyone who is not my mate why do I not remember you or him or the girl child." he says in confusion and shaking my head I look at him.

" Her name is rin and I don't know. You were on your way home from a business trip when you called me you sounded off like something was wrong and then there were people screaming in the back ground I told you to orb but I don't know if you heard me over all of the screaming then my father took the phone from me I don't remember much after that because Ki gave me a shot to calm me down I slept the rest of the night while my father and yours went looking for you. Later I found out that I was pregnant with him." I say quietly as I look at the baby and seeing him look at rin I watch him grab his head like he is getting a head ache before he holds his hand out to her.

" There were two rin and Sachimaru." he says quietly as he looks at her and nodding to him after he pulls her into his arms I hear him sigh when she hugs him tight.

" You were hiding in my closet hiding her with you." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I cover the baby up with his blanket.

" A demon was after me to take me away from my father again but your cellular was on your dresser so I called the limo looking for father then you all came back and stopped him." I say quietly and seeing him nod like he is remembering it I watch him look at me good.

" It wasn't the only time that you called me you called me one day when I was in a meeting and you were crying…"

" I don't care too much for that memory so if you are remembering please keep it to your self." I say quietly as I look down and seeing him nod to me as he looks at my face I turn to the bathroom door when I hear the demoness calling out to him then seeing him look at me I look away from him and sigh.

" I have decided to stay at your home in the city and am going to leave tonight please get out now so that I can get dresses to go." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head I see him stand up.

" You carry my mating mark therefore you are mine I may not remember you yet but I will soon and I will not be letting you or my pups go away from me. Not again." he says looking at me and shaking my head I look up at him also.

"I will not stay any where near any female who touches my mate so familiarly as if she was his nor will I have my children around anyone who thinks to insult them by calling them bastards or filth and the next time I hit her I wont stop even if you are holding me back now please get out I need to get dressed." I say looking at him and seeing him shake his head I see him turn to the door before he walks out then getting dressed after he closes the door I strap the baby in the carrier before I walk out of the room after I am done.

Walking by my uncles study as I am making my way down stairs I stop when I hear someone arguing inside but hearing Sesshoumaru's voice I try to listen to what he is saying.

" I know that you didn't sire those pups on Jin's daughter the same as I know that the whelp also didn't since both pups are full blooded demon not half and I also know that I wouldn't sire any pup on any female were she not my mate and she carries a mating mark as well as a pup of our blood are they mine am I remembering right." he says as it sounds like he is pacing the office then hearing toga sigh I look down wondering why he didn't just tell him that I had told him.

" Rin was from a previous mate you had taken from a business meeting only she died in child birth and not too long ago you took Maya as yours after the elders forced her into the claiming. She got pupped the night you mated her." he says quietly.

" Why were they not here waiting for me when I returned its been over a week why are they just coming here now?" he says.

" Right before the mating three demonesses were poisoned to eliminate them from the running's after it was made known that you would be participating in the claiming. Maya was one of them and if it were not for the blood you gave her during your mating she would have been lost too us as the other two females were. She came close twice her heart stopped while she was under Ki's care.

After that you decided that you wanted her under Ki's care until she was fully recovered then a month later you were called away for a business meeting over seas you left rin in Maya's care and Maya in her fathers and her brothers care.

A month later I received a call from Jin he said that your plane had gone down over Korea and that he was on his way to help you we never found you after that until you came home a week ago.

" So it is just a mating of convenience nothing more." Sesshoumaru says quietly.

" Hardly boy she had been studding here in Tokyo and living with you and rin I don't know how close you two had gotten while she was living with you but at her graduation dinner you got on your knee in front of her and everyone and proposed to her." he says.

" I care for her then. Why would I propose to her when it would be disrespecting her father." he says quietly.

" Jin told everyone in front of her after hikaru tried to offer half of his company for her hand that she would never be included in his business deals that if she were to mate it would be her choice because she was in love." he says.

" Do I love her?" he asks quietly.

" You were the one who proposed to her and only you can answer that for your self son what do you feel when you see her." he says.

" I feel like I know her like she is apart of me and when I see her tears I feel my heart break." he says quietly then walking down the stairs I nod to my father when he walks up to me.

" Are you ready to go?" he says looking at me and nodding to him I hand him the carrier and walk rin out the door then opening the door to Sesshoumaru's apartment not too much later I turn on the lights and walk to my room to lay the baby down.

" Maya are you sure that this is what you want to stay here?" my father says walking into the room and nodding to him I sigh.

" He's remembering some things papa he remembered rin and his son Sachimaru he remembered that night I had called you all when Matsuri came into the house with a few police officers and he remembered when I called at his work one day it was the same day I met you and Ki again remember?" I say and seeing him nod to me I sigh.

" It wont take him long to remember us and I want to be close when he does he even tried to tell me that I couldn't leave today I just cant stay there with that other demoness hanging all over him he just needs some time to remember us and when he does he will know where to find us." I say quietly as I cover the baby up and seeing him nod to me I walk with him to the living room then sitting down with rin in my lap I cover her up with her blanket.

" The refrigerator is empty what do you want to eat for dinner Mai?" he says walking in to the room and shrugging I look at rin.

" What do you want to eat?" I ask her and seeing her shake her head I sigh.

" I don't know." she says looking at me and nodding to her I kiss her head.

" What ever you feel like will be fine papa." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he grabs his coat I feel him kiss my head before he walks out of the apartment then putting on a movie for her I go to the kitchen and go about setting the table but hearing the phone ring after a while I grab it and put it to my ear.

" Hello." I say quietly as I walk over and turn rins movie down.

" Maya dear how are you doing toga told me that you and your father came here to see us are you busy little one?" mother says over the line and smiling a little I shake my head.

" No just setting the table for us to eat will you come over and join us?" I say looking in the cupboard.

" Of course my dear I am on my way now." she says as I take another two settings out of the cupboard.

" Mama have papa come over with you also please." I say putting them on the table.

" He's already getting ready we'll see you soon." she says then nodding a little to my self I hang up the phone and call my father.

" Papa mama and uncle are coming over for dinner also." I say washing my hands.

" Alright Mai I'll be back soon." he says and hanging up the phone I go to my room and change my baby then sitting on the couch with him in my arms I pull my shirt open and bring him to my breast so that he can eat.

Walking to the door about twenty minutes later after someone knocks I smile and step to the side when I see my mother and uncle then watching her go strait to the baby I watch her smile big after she picks him up.

" Oh look toga isn't he just beautiful and look at his eyes he is the spitting image of his father." she says walking over to toga and smiling a little at how happy she looks I watch as toga picks rin up into his arms when she runs into him.

" What have you named him Maya?" mother asks me as she and toga look at him and shaking my head a little I shrug.

" I haven't named him yet that's why we came here I wanted you and papa to name him it was supposed to be a surprise." I say quietly and seeing her look at me good I watch her smile big at toga.

" Takimaru after my father." toga says looking at the baby after he lifts him into his arms and nodding to him I turn to mother only to see her smiling at me.

" Akio after my father." she says smiling at toga and seeing him nod to her I smile at them both.

" Takimaru akio I like it." I say quietly as I look at my son and seeing them both nod to me I watch as toga sits on the couch with the baby as he looks him over then sitting in my room later during the night after everyone is gone or asleep I look at my phone when it begins ringing.

" Hello." I say quietly so that I don't wake up the baby who is sleeping in a bassinette next to my bed .

" Maya?" Sesshoumaru says over the line as if he is unsure.

" Sesshoumaru. Are you ok." I say quietly as my heart begins racing.

" I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you." he says quietly and sighing I nod.

" Me? Why?" I ask quietly and hearing him sigh I lay back on my bed.

" Father told me that he and mother went over to see you today and you were more quiet than normal are you ok?" he asks me and sighing I curl on my side.

" I am now I just didn't have anything to say I guess look its late and I need to get some sleep maybe I will talk to you tomorrow." I say quietly as I look into the darkness even though I want nothing more than to hear his voice but hearing him sigh I pat the babies back .

" I feel restless and wanted to talk to you." he says quietly as I wipe my eyes.

" I am sure that you can think of other things to do to help you sleep Sesshoumaru and I am sure that the demoness with you would be only too happy to oblige. Look I am tired and I have had a long day get some sleep and I will have rin call you tomorrow." I say quietly but hearing something shatter over the line I sit up a little.

" You will stop this Maya I may not remember our mating or much before that but that gives you no reason to act like this I am alone wanting to remember my life and my mate who can only shed tears when she see's me now tell me do you shun me because you want nothing to do with me now and if it is so then tell me now so that I can go some where else where you wont have to see me again." he growls out over the line but shaking my head as more tears fall down my cheeks I drop my phone in my lap as I cry.

" Maya ,Maya." he says when I don't answer but hearing the locks turn on the door seconds later I get up slowly and walk to the door only to look in tears when Sesshoumaru walks into the apartment then seeing him look at me with a worried look on his face I feel him pull me into a hug.

" Don't leave me again I'm sorry please I don't want to be with out you again please don't leave me again." I say crying into his chest as he hugs me and hearing him sigh into my hair as he hugs me tight I feel him lift me into his arms before he walks us down the hall then feeling him lay us in my bed carefully I curl into him after he covers us up.

" Shh little one calm down I wont leave you again I swear it." he says as he holds me in his embrace tight and nodding to him as he strokes my back I pull my self up on him and bury my face in his neck as I hug him.

" I don't want you to forget me my love please remember me I don't want to be so much of a stranger to my mate that he would chose to have another how can we be a family now like you wanted if you don't remember me. You wanted a baby and I gave you one if you just remember me I swear that I wont ever argue with you again about wanting to work. I'm sorry I am please I don't want to lose you I love you so much." I say crying into his shoulder as he hugs me and hearing him sigh as he buries his face in my neck I feel him hold the back of my neck in his hand as he holds me to himself tight the tiring myself out after a while of crying I feel him pull me on my side so that we are face to face as he curls around me.

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru and I am sorry if I made you feel not wanted with the way I was acting I just didn't know what to do your mine and then you are with another who isn't me it hurt so much to lose you then it hurt more to see you again but with another I didn't know what to do so I tried to avoid you but it hurt." I say with tears in my eyes as he looks down at me and seeing him nod to me as he strokes my cheek I hear him sigh.

" You will never have to feel like that again so long as I take breath my little one I may not remember you and our life together like I should but I remember how I felt about you and every moment we are together I see things coming back to me it wont be long and then you'll have me back please just wait and have patience with me." he says looking at me after he lifts my chin and nodding to him I kiss his cheek before I bury my face in his neck then feeling him stroke my back as he nuzzles my head I hear him sigh.

" You rin and your cousin were taken from the cave by a demoness you protected rin until we could get to you I almost lost her that day but you and your brother saved her." he says out of nowhere and nodding to him I nuzzle his chest then feeling him lift my chin I look at him.

" We were at the cave to meet up and I walked in only to see you pinning kagura to the wall." He says quietly after a few minutes and nodding to him I sigh.

" She sent rin out of the cave looking for you and rin found some wolves instead then father and Ki came and saved us I still hate wolves." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" I ordered you to be her nanny while I was working but she overheard father and my self talking about you. Father said that you act like a mother would the way you protect her and she took it as if we were saying that you were her mother that's why she calls you mother." he says looking at me and nodding to him I shrug.

" It all turned out pretty well I think we're mated now and now she has a mother and her father." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he strokes my cheek I lay my head on his chest.

" I missed you so much Sesshoumaru please don't ever leave me again." I say quietly as he strokes my back and feeling him sigh under me I feel him hug me tighter.

" I don't plan to not again." he says into my hair and nodding to him as I kiss his chest I sigh.

Waking up to the baby fussing next to me I look up only to see Sesshoumaru sitting next to me holding the baby in his arms as he looks him over then seeing him look down at me I feel him lean down to me before he kisses my head.

" Mother told me the reason you came here and you have done well my mate Takimaru akio is a strong name for our pup." he says looking at me like he is sure of himself and looking at him a little in confusion since he looks different than yesterday like ,like he looked before the crash I feel him kiss me on the lips.

" I have missed you so my mate." he says quietly as he looks at me and leaning up a little I feel him pull me into his arms into a hug.

" I am never flying commercial again." he says quietly as he lays his cheek on my head and sighing into his neck as he hugs me I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

" Do you remember what happened now?" I ask him quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him stroke my cheek.

" I do my mate and I swear that this is the last time that you will ever be hurt over another female." he says looking at me and laying my head on his chest when I feel my self sob I feel him hug me tight after he lays the baby in his bed then laying limp in his hold after he pulls me into his lap I try to calm myself down.

" I missed you so much Sesshoumaru." I say quietly as I hug his chest and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" And I you Maya but you've done well in my absence just look at our son he is everything I could have asked for and more." he says looking at me but shaking my head I look down.

" No I didn't and had it not been for my father I would have lost him I was still sick and I didn't show anything but I kept feeling him moving so I went and looked at some of Ki's books about parasites and I got scared when I saw some of the pictures it never even crossed my mind that I was pregnant. I looked in the cupboards for something to get rid of parasites but I couldn't find anything and I was too embarrasses to tell my father or Ki so I tried to take some rat poison to get rid of what I thought were worms." I say crying silently as he watches me and feeling him lift my chin I hear him sigh.

" But you didn't what happened." he says quietly as he watches me.

" My father walked in and caught me he was less than pleased and hit me but he sent me to my room so that he could calm down and the whole time that I was there he kept moving inside of me.

Later my father came in to talk to me but he was still upset he thought that I was trying to take my life because I lost you.

I told him that it wasn't that that I only wanted to get rid of the worms but he said that demons don't get parasites.

I told him that I did have them and that they kept moving in my stomach so he told me to show him and I did then he and Ki said that I was pregnant and a month later he came." I say quietly as I look at my baby then seeing him nod to me I feel him kiss my head.

" Just forget about it Maya you didn't take them and now we have a baby but just remember what I told you my love I will not stop now really soon I will have you round with another pup only this time I will be here to see it growing inside of you." he says kissing me softly on the lips.

The end.


End file.
